On a Wing and a Prayer
by HartesContent
Summary: Sequel to "Covert Action." Georgie and Elvis Harte return to Hereford but their lives will be anything but ordinary. Tony Grounds owns these characters. I am just borrowing for my universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone!**

**Hope you enjoy the sequel to Covert Action**

**"On a Wing and a Prayer"**

**Chapter 1**

**The Perfect Gift**

…**.. **_**Three weeks later**_

0430 – Hereford, UK

The alarm was one of those irritating, cover your ears kind of alarms. But Georgie slept right through it. Elvis had been up and dressed before it even blared, so he dashed across the room to silence the menacing sound. As he did so, he took notice of his beautiful bride…..still sound asleep. He stared at her for a bit. She was used to early call, but right now, was completely oblivious.

"Oi! George!" He said touching her shoulder, then gently shaking her. She startled awake and wondered why Elvis was hovering over her. He smiled.

"Must 'ave been _some_ dream babe."

"What?!... What time is it?" She stammered, reaching to look at the clock on the night stand.

"0430 hours. Wake up call corporal. Remember, we're back to trainin."

She sat up, raking her long brown hair back. "Yeah. Thanks." She literally rolled out of bed. Elvis watched her curiously.

"You OK?" He asked.

She looked up at him and sighed. "Good. Yeah. I'm just _so_ fuckin knackered." She said almost bewildered. His brow creased.

"Did ya 'ave trouble sleepin?"

"_No!_ Not at all. That's just it. I was out when my head hit the pillow."

"Peters workin ya too hard?"

"Nope. Don't think so."

"Comin down with somethin?"

She looked up at him again, then stared straight ahead. She had felt crampy but thought perhaps her period was imminent. "It's nothing Elvis. I'm fine. I reckon I just needed a bit more sleep."

He was buying what she was trying to sell. There was no reason for him not to. Since they were back home they could not be happier. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." Georgie said.

"Alright. What ya want for breakfast?" Elvis asked as he tightened the canvas belt around his waist. Georgie scrunched her face as she dug through her lingerie drawer.

"Nothin."

"Nothin?! You ain't hungry?" He said looking up as he quickly laced his boots.

"Nah." She said waving a hand. "I'll grab something later."

"OK. How about a brew?"

"_Nothing_ Elvis!"

He pursed his lips. "In a mood are we?"

"Oh piss off! I need to get movin!" She said and brushed past him straight into the bathroom.

"Was it somethin I said?" He called after her jokingly. She slammed the door. "Shut up Elvis." He muttered to himself.

She stood there, shocked at herself for being so irritable. What the hell was wrong with her? Elvis was being kind. Georgie felt like she could not even stand herself. She looked in the mirror. _Everything_ was a chore. "I must be pre-menstrual." She said to herself. Her own thought startled her. When was the last cycle? What the hell day was it? She had a period whilst in Afghanistan. Yeah. She remembered what a pain in the arse that always was when on tour.

She ran cold water in the sink to wake herself up. She bent over and splashed her face repeatedly and then…it struck her. She had been home in Hereford for three weeks now. Her mind began to do the math. Her last period was right before Elvis' rescue. Her heart thumped. She was _late!_! She scrutinized herself in the mirror, turning this way and that. Was she pregnant? She wanted to bolt out the door and tell Elvis, but thought better of it. She had to be certain. With all of the stress, she could just be late.

Xxxxx

1800 hours

"Ya ready?" Elvis asked as he walked into the medic simulation room at the training center. Georgie looked up.

"Yeah. Good to go."

"How are ya feelin?" He asked as he gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm fine Elvis. _Really_, not to worry."

His gaze lingered.

"Grab my jacket, yeah."

He not only grabbed her jacket, he helped her shrug into it. She glanced at him sheepishly. Feeling badly about her bitchy conduct this morning. She had not seen him all day to make any amends.

"Thank you." She simply said.

He smiled and truly hoped she felt better because _something_ was causing his wife to be out of sorts.

Once they were on the road Georgie said. "If ya don't mind I need to stop at the pharmacy."

Elvis' head almost snapped as he quickly glanced at her. "Pharmacy?"

With subdued irritation she said. "Yes. Pharmacy. We're out of aspirin and I have a headache."

"Are ya _sure _you're alright Georgie?"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "_Yesssss!_" She could feel him staring at her and gave him a double take. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Must be _that _time." He muttered under his breath.

Of course she heard it.

"Shut up!"

"Knowin 'ere's nothin I can say or do to fix the state you're in I ….."

"Better know when ya should shut your gob!"

He burst out laughing! She glared at him, steady and hard.

"Ya best put yer eyes back in yer head." He said as he pulled into a car park. "You're gonna need 'em to locate those aspirins."

Georgie scanned her surroundings. Elvis had pulled into Foster's car park and idled the engine. She tugged at her seat belt and threw him a look. "Just be a second." She said and was out the door. Elvis leaned back against the head rest with a stupid grin on his face. "Ah married life." He said to himself.

Georgie was up and down the aisles until she located exactly what she was looking for. Her eyes darted about to make certain Elvis had not followed her inside. For now, this whole thing was a secret.

Xxxxx

It was two days before Christmas. The Harte's tree was up and decorated. Elvis had rigged the strings of lights to a timer so that when they retuned home in the evening they were greeted by a lovely reminder of the season.

"I still think it's our best one as yet." Georgie said hurriedly unzipping her jacket. Elvis eyed the tree.

"Yeah. I reckon you're right." The next thing he knew, Georgie had her jacket stowed, pharmacy sack in hand and heading into their bedroom.

"Should I heat the stew?" He asked yanking his jacket down onto a wall hook, watching Georgie take off.

"Please do. I gotta go to the loo." She responded and he heard a door close. Elvis shrugged and made way into the kitchen. They were having simple leftovers of beef stew. It was cold outside and the thought of something warm and hearty to eat appealed to Elvis. He hummed a carol whilst he turned the cooker on.

Georgie wasted no time fetching her purchase from the sack. She opened the box and began to read the instructions carefully. Her heart was pounding as she absorbed every word.

Elvis turned the pot of stew down to a simmer and wondered where the hell Georgie was? He had the table set and reached into the fridge for a beer. He looked towards the bedroom. But no sign of Georgie exiting any time soon. He walked into the lounge and checked the water level under the tree. When he stood upright he saw the little reindeer ornament Laura had given him. He smiled and lightly fingered it, hoping she was enjoying her holiday adventure with Debbie and Reginald. The scent of the stew was wafting through the flat making his stomach growl and thinning his patience.

"Oi! Georgieeee! Wha' happended? Did ya fall in?" He shouted.

Georgie heard him and laughed, but maintained her focus on the task at hand. She looked at her watch. It was just about time….

"Oh my God! She said breathily, squinting her eyes and getting closer to the test strip. "_Oh my God! It's true! _ She said excitedly. It was everything she had hoped for!

Now he was becoming worried. This entire day was just odd. _Something_ was wrong with Georgie. He set the beer bottle down on an end table, intending to investigate when…..

"_Elvis!" _

"_What the fuck?!_" Elvis thought he would shit when he heard her scream. He flew to the bedroom door as it swiftly opened. "Georgie! Wha' is it?"

She was laughing and crying and her hands were flitting all over the place.

"_Elvis you're not gonna believe it!_"

"Believe what?"

"I'm _pregnant!" _ She squealed, crouching down then jumping up into his arms.

Elvis was stunned and at a loss for words. He stared at her with his mouth open. This was _so _unexpected. Only when Georgie said, "_We're gonna have a baby_!" Did the moment fully sink in.

_"Seriously!?_" He finally sputtered.

"Yes!" She sobbed joyfully. His face exploded with happiness.

"Babe we did it!" He said.

"We sure did! Elvis I'm so thrilled!"

They kissed and giggled like two fools.

"Well come 'ere, come on sit down." Elvis said now doting over her. She laughed but humored him.

"Ya didn't 'ave a headache did ya?" He said, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

She shook her head and grinned at him.

"Ya bought one of those test things."

She laughed at that. "Yep."

"Are they accurate?" He asked, he was elated and concerned, and…..

"Elvis it lit up like the Christmas tree." She said grinning at him. "I'll call the doctor in the morning and make it official."

He nodded his head and smiled at her, then took her in his arms and kissed her. "I love ya Georgie."

She clung to him. "Elvis I am _so happy_!" She said snuggling into the warmth of his body.

"This is the most perfect gift we could ever give each other." He said lovingly.

Georgie shed joyful tears. It was so true. She waited so long … Elvis folded her even closer to him. "I love you both." He whispered tenderly to her.

_**Merry Christmas! xx**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Wait Out

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Thank you for your interest in this continuing**

**saga! Thank you for your kind reviews. Xx**

**Chapter 2**

**The Wait Out**

1130 - Hereford, UK

Georgie made arrangements to see her private physician on her lunch break. The plan was to acquaint herself with a midwife, if indeed she was with child. Tad Peters was fine with her taking the time away. She had not disclosed to him the exact nature of her request and was pleased he had not pried. He could be a pesky pain the arse sometimes, but he had a huge heart. Elvis was involved in the candidate's application reviews and interviews for winter selection, so he would not be able to accompany her, much to his deep regret. Georgie drove through the Garrison gate smiling, imagining how their parents will react to the blessed news. The couple chose to wait until it was_ confirmed._

Xxxxx

Captain Elvis Harte glanced at his watch. 1135 hours. His Georgie was on her way. He chewed on his lower lip, hearing his colleague's voices sat around the table next to him, but he really was not listening. Georgie would make contact with him as soon as the pregnancy is confirmed. They were well beyond the imposed wait period following her Ricin exposure and were both were confident all would be well. But, they needed to be certain. He studied an application on the laptop in front of him and agitated his pen. All he could think about was the joy on Georgie's face when she told him she was pregnant. He knew she longed for a child with him. It was his desire as well. They had spent countless nights talking about their future. Perhaps away from the army…... He sat back in his chair and smiled grimly. This was no place to display emotion. He was an SAS Commander now engaged in the selection process of new candidates to the elite regiment. He perused the roster. He knew Fingers had not re-applied at this time, he was presently on tour with Charlie and 2 Section.

Xxxxx

1200

Georgie's foot gyrated as she not so calmly awaited her name to be called. She looked at her watch and noticed the other women in the clinic staring at her. It was the uniform. She fingered the plaster on her arm where the blood samples had been taken. Now she waited for the results.

xxxxx

Elvis was required to interview ten of the candidates. They had forty soldiers apply at this point. One of the lads was a lance corporal who carried impressive credentials, leastways on his application, and he had outstanding recommendations from senior officers. Elvis stared at those names the candidate had listed on the application, then looked up at the name badge on the soldier's uniform.

"Why are ya 'ere Lance Corporal Jones?" The SAS captain asked.

Silence….staring….silence…..

Elvis stared back. It was unrelenting "In the ten seconds that just passed….the soldier next to ya was killed." Elvis said coldly. "In five more seconds you will be dismissed."

The young lance corporal's eyes widened…..then…

"I believe it is all there for you captain." He answered, gesturing to Elvis' laptop.

"Wha' is all 'ere?"

"The reason I applied. My experiences, skills." Jones answered, sniffing in a self-righteous manner.

"Nah. It ain't." Elvis retorted. "You're not _sittin_ in front of me for me to read some essay ya wrote. I wanna hear it from _you_. I already read this." He said, closing the screen down on the laptop, removing any barrier between them, never breaking direct eye contact.

"Sir?"

"Go on. That's an order. Off the top of yer head. Why are ya 'ere?"

Lance Corporal Adam Jones squinted at the captain and began to feel beads of sweat forming on his brow. He had a muscled chest that began to subtly heave. He had not expected this.

Xxxxx

_"Georgie Harte!"_

Georgie sat upright then stood. Her heart began to pound.

"How are you?" The young attendant asked as she gestured for Georgie to move along with her.

"I'm fine. Anxious for answers, yeah." Came the happy response as Georgie followed her down a long hallway and was ushered into an exam room.

"Here. Put this on, open in the front, everything off."

Georgie nodded. The attendant had obviously gone through this routine countless times and had no idea of the anticipation and joy this patient could possibly be feeling.

"I'll come back in to get you weighed."

Georgie nodded as she began to undress. "Thank you."

Xxxxx

1330

Elvis looked up at the clock on the wall directly in front of him. He had not heard from Georgie since she had texted telling him she was still waiting for an answer. He checked his mobile, making certain it was set to vibrate and that he had not missed any further messages. His brow creased. _Nothing_! Two hours had past. Her lunch break expired one hour ago. Should he text her?

"I reckon the ten will make it to day one."

"Wha?" Elvis looked up as the voice of his co-director, Captain Arnold Pettigrew, disrupted his concerned thoughts.

"The ten we just _interviewed_." Pettigrew said, looking around then directly at Elvis as if something was amiss. "Are ya even in the room Harte?"

Elvis chuckled. "Would appear so."

"Head not in the game?"

Elvis glared at him. "Oi it's in the game alright mate."

"We have to come up with a report here." Pettigrew said as his fingers tapped over his laptop keyboard. Elvis looked at his watch again. Pettigrew observed. He was an administrative sort and certainly had not been involved in brutal combat to the extent Elvis had been. He could sense his comrade was fighting some distraction and was certain he would not be precisely told what that distraction was, so he decided to play the focus card. "The _candidates_ Elvis….?"

Elvis looked at him. "So, this Jones….Wha' do ya reckon?" He finally asked.

Pettigrew nodded with self satisfaction that he had gotten a constructive conversation going. "Carries himself well." He responded, pouring a glass of water from a nearby carafe.

Elvis watched him with amused eyes. "_Carries_ himself well? And do ya reckon he carries a _weapon_ just as well?"

"Bit snarky you."

"Meanin?" Elvis sat back, still amused.

"He's a _soldier_ Elvis. Of course he carries a weapon well. What's your point?"

"You get the gist."

"You don't like him." Pettigrew said, belting back a swallow of water.

"Affirmative."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Seems weak. Full stop."

"_Weak?_?! Did ya take a gander at his musculature?"

Elvis let out a breathy, sardonic laugh. "So he goes to the fuckin gym."

"His CV is _impeccable!"_

"Spot on 'ere Arnie, but Jones ain't applyin for a job. He's applyin to join an elite military regiment. He hesitated quite a bit durin the interview with me and 'at concerns me! I don't now wha' he gave you durin your one on one with him. But he stalled more than once."

"He's Colonel Wescott Jones' nephew for fuck's sake!"

"I don't see the colonel's name on the roster Arnie. He's not applyin."

"Are _you mad_?!"

"It's been said." Elvis retorted now nonchalantly filling his glass with water.

"You _are_ fuckin mad Harte!"

"Listen in, you wanna push Jones through to initiate selection, then _you_ keep an eye on him. I ain't gonna see him till continuation trainin….._If _he even makes it! _And_, I don't give a shit _who_ he's related to _or_ who dressed up his application!"

Pettigrew winced and rubbed his eyes. "Elvis!" He groaned.

"Ya know I'm right."

"Yeah, you're right. He certainly dropped loads of names on his application. But none of them will be helping him carry his Bergan."

Elvis laughed. "Roger 'at!"

"Alright, we good with green lighting him?" Pettigrew asked, wary of Elvis' response.

"I have a responsibility to this Regiment. But, yeah, let's see if he's _really_ got what it takes. Who's next?"

Xxxxx

1345

"I know I have kept you longer than expected Georgie, but I wanted to complete the process today. I had your bloods run STAT." Dr. Edward Brown said as Georgie anxiously sat in front of his desk. Georgie Lane Harte fidgeted. The lab result _had_ to be known at this point. They actually took a lot of blood from her she thought. Dr. Brown seemed encouraging during her physical exam and as she studied his demeanor at the moment he appeared relaxed. She knew he would be cautious and thorough because of her Ricin exposure. She thought about Elvis, he would be a shade shy of mad with worry by now.

He had texted her an hour and one half ago: _"Checkin in babe, do ya copy? This wait out is killing me!" _

She chuckled at the memory but clutched a fist to her chest. Her mind circulated around the possibility of a mistake, a miscalculation, and the Ricin exposure haunted her terribly.

"Georgie, your exam was excellent. You are in perfect health. Vital signs are stable and your bloods revealed all levels within the normals." Dr. Brown said. Georgie listened to every word with measured patience. "I am happy to _also_ inform you that you are indeed pregnant."

Her hands flew to her face as her emotions exploded tearfully. "Ah Dr. Brown...seriously!?"

"Perfectly serious." He said as a knock struck the door. "Yes. Come in."

Georgie sat upright and turned to view the entrant. It was a well groomed, middle aged woman.

"Georgie, this is Amelia Clarke. She will be your midwife.

"So very pleased to meet you Georgie." Amelia said with a bright smile, extending a hand to her. "And congratulations! I understand this will be your first child."

Georgie was ecstatic. "Pleased to meet you as well Ameila. Yes, this will be our first child together!"

"Well I am looking forward to meeting your husband as well."

"Unfortunately, Elvis is not here. He is at the Garrison." Georgie said.

"That is fine. I will need to pay a home visit, perhaps I could meet up with him then."

"Yeah, of course."

"For now, let's get you lined up for your initial sonogram." Amelia said as she seated herself next to Georgie. Dr. Brown joined in the conversation as Georgie was instructed on the first trimester of pregnancy. All the while she could not _wait _to tell Elvis.

Xxxxx

"Alright, at's it. We should be set to go for the January start date." Elvis said as he packed up his laptop and glanced at the wall clock. 1430 hours. He was able to detach himself for the past hour but now the unease began to creep back. Georgie _had_ to know something by now. Elvis zippered his case briskly and if the wall clock was not informative enough, he looked at his wrist watch. Had something gone awry? How long did these tests take?

"We have a meet up to review the final roster in one hour." Pettigrew said as he collected his gear.

Elvis looked at him. "Right."

"You OK Elvis?"

"Yeah." He answered reaching to pick up his briefcase, when…. His mobile sounded. He was quick to retrieve it from his pocket. _"Georgie !"_

"_Heyyyyyy babe!_"

"Wha's goin on? Are ya alright?" He wanted to be there if something was amiss. Georgie could barely speak she was so damn excited.

"Elvis! I _am _pregnant! _Confirmed !_!"

"_Confirmed_ !_You're pregnant!" _ He said and had to sit down. He skidded a chair out and plopped.

Pettigrew grinned now knowing why Elvis was distracted.

"When I didn't hear from ya I thought somethin….."

"Stop worrying! I am fine Elvis. We're both fine! They have me scheduled for my initial sonogram and I have a midwife!"

"Really good!" Elvis could barely talk he was grinning so much. "Ya comin back then?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way. The sonogram will be another day.

"Ya might catch hell from Peters, bein late."

"I hope not. I did tell him I did not know how long it would take. I had sent him a text as it obviously went over. Can I see you when I get back?"

"I'll be in my office. I 'ave a meetin in one hour but there should be time. I can't want to see ya!"

"I can't wait as well. I love you!"

"Love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings!**

_**We are still in the Christmas season so... :)**_

Author's note:

I was never blessed with children and admire all of the

wonderful parents out there! Special congratulations

to the guest who recently discovered she will be

expecting twins! There is another reader who

was blessed with twins and I hope each day

is filled with the wonder and awe children

can bring to our lives! It has been a pleasure writing

this chapter - I'm happy for Georgie and Elvis! xx

**Chapter 3**

**Tidings of Joy**

1500

Georgie excitedly got out of the car and whipped out her mobile, instantly texting Elvis.

"_I'm here. On the way xx!"_

Elvis was sat back, boots on the desk top, gleefully reading Georgie's text.

"_Really good! I'm still here" _ He responded. Once he pressed send he was on his feet and began pacing. This was _so_ different from what he had experienced before. He never knew Debbie had been pregnant until she unexpectantly presented him with Laura. He was never in love with Debbie, but dearly loved their child. And now he would become a father once again. But this time with Georgie…the woman of his dreams and the keeper of his heart. He simply shook his head, grinning. He was certain he could never describe the feeling of joy he felt, and knowing Georgie felt the same way….. Elvis pumped a fist and wanted to burst with the anticipation of his expectant wife's arrival.

There was a familiar rap a tap tap…..Elvis made short work of striding to the door. When he opened it the love of his life was standing there beaming like sunshine. He looked around and pulled her inside. Georgie instantly fell into his arms. They kissed, then began to giggle.

"Good that we're married." She cooed.

"As if 'at ever mattered."

They both laughed. It had always been a challenge maintaining a relationship in the army whilst they were single. They had codes and signals for each other and it made their courtship exciting. Now they were lawfully married but their passion still sparked like flint against steel.

"So, everythins good, eh? Wha' did they say?" Elvis asked, rubbing his hands up and down her upper arms, anxious for details.

"Dr. Brown said I'm in _perfect _health. My bloods are good. I do need to have a sonogram, which is routine, but they will want to closely monitor the baby's development."

Elvis' heart dropped. "But 'at's done anyway innit?"

Georgie nodded. "Yeah. But even _more_ closely for me because of the fuckin Ricin shit."

Elvis studied her demeanor for any clue she was holding anything back from him. He soon relaxed however because Georgie seemed as ecstatic about everything as he was. He dipped his head to gain her eye contact.

"You're good with all 'at?" He asked, rubbing her arms again.

"Absolutely." She said brushing his splayed bangs back. "Stop worrying."

He gave her a toothy grin. "You look beautiful." He said, not taking his eyes from hers.

"I feel beautiful _inside_ Elvis." She said and lovingly touched her belly. He looked down and placed his hand over top of hers, then kissed the top of her head. Georgie leaned into him and savored the brief intimacy.

"I best get back to work." She finally said, squeezing his hand.

"Oi. Yeah. _That_." He said laughing. "Just a few more hours babe."

"I reckon I'll tell Peters the news." She said.

"Yeah. We'll make contact with our folks tonight." Elvis said, confirming their plans.

"Definitely." She said smiling and caressing his arm.

"I'm headin out to that meetin. I'll walk with ya to the Trainin Center." He said, not really wanting to part from her.

"That would be fab. Will it be a long meeting?"

"Uncertain. Finalizing the roster." He said shrugging into his camo jacket. Elvis placed his hand at the small of Georgie's back as they walked out of his office.

Xxxxx

1900

The Hartes were home and had finished their evening meal. The Christmas tree was sparkling as Elvis fluffed cushions and pillows on the sofa hoping to make Georgie more comfortable. She was knackered and appreciated his efforts but could not resist.

"Ya know Elvis, I am fine, wait until I'm the size of the sofa before ya punch the stuffing out of those pillows!"

He ignored her comment as he placed said pillow behind her. "Just tryin to help." He said reaching for his laptop so they could face time with their folks. "I know. I'm sorry." She said leaning over to kiss his cheek as he brought the computer to life. She scooted right up against him as they were sat side by side. He placed the laptop on the coffee table. Georgie snaked her arm around his middle as his nimble fingers tapped away.

"Oh sure, now ya want to snuggle." He joked and pressed a kiss into her temple. She turned her head and their lips met. "Your folks first?" Elvis asked.

"Yeah. That OK?" Georgie said, biting her lower lip and rubbing her hands on her thighs.

This was a monumental moment for them.

"You bet. _Here we go…" _

Georgie took a deep breath as the call rang up. Elvis grasped her knee and gave a little squeeze. They were both beyond chuffed.

"Hello! _Georgie ! It's Georgie and Elvis !"_ Grace called out as her face became visible on the screen. The couple exchanged glances and grinned.

"_Hey mum! Merry Christmas!"_ Georgie said, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Merry Christmas Grace!"

"Ah Merry Christmas you two! Your callin _early_." Grace said her delighted face completely taking over the screen.

"We are mum! We have news! _Wonderful news!_!" Georgie said.

"Well what is it luv?!"

"Get dad and the girls" Georgie said just about bouncing in her seat. Elvis laughed.

Grace's eyes grew large at the thought that something was amiss. "Is everythin alright Georgie?"

"_Yes!"_ Just get everyone"

"Oh God! _What's goin on_?"

"_Please_ mum!"

As Grace rousted the Lane household, Elvis dipped his head and laughed. Georgie hugged him with anticipation.

"_There's our girl and son in law_!" Max said clearly pleased to see them. "Merry Christmas!"

"_Merry Christmas_!" The Hartes responded in unison, smiling from ear to ear.

"Come on girls!" Grace said making certain everyone was positioned around the screen.

"_Heyyy_!" Georgie gushed as curious eyes stared back at she and Elvis. He nudged her.

"We have something wonderful we want to share with you!" She said as Elvis put his arm around her.

"What is it Georgie?" Grace asked, the anticipation killing her. Georgie could not contain her joy.

"_Elvis and I are going to have a baby!"_

Grace almost came through the screen!

_Georgie! Oh my God! Elvis ! Seriously!? My girl is pregnant?"_ Grace squealed.

"Yay Georgie! Good one Elvis!" Lulu shouted.

"Awwww Georgie! Congratulations!" Marie said, her eyes tearing. She could see how blissfully happy her sister and Elvis were. It was as it always should have been.

"_You're pregnant?!"_ Max said, staring, shock and realization colliding. He was grinning but looked dumbfounded at his wife. Grace laughed, grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"_We're gonna be grandparents!"_

Georgie burst out laughing. Her dad was still trying to wrap his head around the news, then

"What wonderful news you two and _for Christmas_!" He finally said.

"Yeah! Oh mum, _I can't believe it_!" Georgie said.

Grace was in tears. Lulu fetched tissues for her.

"I am _really_ happy for you two." Marie said sincerely.

"Thanks." Elvis said as Georgie simply nodded her head. It was such a joyful, emotional time for them all.

"How far along?" Lulu asked.

"Yes luv…." Grace said now that she could speak again.

"Five weeks." Georgie said, thrilled to see how happy her family was.

"Must have been _some _reunion when ya two got home!" Lulu said and was quickly silenced by her mum's elbow.

"Elvis you're mum is going to be over the moon!" Grace said.

"_Exactly!"_ Elvis laughed. "More accurately she'll probably land in the next solar system!"

They all laughed.

"We still need to tell Elvis' folks so we'll keep ya posted. Just wanted to give you lot a special Christmas gift!" Georgie said, sniffling and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"_Oh you have Georgie!_" Max said. _"The Merriest of Christmases.!"_

"Give us a ring back over the holiday yeah?" Grace said. "We would love to see ya in person if possible."

"I know mum. We'll see." Georgie said.

"Do ya know if it's a boy or girl?" Lulu asked.

"Nope. Too early." Georgie said lightheartedly.

"Oh heavens yes. But you'll let us know as soon as you do, yeah!" Grace said.

"Absolutely mum. Se we'll try to ring ya again tomorrow."

"Ok bye Georgie, Elvis….love you both! _And the tiny one!"_

"You take good care of them Elvis." Max said smiling.

"You 'ave my word." Elvis said. They all knew there was no doubt he would keep them safe.

Xxxxx

Elvis knew his family would be caught up in the Christmas Eve celebration this evening and would not be paying any attention to computers or tablets so he attempted to ring his sister to give her a heads up. As the call was processing Elvis' knee jumped up and down.

"You're gonna go airborne!" Georgie said. He laughed and gently palmed the side of her face. She leaned her head in and kissed his hand. Their eyes locked until…..

"Hello?! _Elvis?!"_

"_Elena!"_ Elvis said excitedly.

"_Hey bro! Buon Natale!_

"Buon Natale! Hey can ya do me a quick favor?" Elvis said.

"I surely can. What is it?"

"Need for ya to round up the troops and fire up mum's ipad."

"_What?!_ Do you have any memory of Christmas Eve here?" Elena said laughing.

"Indeed. That's why I need yer help!"

"We thought you would give us a ring tomorrow."

"Change of plans. Deal with it."

"Alright. Hold on."

Elvis could hear his sister traveling throughout the family home rousting everyone into the lounge.

"_It's Elvis."_ He heard her saying. He could hear happy chatter and his mum's voice.

"They're gonna _shit!_" He said and his knee began to release his pent-up excitement once again.

"Do ya want me to sit on that?" Georgie joked, watching his leg in constant motion. Hell she was just as excited. She was thrilled when they told her folks and she was fairly certain that she and Elvis would be able to hear the Harte family cheers all the way from Peterborough.

"_Elvis. All assembled_." Elena shouted into the phone.

"Good deal. I'm gonna close out 'ere and ring up the ipad." He said.

"Get the ear plugs !" Georgie said and they both laughed.

"It's Elvis and Georgie!" Came Elena's voice and appearance on the screen. The couple could see the happy relatives all huddled around. An exuberant …. _"Buon Natale!"_ exploded and everyone was waving.

"Where's nonna?" Elvis asked.

"There. There, she is next to your mum." Georgie said.

"What you doin Elvis? You said you would call _tomorrow_." Guilia Harte said but it was clear she was thrilled he was calling now.

"Yeah, yeah. Big surprise ma!"

"What is it figlio?" Guiseppe asked.

Elvis looked at Georgie and took her hand, they both leaned in closer to the screen.

"_Stiamo avendo un bambino!_ We're having a baby!" Elvis announced. ….

The response was crushing! The cheers and squeals of delight were incredible! Georgie thought Elvis' laptop actually vibrated from the reaction. She laughed out loud and grabbed onto him. Guilia brought Nonna Sofia closer to the screen. The smile on the senior's face was priceless.

"Grazie Dio!" She said clasping her hands together. "Thank God! Benedici voi due!" Bless you two! Ahhh Elvis, Georgeea." She kissed her hand and gestured it towards the screen.

"Love you nonna." They both responded. Georgie swiped at the joyful tears trickling down now. She wished that both of their families could have been together for the reveal but all was well. The couple hoped to one day own a home of their own and invite the Hartes and Lanes to a smashing celebration.

Eventually it was simply Guilia, Guiseppe, Elena and Nonna Sofia gazing at the expectant parents.

"When did you know?" Guilia asked.

"Today, officially." Georgie said.

"It is so wonderful! Congratulations!" Elena said happily. "Such a gift!"

"The best!" Elvis said squeezing Georgie's hand, her fingers were interlaced with his.

"Does you mum know?" Guilia asked Georgie.

"Yeah, they're on cloud nine!"

"This will be their first grandchild?"

"It will be!"

"Such wonderful news for us all! Molto bene! Well done!" Guiseppe said proudly.

"Will you leave the army Georgie?" Guilia asked. That gave Georgie pause….

"Uh, no. I wasn't planning to at this point." She answered looking at Elvis. He smiled.

"Well they can't send you overseas now!" His mum said.

"Of course not." Georgie said pulsing Elvis' hand.

"It's good ma." He said, putting an arm around Georgie. "Not to worry. She'll be stayin on home soil." He said it as much for Georgie as for his mum. He knew her emotions were raging about so many things right now.

"You come. You visit me, si?" Nonna Sofia said.

Georgie smiled warmly. "Yes. We will."

"I will hold my grandchild here for now." Sofia said, clutching her chest.

"Aww nonna." Georgie said, overcome with the sweet love of this gentle woman.

"You call tomorrow too! Elvis you are missing my Panettone!"

He laughed. He loved her Christmas bread. "Io so! I know! You can make another one for us."

"No! Vieni a trovarci! You come visit, then I make it!"

"Concordato. Agreed." He said tossing his nonna a kiss.

"Buona note. Buon Natale!" Sofia said tossing kisses back.

As the call ended and Elvis' family resumed their Christmas Eve celebration, Georgie and Elvis fell back against the sofa cushions together giddy with smiles, still holding hands, fingers interlaced. Georgie placed a hand over her belly.

"Elvis. I am _so_ happy!"

He took her into his arms. She cuddled next to him, lying her head against his shoulder. He stroked her hair and began to softly sing…

"O bambino, mio divino, Io ti vedo qui tremar….."

Georgie smiled, warmly, deeply…her husband's voice soothing her…..and their growing baby

….. it was a beautiful Christmas lullaby.


	4. Chapter 4 In the Line of Duty

**Good day everyone!**

**Thank you readers and thank you**

**for the kind reviews and comments x**

**Chapter 4**

**In the Line of Duty**

…_Two weeks later….._

1045 – Hereford, UK

Elvis had been summoned by his commanding officer for a meet up. He was five weeks back at Hereford and ready to engage a new round of Selection recruits. It had been a busy time, what with the Christmas season and all, and of course, the discovery that Georgie was pregnant. The couple were still trying to get back to a normal life, whatever that was. Elvis still experienced an intermittent headache but they were subtle and less intrusive. He suspected his CO wanted to touch base on the upcoming events. Colonel Jonathan Godfrey anticipated the captain's knock at the door.

"It's open!" Godfrey bellowed. Elvis entered with a respectful salute. "Good to see you Elivs. Have a seat." The colonel logged out of his computer and gave his captain his full attention.

"Well, congratulations are in order I believe. You two are expecting."

Elvis smiled settling into his seat. "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Back to task then?" Godfrey asked, watching Elvis' reaction.

"Yes sir. Just waitin for range clearances."

Godfrey cleared his throat. "I know we have discussed it before, but your work in the field is exceptional. Well done this go round in Afghanistan."

"Thank you sir."

"Now. Tell me, you are feeling sharp and up to speed considering your injuries?"

Elvis wondered where this was coming from five weeks in, but he reckoned the question would continue to surface for a bit. "Yes sir. My skills are on mark and my recent fitness test was well met." There was a pause…. A small one, but Elvis felt it.

"It's damn good to have you back Elvis."

"Likewise sir. It's good to be back." Elvis nodded.

"I see we will be ready to launch phase one of Selection shortly." Godfrey said sniffing loudly.

"Yes sir. The acceptance notices were sent out."

Godfrey placed his elbows on the desk top and leaned in. "The Mrs. and I were out to dinner with Wes Jones this past Saturday. It appears that you made quite an impression."

Elvis' expression was casual….he knew where this was heading but he remained silent. Godfrey realized he was on his own here and sat back, clasping his hands and tapping his thumbs together. "Wes reckons you worked his nephew over pretty good."

"Pretty good or pretty bad sir?" Elvis asked. He could care less what Colonel Wesley Jones, the _uncle, _thought of his tactics.

"You tell me."

"I was effective." Elvis said firmly.

Godfrey grunted. "Jones feels you crossed the line."

Elvis blinked. "Wha' line is that sir?"

"It was an _interview_ Elvis, not an interrogation."

"It was vetting a candidate for Selection sir."

"Understood. But you reportedly threatened to have him dismissed!"

Elvis uttered a short wheeze of laughter. "Did the colonel also get a report on wha' I was wearin?"

Godfrey grinned at that, but said, "Steady on there…."

"Beggin your pardon sir, but is this a reprimand?"

"Not entirely. No."

"Not entirely sir? Then wha' is it exactly sir?" Elvis was becoming agitated. Just spit it out he thought. Godfrey gave him a weary look.

"We are having a conversation. I am simply pointing out that you ruffled some feathers."

"I was doin my job! Sir."

"I know you were, but Wes feels differently."

Elvis wagged his head and smiled grimly. "Sir, wha's Lance Corporal Adam Jones gonna do when the enemy's got him by the short hairs…ring up his Uncle Wes?!"

"Elvis!" Godfrey said but fought to remain stoic.

"Sir, I've been on the receivin end of an enemy that hates us. They don't give a shit who you're related to. If this bloke can't handle friendly fire then he will _never make it! _ And….he could potentially jeopardize his team!"

"Look! I _know that_!" But I _do not_ want to hear anything more about Jones' nephew. The brat has a shopping list of pain the arses pushing him through for shit's sake!"

"Roger 'at!" Elvis said fiercely tapping the wooden arms of his chair. "So wha' am I suppose to do? Hand him his beret now and call it a day sir?"

"Fuck _no_ you're not!" Godfrey said half spitting and standing briskly. The two stared at each other. Elvis was frustrated and doing everything he could to keep his mouth shut, knowing he had quite the gob. In his mind he was thinking, _I do not fuckin believe this! _ He thought he was _doing his duty_.

"Elvis, you're one of the best here. We need seasoned officers such as yourself on the Directing Staff. Don't let this twit fuck things up."

"Meanin sir?"

"I do not, I say again, _do not_ want Wes Jones poking his pencil-tipped nose around here!"

"Well why would he do 'at sir?"

"You're a critical thinker….sort it out."

After a few beats and several fuck sakes under his breath, Elvis' eyes targeted his CO.

"I take it you copy?" Godfrey said, seemingly relieved Harte would not continue to protest. "To willfully change the subject Elvis, Dave Warner sends his regards."

Elvis' brows lifted. "Oi,eh? How is he then?"

"Anxious to end his tour I quite imagine."

"Good man 'at one." Elvis said.

Godfrey nodded in agreement. "He may be positioning at the MoD upon his return to the UK."

"Seriously? He runs a tight FOB." Elvis said swiping his hair back surprised Warner would give up active duty. "He's an asset in the field sir."

"As were you." Godfrey said. The comment struck Elvis. He felt it…deep in his core.


	5. Chapter 5 A Hornet's Nest

**Hope everyone had a good week!**

**Thank you readers and those taking**

**time to leave their comments. I truly**

**appreciate your thoughts Xx**

**Chapter 5**

**A Hornet's Nest**

1130- Hereford, UK

Elvis was fuming when he left his CO's office. It was cold outside, soft flakes of snow swirled through the air as others provided a light dusting on the ground. He barely registered the frigid temperature as his boots pounded down. What happened to the world whilst he was away? This was madness. Oh he could just picture Wescott Jones snidely knocking back cocktails and spewing his displeasure to Godfrey.

"_Prick!" _Elvis said out loud as he stomped his way to Georgie.

Xxxxx

Georgie looked at her watch. Elvis was due to meet up with her shortly for lunch. She rubbed her belly, hoping it had settled so she could eat something. This morning was awful, she actually vomited and she _hated_ that!

"_There he is_!" She heard Peters bellow.

"Alright." She heard her husband's voice in response and hurried out of the supply room. The two men were talking. She noticed Elvis' ears, cheeks and nose were beet red and he was rubbing his hands together. It must have gotten colder outside she reckoned. She grabbed her jacket then headed towards him. He caught sight of her and extended an arm.

"Heyyy.." Georgie said as she encouraged his arm to wrap around her. They kissed briefly so Peters scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet to distract himself.

"Your nose is cold." Georgie said.

"Yeah, well it's cold outside." Elvis said, thinking she was a sight for sore eyes. He needed her to ground him before his agitation got the better of him. She looked him over.

"Well where's your hat?"

"In my pocket."

"Good place for it!"

Tad Peters roared. "Ha! Worst thing ya did mate was wed a medic!"

"_Best_ thing I ever did was marry this woman!" Elvis responded, smiling warmly at Georgie. She grinned and pulled the hat out of his pocket.

"Reckon I'm wearin the hat." He said taking it from her and yanking it down over his head, covering his ears.

"Perfect." She said and lifted her face to him triumphantly.

He took a finger and gently tapped her nose saying, "Oi, ya reckon." It was good natured but she detected a subtle edge to his demeanor.

"Everything alright?" She ventured, eyes narrowing.

"Don't ask."

"I'm askin."

Elvis looked at Peters then helped Georgie into her jacket. "I'll tell ya later." He said close to her ear as she backed into the jacket. She was relieved he did not say _I can't tell ya. _

"Where's _yer_ hat?" He asked as she pulled the zipper up to her neck. She retrieved it from her desk and waved it at him. He smirked. She snapped the woolen fabric against his chest then placed it on her head. Elvis' eyes twinkled. "Ya look fetchin babe."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

"Now, now you kiddies play nice." Peters said, followed by an emphatic "S_ir_!"

"Sargent." Elvis drawled as he followed his wife out the door and slammed it shut.

xxxxx

"How are ya feelin?" Elvis asked as they walked briskly, their breath smokily visible in the cold air.

"Better than this morning I can tell ya that."

"Good. I was worried about ya George."

"Well get used to it. I doubt this morning sickness is goin away any time soon."

Elvis stopped cold.

Georgie stopped when she realized he was no longer walking along side of her. She turned around. "What are ya doing?"

He jammed his hands into his jacket pockets and walked up to her. "Do ya mean to say this is goin to be a frequent occurrence?"

"Yes Elvis. It happens to loads of women. It will pass."

"So how do ya get proper nourishment? This is an important time innit?"

"It is and I am getting proper nourishment _and_ vitamins."

He looked skeptical as he opened the general mess door for her. The rush of warmth that emanated out was welcoming along with the aroma of prepared food.

"I hope they have a good soup." Georgie said as they headed towards the serving line. Elvis handed her a tray and watched her scan the food as they made their way down the line. She picked up a bread roll and accepted a helping of mashed potatoes then went straight away to the soup urns. "Ah…potato chowder." She said as she peeked under the lid and stirred the contents with a ladle. She called over to Elvis. "Ya want soup?"

"Yeah. I'm comin."

Once they were seated Georgie began to rip her bread into bits, dipping them into the soup. "See, I can be hungry as well."

Elvis chuckled. "Sorry. I'm just concerned."

She touched his hand. "I know ya are. But relax. Stop Googling yeah?"

He grinned….then eyed her tray. "No meat Georgie?"

"Nah, we're having chicken for dinner remember?" She said dipping her bread once again and took a solid mischievous bite.

"Roger." He said looking down at his tray and the piece of boiled chicken that seemed to stare back at him.

"I reckon our dinner will be a damn sight better than that piece of rubber." She said watching Elvis attempt to cut through his portion. His eyes looked up at her.

"Oi! Did ya just say _I'm_ cookin tonight then?" He said sarcastically, forking a piece of the white meat into his mouth and chewing as if it actually was a piece of rubber. Georgie had to cover her mouth with a napkin. The look on her husband's face as he forcefully swallowed down the meat was priceless.

"I recommend the soup." She said laughing out loud now. Elvis joined in. Right now had been the best part of his day. "Shit!" She said slapping her hands on the table.

"Wha?"

"I forgot to get some milk."

"Well let met get it for ya." Elvis said, scooting his chair back.

"Elvis, I can manage."

"I'm already up."

Georgie gave in. It was useless to argue with his persistence. She broke a few more bits of bread and watched him head to the refrigerators. No doubt he would end up brining her back two cartons of milk for good measure. She was pleased her stomach had settled down and took in a generous spoonful of soup as he approached. As suspected he was carrying two.

"Ya get one for yourself?" She asked even though she knew what the answer would be.

"Nah, they're for you." He said sitting down, smiling at her.

"One would have been sufficient."

"But yer eatin for two now George." He said cheekily

"Ahh, you are unreal!"

"But ya know I'm right." He grinned. Elvis was impossible at times but Georgie loved him to bits.

"So what is it ya were gonna tell me?" She asked with interest as she opened a carton. He seemingly did not hear her as he scraped the bottom of his soup bowl, devouring the last drop. That concerned her briefly and she was just about to open her mouth again when he tore into the conversation, not quite slamming the spoon down and he looked around for clearance.

"Well it turns out I was reported to the CO by a pompous colonel who's nephew was intimidated by me durin his interview."

Georgie's brow lifted. "You do have a way with people."

He gave her a look and she wanted to retract the comment when she saw how dead serious he was. "Go on."

"The bloke sat there like a sack of shit. Didn't seem to think he needed to answer my questions."

"And…."

"I threatened to 'ave him dismissed from the process."

Georgie bit her lower lip just imagining the scenario. "Did he start to answer then?"

"Damn right he did."

"So this colonel is good with his nephew being a twat." She said taking a swig of milk.

"Exactly."

"This colonel's got a name?"

Elvis curled his lips. "Wescott Jones." His voice was deep and low.

Georgie's eyes flared. "Oh shit Elvis!" He's a _bastard!_" She whispered loudly.

"Wha? Ya _know_ him?" Elvis said as though a firestorm flashed through him.

"Sorry to say."

"How do ya know him?"

She looked around and leaned in. "At Pirbright. He was in charge of a section of recruits back then."

Elvis became extremely focused. "Wha' do ya 'ave on him?"

"He's a bastard, just leave it there Elvis."

He looked at her intently, his eyes almost penetrating hers. "Your intel George."

She took a deep breath trying to figure out how to get him to back off. She was sorry she poked a hornet's nest. "I observed him harassing a female recruit."

"Define harassin."

Georgie released a heavy sigh. "He was verbally abusive."

"Georgie… that's standard issue for a new recruit in basic."

"It was not warranted." She said through gritted teeth.

"Go on."

"The comments were laced with innuendo and did _nothing_ to build her character. He was _obnoxious!"_

"Anyone else witness it?" He asked leaning in further to contain their conversation.

"Yeah. But don't ask because I don't know who. Do you know him?"

"Nah, not exactly, but word travels. Best part George ….he's mates with Ollie Knots."

She flung herself back in her seat. "Oh you have got to be joking!"

He smiled grimly. "Wish I was. Fact."

She leaned in again and grabbed his hand. "Listen in. I'm tellin ya, stand down!"

Elvis laughed.

"Elvis I mean it! Knots is a wanker and you know he hates you!" She could barely keep her voice at a harsh whisper.

"Well he certainly does doesn't he. Oi yeah, did I mention his name appeared on the application as a solid reference?" He said gesturing quotation marks with his fingers. Georgie rubbed her forehead and looked up at him from beneath her hand. She noticed someone approaching Elvis from behind.

"_Spanner!"_ She said happily relieved. They could put this madness on the back burner, at least for now.


	6. Chapter 6 A Pleasant Diversion

**Happy mid-week !**

**Thank you to everyone following along.**

**Thank you for your reviews and comments x**

**Chapter 6**

**A Pleasant Diversion**

1220 – Hereford, UK

Elvis spun around and was greeted by the erect posture of his lieutenant. "Stand easy." The captain said. "Fancy joinin us?"

"I would indeed sir. Thank you sir." Spanner said, setting his tray down as he pulled out a chair next to Elvis.

"Not using a can any longer I see." Georgie said smiling.

"No. I'm happy to just be using my own two feet." Spanner said, clearly delighted with his progress. Elvis nodded and looked at Georgie. He knew she was relieved they had a pleasant diversion at the moment.

"This meat looks like a piece of rubber." Spanner said trying to poke his fork through it. The couple laughed.

"It is." Elvis said. "Might dislocate your jaw if ya try to chew it."

Spanner looked at his captain's tray and the barely touched piece of white matter just lying there. Georgie sputtered a laugh as she opened the second carton of milk. "Go for the soup mate." Elvis suggested.

"Brilliant idea boss. You two need anything?" Spanner asked, draping a napkin over the wretched piece of meat.

"Nah, good yeah." Georgie said. Elvis waved a dismissive hand as his eyes slid to her. She peered at him from over the carton rim as she took a sip.

"Just tell me one thing and then I'll leave it till later." He said quietly, making certain that Spanner was out of ear shot. Georgie pressed her eyes closed and fondled the carton.

"Go on."

"Did _you_ 'ave any encounters with him?"

"Elvis._ No!_ I was there for medic training. He was there for inspections. For some reason he took issue with the recruit."

Elvis' gaze dropped to her hands fondling the milk carton then back to her face. "Good." He sat back as Spanner rejoined them.

"How are those plans going?" Georgie asked, welcoming a fresh conversation. Spanner grinned.

"Well Toni is quite the planner." He said stirring his soup.

"No surprise there." She said.

"Nah. How about you two? Certainly got to task straight away didn't ya?" Spanner said elbowing Elvis. The couple grinned and looked at each other. Elvis slid his foot, touching his boot tip to Georgie's.

"Reckon I might have some issues with dress fittings for the wedding." She said tapping Elvis' boot with her own.

"Yeah that's what Toni was saying." Spanner said smiling. Elvis' eyes were playful and Georgie tried to casually drink her milk, all the while tapping her husband's boot. Spanner swiped bread all around the inside of his soup bowl and relished his last bite. "She's makin me mad over all the details and shit." He said.

"It's a _very_ special day." Georgie said, looking up at Elvis, noticing the thin smile of regret on his face, which she quickly turned around. "_Whenever_ it happens. It is a day you both will _always_ remember." Her words were sincere and Elvis' expression softened. He smiled at her warmly, slowly nodding his head in agreement.

"How did Laura take to the news she's going to be a big sister?" Spanner asked.

"Took it quite well actually. I was concerned she would think it all happened because she went away on holiday, but nah, she fancied the idea of bein a big sister. We made it sound as though she was gettin a promotion." Elvis said.

"Yeah. Elvis' parents always kept the idea open with her that someday she would have siblings." Georgie added.

"Good on you." Spanner said, wiping his beard. "You don't know if it's male or female?"

"No. No, it's too early." Georgie said.

"Have ya gotten your range clearances yet boss?"

"Negative." Elvis answered with a sour expression. "I 'ave to jump through one more hoop of an examination then I'm good to go. Full duty."

_Full duty_….. Georgie shuddered to think that could mean active duty if Elvis' superiors deemed it necessary. She did not even want to think of the possibilities. Hopefully this bullshit with Jones will blow over. She knows Elvis will protect himself with credible evidence should a formal inquiry develop, but they just do not need this now, what with him recovering and she pregnant. They just wanted to be back home and enjoy their life in Hereford. He was doing his duty. This complaint was blown out of proportion and laughable in light of what the self-righteous colonel had done. She drifted away from her musings and noticed Elvis looking at her. Even after all this time together and being happily married, her heart still lurched when their eyes met. She knew he was reading her mind. She could almost hear him saying, _I know what's going on inside yer head." _ His handsome face smiled tentatively.

"Chow times over corporal. We 'ave to head out."

Georgie smiled. They were married but on military ground and there were other soldiers nearby. Elvis stood and pressed a hand on Spanner's shoulder. "I'll make contact with ya later." He said.

"Roger boss."

As the couple bundled up and walked out of the mess Georgie said, "Make contact."

"That's right."

She stared at him hard.

"Unfinished business." He said giving her a quick glance.

"Unfinished business. Elvis _do not_ go digging!"

"Who said anythin about diggin?"

"_I did_. I know who you are! You'll be like a dog digging for a damn bone!"

He laughed. "Wha' breed do ya reckon?"

She glared at him but the corners of her mouth were at war with her resolve to be angry with him. "Keep it up and I'm going shopping tomorrow for a dog house." She picked up her pace and pulled away from him.

"Oi! Am I goin to the dog house then?" He called after her, then chuckled. He met up with her easily with full strides. "Come on! George. Listen to me! It's not what ya think. _Don't worry_. I have no intention of jeopardizing my career. Our life together is too important to me. I am not risking anything for that fuckin bastard. I promise."

She looked up at him. He never lied to her. She knew he wanted to keep her safe. "I know." She said simply.


	7. Chapter 7 The Miracle of Life

**Greetings! **

**Thank you to everyone following the story x**

**Much appreciation for the kind reviews xx**

**Chapter 7**

**The Miracle of Life**

1800 – Hereford, UK

Elvis was stood in the lounge sifting through their mail. He tossed Georgie's onto an end table as he went. She had promptly reported to the loo upon their arrival home and barely made it through the front door. They had been conversing and laughing all the way home about one thing or the other, Spanner fussed up about the wedding plans, Peters planning to take bets on the baby's gender, and what to do about Jones.

He looked up as she now joined him. "You OK?" He asked. She nodded and her cheeks puffed out as she exhaled. "That was quite a sprint!" He joked, handing over the adverts and envelopes she had received.

"Thank you." She said inspecting the bundle in her hands. "_Shit_ Elvis! I didn't think I'd make it!" She said swiping her hair back.

"Had to go _that_ bad?"

She looked up at him and stopped rifling through the papers. "Almost wee'd my knickers!" She said with a frustrated tone. "You have got to stop with your fuckin humor!"

He did not want to laugh…..but what she said was funny, He tried _desperately_ not to laugh and so busied himself sorting his mail. She glared at him. He looked up. He could feel her eyes on him. "I'm sorry Georgieeee. I wish there was something I could do to help."

She laughed then. She knew he had a shit day and the lighthearted ride home was exactly what they needed. Alot was going on inside of her body. She just needed to get used to the changes.

"Maybe a little less brew?" He offered warily.

She flung her mail onto the sofa and slowly walked towards him. Elvis was not quite sure how to read her at the moment. She reached a hand up and fingered the lapel on his fatigues. He watched her.

"Ya know, it's because of _you_ I have this problem." She said playfully.

"Is 'at right?" He was reading her loud and clear now.

"That's right, so… I'm going to take a nice, warm, relaxing shower, and you're going to prepare us some real, authentic chicken." She said.

"Am I?" He rasped, looking down at her.

"Uh, huh." She nodded, now taking hold of his collar.

"Yeah? ….Well…..I'll tell ya wha' _I'm_ gonna do." His voice rumbled, she was _so_ close to him. Georgie tilted her head to encourage him further. "I'm gonna kiss you." He said breathily as he lowered his head.

"I was hoping you would." She said as their lips met. Elvis ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ya know…the chicken won't take long to prepare."

"No?" She asked, brushing his hair back, eyes twinkling.

"Uh, huh …..and that shower sounds loads more invitin than cookin detail."

"Does it now captain?"

"Affirmative. It _definitely_ does."

Oh they had been toying with each other ever since their boots touched in the mess this afternoon.

"Right. Lucky for you it's an _open_ invitation." She purred. Elvis grinned.

"Does this open invitation mean I'm not goin to the dog house then?"

Georgie's face melted into a beautiful smile. She was absolutely giddy with their banter.

"Roger. You have a mission." She teased.

"Mission? Oh, _I'm ready_ corporal." He said hoarsely.

"I _know_ you are." She said leaning into him and pushing him backward….all the while they kissed their way to peace and relaxation.

Xxxxx

Georgie sleepily opened her eyes that began to focus on the minute glow of light from her bedside clock. She felt so relaxed and warm. The soothing weight that surrounded her, holding her as if in a cocoon, was the loving embrace of her husband. Elvis was sound asleep behind her. She could hear his slumberous breaths. Georgie began to delicately caress his muscled arm, pressing in gently, bringing him in even closer, knowing his arm was wrapped around their tiny baby as well. It was hard to believe that her dream finally came true. She and Elvis were wed and expecting their first child together. For now, right now, Georgie cast aside all worries. She drifted into her memories instead ….earlier when they became passionate and wanted each other….Elvis was preciously concerned.

"_You're sure we're good babe?"_

"_Yes darling….it's fine." She said._

_He tenderly placed a hand on her belly. Pressing in, closing his eyes. "I hope you don't mind if I share your mum for bit." _

The moment brought tears to her eyes and even now the memory deeply touched her. She loved Elvis all the more. She knew he would fiercely protect her and their unborn child. She was scheduled for her initial sonogram within the week and was looking forward to Elvis being able to accompany her. He was so baffled by the notion of a life growing inside of her that he could not wait to see the tiny one.


	8. Chapter 8 Seeing is Believing

**Good day!**

**Thank you readers and all those following along.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews and comments x**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Seeing is Believing**

0830 – Hereford UK

The Hartes arrived at the clinic twenty minutes before Georgie's scheduled appointment. Elvis turned off the engine and sat back, happily looking over at her. She was fiddling with her handbag and returned his gaze with a half- smile. She had been excited when she got up this morning, but the closer they came to the clinic, she became quiet and introspective. Elvis had been the worrier up to now and this morning he was on cloud nine. Georgie was certain his mouth never closed during the entire ride. He absolutely could not wait to see the baby.

"You OK?" He asked, tilting his head, wondering why she was not already out the door and inside of the clinic. She had been _so_ confident about everything.

"Yeah. I'm OK…..Elvis, I'm just _so_…_anxious_ I…" She trailed off, picking at her fingernails.

"Wha'? Georgie wha' is it?" The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Did she sense something he could not fathom? She exhaled a prolonged sigh to relax herself. This was a monumental occasion for them. Everything _seemed_ to be fine, but the Ricin exposure preyed on her mind. Elvis reached for her hand. "Listen in. I am 'ere for you and I am certain our baby will be fine. I _know_ you're worried. I might even admit to bein scared shitless myself right now, but we 'ave to be strong. No matter wha' happens babe, it's _all_ good." He squeezed her hand, then drew it to his lips and kissed, pressing down to prove his point.

"You're right." She said mustering her courage. "I just need to know. I keep overthinking _everything_."

"Ya need to _cease_ doin that to yourself. Weren't you the very one who told me _I_ was worryin too much?" He said unbuckling his seat belt, giving her a lop-sided grin.

"Who me?" She feigned innocently, unbuckling as well and reaching for the door handle.

"Sure looked like you."

"Well then, must have been me." She said swinging herself out of the car. Elvis did likewise and they looked at each other over the car rooftop. "You're not gonna get soppy are ya?" She asked with playful sarcasm.

"Well I just might." He said grinning as he shut the car door.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're _definitely_ going to get soppy." She mumbled loudly. That tickled him as he met her at the front of the car. He was happy she was more lighthearted, but could see she was still nervous.

"Ready corporal?"

"Ready. Full stop."

"Let's go see our little cadet." He said.

Georgie's face scrunched with humor. "Only _you_ would call our baby a cadet."

"Roger that!" He said opening the clinic door for her, beaming that he was able to entertain her worries away.

"Good morning Mrs. Harte." The cheerful receptionist said as Georgie checked in. Elvis stood behind her and scanned the waiting area. There were three other women in the room. One was reading a magazine, the other two were absorbed with their mobiles. He noticed diagrams and photographs hanging on a wall and decided to investigate. They depicted the usual course of fetal development. As he studied the appearance of an eight week old Georgie came to stand beside him. He looked down at her and placed his arm around her shoulders. She rubbed his back with a hand and leaned into him as she gazed at the images.

"She said it would just take a sec before they take us back." She said.

"You OK?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He kissed her temple. They moved in tandem to take a seat.

"Georgie Harte!"

George jumped up and Elvis quickly followed.

"I'm Hilary. I will be doing your sonogram this morning."

"Hilary, this is my husband Elvis." Georgie said.

"Pleased to meet you sir."

"Likewise."

"OK this way you two."

Georgie looked up at Elvis and smiled. He could see the anxious worry in her eyes as he returned the smile. He took her hand as they began to follow. The entire way down the hall she kept repeating inside of her head…_please let everything be alright._

They turned a corner and were led into a sonogram suite. Elvis' eyes darted all over the place taking it all in, listening as Georgie received her instructions.

"Go on then and get yourself comfortable I will be right back." Hilary said as she exited. Elvis watched Georgie scoot herself onto the exam table. He studied the sonogram equipment then moved to stand beside her and smiled warmly. She was beginning to feel the excitement again, casting aside all doubt that their child was developing normally. She knew it was too soon to _feel_ anything inside, so seeing that the fetus was growing as expected was all she could think about.

"Will it take long?" Elvis asked, not comfortable with the silence.

"Not too. As soon as they put the probe on my belly they'll be able to see my uterus and the baby."

Elvis pressed his lips together and nodded as he looked at the vacant sonogram screen. Georgie watched him. She knew he was chuffed, but the picture of calm, and that is exactly what she needed right now. She was so grateful he was beside her. There was a subtle knock that drew their attention away from each other.

"Alright, are the Hartes ready to meet baby Harte?" Hilary had returned and donned a pair of gloves. Elvis swallowed hard, then grinned.

"_Can't_ wait!" He said.

Georgie repositioned herself anxiously and nodded. "Yes."

As Hilary prepared to begin there was another knock at the door. It was Georgie's midwife Amelia. "Good morning you two!" She gushed. "How are you feeling Georgie?"

"Yeah, good. Anxious….I can't wait to see!"

"I know! This is _so exciting_!" Amelia said positioning herself so as not to block Elvis' view.

"Let's get started." Amelia said and Hilary placed the probe on Georgie, who in turn reached up for Elvis' hand, placing her other hand over her heart. The screen began to come to life. There were swirls of contrasted grays and blacks. The parent's eyes were riveted on the action. Suddenly there was a hollow space then everyone's attention focused on the appearance of a tiny being.

"_There _you are!" Ameilia said looking back at the couple. "There is your baby." Hilary zoomed the image in closer tapping quickly over buttons. Georgie's eyes became huge, then squinted hard as she watched closely. _She could see it_! The _fluttering_…proof that their baby was alive. It's tiny heart was beating furiously.

"_Oh my God_!" She said breathily and squeezed Elvis' hand. He was mesmerized.

"That's our baby?" He asked fondling Georgie's hand.

"Indeed. See…the fluttering?" Amelia said.

"Yes." He said.

"That is the heart beating." Amelia said.

Georgie looked up at Elvis, she was trying not to cry and bit her lower lip as her eyes welled. Hilary punched buttons and turned knobs on the console. A rapid rat a tat sound could be heard.

"That's the _actual_ heart beat?" Elvis asked, taking his mobile and recording the sound and images.

"Yes Elvis that is right." Amelia said.

He leaned down and kissed Georgie's head. "All is well babe.." He said, smoothing her hair back. Her face was now beaming. His eyes were glistening.

"OK let's get some measurements here." Amelia said and Hilary began to track the length of the fetus. "We are measuring to assess gestational age. You were clocked at eight weeks Georgie yeah?"

"That's right."

"Indeed. Your baby's growth indicates eight weeks and three days." Amelia said smiling.

Nothing could remove the joy from Georgie's face right now. All of her worst thoughts and nightmares were tossed away. Their child was good and well.

"Are those little arms and legs I'm seein?" Elvis asked completely taken by all of this.

"That is right. They are little buds at the moment but that is exactly what you are seeing." Amelia said. "Your baby is developing as expected. You are doing a fine job mother."

"Thank you!" Georgie said and looked up at her husband.

"No. Thank _you_!" Elvis said to Georgie, leaning down again to kiss his wife.

**A/N: I will be traveling soon and not certain if I will be able to post before departure. Until then, stay well and safe! **


	9. Chapter 9 Intuitions

**Greetings everyone!**

**I'm back and ready to crack on with the story.**

**Thank you all for following along and the**

**lovely comments/reviews xx**

**Chapter 9**

**Intuitions**

**…_.. Two weeks later ….._**

0830 – Hereford, UK

"Well….well….well…." Jackson said, taking note of the approaching officer as he expertly loaded bullets into a clip. Spanner looked up from his weapons bag and grinned. Both soldiers stood upright and the formalities were soon dismissed as Captain Elvis Harte stood amongst his team once again.

"Ya got yer clearances boss." Spanner said more as a statement than a question.

"Affirmative."

"Well it took ya long enough boss." Spunky said pulling his ear muffs away.

"Pipe down Spunks! Medical regs got in the way." Elvis said tucking an arm of his sunglasses down his front.

"But yer married to a medic boss!"

"Oi! Ya wanna force the other two, includin yerself, into a drill?" Elvis said, unholstering his pistol with a sound rip of Velcro.

"Negative boss."

"Good." Elvis said, eyeing his comms specialist, then he grinned broadly. "It's good to be back boys!" He squeezed the pistol grip, rotating it this way and that, getting used to the feel of it in his hand again. The lads watched him, then exchanged glances. It was good to have their boss back, fully recovered from the incident in Afghanistan.

"Reckon ya might be a bit rusty." Spanner said watching his captain palm a loaded clip into the pistol.

"Not a chance." Elvis said donning his hearing protection muffs.

"Let's see what ya got." Jackson said stepping back to assess the action. Elvis looked towards the dummy targets and smiled grimly, chambering a round. He exhaled a quick breath, then swiftly squeezed off three rapid shots. He had been away from the range for a bit, but he was still deadly. Jackson studied his success through binoculars, taking his time surveying where the bullets landed. "Bloody good grouping to the chest boss."

Elvis scowled.

"Ya were aimin for the chest yeah?"

Elvis rolled his eyes. "Indeed!"

"Just need to get in a wee bit tighter." His sniper advised.

"Roger that. Let me take a gander."

Jackson passed the binoculars over and Elvis studied his work closely, then rechambered the pistol. This time he instantly fired off two rounds, then another two, reaching for the binoculars again.

"Ya kept the weapon clean right?" Jackson quipped as Elvis peered intently at his work again.

"Shut the fuck up you!"

Jackson laughed. Elvis grinned. The team was together and the lads all fell right into place with their camaraderie. Eventually Elvis emptied several clips and needed to reload. As his nimble fingers forced the bullets down into the clip he watched his team fire off countless rounds of ammunition. They had to be well practiced and spot on and they were. He was proud to these men. They were his best team.

The scent of propellant lingered in the air and he felt like he came home again. Elvis felt a deep gnawing in his abdomen as he pressed the bullets down. He cannot go back. Not to active duty. Not away from Georgie and now their child.

"_Clear!"_ Jackson shouted as Spunky emptied his weapon and two additional soldiers made their way onto the range. They were members of McAllister's sniper unit. Elvis lifted his muffs onto his head and seemed to be drawing himself inward.

"You alright?" Spanner asked, releasing an empty clip from his pistol. Elvis looked at him but did not answer straight away. "Care to share?"

"Nah. It's fine." He finally answered.

"Georgie OK?"

"Yeah… yeah, she's fine. The baby is fine."

"You're shootin well Elvis."

"I 'ad no doubts about that mate." Elvis said smiling.

"It's good to have you back boss."

"Likewise." Elvis reached for another empty clip and repeated the reloading process. Spanner was keen to observe the agitation in his actions. Elvis became aware that his lieutenant was on to him.

"Wha"?"

"Oh nothing… Nothing. Everything's fine." Spanner said with a feigned air of disregard.

"Fuck sake Thompson!" Elvis said rolling his eyes.

"You're missin it."

Elvis gave in and nodded. "I'm missin it." He said neatly lining up his clips in a tight row.

"What are ya gonna do?"

"Nothin." Elvis said wagging his head slowly. "I'm 'ere now. Part of the Directing Staff. Least you lot are 'ere as well. Gives me somethin to chew on."

Spanner laughed. "How's Georgie feel about you bein back on the range?"

"It's part of the job Spans. I'm part of the staff responsible for marksmanship trainin."

"You'll be training yourself as well. It never ends boss."

Elvis looked at him. It was true. Combat was in his blood. He had trained damn hard to be the best he could be. Directing Staff or otherwise, he was still SAS.

"Let me ask ya somethin." Elvis said shoving a clip into his pistol. "Ever hear of a Colonel Wescott Jones?"

"Heard he was a prick."

"Yeah….'at's what I'm gatherin."

"Why do you ask?" Spanner said tilting his ear muffs back onto his head.

"Just curious." Elvis said donning his own hearing protection as Jackson called out.

"_Range is clear! Range is hot!"_

Spanner's brow creased. What the hell was the boss getting up to now? Harte was never _just curious _about something. There had to be an ulterior motive. Elvis ignored the expression and quelled any further discussion as he fired his weapon with deadly precision,

Xxxxx

1100 – Hereford , UK

"_Georgie!_ Hey Georgie wait up!"

Georgie turned to see Sargent Toni Blythe sprinting her way.

"Hey Toni!" Georgie said as the petite martial arts specialist gracefully skidded to a stop.

"How are ya mum?"

Georgie laughed. "Mum."

"Get used to it. You'll be hearing yourself being called that in short order."

"Months, to be sure."

Toni grinned. "How are ya feeling?"

"Good. Yeah."

"I still cannot get over the photos from the ultrasound. How precious!" Toni said.

"I know. Right? I'm still over the moon Toni and she's still growing!"

"She? I thought you didn't know the sex as yet?"

"Well we don't. But I think it's going to be a girl." Georgie said smiling.

"Why?"

"Dunno. I just have this feeling. A boy would be lovely, seeing that we have Laura, but we're both looking forward to however we are blessed."

"Maybe you'll have twins!"

"Oh no! No! We already know there is only one. That's enough to be sure."

Both women laughed.

"Listen Georgie, would you and Elvis be free tomorrow for a meet up? I have some dresses I fancy and would like your opinion."

"Sure, yeah. I don't think we have anything planned. I'd loved to."

"Great! The lads are at the range so Spanner should be talking to Elvis about the invite as well."

"Right. I'll check in with him later. Where do ya want to meet?"

"Forester's Pub. They have that extra room with large tables and I can lay the photos out so you can easily take a gander."

"Fine. One of us will get back to you to confirm."

"Thanks Georgie."

"Hey, I gotta get back. Peter's will be crying he missed out on a sandwich."

"Go on then. I have to knock some blokes around in the gym."

Georgie threw a thumbs up as Toni trotted off, waving as she went. Georgie touched her belly and looked down smiling. "Am I right or wrong little one?"

Xxxxx

"Not a bad welcome back to the range day for ya boss." Jackson said wiping down his rifle before placing it in a case.

"Thanks mate. It felt damn fuckin good." Elvis said with a huge grin. "Ya noticed my groupings got in tighter."

"I did notice that. Next time you might actually hit the target."

All four of them laughed.

"Next time…rifle." Jackson said.

"Roger."

"Wanna start ya off gradual, ya know." Spanner said.

"Oi! Thank you for 'at." Elvis said ripping his gloves off.

"What's on your agenda this afternoon?" Spanner said watching his captain intently.

"A fuck load of emails. I tell ya they never end." Elvis moaned, raking his hair back.

"The joys of bein a boss." Spanner said zipping his weapon bag and standing upright.

"Cheers."

"Listen, Toni and I were hopin you and Georgie could meet up tomorrow for drinks and eats at Forester's."

"Sounds like a plan."

Spanner moved in closer and said softly. "Elvis. If you really want to know about Jones. Talk to Toni."

Elvis' movements stilled and he made direct eye contact with his lieutenant. He responded with a curt nod and watched as Spanner moved away from him but maintained the eye contact until he turned and walked completely away. Elvis' eyes narrowed as an odd feeling washed over him.


	10. Chapter 10 Selection Processes

**Greetings everyone!**

**Hoping all are having a lovely weekend!**

**Thank you to all readers and followers.**

**I enjoy your input and comments. Thank you**

**for those. xx**

**Chapter 10**

**Selection Processes**

1830 – Hereford, UK

Elvis and Georgie were en route to Forester's Pub looking forward to a time well spent with their mates. Georgie was thrilled that Toni wanted her opinion on the wedding dresses. Elvis smiled as his wife went on and on, hands moving, full of energy, clearly delighted. Georgie had her mum and sisters to share with as she had prepared to wed. Toni really had no one. Her parents had since passed on. There was a brother who lived in Chelsea, but his wife never understood why a woman would want to be in the military and so never grew close to Toni.

"Sooooo…we're set to embark on a pre-emptive hen do." Elvis joked.

Georgie scrunched her face comically. "Noooooo…it's a _consultation_."

Elvis laughed. "Ah."

"You two lot just go play darts or something, yeah." She said tapping his thigh. He looked down at what she had done and grinned.

"Pints and darts it is! You'll never know we're 'ere."

"That will be hard to believe." She mumbled playfully.

"Oi!"

They looked at each other and Georgie blew him an air kiss. Elvis winked, which was more like a blink. Georgie laughed. "Toni is sooo chuffed! I am really glad to be a part of her happiness."

"Yeah." Elvis said. They stopped at a traffic light and he began to tap his fingers on the steering wheel slowly, then briskly as his mind began to race. "Say, George….somthins been pryin on my mind."

"Yeah what? What's goin on luv?"

He paused and shuffled in his seat. "Right. So yesterday I asked Spanner if he ever heard of Jones."

"Awwwww Elvis! What for?"

"I gotta bad feelin about him 'at's wha' for!"

"Don't you _listen_?!" She said with exasperation, then threw her hands up. "Why no of course you don't!"

His eyes slid to hers as the light changed and he stepped on the gas pedal. "I'm bein serious."

"Well so am I! Why can't you give it a rest? _Drop it!"_

"Because I _can't_! Somethin stinks!"

"You had better keep your nose where it belongs Elvis!"

"Look. Jones already stuck his nose in my shit whining to Godfrey about his fuckin nephew."

"Elvis…."

"Who does 'at?! This is _Selection _for shit sakes! Nobody, I mean _nobody_ has the bollocks to interfere!"

"Well obviously Jones did."

"Ah jeez Georgieee give over will ya?! Ya don't just dress up someone's application to get into Selection then expect us to put a nappy on him 'cause he's some colonel's nephew!"

She could not be fully angry with him. She knew he was right, but he seemed obsessed. Her brow knitted and she scratched her head uncomfortably. "Did Spanner tell ya anything? Does he know him?"

"Well 'at's just it. He told me to talk to Toni."

Georgie felt her heart drop into her lap. "You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Promise me it will not be tonight. Please Elvis!"

He stared at her. He felt his chest slowly tighten. He knew she was right. There was to be happiness and joy in the Pub tonight and as much as his instincts were driving him to engage the conversation with Toni, he would hold back. As he parked up in the lot next to Forester's he let the ravenous desire to collect more intel melt away from him. At least for now. He sighed harshly and gave her a side long glance.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. She could not recall Elvis ever being this fussed up about someone. If he chooses to continue digging there could be consequences. She began to wonder about his mental status. Had the concussion affected him in such a way that he was now experiencing paranoia? "You didn't actually receive a reprimand." She said. He looked at her.

"No. No I did not. But Godfrey said he did not want the arsehole nosin around."

"You digging may cause a stick Elvis."

He laughed sardonically.

"Georgie, we 'aven't heard or seen the last of Jones I can assure ya."

"How do you know? _Why_ do you think that? Are ya getting bad vibes about anything else?"

"No! Look. I'm not mad if 'at's wha' yer gettin at."

"I didn't say that."

"This is Selection. Ya come in on your own. You submit on your own and the outcome is pretty much up to you." He said, his hands wildly gesticulating his point. Georgie opened her mouth, then closed it when he added. "Not some colonel gettin his knickers in a fuckin twist and havin a say about it!"

Her eyes squeezed shut and she gritted her teeth. "Be _careful_! That's all I'm gonna say. I _told _you he is a bastard!"

"Wha' else do ya know?"

"Nothing!" She drawled out.

"Did Toni talk to ya?"

"_No!_ She has never said one word about him. Now come on! This was supposed to be a fun night out do not go spoiling it!"

Elvis' jaw clenched. He huffed, undid his seat belt and said, "Fine."

"Please don't be miffed." She said with a soft frown.

"I'm not miffed. Let's go."

Georgie gave him a cautious eye and got out of the car. "You're word Elvis."

"Yeah….yeah…ya know I'm good for it. But…..if the subject comes up….I ain't steppin aside."

Georgie bit into her lower lip. "Fuck."

Xxxxx

The couple strode into the Pub on the tailwind of their argument. As Elvis held the door he watched Georgie barge past him. He grimaced.

"George."

"_Heyyyy!"_ She called out as soon as she noted Spanner's arm waving above the modest crowd of folks already gathered around the bar area. Elvis slowly rubbed the back of his neck and followed.

"Dammit!" He muttered. She was the only person who could get under his skin like that.

Spanner made short distance to Georgie for a hug. "Where's boss?"

Georgie flung her head around and shrugged sarcastically. "Bringing up the rear."

Spanner looked up as Elvis positioned himself alongside Georgie.

"What are ya havin?" Spanner asked.

"Guinness."

"Comin up." Spanner said turning with a smile but noticing some discord between the two.

"I'll pass." Georgie said.

"Toni is in the side room." Spanner said pointing.

"I see her, yeah." She said and was off.

Elvis found himself alone. He put his head down but his eyes followed Georgie. At this point she and Toni were caught up in a friendly embrace and he could see Toni's face beaming as her head was visible across Georgie's shoulder. He unzipped his jacket vigorously and stood tall, straightening his spine. Spanner appeared with a Guinness in each hand. He looked over at the women then back to Elvis as he handed over a pint.

"Something awry?" He asked.

Elvis just looked at him with a pained expression.

"Hormones?"

"Nah. Just Elvis." The captain answered taking a slow, thoughtful sip.

xxxxx

"This is going to be so much fun! What do you have here?" Georgie said happily moving all around the table Toni had secured.

"So they're ideas mind, but there are a couple I really fancy." Toni said, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Which one is your fave at the moment?" Georgie asked eyes flitting over the photographs.

"Ohhh this one." Toni said excitedly picking up her choice.

"_Ah Toni!_ This is _beautiful_! I can easily see you in this." Georgie said taking the photo from her to examine more closely. "It is absolutely _stunning!"_

"Yeah? You reckon?"

"_Yes!"_ Georgie laughed. "The silhouette is perfect!"

Toni giggled. "Then there's this one….." She said reaching across the table for another example.

The boys made the walk over nursing their pints. Toni caught sight of Elvis. "Hey boss." She said as they casually embraced.

"Blythe."

Georgie watched. She watched his body language and any hint that Elvis would go in for the attack. He was a perfect gentleman. He tilted his pint, gesturing towards the table strewn with colored and black and white photographs.

"I see you've managed an impressive arsenal there sergeant." He said smiling.

"Yeah sir. Yeah." Toni laughed.

"Crack on…Spans and I 'ave some additional target practice in the rear." Elvis said taking a sip. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Toni said picking up her beer bottle and clinking against his pint.

Spanner brushed past, planting a light kiss on his fiancee's cheek.

"_Don't_ look at the dresses." She chided as he moved away. Spanner laughed, raised his hand as if warding away evil and caught up with Elvis near the dart boards.

"Spanner said they had a smashing time at the range today." Toni said.

Georgie looked at her, then back to where Elvis was standing. He was examining the darts, touching the tips to his finger pad all the while chattering with Spanner. Elvis never looked back.

"Georgie?" Toni said belting down a swallow of beer.

"Huh? Uh, that's what Elvis said as well." Georgie answered, embarrassed that she had been caught in a moment. "Let me see this one." She said taking choice number two from Toni.

"Right. So this one has more bling….."

"Bling is good." Georgie said staring down at the jeweled studded gown.

Xxxxx

If she and Elvis had not had a row prior to their arrival this evening Georgie was certain everything would be "normal" except that she and Elvis were sat in silence. The foursome had eaten and laughed and Toni had finally pared down her dress selections. Georgie now felt a wee bit guilty for shutting down on Elvis. He was good at maintaining his demeanor, but she could still sense his disappointment in her reaction to their earlier conversation. The dreaded subject never came up this evening and she toyed with the end of a damp napkin in her hands, mindlessly rolling the edges. She groaned inwardly that she could not have a gin and tonic right about now. The plain water with a twist was void of any comfort. She felt alone, even though her husband was seated next to her.

Hormones she decided. It was those bloody, fecking hormones.

Elvis had gotten a text and was absorbed in his mobile. She watched the happy couple across from her absorbed in each other.

"Uh, Georgie. I gotta make a quick call." Elvis suddenly announced scooting back in his chair. The wood on wood skid startled her. She looked up at him. "It'll just take a sec." He said rapidly finishing a text. As he stood he saw the melancholy in her eyes. It affected him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes, his contact felt so good. "Be right back." He said.

"Ok." She said, touching his arm as he pushed the chair back in.

Spanner looked up quizzically and Elvis waved his mobile indicating the purpose for his departure. Georgie turned and watched as the Pub door opened. She was able to catch a glimpse of the top of Elvis' head as the street lamplight caught the glisten of his dark hair.

"He's been goin at it all day." Spanner said. She looked at him. He went on, " Said he had shit load of emails this afternoon."

She nodded and stared at nothing.

"You feel OK Georgie?" Toni asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I fetch anything for ya?" Spanner asked.

"Nah. I'm good yeah."

"Well I for one need to pay a visit to the loo." Toni said and quickly vacated the table.

"Thanks for being here for Toni." Spanner said.

Georgie smiled.

"No really. You've been a good mate." He said.

"You are a lucky man Spanner."

"Don't I know it!"

Georgie dabbed at the condensation from her water glass, then could not believe what she was about to say.

"Spanner. I need to talk to you about Elvis."


	11. Chapter 11 Consultations

**Greetings!**

**Hope everyone is well and taking good care.**

**Thank you to all following along with Georgie and Elvis x **

**Chapter 11**

**Consultations**

2000 - Hereford, UK

"Elvis?" Spanner asked, sitting back surprised.

"Yeah. Elvis." Georgie said, nervously rubbing the tops of her thighs, then scooting her chair in closer to make the conversation more private. Spanner watched her, his forehead wrinkling.

"Is there a problem Georgie?"

She looked around quickly to see if Elvis had returned. Spanner's eyes focused above her head to the door. "He's still out. You're good." He said. Georgie swallowed hard. She knows Elvis may be cross with her when if finds out she employed Spanner's help, but she almost felt desperate to get to the bottom of his obsession.

"I'm sorry to have to put ya in this position but there's no one else I trust. Elvis usually confides in Charlie, but he's on tour so I can't even go to him."

"Understood. What can I do to help?"

"Thanks Spanner. Right, so, I don't know if Elvis mentioned this, and I don't really give a toss if he did or not, but Godfrey had a word with him about a complaint. A colonel complained about his tactics during a candidate's interview."

Spanner's eyes narrowed as a wry smile appeared on his lips. _That's_ what the boss was curious about. "He didn't mention it, but go on."

"Well, now Elvis is obsessed with this bloke. Digging for intel." She said pointedly.

"He must have a reason Georgie."

"No! I'm worried he's become paranoid!."

"Paranoid? No way! I'm not seein any of that."

Well how was he at the range yesterday?"

Spanner shrugged. "Fine. Like Elvis." She stared at him evidently wanting more detail. Spanner grinned. "He came. He fired off a shit load of ammo and took the piss about being rusty."

"And…?"

"He said he had loads of emails to take care of. Said the same thing today actually. He's been up to his eyeballs in shit Georgie."

"What were the emails about I wonder?" She said out loud. Spanner leaned in on his forearms.

"I don't know." He said punctuating each word. Georgie squinted at him as her lips pressed tightly together. "How would I know that? It's part of Elvis' job. Selection has just gotten underway and the Directing Staff have loads of work to do. I'm sure he told ya he will be DS for Tactical Field Operations?" Spanner pleaded.

"He did tell me about that, yeah. But he also asked you about Jones yesterday."

Spanner uncomfortably tugged on an ear. "He did."

"And….?"

"He asked a question. I answered it."

"You told him to talk to Toni."

"That's right. I don't know the bloke. I do unfortunately have knowledge about him due to another circumstance." He said, sitting back trying to relax.

"Toni." She said as her shoulders became rigid realizing this was indeed becoming very complicated.

"Yeah."

"Does she know Elvis was asking?"

"I told her. But I don't think he's had a word with her as yet."

Georgie stared at him. Spanner was not the least bit fazed by her glare.

"Why do you think he's paranoid?" He asked stroking his beard.

"Because it's not like him to be this obsessed about someone." She said through clenched teeth. Was Spanner shutting down on her now?

"Look. Elvis is keen about reading folks. If he's fussed up then there must be a reason."

"He's never _met him_!" She said, voice straining to make her point and contain their conversation as well. Spanner rubbed his eyes, took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"It is odd that someone, even a colonel, would complain about the selection process. That's probably why Elvis is unsettled."

"Well, the candidate is Jones' nephew." Georgie blurted out clearly not expecting the reaction. Spanner's eyelids fluttered as if deflecting something.

"_What_ did you say?"

"The candidate is Adam Jones." She answered, cheeks blanching as she realized she finally hit a nerve.

"Fuck." Spanner said under his breath and began to look out for Toni.

"_What?_" Georgie asked as her heart beat began to quicken. "Spanner!?"

His eyes caught movement at the door. "Hold. Elvis is back." Georgie sat up straight and smoothed her hair. Elvis made straight away for their table, shoving his mobile into a back pocket. He stood behind Georgie and fondled her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her as she looked up at him. He could sense the tension.

"You alright?" He asked, kissing her gently once more. She nodded and reached for his hand.

"What's goin on?" She whispered as he pulled a chair out. Elvis scratched his forehead with a thumb as he sat down. He did not answer her. He simply lifted his brows indicating something was certainly happening but he could not discuss at the moment. She squeezed his hand then locked her fingers with his.

"Where's Toni?" Elvis finally asked looking at Spanner.

"The loo." Georgie answered. Spanner scanned the crowd. No Toni. The lieutenant looked pointedly at Elvis.

"We need to talk boss." Spanner said. Georgie's eyes flared. _Now what the fuck was going on?_

Elvis stared at him hard then focused on Georgie. He said very quietly, "We're enterin classified territory. Here comes Blythe." He watched as Toni attempted to sneak up on her finance. She threw her arms around Spanner in as exaggerated hug then plopped into a chair.

"I secured another round for us." She said.

"What took ya so long?" Spanner asked as they exchanged a kiss.

"The que was fathomless." She said looking from one face to the other at the table. "Did I miss something?"

"Nah. But I do need to see ya at 0800 hours." Elvis said.

"Sir?"

"My office. 0800 hours." Elvis said as a server began to distribute their libations. "I got this." He said standing to pay off the tab. The two women exchanged questioning glances and Spanner shifted in his seat as Elvis remained impassive, sat back down and raised his pint. "Cheers." He said as he studied Sargent Blythe from atop the rim of his glass.


	12. Chapter 12 Connections

**Hi everyone!**

**Hoping all are well and safe.**

**I know many folks are following the story from many countries**

**and I wish you all well during this trying time in our world.**

**Thank you to everyone following along and sending their**

**comments. xx **

**Chapter 12**

**Connections**

2230 – Hereford, UK

The couple were lying side by side on their backs staring leisurely at the ceiling. They were pleasantly spent and content. Elvis rolled onto his side and planted a lingering kiss on Georgie's smooth shoulder.

"I gotta tell ya George, I reckon we should 'ave more rows."

She began to giggle. "And why is that?"

"The makin up is the best part." He cheeked, cupping his fingers around her shoulder and planting another kiss.

"That's true." She said resting the back of a hand against her forehead. She felt so relaxed and just wanted to savor the present moment with him. She turned to face Elvis, sensuously fingering back the dark fringe that framed his face. She smiled lovingly. "You are without a doubt the most handsome man I have ever met."

"Uh, huh." He murmured playfully, watching her. "Wha' else?"

Georgie leaned in to kiss him. "And humble." She said laughing softly.

"That as well, yeah. Wha' else?" He said palming her check and drawing her closer.

"…_Maddening_…"

He grinned, brushing his lips against hers. She loved when he teased her like this. They were both ready to deepen the kiss when the intrusion sounded. Elvis bristled, but deepened the kiss anyway.

"I though you were leaving that damn thing out of the bedroom!" Georgie grumbled breathily.

"Right. How'd that get in 'ere?" He said now slowly trying to break apart from her.

"Leave it alone Elvis!" Georgie said grasping his hair to keep him still.

"Oi!" He moaned as she pulled harder. "At's my hair you're grabbin!"

"I know."

"Compromise then, eh?"

"Hmmmm….No!"

"Let me just _see_ who it is."

"Fine." She said irritably, then released her grasp.

"Babe…" Elvis said rubbing his head. "At's still sore up 'ere"

"Oh stop! Don't babe me. Just answer the fuckin thing." She said gathering the top sheet around herself and flipping her hair.

"_Ice princess_." He muttered and grabbed the mobile off the nightstand. "Shit!" Once the device was in hand the call ended.

"Anyone _importan_t?" Georgie asked drilling her gaze into him.

"Spanner." Elvis said noting no voice mail was left. Georgie took quick notice of the caller's identity and rearranged the sheet again to settle herself down. Spanner had told Elvis they needed to talk. What could not wait until the morning? All of a sudden she felt transparent, as though Elvis knew she had confided in Spanner earlier. Not missing a beat Elvis picked up on her behavior. Their eyes locked and Georgie needed to look away.

"Ya know why he's callin?" Elvis asked, peering at her from beneath the dark fringe.

"I don't reckon." She said mustering her confidence to stare back at him.

"Ya don't reckon." He said cynically.

"Alright! So I had a word with him this evening." She said brushing her hair back with one hand and clutching the sheet closer to her. Elvis took a moment to consider her statement as his eyes travelled all over her. She was sat next to him, bare but for the bed sheet and her hair was tousled in wild disarray. She was stunning and he absolutely loved her.

"Why?" He asked softly but he already knew the answer.

Georgie looked at him sheepishly in a loving way. "Because I'm _worried_ about you."

"Come on. There's nothin to worry about." He said caressing her knee.

"Ha!" She burpled. "There is _always_ something to worry about with you Elvis."

"That's not fair." He said looking at her with those chocolate eyes.

"For once could ya not be walking on a razor's edge?" She lamented.

"What do ya reckon is goin on George?"

"Well that's just it. _I don't know_!"

"At's not wha I asked ya."

Georgie paused thoughtfully. She knew he was being sincere and hopefully she could finally put her anxieties to rest. "Elvis, I'm afraid you're gonna keep going until Jones catches on to what you're doin." He smiled and squeezed her knee.

"Not goin to 'appen babe. I'm already ahead of him."

"Elvis please. I know you're good, but I'm worried you're gonna get in over your head."

He wagged his head slowly and his gaze was caring. "It's all good. Trust me."

"Then why did you say it was classified?"

He hesitated in his response and Georgie could see he was mentally deliberating. She was ready to resign herself to being kept in the dark until Elvis said, "Jones stepped on a landmine and is gonna 'ave trouble gettin himself to safely step back."

"What the hell does that mean?" She all but pleaded.

"He's fuckin _stupid_ is wha' that means. It's only a matter of time and shit will catch up with him."

"Is that why you have to talk to Toni?"

"Part of it." He said brushing his hair back.

Georgie absorbed everything he just told her. What does Toni have to do with all of this?

"Who did you have to call earlier at the Pub?"

He looked at her for a few seconds, then sighed. "Dave Warner."

Her eyes widened and she pulled the sheet even tighter. "Dave Warner? The colonel in_ Afghanistan_?"

"That's the one. Except he's not in Afghanistan anymore."

"Was it a friendly chat or something else?" She ventured to ask.

"A bit of both actually. He's in London now." He answered happily.

She was shocked and now her mental wheels were turning. She chewed on her lower lip then looked up at him. Elvis was smiling at her and she became lost in the comfort of his expression.

"It's all good." He said leaning in to kiss her. The mobile vibrated between them and Georgie picked it up. "Spanner" She said eyeing the text source then handing the device to Elvis. He opened the text.

"_Toni does not know Adam Jones is participating in Selection." _

Elvis read the text, frowned deeply and looked up at Georgie.


	13. Chapter 13 Revelations

**Greetings!**

**Wishing everyone well this weekend.**

**Thank you for following and commenting.**

**I would definitley appreciate updates on**

**the new series. xx**

**Cautionary warning... this chapter**

**has a bit of an intense subject matter. **

**Chapter 13**

**Revelations**

0745 – Hereford, UK

Elvis was sat at his desk sipping tea from his stainless steel tumbler as he scrolled through data on his laptop. In a matter of moments Sergeant Toni Blythe would be presenting herself as ordered to undergo a debriefing. This was a classified debriefing under the guise of planning and logistics for the current selection process. Blythe had been absent from the acquisition of candidates and was not to be formally involved this go around due to personnel adjustments, however, all things are subject to change at a moments notice. Elvis zeroed in on the information he had received from Dave Warner via email on his personal laptop, the one _not_ connected to average military scrutiny. He looked at his watch and took another sip. 0758 hours. He set the tumbler down and swiped a finger across his lip. Some untold shit was about to hit the fan.

Sergeant Toni Blythe was cleared to enter Captain Elvis Harte's office. She sucked in a deep breath and slowly released it, conjuring all reserves she had to remain calm, confident and professional. She knew what topic was on the table for discussion and she hoped she could weather the inevitable storm…..

0800

Elvis heard the furtive knock at the door. "Go on." He said loudly, cracking a thumb knuckle in a fist as he anticipated the start of a most uncomfortable meeting. He watched as the door opened and Sergeant Blythe entered formally.

"Relax." The captain said gesturing for Blythe to take a seat.

"Sir. Thank you sir."

"Alright. Bullshit aside Toni, this meetin is classified. Less than a handful know we're even havin this conversation." It was odd being a commanding officer and needing to debrief a mate especially under the circumstances.

"Understood." Blythe replied, trying not to blink too much but her nerves were taut and she wanted to deflect all of this away.

"Are ya prepared to get down to it then?" Elvis asked taking in every nuance of her behavior.

"Yes sir." She answered. It felt odd anticipating an interrogation by an officer who was also a mate and the sometimes CO of her fiancé.

"I know this may be difficult for ya. But trust me…..this is about justice." Elvis said, his eyes never wavering from hers. He knew what his Georgie had gone through in Kenya.

Toni felt frozen inside. Should she reveal anything of the misery she shielded herself from for so long? Spanner simply told her to trust Elvis. She stared at her hands gripped together on her lap. She so wished she were anywhere but here…..but perhaps it was time for justice to be served.

Xxxxx

0810

Georgie paced around the simulation area awaiting the arrival of SAS Support Medics to review updated protocols. She glanced at her watch as participants began to enter the room. So it was probably underway. She knows Elvis is capable of slowly chiseling away at someone during an interrogation….but she equally knows that he has a good heart and will temper his tactics with Toni. What could possibly be unfolding? He never told her the details and she completely understood. This whole thing involved high ranking military personnel and she was worried, no matter what Elvis said.

0815

"Toni, you are aware that you are 'ere to provide information related to Colonel Wescott Jones." Elvis said. There was no doubt Spanner had enlightened her, at least in regards to the colonel.

"Affirmative. I am aware." She said.

"You were under his command at Pirbright."

"Yes sir."

Elvis watched her. She was brave. It would get worse.

"Tell me about 'at. You were a corporal at the time."

"Yes. I was in charge of a platoon at the Army Training Center."

"Females."

"Yes sir."

"During that time were you ever in charge of the males?"

"No. Corporal Hendrickson was."

"How long did you serve at the ATC?"

"Two years."

Elvis nodded. "Ya did a good job there. Had gotten impressive reviews….." He watched her look down at her hands as her breathing became deeper and measured. "Why did ya transfer out?" He asked and Toni felt like the chair went out from under her.

"It wasn't my idea." She said lifting her head and staring at him straight on.

"Wha' happened Toni?" He asked trying to soften his approach.

She closed her eyes briefly. "One of my soldiers came to me to report she had been assaulted by a male platoon mate. It was an attempted rape that she successfully thwarted."

"Was he charged?"

Toni laughed cynically. "No. No he was not. But _she_ was ultimately discharged from service."

Elvis' jaw clenched. "Was Jones privy to the complaint?"

"Oh indeed he was. He was the superior officer who was supposed to do something about egregious acts but I reckon that's impossible when you're a perpetrator yourself!" Toni knew she was near to losing control of herself and abruptly stood. She knew she all but shouted at Elvis. "I'm sorry. Sorry sir." She said, averting her eyes. Elvis frowned and stood as well.

"No need for an apology Toni." He said as tears began to make her eyes glisten. He knew there had been other such allegations surrounding Wescott Jones but now one of the bastard's victims voice was finally being heard. Elvis poured a glass of water and moved from behind the desk to hand her the glass. "I'm sorry to have to put ya through this, but it's necessary I'm afraid."

She looked at the glass, then at his face as she reached for the offered water. "Thanks. I know. I hate him." She said, attempting to take a sip as her hand trembled. Elvis sat on the edge of the desk as Toni walked towards the window. She took another sip then turned to face him and shrugged. "I was livid when it turned out the little twat was never charged or even given a reprimand. I could not stand to look at his smug face during parade drills. My soldier was dismissed and he's wearing a uniform!" She spat.

"I'm sorry Toni. Go on." Elvis said pinching the bridge of his nose and clenching his jaw.

"I went above my captain's head straight to Jones. I didn't give a shit. I was sick of the pack mentality. They were shielding that twat and do you know what I got for my effort? The good colonel showed me what a successful rape does to a woman! How _dare_ I go to a superior officer on behalf of my soldier's complaint! How _dare_ I accuse his _fucking nephew of anything_!" She cried as she punched a fist down on the window sill. Elvis squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain and launched himself from the desk.

"Fuckin hell!" He growled.

"It was my _duty_ to protect my platoon. It was my _duty_ to report an egregious act!" She went on, the misery evident in her voice.

"Yes." Elvis said. "You did your duty and I am truly sorry Jones did not do his,"

"Oh don't apologize for him. _Nothing_ can erase what he did to me."

"I ain't apologizing for him. I'm apologizing on behalf of the army and for the captain that had his nose so far up Jones' arse he could no longer see straight."

Toni stared at him. She hated feeling vulnerable. She hated the tears now spilling over onto her cheeks. It took her a long time to trust again and she knew she could trust Elvis. A part of him wanted to comfort her but he maintained his distance.

"Did you ask for the transfer?" He asked somberly.

"Well that's just it. You're damn right I wanted out of there but Jones caught on that I was filing a complaint as well. He threatened my career if I spoke out. Fuck Elvis, I _wanted_ a career in the military. I was not going to be separated dishonorably like my soldier was."

Elvis' brow rose as the veins in his neck became quite visible. "He threatened ya as well?"

"Yeah. How 'bout that. As if violating me wasn't nearly enough."

Elvis held his head high. "I'm proud of you sergeant."

Toni's surprised expression made him smile grimly. "I know ya feel ya gave in to intimidation but actually you rose above him. There are no blemishes on your record and you have advanced your career. You are a valuable asset here in Hereford and he can never take that away from you."

She swiped at the incessant tears now. "I do my best. Always my best sir."

"I know. Make no mistake, the fucker is goin down. It may 'appen for a different reason legally but he is goin down." He said watching her begin to relax. "Come on. Sit down." Toni closed her eyes and nodded as she once again took her seat.

"Thank you."

"You will probably 'ave to testify."

"Understood."

"There's something else ya need to know Toni as this moves forward."

She did not like the sound of that. "What is it sir?"

"Lance Corporal Adam Jones was picked up for Selection."


	14. Chapter 14 Internal Affairs

**Hi everyone!**

**Hope you are all safe and well.**

**I think about you often during these**

**trying times and hope a little fanfiction**

**diversion helps a bit. Thank you to**

**all those following, faving and leaving**

**your comments.**

**Xx **

**Chapter 14**

**Internal Affairs**

0900 – Hereford UK

The shock of the revelation caused Toni to shudder. "You have _go_t be joking!?"

"So help me Toni. I wish it were not true, but it is." Elvis said standing there with a pained expression on his face, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

"_How_ could this happen?" She said, eyes darting everywhere until she reined in her emotions.

"Not to worry. You will 'ave no direct contact with him."

"Does he know I'm here?!"

"Negative….doubtful at best….unless he's seen ya somehow on base."

"_Great_! Now all I need is for that little bastard to ring up his fucking uncle." Toni said leaning forward onto her elbows then sitting back she was so agitated.

"_That_ would be a monumental mistake he would live to regret to be sure." Elvis said. Toni looked up at him. She was devastated and he knew it. He was at a loss as to how to console her.

"I have dodged that fucking family for _so long_!" She ground out. Elvis sat down on the edge of the desk in front of her.

"Listen in." He said, his direct gaze unrelenting until she made eye contact with him. "I will not let anythin 'appen to ya. _Trust me."_

She was thoroughly unconvinced and he frowned, eyes soaring to the ceiling as if looking for an answer. Toni laughed sardonically to herself. "There was _nothing _in his record to hold him back." She said with a hint of venom. Elvis' jaw clenched. Of course there was nothing in his record, as there was nothing in Toni's record to even suspect anything had ever taken place during Adam Jones' early training.

"Right. So 'ere's how it goes. Unless you are adverse to it, you're stayin put." Elvis finally said.

"Staying put sir?"

"Affirmative. We are not changing it up because Jones is 'ere. If yer not comfortable bunkin down in accommodations then you're more than welcome to stay with Georgie and I, we 'ave a spare room."

Toni stared at him in almost disbelief. "Who's authorizing this?" She asked.

"I am. Well at least for now until I clear further actions with command. But I am quite sure there will be no problem." Toni stared at nothing as Elvis' words sunk in and he moved away from her to reposition himself behind his desk. Toni then watched as he logged onto his laptop with a grim expression on his face.

Xxxxx

1000 –

"Are there any questions at this time?" Georgie asked the group of medics seated in front of her.

"No ma'am." Was the common response.

"I do have one question corporal." Came a voice from the rear. Georgie looked up over the participant's heads towards Edward Downs.

"Go on." She said.

"Will we be reviewing protocols for role 2 care or other theatres?" Downs asked, tapping a pen on his desk.

"Other theatres?" Georgie answered, wishing to clarify his intent.

"Affirmative ma'am. Counter terrorism for instance."

Georgie had not expected this response and her eyelids fluttered. _Counter terrorism_? "Negative Downs. We are presently focusing on role 1 care. That is what you are tasked to do at the moment. This focused training will provide you with the essentials necessary for immediate first aid, triage and stabilization. You _must_ be proficient in all areas in order to advance."

"Right. It just seems to me that we will need training for CT as well."

Georgie tried not to scowl. "Role 1 is your foundation Downs. If you cannot triage, resuscitate, or stabilize, role 2 will not happen. And for counter terrorism, again, you must have proficient skills in handling any immediate casualty." Several heads turned to eye ball Downs.

"Quite right. Thank you ma'am." Downs stopped jostling his pen and slouched down in his seat.

"Anyone else….? No? Crack on then,yeah. Work on your simulations until the lunch break." Georgie announced as the participants began to disperse and pair off for the practice sessions. Tad Peters sidled over to Georgie as he observed the activity.

"What was Downs going on about?" He asked.

"Counter terrorism training of all things." Georgie said as she gathered her teaching aide materials.

"Ya don't say?" Peters said picking at his teeth with a cocktail stick.

"I do say." Georgie answered watching him and rolling her eyes.

"Must be an adventurous type." Peters said with jest as he watched the teams get under way with head to toe assessment drills. Georgie smiled. What did Downs know of counter terrorism missions. The latest nearly cost her husband his life. She looked at her watch. What was Elvis doing now and would he make contact with her?

Xxxxx

1100 –

Toni wanted to think about Elvis' offer to bunk down at the Harte's flat and wanted to discuss further with Spanner. Elvis concurred but cautioned she not seek refuge with Spanner under the circumstances.

The captain had finished his report on the encounter with Sergeant Blythe. The entire incident stabbed at him. He paused and sat back, reading over the email he was about to send to Dave Warner. Elvis was pleased his mate was now working at the MoD and just happened to be involved in Military Intelligence. It would be a slow process but that was alright. Elvis was used to being patient, even if he was not the most patient man in the world. Once satisfied with what he was about to relay, he pressed send …

Xxxxxx

1830 –

Georgie was sprawled on the sofa utterly spent from her day instructing the new batch of SF Support Medics. Elvis had been quiet on the ride home and she was deliberating on how best to approach him. He had opted to jump into the shower once they returned home and that told her he needed some time to decompress from his day. He had spoken briefly about what had transpired with Toni and obviously could not give her much detail. Georgie decided to venture into the kitchen and conjure up something for their dinner. They had left over Italian meat and potatoes so she decided to add some vegetables to the reheat and began chopping broccoli into bits.

Elvis swiped the steam veiled bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection. _What the fuck!_

He was caught up in a classified internal investigation. This was huge and he inwardly chastised himself for following along with Pettigrew and allow Lance Corporal Adam Jones to be approved for Selection. He yanked a small towel around his neck and stared menacingly at himself, knuckles pressed down on the sink top. He _knew_ Jones was a fake! The bastard had a police record that was shielded from general scrutiny but Military Intelligence was able to extract information related to a spent conviction involving an assault on a female Pub patron. What a surprise! The twat seemed to have a penchant for violence against females. _Chip off the old block from the fucking uncle _Elvis thought. "Dammit!" He spat, punching the wall. He stared at his reflection again, staring hard…..glaring at himself. _I 'ave a duty to this Regiment_ he heard himself saying…..

Georgie heard the thud and abruptly stopped chopping. Her ears were pricked and she listened intently then shrugged and continued her chopping. Elvis was taking his time, unusual for him she reckoned, but perhaps that is what he needed. It was quiet now but Georgie kept herself alert.

Elvis forcefully controlled his breathing, eyes squinting, he was fuming inside. Pettigrew was hell bent on pushing that wanker through, shitting himself over the lance corporal being Colonel Jones' nephew. Elvis ignited like a flame and punched the wall a second time.

Georgie heard it again_. No!_ Something was definitely going on. She dropped the knife and headed straight away for their bedroom and bath. Once there she pounded on the door at the same time opening it to find Elvis standing there…towel wrapped around his middle and looking at her, wondering what the fuck she was up to?

"Elvis!" She exclaimed, relieved he seemed fine. "You alright?"

"Wha' the fuck Georgie! Do I look like I'm alright? He said collectively angry and surprised at the same time.

She blushed but barged in anyway. "I heard a noise and thought maybe ya had fallen or something!"

"Well as ya can see I'm upright." He did not want to take his anger out on her…..never her, and he swiped a hand down his damp face. Georgie knew he was holding himself back behind an iron exterior. She reached up to touch the side of his face, her thumb grazing across his high cheekbone.

"What is it luv? What is going on?" She asked, deeply concerned.

Elvis looked down at her, his eyes blinking away the drops of water dripping from his hair. Her eyes pleaded with him. He placed a hand onto the back of her neck and drew her against his bare chest. "Massive shit babe." He said as Georgie hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him.


	15. Chapter 15 The Bonds of Love Part One

**Hi everyone!**

**Hope all are well xx**

**Chapter 15**

**The Bonds of Love**

**Part 1**

1900 – Hereford, UK

Elvis slowly rocked them in place as they clung to each other. "We need to talk." He admitted hoarsely. Georgie rubbed her cheek against him and she glanced up.

"Damn right we do". She said kissing his chest and releasing her embrace. She wiped her face in the towel draped around his neck and he smiled faintly. "Ya got me all soaked now!" She muttered. He gave her a toothy grin and his eyes sparkled. She saw that and laughed at his cheekiness as she sat down on the toilet seat. "Let's hear it Elvis!"

"Wha? You mean now?"

"Good place as any to start I reckon." She said leaning in on her thighs and looking up at him pointedly. Elvis grabbed the towel from his neck and began to tousle his hair with it, flinging droplets into the air which Georgie deflected away with swats of her hand. He wiped his chest and arms all the while watching her in the mirror. "I'm watching you as well." She said gesturing a hand with two fingers forwards and backwards from her face.

"I see 'at." He said flinging the bath towel off from around his middle and quickly drying himself down.

"At least I'm enjoying the scenery whilst I wait." She said winking at him.

"Fuck sake, ya could wait in the bedroom ya know."

"Why? I rather like what I'm seeing."

"Do ya?" He asked invitingly as he reached for a pair of tracker bottoms.

"Don't get excited Elvis, I have supper waiting." She said, twirling the ends of her hair playfully as he fiddled with the bottoms.

"I can't change yer mind?"

She laughed. "_Focus_ Elvis!"

His face lit up. This was the best part of his day. He began to step into the bottoms and watched her watching him, amused that her eyes were interested in more than his face. "Did ya heat the dinner yet?"

"Just have to steam the broccoli."

"I take that as an affirmative corporal." He said, tying the cord on the bottoms and raking back his hair that promptly fell back down when he bent over to pick up the discarded towel.

"You sir….have some explaining to do."

"Do I?"

"You do. And I am fairly certain if you punch the wall a _third_ time you're gonna crack something." She said as she stood and tossed a tee shirt his way. Elvis looked at his right hand, opening and closing it, flexing his fingers.

"Feels decent enough." He said nonchalantly.

"Ya just got back to full duty Elvis, are ya determined to fuck that up?"

"Now just one second 'ere!" He said as she walked out of the bathroom. "I _needed_ to punch somethin!" He went on, following her out as he forced the tee shirt down over his slightly damp chest.

"Are ya in over your head!?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Nah. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

Georgie paused. Elvis sat down on the bed, hands clasped together between his open knees. He looked at the side of his hand and flexed the fingers again. He looked up at her. Georgie's arms were crossed in front of her chest, she was stressed and her appearance hit him like a bullet.

"I'm involved in an internal investigation of Wescott Jones, as well as his nephew." He said with a cautious tone.

"Elvis…why? What's happened?" She said stunned as her arms fell to her sides and she sat down next to him.

"Well, it's no surprise I was fussed up about Jones stickin his nose in my shit, so I ran it by Dave Warner. He took an interest so 'ere we are. There had been a similar incident about six months past where Jones tried to pressure an officer with his demands. There was a complaint filed but Jones argued that the officer misinterpreted his intentions."

"Female officer?"

"Nah."

"So why are your rumblings an issue now?"

"Because Jones allegedly manipulated his nephew's position for Selection and in doing so, drew attention to his own record. I cannot give ya details about Toni. Her statement has been sealed now. If she chooses to confide in ya, I 'ave no part if she does."

Georgie nodded thoughtfully and began to realize the enormity of what her husband was carrying on his shoulders. "Did you want to be this involved Elvis?"

"Well I am now. I ain't backin down from them or my duty."

Georgie expected that answer. She placed her hand on his thigh and gently squeezed. "Warner has you covered?"

"Completely."

"Does Godfrey know?"

"He will at 0700 hours tomorrow."

"You said that Godfrey dined with Jones."

"Yeah, but he hates him. It was one of those dressed up affairs. He has to attend those." Elvis said, waving a hand in the air. Georgie nibbled on her lower lip.

"But you interviewed the nephew, won't they look at you being involved in that?"

"I was involved in an interview with him, yes. But the documentation of my concerns related to it still stands. A panel determines which applicants move forward."

"Have you talked to Pettigrew?"

Elvis stiffened, "Nah and I don't intend to."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust him." He said and as Georgie was about to ask further, Elvis put his arm around her. "Listen, enough about me. Other than going at each other we really haven't been together much today 'ave we?"

She relaxed and smiled. "You're right."

He began to massage her neck and shoulders. "How are ya feelin?"

"I'm fine…" She looked at him. "OK….I'm knackered, but …. Why don't you trust him?"

"I dunno." He said, gently combing through her hair with his fingers. It felt so good and she leaned into his touch. "I aven't sorted 'at out as yet but somethin does not feel right about him."

Georgie responded by gently rubbing his thigh and resting her head against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and she looked up at him sleepily. "Babe, why don't ya take a warm shower and relax, eh. I put ya through enough today. I'm sorry." He said soflty.

"I'm OK Elvis, really."

He smiled. "Go on. I can finish the reheat."

"Yeah?" She said stifling a yawn. He kissed her again. She was exhausted and decided she liked his idea. Elvis watched as she wearily leaned over to unlace her boots. He gently touched her back.

"Allow me." He said, dropping to his knees and proceeding to finish her task. Georgie took it all in and when he had taken both boots from her feet Elvis looked up at her.

"I love you." She said.

He placed his hands on her knees. "I love you, more than anything in this world." He said.


	16. Chapter 16 The Bonds of Love Part Two

**Good day everyone!**

**We have made it through another**

**week - Hope all are well and safe!**

**Thank you dear readers - **

**Please enjoy! x**

**Chapter 16**

**The Bonds of Love**

**Part Two**

1930 – Hereford, UK

Elvis sported a lop-sided grin when he reached the kitchen counter. Their dinner plates were there but Georgie had not reheated them as yet. He found the knife she had left behind and the rough-chopped broccoli. As he secured a pot from the cupboard his mobile rang and he scooted into the lounge to retrieve it.

"Harte." He answered briskly.

"_Boss! It's Toni."_

"Yeah Toni, wha's up?"

"_I have decided to stay on base, at least for now sir."_

"Good. At's your call but ya know we 'ave your back." Elvis said beginning to pace about.

"_Yes. Sir."_

"We will 'ave eyes on ya at all times so not to worry."

"_Understood sir, but I can hold my own now."_

"Indeed, but ya need to alert us before it comes to 'at. Wait out. Unless he lays hands on ya. Read me?"

"_Yes sir." _

"You will 'ave no contact with the recruits. You are assigned _strictly_ to badged SF personnel. If recruit Jones 'appens to discover you work 'ere and attempts contact with ya, He will be opening the door to his own dismissal. There will be a briefing early mornin and ya will be advised of any updates. Anythin else on yer mind?"

"_No boss…..It has been a shit day, but…..thank you….thank you sir."_

"You are a good soldier Blythe. Never let anyone make ya think otherwise."

"_Roger that." _

"Get some rest."

"_Goodnight sir."_

Elvis ended the call but paced a little longer. He checked for any updated emails on his mobile, then shoved the device into his pocket. Georgie did not seem to be ready to make an appearance anytime soon so he padded back into the kitchen to potter about preparing their dinner. As he rinsed the broccoli he became introspective watching the tap water swirl into the drain. He thought about Georgie and what she had endured in Kenya at the hands of Abu. He could not be certain if Georgie and Toni ever shared their experiences but there was no question that they were both resilient women.

He picked at a piece of meat, then another as he nibbled his way through the reheat. Before he put the broccoli on to steam he decided to check on Georgie. The flat was just a bit too quiet. He tapped his knuckles against the bedroom door, then opened it and quickly paused. There she was, curled up on the bed sound asleep. She had put on one of his old sweatshirts that she loved to sleep in and it had fallen loosely from her shoulder. The sight of her was absolutely priceless to him. He watched her breathing, slowly, contentedly, and he felt the pressures of his day begin to melt away. Elvis carefully approached, pulled the duvet up and over her, then gently stroked her hear with the back of his hand. "You are the woman of my dreams…" He murmured quietly, his heart was so full of love for Georgie. He never felt complete without her and now, they would soon be welcoming a child of their love into the world. He scowled for causing her stress and reminded himself that he has a duty to Georgie before anything or anyone else. Elvis kissed his wedding band and gazed at her again before turning away to leave her be. He was practically through the doorway when he heard…..

"Elvis…."

Her sleepy voice tugged at him and he turned to see her looking up and beckoning him with an outstretched hand. He smiled and went to her. As he sat down he took her hand and kissed it.

"I must have dozed off." She said yawning and positioning herself upright.

"Want room service?" He asked.

"Noooo…"

"Ya sure?"

She gave him a dubious look.

"Ya want room service." He chuckled.

"Well,,,if you're gonna offer…."

"I _insist_." He said. "Just stay awake long enough for me to go fetch it eh?"

She giggled and blew out a prolonged sigh, patting down the duvet around her legs. That caught Elvis' attention.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered and gave him a double take when she noticed he was looking at her intently. "What?"

"Did ya sleep last night?"

"Of course I did. What's the problem?"

He shrugged. "Ya seem exhausted. Just checkin."

She could not deny that. "I am knackered. After we eat it's lights out." She said not wanting to get Elvis riled up about how the pregnancy was coming along. She felt fine. Really. She was fatigued on a regular basis and expected that. At least the morning sickness was beginning to lessen. Three months on now and she would be due for her second sonogram in a few weeks. They were watching her closely and she was anxious to make certain the baby was developing normally. She could not feel any movement as yet and often would find herself absentmindedly rubbing her tummy as if to stimulate something. Elvis noticed her doing just that now and approached her.

"Sure yer OK Georgie?"

The concern in his voice was evident and she attempted to temper his anxiety. "I am hun, just checkin if I got a pouch yet."

He relaxed and laughed. "Right. Be back in a bit."

"Listen, I can easily come to the kitchen." She said ready to toss the duvet back.

"Hold! Humor me George."

"That's easy." She muttered playfully.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. She loved his kisses and savored the taste of him as he left the room.

Xxxxx

2330

Georgie awoke and leisurely turned over, sprawling an arm across the mattress and startled when she met no resistance. Where was Elvis? Her eyes shot open. She propped herself on her arms and looked around. She was alone. She noticed a faint light shining under the bedroom door indicating he was probably in the lounge. She squinted at the clock, then tossed the bed covers away and crawled out. Her soft footfalls made their way to the door. She opened it just enough to spy her husband in his chair engrossed in something on his laptop. _Fuck sake Elvis get some rest _She thought to herself and opened the door wider to step out. He caught the movement and looked up.

"Heyyyyy, time for crew rest captain, yeah?" She said padding over and pulling an over-sized sleeve up to cover her bare shoulder.

He smiled and watched her step closer. "All in good time." He said as his smile grew warmer.

"So what is so important that you need to be looking at it at this hour?" She said approaching him from behind and leaning over to hug him, her hands splaying over his chest.

Elvis made no attempt to shield what he had been studying. She expected to see military memos or emails but when she glanced at the screen, she was shocked. _"Elvis! What's this?"_

"Well at the moment I'm lookin at semi's. Couldn't find a bungalow that suited our needs." He said leaning his head back to look up at her. She was _thrilled!_

"You're looking at properties for us?"

"Well I was thinkin with the baby comin and all….. we'll need more room."

"Seriously? Ya think we could make a move?" She said moving excitedly to squeeze in next to him on the over-stuffed chair.

"Absolutely. I wanted to surprise ya for your birthday, but hell, ya caught me." He said laughing. "_'Appy birthday babe_!" He said grinning from ear to ear, pleased that he obviously made her happy.

"Elvis this is _wonderful!_" She gushed. "I mean, I know we talked about eventually living in the country, but this would be a brilliant transition."

"You're OK with us takin a gander then?"

She looked at him and burst into a smile. _"Yes!"_ She grabbed his face and kissed him. She pulled back to look at him then kissed him again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they laughed between heartfelt kisses.


	17. Chapter 17 The Bonds of Love Part Three

**Hi everyone!**

**Hope your week was healthy and safe.**

**Thank you to everyone following along and**

**taking the time to share your thoughts. x**

**Chapter 17**

**The Bonds of Love**

**Part Three**

0630 – Hereford, UK

Georgie felt giddy as she walked into the Medical Training Center. Despite a twinge of morning sickness she had a bounce in her step thinking about the properties she and Elvis had narrowed down for their consideration late last night. There was one dwelling in particular that Elvis fancied and Georgie wholeheartedly agreed. It was located in a rural setting with an expansive back yard. Elvis was planning to contact the estate agent during their lunch break today and Georgie could hardly wait. They do need more space now. The baby will need a nursery and Laura will need a room of her own when she stays over in Hereford. In fact, Laura will be spending a long weekend with them in a matter of days to celebrate Easter. These will be happy moments and Georgie clung to the notions with anticipation. She and Elvis were finally getting back to some sense of normalcy in their lives. He had mended properly and now they were expecting their first child together. Then the _Jones Affair_ surfaced, as she fancied calling Elvis' latest domestic mission. Hopefully the investigation will not take that long, she thought, then smiled inwardly as she draped her jacket over a hook. Things never move quickly in the military.

"And a fine, happy day to ya Corporal Mrs. Harte." Peters said with a flourish.

"Good morning Sergeant." Georgie responded lightly and waved her hand in the air as they passed by each other. Peters was stunned. She appeared to be walking on air. He was stood with his mouth agape and bushy eyebrows dipping.

"Is this another phase then?" He asked as she flitted around him preparing the simulation drills for the morning.

"Phase?" She asked, stopping to give him the once over.

"Affirmative. Phhaaassse."

"I don't follow."

"Any other day ya come in here all _serious_ and down to task. Todaaaay you're light as a feather."

Georgie laughed. "Consider yourself lucky." She said winking at him.

"Me _lucky?_!" Nah! I'm thinkin maybe _you_ got lucky or some such….oh shit…sorry." He said wincing.

She laughed again. "You're beginning to dig a rather deep one here I'm afraid." She said.

"You are right. Yes. Well I reckon I should just crawl me arse into said hole now and be done with it." He said as his cheeks blossomed in crimson. Georgie raised her eyebrows at him as she silently concurred. There was always a fine line wasn't there?

"It's just…well….I'm not used to working alongside a woman, ya know…I mean no disrespect mind." He said wiping his now sweaty palms on his shirt front. Georgie dug around inside of her Bergen and looked up at him.

"You have been working alongside of me for one year sir." Now she had him in the crosshairs…..seconds ticked by.

"Right. I have…I just…"

"Sergeant Peters, I'm used to you lot, yeah? I've been deployed with all male platoons, I know all about testosterone, poor taste in jokes, some good jokes too actually, ya name it."

"Well said." He responded wiping his hands again. "But yer husband will launch me arse over the Beacons if he knew how I was talkin to ya."

"No argument there." She said, then mumbled, "Unless I launch ya myself." Peters did not quite catch the gist of the mumble and decided he did not really want to know. He suspected it was something unsavory and it involved him. He cleared his throat instead. Georgie rolled her eyes. She actually enjoyed the banter with Peters. She knew he was benign and her tales of the day with him always tickled Elvis.

"Yer feelin better with the pregnancy, that's it, yeah?" He said decisively changing the subject.

"I am. Thank you."

He cleared his throat again. "Well good on you. Makes for a happy work day."

"Indeed it does." She said glancing at the wall clock. 0700 hours. She moistened her lips with her tongue and sucked in a deep breath. The briefing was about to commence.

Xxxxx

0700 –

Elvis was sat in Colonel Jonathan Godfrey's office. His feet were planted comfortably on the floor, his posture erect and after a few taps of his thumbs and fingers on the chair arms, he became completely relaxed. He was focused. He knew what was coming.

"Fancy a refill on your brew?" Godfrey asked before taking his seat behind the desk.

"Nah I'm good. Thank you sir"

"Oooohh. Here we go….." Godfrey said as his laptop lit up with the incoming call from Colonel Dave Warner. He angled the screen so that Elvis could see as well. "Good morning Dave." Godfrey said robustly.

"Morning Jon. We have a secure connection?" Warner asked.

Godfrey looked up at Elvis. "Affirmative. The only other party present is Captain Harte."

"Good morning Elvis."

"Good morning sir."

"So Jon, I sent you an encrypted email surrounding the nature of this briefing minus a few details of course" Warner said.

"I have read it. There is to be an investigation of which Elvis is to be involved in."

"Indeed. We have some goings on that need addressed ASAP and unfortunately SF are involved. But only because you have a recruit who is under investigation for falsifying his application to service, among other things." Warner said.

"He goes _now_! Dave, who is it? Godfrey said pressing his hand firmly around his brew.

"Adam Jones." Warner answered and Godfrey almost crushed the ceramic mug. His eyes immediately shot to Elvis.

"The fuck you say. Does Wes know?" Godfrey all but spat.

"Negative and it will remain as such for now. Actually Colonel Jones is also under investigation. Only you and Elvis are privy to Internal Affairs involvement. Baxter has made that perfectly clear."

"Are we pulling Recruit Jones now?" Godfrey asked.

"Negative. But soon. Elvis we were able to locate the individual who filed the complaint against Adam Jones. We have her statement and as such are now able to further build the case against Wes Jones." Elvis slowly nodded with a smirk on his face.

"No other Directing Staff are privy? Including Pettigrew?" Godfrey asked, looking at Elvis again.

"Pettigrew is _not_ to be advised of a single thing." Warner said. "Elvis will basically be undercover until we deem it necessary to appear on site. Jon, you need to be aware as well that Sergeant Blythe will be under close protection due to her historic involvement with these two suspects. Elvis has Sergeant Blythe decided on her accommodations?"

"Affirmative sir. She will remain on base." Elvis said. "It would seem at this point that neither Jones is aware of her presence 'ere."

"Good. For now we conduct business as usual. I will be in touch with further developments." Warner said.

"Roger Dave. We remain on standby." Godfrey said.

"Have a nice holiday you two." Dave Warner said and then disappeared from the screen.

Godfrey eyed his captain. "What the fuck happened Elvis?"

"You knew how I felt about the Jones.' I mentioned it to Dave during a chat." Elvis said calmly.

"Perfectly aware he is with Internal Affairs now."

"Affirmative sir."

Godfrey stared at him hard. Elvis never wavered. "If the nephew goes that piece of shit will show up here."

"Piece of shit sir?" Elvis said with a laugh.

"He will be like a preening fucking peacock walking around here." Godfrey said standing with such force his chair hit back against the wall.

"You been mates long?" Elvis cheeked.

"Adversaries more like it." Godfrey said snatching his mug from the desk. "I thought you were taking a few days leave Elvis."

"I am sir. A long weekend to be exact. But I will be available. I am not leaving Hereford."

Xxxxx

0830 –

Georgie was watching her medics work through their combat triage drills and felt the mobile vibrating in her back pocket. She quickly turned and pulled it out. It was Elvis. "Go on."

"Things are set in motion. I will 'ave to be available for calls but otherwise we are good to go.

I'll ring Debs tonight to confirm. She already said she would make the train ride with Laura to the station."

"That's great Elvis. I was worried you would be kept on base." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Nah we're good. If need be you may 'ave to ride back to London with her."

"That's fine. I'll talk to Peters."

"OK babe. I'll make contact at noon. Then you know _wha?_'" He said playfully.

"I hope we can schedule a tour Elvis that would be brilliant!" She said happily.

"I know. I gotta go. Later. Love you."

"Love you too.."

Xxxxx

… Two days later …

0730 - Hereford, UK

"Daddy! _Daddy!"_

Elvis sat bolt upright in bed. His reaction startling Georgie as much as the sound of Laura calling out to her father. As Elvis shook off his instinct to fight he flung the bed covers away and shot out of the bed. No sooner was he on his feet, they both heard….

"_I found one!"_

His face exploded into a delighted smile as he glanced at Georgie. She sat up equally pleased and they heard Laura squeal, _"I found two more!"_

"Best get to it Daddy." Georgie said laughing as Elvis hurriedly donned his tee shirt. He was like an excited child. "You'll be late for Easter Parade!"

He really grinned then. "Shut up!"

"What is it with you and being late for parades?" She jested as she hurried out of bed to join her husband.

"You pipe down! I was mostly late 'cause of _you_ as I recall."

"That's true." She said self-satisfied, finger combing her hair and pushing at him to open the door. "Ya weren't complaining _then_ captain."

He laughed and they peeked out and found Laura on her hands and knees searching under the sofa. The white basket that was left on her nightstand by the Easter Bunny was close at hand.

"I gotcha!" She chirped as her body slid halfway under the piece of furniture. Elvis chuckled as he crouched down to watch his daughter strain to grab the coveted prize.

"Ya need back up?" He asked smothering a laugh.

"_No!_ I got it!" Laura said shimmying out. "This is a _big one_!" She announced triumphantly holding up a boxed chocolate egg. Georgie lovingly rubbed Elvis' back as she padded past him.

"How many do ya 'ave?" He asked. Laura rushed over tilting the basket to show him.

"Wow!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Look! And the little foil eggs were lying next to me when I woke. He must have hopped onto the bed with me!"

Elvis fought to remain serious. "Well the Easter Bunny does have strong legs." He said as Laura moved to hug him. Georgie watched them with a warm smile on her face. She subconsciously placed a hand on her tummy. Elvis is such a good father. She cannot wait to see him with their newborn.

"Laura did you see, the bunny ate the carrot you left for him?" Georgie said. The child pulled away from Elvis and rushed to Georgie.

"I saw! He did leave some crumbs though." Laura said pointing to the carrot shavings Elvis had scattered on the table top. Georgie grinned and looked up at him.

"He didn't save me any?" Elvis asked

"No daddy! He was hungry after hiding all of my treats! Maybe he left you an egg." Laura giggled.

"Yeah. One egg should do it." Elvis said stretching and scratching the back of his head. Georgie recognized his cheekiness and both adults looked at each other and smiled.

"We 'ave to get ready for church honey so let's eat somethin. There may be other places the Easter Bunny hid things so we can recon when we get back." Elvis said tousling Laura's dark blond locks.

"OK daddy. Can I eat a chocolate egg now?"

"Just one."

She looked in the basket and pulled out three of the small foil-covered eggs. "Here we can all have one." She said showing them the brightly colored eggs in her little hand.

_**Happy Easter!**_


	18. Chapter 18 The Bonds of Love Part Four

**Hi everyone!**

**Hope you are having a good week.**

**Thank you readers! Hope you are**

**enjoying and thank you to those**

**leaving comments. It's always nice**

**to hear from you x**

**Chapter 18**

**The Bonds of Love**

**Part Four**

1115 – Hereford, UK

Elvis decided to take the threesome on a short drive after church. It was a beautiful sunny day and the trees were beginning to bud and blossom. Part of his notion was to take a gander at the house he and Georgie had their hearts set on. They were going to meet up with the estate agent next week for a formal tour of the property and he wanted Laura to have a chance to see it whilst she was in Hereford.

"Are you sure Elvis? I mean we don't even know that we have it yet." Georgie said. He glanced at her, then his gaze moved to the rear-view mirror. He saw Laura looking out the side window and humming softly.

"I know…..I was just thinkin maybe it would be a good way to explain all of the changes that will be takin place." He said.

"Right. I get that. But we can't say _this_ is where we'll be living."

"Fair enough. We _are looking_ though and this just 'appens to be one of our choices. "At's it."

"Yeah….OK…Yeah." She said twisting to look back at Laura. "But don't forget about _you know what_!"

Elvis kept his eyes on the road but grinned broadly. "How could I forget, eh? My ear is still ringin from the verbal beatin I took from Debbie."

"Shhhh…." Georgie said looking back at Laura again. "Well ya did just sort of _spring_ it on her!" She chided quietly.

"Awwwww…" He moaned. "I had mentioned it before."

"But she never said _yes_ before." Georgie said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well she did this time." He said with a sniff.

"Did ya give her any choice in the matter?"

"Nah." He reached over and jostled Georgie's shoulder. "It's all good babe." He said with a smile. She allowed her head to bobble as her eyes slid to him.

"You are unreal." She said under her breath. He laughed and looked back at Laura again.

"Wha' ya thinkin about angel?"

She turned from the window and plopped her hands in her lap. "I'm thinking about my basket Daddy."

He grinned. "Soon honey. We just wanted to show ya somethin."

Laura grabbed her seat belt, tugging on the strap. "What is it?"

"Remember Georgie and I told ya we were thinkin about movin into a house because we'll need more room?" Elvis said. Occasionally glancing back.

"Uh, huh."

"Well there's one we fancy and would like ya to see it whilst yer 'ere."

"Will I live there too?" Laura asked and her response jabbed Elvis right in the heart. He gulped and Georgie felt for him. That had to hurt. He took a quick moment to answer.

"Of course ya will honey, when ya come to visit with us." He said trying to sound upbeat.

"You'll have your very own room." Georgie encouraged.

"But I have a room now." Laura said, back kicking her feet against her seat.

Elvis looked at Georgie.

"This will be a new room. In a bigger home. I would love for you to help me decorate it. Would you fancy that?" Georgie said. Elvis smiled warmly at his wife as he gripped the steering wheel to relax.

"I guess so." Laura said.

"It will be a larger room than you have in our flat." Elvis said. "And there's a big yard."

"Will I have the same bed?"

"Yes."

"May I keep the blanket you gave me Daddy?"

Elvis let out a breathy laugh and knew Georgie was having visions of camo inspired bed coverings because she shot a look at him. He shrugged good naturedly. "Of course." He said. Georgie rolled her eyes. "Ya know….ya keep 'at up they're gonna roll right out of yer head." He muttered discretely. Georgie gave him a quick snarky lip curl.

"It will be your special room." She said to Laura. "You can have whatever you fancy."

"Wow!" Laura said happily. "I can pick colors and stuff."

"Right. We're almost there." Elvis said as the car slowed to a crawl. Georgie was straining to look out the windshield as she recognized the structure up ahead. She gave Elvis a toothy grin as he pulled into the driveway. Laura's head was swiveling in every direction to glimpse everything she possibly could. "We can't go inside but maybe we can take a gander at the yard." Elvis said.

"Looks as though the neighbors are out." Georgie said, gesturing with her head.

"So. I just want a quick look." He got out of the car and opened Laura's door to detach her seat belt. Georgie got out and stretched. The air was still a bit chill and she pulled the jacket collar around her neck. Laura scraped her shoes on the asphalt as Elvis reached for her hand. "Can't go runnin about." He said.

"Loads of trees in the back." Georgie said as the three came to stand together. Elvis' gaze took in everything. The exterior appeared to be well cared for and the street was quiet. The backyard was enclosed by high wooden fencing that was just shy of two meters. Elvis hiked himself up to get a better view and then helped Georgie do the same. They grinned at each other.

"Daddy can I see?" Laura asked, pulling on his trouser leg.

"Sure." He lifted her up so she was sat on his shoulder. Her little hands clutched the top of the wall.

"Wow Daddy!. It's big." She raved. "There _are _a lot of trees."

"Exactly wha' I was lookin for." Elvis said putting an arm around Georgie and holding onto Laura at the same time.

"You folks interested?" Came a male voice that grew louder as the person approached.

"Indeed." Elvis said slowly turning to face their inquirer.

"It's a sound dwelling." The man said. He was friendly enough but there was something distinctly reserved about him. His gaze locked on Elvis. "Are you newcomers to Hereford?"

"Negative. We 'ave been here for a little over a year now. Time to settle down into somethin of our own." Elvis replied.

"Military?" The man asked moving in a bit more close.

"Yes sir."

"Ahhh. Good to meet you then." The silver haired man said reaching to shake Elvis' hand.

"Retired Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Brinkley."

"Captain Elvis Harte." The two clasped hands together in a firm shake. "This is my wife Corporal Georgie Lane-Harte, and my daughter Laura."

Georgie smiled and extended her hand. "Good to meet you sir."

"Likewise. But please, call me Tom. Hello there little Laura."

The child's hands were resting on her thighs and she stared at the man, then said. "Sir."

Brinkley smiled and looked at Elvis.

"Do you work with my Daddy?"

"No I do not. I work in my garden now."

"Do I have to call you sir?"

"You do not _have_ to young lady, but it would be nice." Brinkley said winking at the couple.

"How long have you been retired?" Georgie asked.

"Two years. My wife would say it has been two _long_ years." The adults chuckled. Laura squirmed to get down from father's shoulders.

"It was a pleasure to meet ya sir, but we need to get on. Maybe Georgie and I will see ya sometime this week. We're coming out for a tour with the estate agent."

"Excellent. Look forward to it. Perhaps you could meet the Mrs. then."

"Take care." Georgie said as they headed back to the car. "He was nice."

"Yeah." Elvis said opening the doors.

"Do ya think he was SAS?"

"Don't know. But I suspect we may find out at some point. Ya know we're a tight-lipped lot."

"You don't' say?" Georgie said yanking her door open.

"We need to catch up with wha' else the Easter Bunny left for Laura." Elvis said tickling her as he made certain the seat belt was properly engaged. She giggled and squirmed.

"Yeah daddy! _Let's move_!"

"Pipe down. Georgie will 'ave a fit if I speed." He could feel the brown Lane eyes penetrating his skull. "Oi! Now ya know I _wouldn't._" He said climbing into his seat.

"I put _nothing _past you."

"George…" He said with mock disappointment.

Once they were well on the road…

"So… what did ya think?" Elvis said playfully leaning into Georgie.

"I love it! Can't wait to see the inside!"

"Yeah." He said. "Laura, did you like it?"

"Yeeaah! Can I have a tree house Daddy?"

Georgie's eyes popped. "Now ya steeped in it." She said out of the side of her mouth.

Elvis smiled and started tapping on the steering wheel. Sounded like a good idea to him but he felt Georgie's stare almost burning the side of his face. "Let's wait a wee bit on that honey." He said and the burning sensation went away.

Xxxxx

1300 –

As they walked towards the front door of the flat Elvis stopped Laura. "Angel let's see if Bunny left ya anythin out 'ere."

"You think so Daddy?"

"Well let's 'ave a look." He said motioning for Georgie to head on inside. She nodded and as she turned the key, she glanced back to see an endearing smile on her husband's face. He could not wait for what was in store for Laura. He pulled two small chocolate bunnies from his pocket and in a flash hid them under a shrub. He looked at his watch and calculated the time it would take Georgie to prepare the surprise. "Anythin yet?" He called out.

"No!"

"Don't give up." He walked away from the shrub as Laura made her way over. "Bunnies are low to the ground." He tried to suggest. Laura crouched down and swept her hand under the shrub. Then she lifted the branches.

"Daddy! Two little chocolate bunnies!"

"See." He said. "Never give up."

She nodded enthusiastically and examined the goodies. Elvis' phone vibrated and he hoped it was not a call from the Garrison. He blew out a relieved breath when he saw it was from Georgie giving them the go ahead to come inside.

"Honey, come on, let's go in. Ya didn't check the closet."

"Ok Daddy. Do you think he could open the closet?"

"He got into the flat didn't he?"

"He did!" She hurried to the door and bounced from one foot to the other as Elvis unlocked it. She skipped down the hall to their flat and did the same thing waiting for him. Once inside Laura burst towards her room to retrieve the basket. The resulting scream of delight that erupted brought both adults together at the bedroom doorway. Laura was on her bed, cuddling a white, fluffy kitten close to her chest. She looked up.

"Daddy! Georgie! The Easter Bunny left me a kitty!"

Georgie could just about feel Elvis' happiness and gave him a sideways hug. "Happy Easter Laura!" He said as his voice cracked.

"Oh Daddy can I really keep him can I take him home?"

"Yes. He's yours angel."

The delightful joy on the child's face meant the world to Elvis. Times were changing but the love he had for this little one would remain constant. Georgie looked up at him. She knew he would eventually build Laura a tree house. Hopefully they will secure that lovely stone cottage. She laughed to herself thinking…._we may need to invest in bunk beds_.


	19. Chapter 19 A Snapshot of Love

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you readers and kind reviewers.**

**Hope all are well and safe!**

**I just want to say I was sad to hear that**

**Fingers has passed on the televised series.**

**Unfortunately I cannot watch the series **

**at least until it becomes available to me**

**on DVD. **

**Today's chapter is short but we needed a bit **

**of fluff ... somthing to warm the heart. x **

**Chapter 19**

**A Snapshot of Love**

**… The following day**

1800 – Hereford, UK

Laura was sprawled on the lounge floor playing with her kitten whom she had decided to name Newton. The fluffy fur ball bounced and pounced gleefully as she teased him with various toys. Georgie watched them from the sofa. The sounds of Laura's giggles and the jingling of the tiny bell on Newton's collar touched her heart. There was such joy in this innocent exchange and she thought about what it will be like when she hears laughter from her own child for the very first time. Laura loved playing with her Nan Simms' cat and Elvis felt she should have a pet of her own, despite Debbie's initial resistance.

The tide was beginning to turn however. Just as Elvis' mum had predicted, Debbie became engaged to Reginald over the Christmas holiday. Although Georgie and Elvis were happy for Debbie, they had concerns about how Laura would adapt to all of the changes, what with her mother's imminent marriage and Georgie's pregnancy. There was no question the distance between Hereford and London hampered the relationship between father and daughter, and soon Reginald would be taking up residence with Debbie. The Hartes were able to spend the long Easter weekend with Laura but tomorrow both were required to report back to duty on base. They did not have the luxury to take an extended leave. Every moment Elvis could spend with Laura was precious. Unfortunately at present, he was secluded in the bedroom on a call from Dave Warner. Georgie momentarily stared at the bedroom door hoping he would soon emerge. At least the army left him alone until this evening, but Debbie and Reginald would soon be on their threshold. Since they had additional holiday after Easter Debbie decided Laura should return to London with them by car. It made better sense now that Newton was in tow.

Georgie was unexpectantly whisked from her musings as Newton shot past her legs. Laura jumped up from the floor to chase after him. Georgie chuckled as she blurted out, "Scared the _shit out of me_!"

Laura crawled under an end table to capture the kitten and emerged laughing. "He's naughty"

Georgie laughed as well but the delight paled from her face when Laura asked, "Did you say _shit_ Georgie?"

She would not lie and nodded in disgrace. "I did."

"Mummy will yell at you."

"Mummy's not here right now Laura. Just let it be."

"Oh I won't tell. I said one of Daddy's words once and I had to sit in my room." Laura said walking over to the sofa cuddling Newton. Georgie could just imagine the word Laura was referring to and decided to take her own advice and let it be. She watched Laura rock the kitten like a little baby and smiled warmly.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Georgie's smile grew, "I would love to honey."

Laura carefully handed Newton over then sat down on the sofa. "I love him." She said, reaching a small hand to pet the top of his head. "Daddy must have told the Easter Bunny I really wanted a kitty."

Georgie looked up as she gently stroked the soft fur. "Your Daddy _would_ do that for you." She said, taking a heartfelt look at this little girl.

Laura nodded. "I always miss Daddy. I love him. Mummy said Reginald will be with us now." She said kicking her legs forwards and backwards. Georgie's breath hitched. It was difficult to hear the sadness in the child's voice. It touched her deeply that she was confiding in her.

"Your Daddy will _always_, _always_ be here for you Laura. Even if he doesn't live with you. He loves you _very,_ _very _much." Georgie said now gently stroking the back of Laura's head.

Laura smiled and nodded again. "You'll have a baby. Like my kitty."

Georgie smiled. "And _you_ young lady will be a big sister! Just like Daddy told you, it is a very important job. We will need your help."

"Really?" Laura said, warming to the idea.

"Absolutely."

Laura grinned and scooted closer to Georgie. "Look. Newton is sleeping." She whispered.

"Take him." Georgie said. "He will want to be with his mum." She tenderly placed the sleeping kitten in Laura's lap and kissed her temple. Georgie felt a presence and looked up. Elvis was standing in the doorway to the bedroom. How much had he heard she wondered? His face informed her he had witnessed it all. She could see it in his eyes. Laura followed Georgie's gaze.

"_Daddy!_ Look! Newton is taking a nap. He played loads with me."

Elvis smiled and walked towards them. He handed his mobile to Georgie and then reached down for Laura. "Come 'ere Angel." He said picking her up into his arms as she clutched Newton. He kissed her cheek and she placed an arm around his neck, kissing his cheek in return. Georgie angled his mobile and began to take pictures. The love between father and daughter was captured perfectly.

"You too Georgie!" Laura said.

Elvis moved to sit on the sofa and took the mobile. Laura sat in between them holding Newton. Elvis extended his long arm and took the shot. Their smiles could not have been brighter. It was truly a snapshot of love.


	20. Chapter 20 Family Matters

**Hi everyone!**

**Hope all are well and safe.**

**Thank you for following along and sharing**

**your thought. x **

**Chapter 20**

**Family Matters**

1900 – Hereford, UK

Elvis was lying on his front, covering his face as Newton playfully swiped at his hair, darting this way and that. Laura was sat next to her Dad giggling at the kitten's antics.

"You best be careful he doesn't scratch your scar." Georgie cautioned as she made sure all of Laura's belongings were in order. She patted down a soft towel inside of Newton's carrier and tossed in a little toy.

"Roger." Elvis said covering his head with his arms.

"Daddy he fancies your hair!"

"Too much!" Elvis chuckled. "Ow! _Ouch!"_

Laura's giggles escalated. "He won't give up!"

"Just like your Daddy." Georgie muttered.

"I heard 'at!"

"I wanted ya to."

"Daddy told me never to give up." Laura said easing her Dad's battle and pulling Newton away.

"Good job Laura." Georgie said reaching down to inspect her husband's scalp.

"I'm _fine…_" He whined, getting up onto his hands and knees.

"Yeah. I've heard that before, yeah?" She said placing her hand under his chin to tilt his face towards her. One side of his mouth quirked upwards as his eyes sparkled. No words were necessary. "Need help getting up?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good." He said sitting back.

"Daddy does Newton _have_ to go in the carrier?"

"Yes he does. It will be safer for him."

"But why?"

"Because he will not 'ave a seat belt." Elvis said as Laura positioned herself in front of him cuddling the kitten.

"But if I hold him he will be safe."

"You are takin _very good_ care of him Laura, but in the car he _must_ be in his carrier."

"Why?"

"Because you must wear a seat belt to keep safe and Newton must be in a carrier to keep safe. 'At's it."

Laura pouted. "OK. But what if he doesn't like it?"

Elvis looked at Georgie, then placed his hands on Laura's shoulder. "He will like it. It will be a long ride and he can curl up and take a nap. He'll be right there, next to ya the entire way."

"Daddy can I bring him when I see you again? He'll miss me if I'm gone."

"Yes Laura he can come with ya." Elvis said, knowing her words rang deeper.

"I can make a special place for him in my new room!"

"Indeed ya shall. Now…..'ave ya got yer kit in order?"

Laura eyed her belongings neatly lined up in front of the sofa. "I reckon Daddy. Georgie helped me."

"Come 'ere." He said gesturing for Laura to sit on the sofa with him. "We'll send ya the photos from tonight and one of your new room." He said. "Have mummy send us photos of you and Newton, eh?"

"Yes Daddy I will!" Laura said enthusiastically. "I want you to see him grow up!"

Elvis blinked at her words and gazed at her sincerely. "At sounds really good angel. I wanna know all about you two."

"Reginald will be living with us soon Daddy."

"I know honey. He treats you OK, eh?"

Laura nodded. Elvis hesitated a moment, watching her intently. "Good. Ya know I am _always_ 'ere for ya. I love ya." He said touching her cheek gently with the back of his fingers.

"I love you too Daddy." Laura said falling into him and hugging him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"You're my best girl." He whispered to her. Georgie swallowed down the lump in her throat and was about to go to them when the doorbell sounded. Elvis felt as though his stomach plummeted, but he pulled himself together and separated from Laura.

"Is it mummy?"

"I reckon it is angel." He said as he looked up at Georgie who was on her way to activate the intercom.

"Yes. Hello?" She said.

"Georgie! Hey! It's Debbie."

"Hey Debs! Come on in."

"Hold tight to Newton." Elvis said as Georgie opened the door in anticipation of Debbie and Reginald appearing. Laura nodded and held the kitten close.

"Hi!" Georgie said as Debbie neared the doorway and entered with Reginald following directly behind her.

"Hey Elvis." Debbie said as she settled into place.

"Hi mummy!" Laura said anxious to share her prize. Debbie crouched down to kiss her.

"Who do we have here?" Debbie said.

"This is Newton. The Easter Bunny brought him to me!"

Debbie smiled and could see how thrilled her daughter was. She turned and looked at Elvis and nodded that he made a good choice. Reginald stood back and watched. "Laura." He simply said. "Georgie, Elvis." He further said, removing his leather gloves finger by finger and stowing them in his coat pockets.

"Good to see ya two." Elvis said standing to briefly hug Debbie and shake Reginald's hand.

"You had a good trip, yeah?" Georgie asked as Laura came to stand between she and Elvis.

"We did. Happy to see some of the countryside before sunset." Debbie said standing and eyeing Laura's attachment to the kitten. Reginald had never been to the Harte's flat before and his eyes surveyed the entire room.

"Quite right." Reginald said. "I have not been to Herefordshire before. It is a bit rural." His eyes went to the kitten in Laura's arms.

"Well we fancy it." Elvis said congenially, trying to bypass Georgie's stare warning him to behave.

"Will you be looking for a house at some point?" Debbie asked.

"Actually _we are_! Yeah! " Georgie said happily.

"I saw one with a big yard, huh Daddy?!"

"Did you now?" Reginald said turning from Laura to side glance Elvis. Georgie noticed and wondered why Reginald seemed like such a prat today.

"Let me take your coats, come on….please…sit down." Georgie said.

Reginald looked at his watch, then at Debbie. "We really must head back luv."

"Oh don't be silly." Debbie said pulling her coat off. She reached a hand down to pet Newton. "Aww, he's really cute."

"He likes to play with Daddy's hair."

Debbie glanced at Elvis. "That's why it looks windblown, eh?" She said.

"New style." Elvis smirked, not in any way attempting to smooth it down. Georgie pressed her lips together and Laura giggled.

Reginald cleared his throat and said, "So you three had a good Easter then?"

"Oh we had a cracking time!" Laura chirped. "Do you want to hold Newton?" Reginald looked at the furry white kitten, then at his dark wool coat.

"Maybe later." He said. Elvis was stood composed but Georgie saw him sucking in his cheeks to keep from laughing. Reginald sported a tight smile, flecking a piece of lint from his sleeve. "Pity you have such a short holiday" He said.

"Short or long….it was well spent." Elvis said.

"Reginald you should see my basket! I have _loads of treats_!"

"I quite imagine Poundland made a killing." He said blandly. For an instant Georgie thought she could smell singed hair because she was certain Elvis' glare shot fire at Reginald's pale eyebrows.

"Let me see your basket honey." Debbie said trying to divert a near disaster. Laura happily led her mother to the kitchen table.

"Georgie put it up here so Newton would not steal any candy." Debbie grinned and winked at Georgie.

"He hasn't scaled that height as yet." Georgie said laughing.

"My! The Easter Bunny was very good to you Laura!"

"He was! But Newton was the best surprise!"

Debbie smiled warmly. "You really like him."

"Oh I love him mummy! He's my baby!"

Debbie paused and her eyes trickled to Georgie, the path of her gaze drifted to Georgie's belly. The pregnancy. The house hunting…..In all of the excitement she forgot. "Sorry. I neglected to ask how you are feeling Georgie."

"Ah, I feel good, thanks. Some mornings I would like to forget, but for the most part all is well."

"I know you were so worried about ever becoming pregnant."

"Yeah, I was, yeah. It just took time. I am knackered at the end of the day. Fortunately, Elvis does a lot to help around here." That bothered Debbie more than it should have but she maintained her poise.

"You're not showing yet."

"Nope." Georgie said smiling and patting her tummy.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Laura announced boldly.

Both women grinned. "You'll be the best!" Georgie said.

Xxxxx

"So where are you proposing to live Elvis?" Reginald asked still inspecting his surroundings.

"We're stayin in Hereford or close by. There's a stone cottage we really fancy so hopefully after we take a gander this week we can put in an offer."

"Hmmmm…stone cottage with a large yard. Price range is satisfactory for you?"

"Well Reggie I wouldn't be plannin to bid if I thought I couldn't afford it." Elvis moved in closer to contain the volume of his voice. "I don't spend my money on a lot of shit." He said as the corners of his eyes wrinkled with mischief.

Reginald was simultaneously stunned that he was referred to as _Reggie_ and that his subtle insult was thrown back at him. He tried to lock a loathsome stare on Elvis, then realized it was futile. It was having absolutely no effect.

"Ya fancy a beer or somethin?" Elvis asked. He sensed an edge to Reginald and he did not like it at all.

"I am driving in case you somehow forgot."

Elvis' forehead lifted and he smirked. "Critically aware yer drivin my daughter to London and I recall ya beltin back quite a few at your Club."

Reginald's eyes narrowed. Elvis was too observant and that was an irritation.

"Yer weddin plans in full swing?" Elvis asked trying to be civil.

"That's amusing Elvis. _You_ being interested in Debbie's wedding arrangements."

_What is wrong with this prick?_ "At's it. Ya been a bit off since ya walked in 'ere. Is there a problem?" Elvis finally said.

Reginald grabbed the lapels of his coat and tugged hard. "You just _had_ to get her the cat!"

"Relax pal. Don't make a scene. Do not spoil by daughter's happiness!"

Georgie overheard something in the next room.

"Is that a threat?"

Elvis did not want to get into it with him but Reginald was asking for it. "It is if ya want it to be." He answered.

"I'll be back in a sec." Georgie said, extending her hand out as if holding Laura and Debbie in the kitchen. She walked into the lounge and when the two men saw her Reginald turned away from Elvis. "What's goin on?" She demanded.

"Nothin important." Elvis said tightly.

"Bastard." Reginald muttered under his breath.

Elvis had incredible self-confidence and it was emanating from him like beams of light. Georgie knew Reginald could mutter all he wanted but he did not stand a chance against Elvis. "You both _stop_ it! Read me?!"

"Loud and clear." Elvis said.

Reginald turned and glared at Georgie. "I'm talking to _you too_!" She said glaring right back. "The last time I looked there was only one child in this flat."

Elvis loved it but remained stoic. Reginald shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "I did not want the cat!" He announced.

"Well I'm afraid you were out voted." Georgie said diplomatically.

"Ah this is _ridiculous!_" Reginald said raking a hand through his hair.

"Nah, wha's ridiculous is you. Just you, gettin your fuckin pants in a twist over a cat! Deal with it. You don't get to make all the decisions pal." Elvis said.

"I have a right to a fair share!" Reginald blustered.

"As do I." Elvis countered. "If anyone has a _right,_ it's me. Don't sulk and take it out on my daughter."

Reginald blanched. That was exactly what he was doing.

Xxxxx

"He's so cute honey." Debbie said crouching down to pet Newton and stroke her daughter's hair.

"You want to hold him mummy?"

"Sure. He's so little."

"Uh, huh. He's a baby. Nan is going to be so surprised!"

"Oh she will be!"

"Can we get him more toys?

"We can to do that. He will need a toy box I should think."

Laura giggled. "He needs a travel bag too because he'll come with me to see Daddy."

"It looks as though Newton already has a lovely carrier." Debbie observed.

"Daddy got it for him!"

"Alright. Let's see if he needs to potty before we leave." Debbie said handing the kitten back to Laura and wondering just what was going on in the lounge? She came to stand in the doorway, convinced Reginald had words with Elvis. The fall out was as obvious as green on grass. She let Laura lead her to the litter box, all the while boring her gaze into Reginald. She saw the look on Elvis' face and felt bad that Georgie was caught in the middle.

"It's in here mummy."

Once Debbie and Laura were out of sight ….

"And 'at's just how quick a day can go Pete Tong on ya." Elvis said.

"You are a smart arse!"

"That's it! Both of ya, outside!" Georgie said planting her hands on her hips. Elvis' face lit up. Reginald back peddled.

"You're joking!" He spat.

"One hundred percently I am not. _Now move_!"

"Just who do you think you are?" Reginald said.

"An army corporal who can kick your arse." Elvis said.

"Shut up!" Georgie said opening the door. "Outside! Debs Reginald is gonna show me and Elvis the beamer. Be right back." Georgie called out.

"OK!"

"Wha' I wouldn't give….." Elvis started to say.

"Elvis!"

He looked at Georgie. "Ah come on! He's been askin for it ever since he got 'ere." He stepped closer to Reginald. "Look mate. It was a done deal, eh? I talked to Debbie about it. It ain't as though I sprung some shit on ya."

"You are an arrogant bastard."

Elvis' eyes narrowed. He nodded his head slowly, methodically. Georgie moved in between them because she knew if Elvis unloaded on him Reginald would land in the trash bins. "Look. Debbie agreed. Laura is happy. Leave it alone Reginald. Elvis is right. This had been planned weeks ago. Ya knew about it! So why come here today and cause trouble? I have half a mind to insist that Laura stay here." She said.

"Debbie would _never_ allow that." Reginald sniffed haughtily.

"Then _you_ explain it to her when it happens." With that said Georgie walked away.

"Wha's it gonna be Regg?" Elvis asked.

**A/N:**

**Well who's on pins and needles for next week's finale?**

**Still not able to view the series but read some things, saw some clips. Of course I do not acklowledge that Elvis died - at least not in my universe but on the televised series - he did.**

**If I was to hazard a guess as to the outcome of Georgie Lane's finale ...**

**Georgie will die and Elvis will come for her, to take her home with him. He has been waiting for her. The two soulmates will be reunited in Heaven. xx**


	21. Chapter 21 A Fresh Start

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for following! x**

**Hope all are well and safe!**

**Chapter 21**

**A Fresh Start**

2000 – Hereford, UK

"What did you reckon?" Debbie asked as the three eventually made their way back into the flat. She was perplexed because no conversation was taking place amongst them until Elvis brought up the rear and closed the door.

"Nice whip ya two got there." He said noting Laura in the room and he was determined this bullshit would end now.

"It's Reginald's, but it is fine isn't it?" Debbie said.

Elvis smiled grimly. Reginald braced for a scalding remark and Georgie said, "I really fancy the color. What shade did ya say it was Reginald?"

"Alpine white."

"White! Just like Newton, huh Reginald!" Laura said happily.

Elvis smiled genuinely at that. He will never forget the joy on her face after she discovered the kitten in her room. Reginald was taking a hard look at the child and then he noticed Elvis scrutinizing him. He realized he would be a fool to think Elvis would have no part in his daughter's life. He did not think twice about taking the child away during Christmas Holiday because _he _wanted a trip with Debbie, knowing full well that Elvis had recently returned from a tour of duty and had been injured. Reginald loved Debbie, but he had not bargained for a ready-made family. Especially with the child's father very much active in the background. Debbie had given him no choice however. He came from money and owned an affluent Club in London. He really had no concept of the work Elvis and Georgie got up to in the military. When he had first been introduced to Elvis a year or so past. He never quite grasped what exactly the army captain did for a living and was oftentimes intimidated by the lack of details.

"Do ya have everything Laura?" Georgie asked as Debbie packed away the litter box.

"Yes ma'am."

Reginald looked at Elvis. He had to admit the child had proper manners despite running around like a little commando at times. Elvis' often steely reservedness was enough to give Reginald the sense to back off. This military man was too intelligent and was a trained combatant. Debbie had warned him about getting into it with Elvis today because she had agreed to the kitten and Laura was already in possession of it. He would make a total twat of himself if he chose to retaliate….and unfortunately, he did just that. Now Elvis was uncomfortable about him and that made Reginald massively uncomfortable about Elvis.

"Angel….don't forget." Elvis said coaxingly. Laura looked at him, then at Georgie.

"For mummy…." Georgie said softly.

"_Oh!_ Wait! Daddy, please hold Newton!" The child scampered off to Georgie and Elvis' bedroom and darted back out with a lovely potted cluster of purple hyacinths. "For you mummy. Happy Easter!" She said holding the flowers up to Debbie.

"How _beautiful_!" Debbie said obviously touched. She blinked back tears and crouched down to hug Laura. "Thank you sweetie. I love them!"

Elvis brushed against Georgie and they beamed at each another. Reginald dropped his head.

"I have a chocolate egg for you Reginald." Laura said handing a brightly colored box to him. "Happy Easter!"

Reginald was stunned as he looked at the contents of the box. "Milk chocolate. My favorite. Thank you Laura."

Georgie poked Elvis. "All is well." She whispered to him.

"Yeah. Ya scared the shit out of him." He whispered back with an endearing smile. Georgie poked him again.

"I watered it this morning, so ya should be good for the journey home." Georgie informed Debbie.

"Daddy and Georgie said we can plant them mummy!"

"That's right honey. We can plant them together."

There was a moment of calm. Everyone was sorting their emotions. The Harte's Easter Holiday was winding down. Elvis clapped his hands together to roust everyone. "Gettin late now angel. Road be callin." He said to Laura. She looked up at him and their gazes lingered. Their similar brown eyes silently communicated. She went to him then and he picked her up for a hug.

"I'll see ya soon honey. Don't forget the photos." He said.

"No. I won't. I can't wait to show you all the tricks Newton will learn."

"I'll be waitin." He said smiling and kissing her cheeks. Laura giggled and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Wait till Nonna Sofia sees my baby!" She said. Georgie and Elvis looked at each other and chuckled.

Reginald helped Debbie into her coat. "See, I told you." She said quietly to him.

"You were right. I am sorry dear." He conceded.

Georgie hugged Laura and helped her into her jacket whilst Elvis made certain Newton was secured inside of his carrier. Soft, tiny meows could be heard until the kitten settled in on top of the towel nest. Laura peered inside. "He does seem to like it Daddy." She said. Elvis tousled her hair.

"Bet you'll nap on the ride home as well."

"_No I won't_!" She said with amusing defiance.

"I'll take these out to the car awhile." Reginald said but before he attempted to pick up Laura's belongings, Elvis approached him.

"Good to see ya today Reginald. Thank you for lookin out for my little girl." He said, extending a hand. Reginald was taken off guard by Elvis' decorum and he knew the statement was both an expression of gratitude and an expectation. He grasped Elvis' hand in a firm shake and nodded.

"I will do my best." Reginald said.

"'At's all I ask."

"Elvis, I apologize. Although a pet would not have been my choice, you do have a right to be involved in your daughter's life. She is obviously thrilled and Debbie is happy."

"Sorry as well mate. I 'ave and _always _will be a part of Laura's life."

"True enough. Well then, I will get on with these." Reginald said as he reached down for Laura's belongings then headed for the door.

Elvis followed carrying Newton. Laura walked out hand in hand between Georgie and Debbie.

"I think I'll paint my room here green and beige Daddy."

Elvis never broke his stride but laughed. "Good choice!"

Debbie looked at Georgie.

"Will match her army blanket." Georgie said out of the side of her mouth.

"_Wait up Daddy_! I'll have to get in the car before Newton!" Laura said as she broke free and darted after her father.

"Shake a leg!" He called back to her.

Debbie's eyes appeared stricken. "Dear Lord, next it will be camouflage sheets."

"She's already had Elvis looking online for them." Georgie said amused.

"Did he purchase them?"

"Probably."

Debbie groaned. "I do so hope you have a boy Georgie." Both women laughed. "My mother bought her a lovely dress for her first recital and Laura wanted to wear her boots."

Georgie grabbed onto Debbie's arm she began laughing so hard. "_Seriously?!"_ She sputtered.

"Yes! It was absolute bedlam!"

"Do ya have a photo?"

"Uh…I do….but…"

"Awww Elvis would love it!"

Debbie hurriedly scrolled through her gallery. "Here it is….but…."

Georgie took the phone and splayed the photo larger, covering a burpling laugh with a hand. "You have _got_ to show this to Elvis!"

"Georgie I do not want to encourage anything."

"What would ya be encouraging? He would love to see this."

"Alright. I'll text it to him later."

"Ya know Debs, if Laura does show a legitimate interest in the military, neither one of us will discourage her. Especially me." Georgie said. Debbie considered her words as both women finally made their way out of the building.

"There they are!" Elvis announced.

"Are you placing that in the trunk dear?" Reginald asked Debbie, referencing her hyacinths.

"Yes, I reckon that would be best."

The adults engaged in a round of hugs and handshakes then Reginald opened the car door for Debbie. Georgie leaned in to kiss Laura followed by Elvis.

"Newton bunked down?" He asked.

"Yes sir Daddy. Time for crew rest."

Elvis backed out of the vehicle clearly delighted in the little girl who once came crashing into his life. "Love ya angel. Bye."

"Bye Daddy…bye Georgie."

As the Alpine white BMW pulled away Elvis took Georgie into his arms and rocked her in a loving embrace. "Babe, we are gonna 'ave _so much fun!"_

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Can ya imagine holidays with a house load of kids?"

Georgie squeezed him closer. "Good that neither one of us go on tour." She said smiling into his chest thinking back to when she had asked him if he would hold their babies whilst she was away on tour.

"Roger 'at. Come on, let's get ya bunked down mummy." He said kissing her forehead.

Georgie leaned into him as they walked to the door. _Mummy. _ The word sparked a warm spot in her chest. She could not wait for her next sonogram.


	22. Chapter 22 Actions Speak Louder

**Nice that Georgie got the closure**

**she needed on the televised series.**

**Elvis wanted her to be happy.**

**PTSD is a monster and her grief was crushing.**

**I am sad the soulmates are still apart...but**

**All is well in the world - **

**Georgie and Elvis will continue to make beautiful**

**memories together in my universe. Their**

**relationship will continue on ...hope to see you along**

**the way. xx**

**Chapter 22**

**Actions Speak Louder**

2030 – Hereford, UK

Georgie stared at the ipad screen with a relaxed and happy smile on her face. There it was. Her and Elvis' current dream home. The stone cottage with the lovely back yard. She focused on the grounds and the terraced gardens. Oh the roses she could plant there. Her mum would love it. Georgie fancied trying her hand at a vegetable garden. She would grow tomatoes for Elvis so he could make his homemade sauce. She laughed a breathy laugh. _Georgie what happened to you? _She said to herself. _I have no plans of settling down. Not ever._ She drew her lower lip in between her teeth as her eyes looked towards the bathroom door. _It's his fault_. Her thoughts said to her. Georgie nodded. That handsome captain she had met. He stole her heart and her life was never the same. This is how it is supposed to be for them, creating all of these wonderful memories.

The bathroom door opened and Georgie's heart lurched. Elvis emerged clad only in white pants. His hair was damp, splayed in every direction and the low light in the room accentuated his olive complexion. He watched her watching him as he sauntered into the room.

"Wha?" He asked as he reached his side of the bed and raked his hair back.

Georgie simply smiled at him but her eyes said more, much more, as she was reminded of all of the reasons why this man meant the world to her.

"Ave I rendered ya speechless?"

"Not at all." She said pulling the covers back for him. Elvis sat on the side of the bed making certain the alarm clock was set for 0430 hours. He turned to glance at her. She was still watching him.

"Mind explainin the intrigue?" He asked.

"No." She said, lazily running her hand across his bare back. He turned and looked at her again.

"Somethin I did?" He asked swinging himself into the bed and propping himself back against the head board.

"You could say that." She said coyly.

"Somehow I get the feelin it wasn't a bad thing." He said tickled by her behavior.

Georgie snuggled next to him and kissed his chest as he brought an arm around her, drawing her closer, still wondering what she was about. She tilted her face to him.

"I am just _so_ in love with ya Elvis."

"At's definitely a good thing. I love you too." He said grinning.

They kissed. It was sweet and tender.

"I reckon Laura had a wonderful time. I know we did." She said.

"Indeed we did. Even Reggie came around."

Georgie hugged him across the middle. "I never thought Reginald would be such a massive twat." She said.

"Oh I did. He has twat written all over him."

Georgie's face crinkled with laughter and she kissed his chest again. Elvis enjoyed amusing her. They shared a similar humor. It always sparked their private time together. She nestled herself against him, then a thought crossed her mind.

"Did Debbie send ya a text?" She asked lifting her head.

"Nah. I don't…" Elvis grabbed his mobile from the nightstand. Georgie sat up. He gave her a questioning look.

"She was supposed to send ya a photo of Laura." Georgie said somewhat disappointed.

Elvis checked. Sure enough, Debbie had texted him. As soon as he viewed it he roared. Debbie captioned the photo with: _your daughter has your fashion sense._

"Did ya know about this?" He asked laughing.

"I did. She showed me before they left. That's why we were late coming out. Deb said that's what Laura wanted to wear to her recital."

He looked at the photo again and chuckled. "Nice boots."

"Elvis! That is a beautiful little dress." Georgie said poking him.

"Yeah but the boots make it."

"Don't ever say that to Olivia Simms." Georgie said.

"Noted." He looked at the photo and laughed again. Georgie watched him absorb everything about it.

"You'll have to print that." She said snuggling back down against him.

"Yeah I will."

Elvis started to laugh again, swiping a hand down his face as he lifted the other arm around Georgie. She began to toy with hairs on his chest.

"In two days we take a gander at the house. I can't wait." She said.

"Me neither. Reckon it's best to 'ave a plan B though."

"Did the agent say anyone else was interested?"

"No. But 'at was last week. It's a nice dwellin George, surely others 'ave viewed it."

"Well then I am going to pull an Elvis and not take no for an answer."

"Does'at work?"

"I settled down didn't I? I married ya didn't I?"

"Eventually….." He drawled. She leaned up to kiss him. "I'll do everythin I can to get us that house." He said pulling her in for another kiss.

Xxxxx

0545 - Hereford, UK SAS Garrison

Elvis was stood at his office window watching the day begin to unfold on the grounds of the Garrison from his first floor vantage point. He thought about that photo of Laura and started to laugh. The defiant look on her little face reminded him so much of himself. As he was about to take a sip of tea, his hand froze just as he brought the mug to his lips. The happiness faded from his expression as his eyes zeroed in on the actions of two men. One was Arnie Pettigrew. The other was Adam Jones. Jones had hailed Pettigrew and once the captain stopped, Jones easily closed the distance between the two and they began conversing.

Elvis took a slow, thoughtful sip. All the while his eyes were riveted on the exchange. Jones appeared upset. His hands were gesticulating all over the place. Pettigrew stood silent for a bit then raised a pointed finger at the recruit, drilling it into his face. That only seemed to fuel Jones' tirade. Pettigrew looked around as if making sure their little meet up was still unnoticed. He finally appeared to snap at Jones and walked away. Jones thrust his hands into his pockets. Elvis watched as Pettigrew came up the path to the Administration building. He leaned forward to look down and make certain the captain indeed entered the building, then his eyes tracked back to Jones, who was literally stomping towards the barracks.

"Well, well, well." Elvis said as he pulled his desk chair out and plopped. In a matter of seconds he was logged onto his laptop, scanning emails for updates from Dave Warner. Bingo! Elvis' eyes shot back and forth across the screen as he read the detailed message. _Action against Jones – Imminent. _He archived the encrypted email and checked his watch. 0600 hours. Pettigrew would be settling into his office by now. What the fuck just happened outside the window? Elvis downed a quick sip of tea and began to email a report to Internal Affairs.

Xxxxx

0700 - Medical Training Facility SAS Garrison

Georgie observed medic Edward Downs attempting to apply a combat application tourniquet. He had the principles down but he fumbled when he was expected to work faster. It did not help that his trainer missed nothing.

"Suggestion?' Georgie said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Let your nerves work to your advantage. Your casualty needs for ya to focus on them not on you, yeah? He's missing the lower half of his leg. He's hemorrhaging, breathing is shallow, you have to stabilize him ASAP!" Ya got to be thinking catastrophic bleed. Get the tourniquet on and dress the wound." Seconds are critical Downs."

Xxxxx

0730 – SAS Administrative Building

The Directing Staff's weekly meeting was underway. Elvis was sat across from Arnie Pettigrew, whose body language he discretely monitored. There was definitely some agitation under the surface.

"We have had two fails thus far this week and it is only Tuesday." Colonel Godfrey announced. "Hayes and Dorian are gone. Jones received a strike yesterday for cheating on his Bergen weight."

Elvis' brows lifted. _No surprise there_ he thought. Pettigrew was agitating his pen to and fro until he noticed Elvis looking at him. Why did he suddenly feel intimidated by Harte's gaze? Elvis was nonchalant but Pettigrew took it as an _I told you so._ He blinked and looked away. Elvis sniffed with a wry smirk. _Pettigrew has guilt written all over his face_. Jones is the type of bloke the SAS does not want and certainly not what the regular army needs. Pettigrew twitched when his mobile rattled against the table top. He had received a text that clearly added to his agitation. His nostrils flared and he sucked in a breath. _Someone was turning the heat up_ Elvis thought.

"Endurance is moving along. We've lost less than half. You boys have been busy." Godfrey said. "The staff sergeants are on it today. I don't have to tell you this will be a telling week with the Fan Dance approaching."

The Fan Dance, the most grueling trek of the phase. It is more mental than physical but the agony the body must endure is tremendous. No badged SAS operative ever forgets it.

_Action against Jones imminent. He won't need to worry about the weight of his Bergen now. _Elvis thought to himself. It was simply a matter of time before the military police would appear to enforce their orders.

"Go on then. Dismissed." Godfrey said looking up at Elvis with probing eyes.

Pettigrew just about bolted from his seat and left the room. Elvis would bet a fiver Pettigrew was anxiously in the hall texting his response.


	23. Chapter 23 Dreams and Demons

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you readers and kind reviewers!**

**Hope all are well. x**

**Chapter 23**

**Dreams and Demons**

0835 – Hereford, UK SAS Garrison

Elvis stepped out into the hall and observed Pettigrew tucked inside a window alcove speaking in harsh tones. "I _told_ you _sir_, there is _nothing_ I can do! What is done is done!"

It appeared the caller hung up on the other end because Pettigrew glared at his mobile and hissed, "Son of a bitch!" as he furiously punched in a text message. Elvis moved away with such stealth it was as though he had been embedded in the wall. His form silently drifted down the hallway. Pettigrew looked up just in time to see the back of Elvis Harte in the distance walking away with his self-assured stride. He swallowed hard. "_Fuck!"_ He spat to himself. "That's all I need!"

Xxxxx

0900 – Hereford, UK SAS Medical Support Training Center

"You've seen a lot of combat corporal?" Downs asked as he cleared his simulation station.

"I have seen." Georgie said trying to mask the toll in her memory.

"I have been on tour twice. The first time we did nothing really. Pretty much policed the perimeter of a few villages. No combat casualties." Downs said as he continued to place all of the equipment in order for the next trainee.

"Your section was lucky." Georgie said adjusting her hair bun. She detected shadows in his voice and became curious.

"Yeah, but the _second_ tour, shit ma'am. We were hit hard, _really_ hard."

"Go on." She said, her eyes appraising his demeanor. She was genuinely interested now. Downs seemed to have demons he needed to expel.

"There was this pocket of insurgents who kept at us, chiseling away. I lost good mates on that tour." He said staring down at nothing, obviously recalling the fallen.

"It is the hardest part of our service." Georgie said. "Section mates are like family. We never want to lose any of them." He looked at her with haunted eyes. Georgie put her hand on his shoulder. "Ya did your best Downs."

"Affirmative ma'am. I did do my best. But it was not good enough was it?" He said jamming gear into his medical kit.

"I am certain there were others you did save. You are a skilled medic Downs." She said watching him intently.

"Thank you ma'am."

"I mean it. You would not be here training to support Special Forces if it were otherwise."

Downs looked at her. He felt relieved to have spoken to someone about his feelings and embarrassed for needing to do so. This petite woman was strong and obviously resilient.

"How did you end up working here? Were you part of the Medical Support Unit?"

Georgie smiled faintly. "No. My husband is one of the staff. We both wanted a domestic assignment, so here we are."

"Really? Well good on you both."

"We're happy, yeah." She did not want to pursue getting too personal with a trainee and appraised the completion of his work station. "Have ya talked to anyone about your experiences?" She asked.

"You mean have I had a psychiatric consultation?"

"Anyone Downs, including an army psychiatrist."

"I talked to one once after the tour. It was fine. It helped. I'm not mad. I just feel bad that I could have done more."

"Leave it. You can't live in the past. You are embarking on a new assignment with Special Forces. Make your section mates proud. I know the Regiment needs good medics. If need be talk some more with a counselor. You need to make certain this is what you want. The operatives will depend on you. " Georgie said. She understood how he felt. He had a good heart he just had to control the demons.

Xxxxx

Elvis opened the door to the stairwell acutely aware that there was a set of eyes on the back of his head. He casually pulled a stick of chewing gum out of his pocket and folded it into his mouth, allowing the door to close behind him. He smirked as he began to ascend the stairs with quick strides. He knew it would only be a matter of time. Arnie Pettigrew would seek him out to ascertain what, if anything, was overheard in the hallway. He leaned over the stairwell railing to see if he was being followed. Nah, Pettigrew would not be _that _stupid Elvis thought. But he would make contact eventually. That one was a nervy type and probably realized he was up to his eye teeth in shit at this point. Elvis was grim as he opened his office door. He had a duty to this Regiment.

Xxxxx

1145 –

Georgie tapped her mobile against her chin waiting for Elvis' response to her lunch invite. He intended to contact the estate agent this morning to confirm their appointment for tomorrow. She could not wait to tell her parents they were looking for a house. She grinned and bit her lower lip when Elvis text came in.

_Give me ten babe. Meet you there. All is well for tomorrow._

Xxxxx

1205 –

Georgie saw him as soon as he came through the door. Her smile grew as his fit frame sauntered towards her. Elvis was the very picture of composure but she could see it, the sparkle in his eyes never wavering from her. She stood in deference to his rank.

"Corporal." He said fighting against his desire to pick her up and spin her around. Instead he nodded and they both sat.

"Welll….. _What did she say_?" Georgie coaxed as they clasped hands under the table.

"Meet up confirmed with Chloe, tomorrow 1830 hours." He said squeezing her hands. He was as chuffed as Georgie was about seeing the house.

"Oh Elvis! I can't believe it!" She gushed.

"Ya do realize this is just a viewin? Chloe's not handin us keys or anythin."

Georgie sobered. "I know that. But I am optimistic that we will in fact get the house!"

"Cottage."

"Call it what ya fancy. I'm calling it _ours!_"

"Fuck sake George. I don't want to 'ave to pick ya up off the floor if it's not."

"Oh stop! You like it as much as I do!"

"I will not deny 'at."

"See! So it's settled."

"Nothin is settled George." He said not wanting to let go of her hands.

"Is anyone else interested?" She said, almost afraid to ask.

"One." He answered simply, hating to spoil her happiness.

"Have they made an offer?"

"Don't know."

"Shit Elvis! How do you not know?"

He gave her a frustrated look. "Probably because Chloe did not disclose that intel to me."

She pulled her hands away from him and rubbed her forehead. "OK, we go tomorrow, see what we think and…..what?" She said as Elvis sat back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

We 'ave to look _everything_ over Georgie."

"I know. Alright. You're right." She said leaning back in her chair as if exhausted then she pitched forwards and splayed her hands on the table. "But I have a good feeling about this Elvis."

He laughed. "Ya 'ave a feelin we're havin a girl as well."

She grinned at him. "Won't be long and we'll find out." She said. He smiled and relaxed his arms.

"We best get our rations, _you_ especially."

"Yeah." Georgie began to scoot her chair back as Elvis' mobile sounded.

"Shit." He said and pulled it out of his pocket. Georgie studied his face as Elvis read the detailed text message. She saw his jaw clench. That was never a good thing. He looked up at her with an unreadable expression. "Sorry. I gotta go babe."

"Seriously? What's goin on Elvis?"

"Can't talk. I'll see ya later."

Georgie watched him stand and shove the mobile into his back pocket. He looked at her pointedly. "Shit's hittin the fan. Keep yer head down." He muttered as he pressed a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and wanted to hold him in place but knew he had to leave.

"Bye." She said and turned to watch him vanish as the mess door closed.

Xxxxx

1240 –

Georgie walked back to the Medical Support Training Center alone. She was accustomed to Elvis being interrupted when they were together. It came with the territory of being in love with an army captain. At least they were not taking him away from her for a mission. As she walked, she savored the warmth of the sun on her shoulders. Her steps were light as she thought about tomorrow. They were that much closer to owning a home of their own. She could not help smiling and remembered a walk she and Elvis had taken shortly after their move to Hereford…

"_Where do ya reckon we'll be a couple years on?" Elvis asked, reaching for her hand as they walked side by side on the woodland path._

"_Hopefully still married." Georgie replied playfully as she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles._

_He laughed. "Well I know I'm in for life." He said caressing her hand in return. She looked up and smiled. She knew he meant it. She felt the same way. Elvis' exit strategy had worked out well. Coming to Hereford was the best possible decision for them. They still had their careers and Elvis would not be endangered with Special Ops deployments._

"_Seriously George…"_

"_Seriously? We'll have a family, just as we planned. You and me with our own little Hartes running around chasing dogs."_

"_Our own little section." He said thoughtfully._

"_Well, that would be excessive." She laughed. "Two or three. We'll see how number one goes, yeah."_

_Elvis chuckled. "Come on! You'll be fine."_

"_Easy for you, yeah? You'll help make them. I'll be the one doing all the work." She said pushing against him._

"_I can't do anything about'at George." He said putting an arm around her shoulders._

_She snaked her arm around his middle. _"_Yeah. Special Forces or not, there's a reason men don't have babies." She said tickling his side._

"_Oi!" He said grabbing her hand. "But I will always be here for ya. Every step of the way."_

"_I know ya will." She hugged him tight as they walked. "Can you imagine Elvis we'll have kiddies and our own home eventually."_

_He stopped them and looked down at her. The moment reminded Georgie of when he first approached her about dating him. When he admitted he had fallen in love with her. His eyes were taking her in now with that very same smolder and Georgie reached out a finger to outline his lips. The warm sun was filtering through the treetops as Elvis slowly lowered his face to hers and their lips touched. "I would give ya the world if I could Georgie." He said, kissing her as her hands reached up to caress his neck….._

The droning sound of an armored vehicle drew Georgie away from her lovely introspection. She turned and witnessed a canvas topped jeep followed by a prisoner transport vehicle approaching. She waited whilst they rolled past her. The jeep driver's right arm was clearly visible from the side window. His uniform bore the scarlet arm badge representing Military Police. She felt her chest tighten. She knew Elvis was in the thick of it now.


	24. Chapter 24 A Soldier's Loyalty

**Thank you to everyone following along.**

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts. x**

**Chapter 24**

**A Soldier's Loyalty**

1300 – Hereford, UK Brecon Beacons, Wales

Three soldiers trudged up the steeply graded hill. If they had navigated properly they would be heading to the midway check point once they reached the summit. In the lead was Herman Ramsey, followed by Adam Jones, then finally Tim Fornsby. Jones had to work….extremely hard…to raise one foot in front of the other. He was angry that Ramsey was ahead of him. The weight of his Bergen pressed heavy on his back. _Who ever thought this was a fucking good idea ? _He snarled to himself.

"Come on Fornsby! You can do this!" Ramsey hollered back to the rear. Fornsby was at a disadvantage. He was short legged and the other men were able to march at faster paces. The required load he had to carry added to the strain of ascending the hill, which at this point felt like the entire mountain range.

Jones laughed through gasps of air. "Pack up now Fornsby! You're going home mate. Returning to unit today!"

"Shut the fuck up Jones!" Ramsey said as he achieved the summit of the foothill and bent over to rest and fill his lungs with much needed air. Jones shot him an obscene hand gesture. "Arsehole." Ramsey said as Jones met up with him. They both looked down at the check point where the Directing Staff were waiting. Jones used his sleeve to wipe snot and sweat from his face, then reached for his canteen. He was not terribly inclined to wait for Fornsby. He needed a rest, that was all. As he raised the canteen to his mouth he paused. Something seemed odd about the check point. He could see the Staff but there were additional vehicles parked down there.

"Come on Fornsby! There ya go!" Ramsey said, grabbing the struggling team mate by the arm and pulling him to the top. Jones blandly watched. He sniffed and took a sip of water. He could see that several men had already passed through and were off onto the final phase of the exercise. "What are ya waitin for Jones? Reckoned you would have been back to the barracks by now." Ramsey taunted as the wind whipped through their hair, chilling their sweat dampened skin.

"Nobody likes a smartarse." Jones said securing his canteen away.

"Must be tough living with yourself then." Fornsby said adjusting the straps on his Bergen.

"Fuck you." Jones said looking at his watch. These two were not going to clock in before him. He began to make the descent. The weight of his Bergen thrust him forwards and he had to be careful not to skid on the rocky path. As he approached the check point the Directing Staff Sergeant regarded him with absent emotion. Jones quickly pulled out his map to review his measurements with Staff and receive further coordinates to finish out the exercise. The sergeant looked passed him towards the other two who were approaching. His eyes however, shot back to Jones as he said.

"You are done Jones."

Adam Jones was stunned as the sergeant walked away from him. He blinked furiously as the ire rose inside of him. "I beg your _pardon, sir_!?" He was ignored. Jones grabbed the straps of his Bergen and stripped the heavy load from his back. _"What the fuck is this?"_ The only response was the sergeant's back. Jones spun around when he heard.

"Lance Corporal Adam Jones."

His eyes were venomous until he saw the scarlet arm badges.

"You are under arrest for offences against the military code of the British Armed Forces."

"_What?!"_ Jones shouted, stepping back only to come up against another MP directly behind him. He was forcibly turned around and handcuffed from behind. He looked at the Staff Sergeant, then Ramsey and Fornsby. His mind was swimming and he wanted to bolt but the two MPs grabbed his arms on each side, forcing him to the armored prisoner transport. Jones attempted to dig his boots into the ground. The MPs carried on. Jones looked up as the steel door was opened. He was unceremoniously hoisted inside. He had no choice, but remembered somewhere in the back of his mind to keep his mouth shut. He sat down on the cold metal bench. The last thing he saw before the door slammed shut was his Bergen lying on the ground.

Xxxxx

1345 – Hereford, UK SAS Garrison

Elvis had finished reading the email from Dave Warner when the knock struck his door. Adam Jones had been taken into custody and currently on his way to Colchester for detainment.

"Yes?!" He shouted. As the door opened his eyes moved from the laptop screen to the entrant. He was not surprised that Arnie Pettigrew decided to pay him a visit.

"Could I have a word Elvis?"

"Wha's on your mind?" The problem for Pettigrew is that Elvis Harte had perfected the art of a poker face. His own mother would not be able to read him at the moment.

"Did you get the call?" Pettigrew asked as he entered and quickly shut the door.

"Which one is 'at?"

Pettigrew thought twice about his approach. "From Godfrey." He finally said.

"About Adam Jones?" Elvis asked folding the screen down on the laptop.

"Yes Elvis. _Shit _Harte! The lad's been taken by the MPs!"

Elvis regarded him with a measure of disdain and said. "Any idea why?"

Pettigrew stalled his response as he flung a chair around and sat. "Well how the hell would I know?"

Elvis stared at him and methodically aligned the laptop to the edge of the desk. Everything was neatly placed in order. Including his thoughts. "You expect me to know?" He asked moistening his lips with his tongue and comfortably sitting back. Pettigrew was not certain what Elvis knew. The shadows in his memory of seeing Harte's back walking down the hall began to unnerve him.

"I do not expect any such thing. I am merely trying to ascertain what happened?"

"Godfrey would be a solid resource there." Elvis said.

"Yes, but…..I do not know what _your_ call from him entailed. He simply informed me that Jones was being taken into custody. No further details." Pettigrew said, assessing Elvis' reaction.

Harte shrugged. "Yeah, 'at was the extent of the call." He said.

"You are not the least bit bothered that one of our recruits was taken under arrest?"

"Concerned? Affirmative. I am deeply _concerned_ Arnie. But _bothered_ that Adam Jones was the one? Nah. Not one bit." Elvis said clasping his hands together and resting them against his middle as he slouched back further, completely relaxed. Pettigrew squinted at him.

"So if it had been Fornsby say, you would be _bothered_?"

Elvis smirked. "Now 'at would be a shocker Arnie."

"You never cared for Jones." Pettigrew blurted out.

Elvis sat up. "Look. I had my reservations about him and you are perfectly aware of 'at. Wha' has transpired 'ere over the past weeks belongs to Adam Jones. I was off for a few. Anythin 'appen durin 'at time?"

Pettigrew fidgeted. "Not that I am aware of."

"Sneak out to a pub and raise some shit?" Elvis asked aligning the laptop edge once again.

"I have no knowledge of any sort of thing."

"Ah, well, we do know he tried to sneak a lighter load in his Bergen and got caught."

Pettigrew blanched. "You must realize the top brass will descend on this Garrison and exact a full investigation." He said pompously.

"Seriously Arnie? Why would 'at be?"

"Come on Harte! How often do recruits get plucked away from Endurance?"

Elvis' brow lifted. "First time to my recollection. So it must 'ave been quite serious then eh?"

Now Pettigrew's neck began to blotch. "You know his uncle will want answers."

"Then he should go to Colchester to find the answers." Elvis said now feeling he finally had his fill of this conversation.

"Where is your loyalty Elvis?" Pettigrew said. The words were a massive mistake along with the tone in which they were delivered. He knew it as soon as he saw Elvis' face.

"_What the fuck did you just say to me?!"_ Elvis asked ominously. "My _loyalty_ is to the 22 Special Air Service Regiment! I 'ave a _duty _to Queen and Country! Do not _ever_ question my loyalty !"

Pettigrew was not the combatant Harte was and he swallowed hard, attempting to stare down the imminent threat. He caved and blinked. In all honesty he could not look Elvis Harte in the eye.

"All I am saying is that we need to look out for one of our own."

Elvis laughed. "Meanin?"

"Adam Jones."

"He is _not_ one of us." Elvis said bluntly. Now Pettigrew laughed.

"Of course he is still under Selection and has not….."

"Was. He _was_ under Selection. He will never be SAS. He will _never_ be a Blade!" Elvis said as confidently as cow's milk is white.

"You are not even going to give him a chance to explain?"

"I am not a Judge Advocate. I am an SAS Commander. A captain who takes my responsibility over my soldiers seriously."

Pettigrew could feel the perspiration begin to dampen his shirt. "If he has a summary hearing he may get a few months detention and then…"

"What the fuck are ya goin on about? It ain't happenin. 'Ave ya even read the Directing Staff reports on Jones? He is _not_ a team player. He has no regard for working as a unit. Can't 'ave 'at and I guarantee we will _not_ 'ave it!" Elvis said.

"For someone who is notorious for _improvising_ on missions Harte, you have fucking bollocks to be raining shit down on Jones."

Elvis laughed. "Do you honestly think Adam Jones would put his team mate's lives ahead of his own?"

"He advanced to Lance Corporal Elvis."

"Did he now?"

"You bloody well know he did!"

"Yeah….yeah…He _was_ wearin the badge. Reckon his uncle sewed it on for him."

"You are a _prick_! Do you know that?"

Elvis exhaled a wheezy laugh. "Ya know, you're scaring me Arnie." Then his anger peaked. "_You_ are a disgrace pal. These men come 'ere with every intention of joining an elite military regiment. They _want_ it. They work fucking hard for it." He said punctuating each word. "The more ya keep openin yer gob it's fuckin clear 'at doesn't mean a toss to ya!"

"_Shut up Elvis!"_ Pettigrew said, thrusting himself to his feet.

"Do ya think Jones would 'ave my back? Would _you_ 'ave my back?" Elvis shouted, standing as well with his chin held high. Pettigrew chewed on his lips as his eyes shot daggers at Elvis. "Have ya sat behind a fuckin desk for so long ya forgot what it's like out there? Huh pal? To go on a mission behind enemy lines with four men? _Four_ fuckin men Arnie! In order for most if not all to come out alive, ya gotta work _together_! End of story!"

Pettigrew was stood there completely deflated. Elvis' words hit him like a barrage of bullets form an M16. He knew Colonel Wescott Jones would demand answers. He began to regret the association he had forged with the man. Clearly no one was going to break down Elvis Harte.

Xxxxx

1445 – Hereford, UK SAS Medical Support Training Center

Georgie could not stand it. The wondering and the waiting were killing her. What the hell was going on? She was certain the appearance of the MPs had something to do with Elvis' assignment and he had told her to keep her head down. Peters did not seem to be the wiser. No one in the Training Center seemed to be aware of what was potentially unfolding on base. She rung her hands and decided to give in and send a text to Elvis. She had to. She had to make some connection with him. Even if he did not answer her straight away he would know she was thinking about him.

_Elvis….just checking….I love you_. She attached heart emojis. She looked out a window and wanted to drift along with the text message to him.


	25. Chapter 25 What Matters Most

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you for following along.**

**Hope all is well. x**

**Chapter 25**

**What Matters Most**

1446 – Hereford, UK SAS Administration Building

Elvis rubbed his eyes and repeatedly raked his hair back. Pettigrew had him _that_ agitated. He allowed the bastard to walk out of his office when he truly wanted to throw him out arse over tit. Elvis could swear he popped a vein when his loyalty had been questioned because that is the moment the headache started. He grimaced. "Fuck sake, thought these were over." He muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down. He pulled open a desk drawer and began to rummage around for the bottle of aspirin and popped the cap, spilling several tablets into his hand. He decided three would do the trick and with the last remaining amount of tea he had left, Elvis downed the aspirins and rubbed the back of his neck. Time to send a rather unusual after action report to Dave Warner. As he opened the laptop he felt his mobile vibrating in his back pocket. Friend or foe? He wondered, pinching the bridge of his nose again as he warily reached back. He was pleased to discover Georgie had sent him a text. Just seeing her face lit up in the background helped to ease his tension. He smiled as he read the message.

"I love you too." He said softly and proceeded to tell her so, thumbs quickly composing the brief response. He stared at her image. It was one of his favorites. She was smiling at him when he had taken the photo. The loved up smile she only shared with him. Georgie messaged back.

"_Are you OK?" _

"_Affirmative."_

"_I saw MPs."_

"_Since moved on."_

"_OK."_

"_How are you two doing?"_

Georgie's face blossomed bright with a smile. Elvis had started referring to her as "you two" ever since he saw their tiny baby on the sonogram.

"_We are fine."_ She responded.

"_Really good."_

"Georgiiiieeee! Yo!" Peters bellowed from inside of the supply room.

"_Shit. I'm being summoned."_

"_Tell Peters to go get a snack or something."_

She chuckled, then scowled when Peters erupted again. "Corporal Harte!"

"_Bye Elvis…..love you to bits!"_

"_To the moon and back babe." _

Elvis wanted to reach through the phone and touch her. He looked at their wedding photo on his desk instead. Despite the fact she was halfway across the Garrison from him, Georgie's virtual presence had a relaxing effect on him, even the pounding in his head seemed to be lessening. He sighed deeply and placed the mobile on the desk, then proceeded to type his report to Warner. Elvis' thoughts were focused as he detailed the encounter with Pettigrew. This was not the first time Colonel Wescott Jones had snared a captain into his manipulations. Toni Blythe's prior CO was another one. Elvis smirked. Time to put the Colonel's private officer's club out of business.

Xxxxxx

1845 – Hereford, UK

Georgie watched her husband grimace and pinch the bridge of his nose for the second time since they had sat for dinner. She cut into her meat as her eyes continued to assess him.

"You OK?" She finally asked before forking a piece into her mouth.

Elvis pulled his hand away from his face. "Yeah. Is your steak done the way ya fancy?" He asked focusing on her plate instead of her gaze. She knew he was deflecting her question.

"The steak is fine Elvis. I'm concerned maybe you are not." She said placing her cutlery down.

He reached for his glass of wine. "Why do ya sat 'at?"

"Because you seem uncomfortable about something."

He swallowed the wine down and set the glass on the table, slowly sliding it around by the foot with his fingertips. "It's eye strain George. Everythin I do now is connected to the damn computer."

"Maybe ya need glasses." She offered with an easy smile.

He laughed. "Aw bloody hell Georgieeee!

"Well you're not getting any younger Elvis."

"Thank you for 'at. Reckon you'll be fetchin care home brochures for me in the foreseeable."

She barked out a laugh, somewhat relieved that his humor was intact despite the fact he was clearly non feeling well.

"This salad is really good." He said with enjoyment.

"Thanks. I know ya fancy loads of cucumber." She watched him methodically stab at the greens with his fork. Maybe he just needed to decompress.

"What do ya reckon will happen to Adam Jones?" She asked.

Elvis poured more wine into his glass, then set the bottle aside. "There will be a summary hearin for the assault charge and an obvious dismissal with disgrace. Fairly textbook."

"He will be imprisoned though, yeah?"

"If guilty, yeah, lookin at two years."

"What about his prior record?"

"Don't know. It was a spent conviction so I really 'ave no idea wha' the Judge Advocate will do with 'at. Regardless George, he's out of Selection. Movin on to the uncle now."

"Which you can't talk about."

"Exactly."

"Could ya just ever get an assignment that was ordinary?"

Elvis chuckled. "Wha' would be the fun in 'at?"

Xxxxx

Georgie walked into the lounge and saw Elvis standing at their wall mounted coat rack digging inside his jacket pockets. She was surprised when he pulled out a pill bottle and emptied a few into his hand. He never takes pills.

"How long has it been going on Elvis?" She asked crossing her arms against her chest.

He startled a bit but quickly recovered. She had caught him and that was that. "Wha's 'at?" He said not turning to face her as yet and jammed the bottle back into a pocket.

"The headaches."

He sighed and grimaced as much from the physical discomfort he was experiencing as the fact now Georgie was worried. "A coupla weeks." He answered simply, looking down at the aspirins in his hand.

"A couple of weeks?!" She said stomping towards him. He turned slowly, waiting for her further chastisement.

"Yeah. But today I needed something."

"It's not fuckin eye strain." She said matter of factly.

"Nah. Today it was Pettigrew."

"Come again?"

He looked at her sheepishly and walked away to pour a glass of water.

"What is that supposed to mean Elvis ?" She asked following close behind.

"Awww, it came on after I blew up at him."

"You have had the headache most of the day?"

"Off and on. The aspirins help." He said tossing the pills and water down.

"Come here." She ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling him back into the lounge. "Sit!"

"If I do a trick will ya give me a biscuit?"

"Button it Elvis. I want to check ya over."

His body became slack as he allowed himself to relax in the chair, watching Georgie fetch her medical gear. He could see the concern in her eyes and felt bad that he was causing her distress. He sat upright when she returned and watched her every move as she selected the instruments she wanted to use to examine him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Georgie pursed her lips. "Were ya afraid to tell me Elvis?" She asked, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around his upper arm.

"Ya know I'll never admit 'at. But…yeah. I was." He said chagrined.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" She went, pumping the cuff bladder. Her eyes darted to his then back to the needle on the gauge.

"Did I ever tell ya you 'ave sexy eyes?" He said regarding her lovingly.

"You're not supposed to talk." She said purposely ignoring his gaze.

"Oh yeah. "Ats right. Sorry."

"Elvis!" He grinned at her. "Ya see I'm not laughing, yeah?" She said.

"For cryin out loud George!"

"Look straight ahead." She ordered, clicking her small torch light on to shine into his eyes. He acquiesced to her demands. Elvis wanted everything to be alright. He could not tolerate setbacks. "OK, follow my finger." She then placed an otoscope into each of his ears.

"Good. That part looks normal for ya."

"Does it?" He asked with watchful eyes.

"Yeah. I can see clear through. Pretty empty in there." She said with a forced smile.

"Funny George."

"OK." She said sitting back relieved. "Your exam is fine. Are ya having the headaches every day?"

"No. Honestly they're not that often. Today just 'appened to be a bad one."

"Could be all the tension. I was worried you went back to soon."

"Wha'? Ya meanin to work?"

"Yes Elvis. Back to work. Shooting automatic weapons, fitness training, _computer_ work." She sounded off like a grocery list.

"I was cleared."

She stared at him. "Are you dizzy? Lightheaded at all?"

"Negative. My vision is fine, my hearin is fine. I am focused."

She had to agree. His mentation seemed normal and he was not experiencing any memory lapses. "Please don't worry Georgie. I just should'ave punched the fuckin wanker into the next county. At would 'ave relieved loads of tension."

She laughed and wagged her head. "Will they go after Pettigrew?"

"They can't charge him with bein stupid. He will in all likelihood be removed from his position 'ere though."

"Just keep your cool Elvis. Please. Your health is not worth this." She said rubbing his thighs.

"I know. You are worth everythin to me. You and our baby is all that matters. I won't let ya down. I'll get the job done, 'at's it. Tomorrow we come one day closer to our own home." He said fingering strands of hair behind one of her ears and then gently touched the side of her face. She smiled as he pulled her onto his lap. "Time for your examination now." He said huskily. Their ripple of laughter became smothered in a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26 When House Becomes a Home

**Thank you readers!**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews**

**and comments. Love to hear from you. x **

**Chapter 26**

**When a House Becomes a Home**

1830 – Hereford, UK

"There's Chloe ten o'clock." Elvis said. Georgie sat up taller in her seat with anticipation and spied a dark-haired woman dressed in a smart business suit walking across the driveway. She must have arrived moments before and was preparing to open the cottage. Chloe turned when she heard the Harte's vehicle approaching and immediately waved. Elvis smiled and waved in return as he swung the car into the driveway alongside of Chloe's. Georgie looked at him and reached over to squeeze his forearm as he shut the engine down.

"This is it Elvis." She said happily. He watched her, amused she was so thrilled and lovingly touched her hand in return.

"Let's move." He said.

As Chloe began to walk towards them Georgie instantly undid her seat belt, flung open the door, and pivoted out of her seat. The developing bump making her movements feel so different. "Hey Chloe." Elvis said as he shut his door and met Georgie as she stood.

"Elvis. So good to meet you two. Georgie is it?"

"That's right." Georgie said as hand shakes were exchanged amongst the three.

"I am pleased you are punctual. I have so much to show you." Chloe said escorting the couple to the front door. Elvis' eyes scanned the area: the stone work, window sills, door frame, everything his questioning mind could possibly look at. This was an investment, but more importantly, this was potentially going to be their home. Georgie was beyond chuffed. She could not wait to see the interior. Elvis placed his hand at the small of her back and whispered to her, "Steady on." She looked up at him. He grinned when he saw those beautiful brown eyes sparkling at him, the glow of her cheeks warming his heart. Pregnancy made her more beautiful than he ever thought was possible and he lovingly rubbed his hand up and down her back.

As soon as they entered it just felt right. Their eyes were as pin ball machines and Elvis watched as a smile rolled across his wife's face. They listened intently as Chloe began to describe the ground floor plan to them. Elvis fancied the rustic feel of the stone and wood. When they walked into the lounge and saw the lovely fireplace the Harte's grinned at each other. It was something they had always wanted. Elvis immediately went to the mantel and examined the stone work, then proceeded to work the light switches in the room. He nodded when all appeared to be well. Georgie unconsciously rubbed a hand over her belly. This was really happening. Their small family could quite possibly be living here. She never thought her life would take this turn.

The kitchen had ample space with a wooden island. "We can both move about in 'ere." Elvis said checking the water faucets, turning them on and timing when the hot water began to flow.

"Do the appliances come with the sale?" Georgie asked as she opened the fridge and examined the shelves.

"Yes. The seller has opted to leave the appliances in place." Chloe said.

With that Elvis went to the cooker and examined it closely. He pulled out a small journal and jotted down a few notes, then pulled his mobile out to take several photos. Georgie looked out the kitchen window. The garden was lush, if overgrown at the moment, but she loved it ever since she, Elvis and Laura had taken a gander during their Easter drive-by. Chloe directed them to the stairs leading to the first floor. As they began to ascend Elvis came up behind Georgie and as their hands met on the railing, she leaned into him. "That small room downstairs you could use as an office."

"Yeah. That would do nicely." He said kissing the back of her head.

The couple took in everything with sight and sound as Chloe detailed the three bedrooms and bathroom. Again, Elvis took multiple photos whilst Georgie checked each closet. Elvis investigated the bathroom plumbing and was pleased that the fixtures were intact and the commode especially appeared to be working properly. Chloe watched as they inspected the bedrooms. Her mobile rang and she excused herself to answer privately and headed back downstairs.

"These are nice sized rooms. Just need fresh paint." Georgie said.

"Yeah. But the carpets will need pulled up. Especially in that one if you're fixin to use it as the nursery."

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking as well."

"My cousin Marco can help if the floors underneath need any work. Most of the exposed wood looks alright."

Georgie nodded and lingered at the doorway to the intended nursery. She walked in eyeing the four walls and turning in a circle imagining how it will look when they bring their baby home. She rested a hand on her rounded belly. "Pink or blue little one?" She said sweetly. Her eye caught Elvis standing in the doorway. He smiled and went to her. "It is the perfect room for the baby." She said.

"Indeed." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his hands on her belly.

"So what do ya reckon? Everything seems to be working properly yeah?" She asked leaning back and looking up at him, placing her hands on top of his.

"Yeah. I do want a structural survey however." He answered.

"Yeah. I agree. Your Dad can recommend a good inspector, yeah?"

"Of course. This place will need _thoroughly_ cleaned."

"My Mum would fancy coming to help clean." Georgie said knowing every nook and cranny would be scrubbed spotless.

Elvis laughed. "Yeah, she definitely would. We'll 'ave loads of help to get everythin sorted 'ere. I do not wantcha up and down ladders and shit."

"I'm pregnant Elvis, not infirmed ya know."

"Well aware. Just keepin _you two_ safe." He said squeezing her tenderly.

"I know." She said intertwining her fingers with his over their growing baby. She startled and sucked in a quick breath. _"Did you feel that?"_

"Wha'?" He said slowly pulling away from her.

"Wait!" She grasped his hand and placed it back onto her belly. "_There!_ Did ya feel that?"

"Negative. Wha' am I supposed to be feelin?"

"The _baby._ It's _moving._" Georgie said happily.

"Wha'? Ya can feel it? _Seriously_?"

"_Yes! _"

"Honestly George, ya sure it ain't gas or somethin?"

"_No!_ It's the flutters. Oh Elvis, I have been _waiting _for this!" Georgie gushed.

He grinned. He could not share what she was feeling at the moment but knew it was special to Georgie and a good sign that all was well with their baby. She was blossoming more and more each day that was for certain. Soon she would undergo her second sonogram and they would find out the gender of their tiny one.

"All the more reason we'll need help. The boys will help get the garden cleared and the rooms painted.

Georgie laughed, "They'll be putting in full shifts."

"They won't mind a bit."

"Best stock up on beer." She said as they walked out of the room.

Elvis chuckled. "Exactly, and _pizza!_"

"Chloe must still be on that call." Georgie said as they started down the stairs.

"I reckon." Elvis bounced on each step as he went, then stopped when he noticed Georgie looking at him oddly. "Just a few creaks." He said.

"It's an old house. _Something_ is going to creak Elvis."

"Yeah, but I don't want it creakin in the wrong places."

"That's true."

"I am _so_ sorry. I had to take that call." Chloe said as she approached them in the lounge.

"No problem." Elvis said as he stuck his head inside of the fireplace and looked up, pulling a compact torch from his pocket and shining light up into the flue.

Chloe looked at Georgie.

"He's a stickler for details." Georgie said, stretching her lower back.

"When are you due?" Chloe asked.

"August."

"Your first?"

"Yeah. Elvis has a daughter, but _this_ little one is ours." Georgie said, gently patting her belly.

"My husband and I are trying. No success as yet I'm afraid."

"Awww, when it's time, it will happen." Georgie said with a smile. "We had to wait a bit. Honestly, I was shocked and thrilled at the same time."

"Do you like the cottage?"

"I love it." Georgie said. "As long it passes _his_ inspection."

They both observed Elvis crouched inside of the fireplace shining the torch in various directions.

Chloe laughed. "He is going about it the proper way."

"It helps that he's an army captain and his Dad is in construction."

"Hmmm. I see."

Georgie gave Chloe a sidelong glance. "Anything we need to know that would effect our decision?"

"No. Everything has been straight forward."

"I hope so." George said as Elvis emerged from the fireplace.

"Alright. He said pulling the journal out again and jotting down a few notes. Georgie's eyes were watchful, waiting for what he would say. He looked at his wife and smiled.

"We're interested Chloe, but I would like to 'ave a structural survey completed before we make an offer. Now, ya had said there was one other interested party."

"Yes, That is correct."

"'Ave they offered?"

"Not as yet."

"Right. So I will fancy movin on with the inspection ASAP." Elvis aid. "I will 'ave someone secured within a few days. Once accomplished you'll 'ave your offer."

"What if the other party makes an offer in the meantime?" Georgie asked with a bit of concern.

"Would just be an offer George. We still 'ave a chance."

"That is correct. Have you ever owned a home before?" Chloe asked as she pulled papers from her briefcase.

"No. No we 'ave not." Elvis said bluntly. I personally 'ave spent most of my life away from whatever home was at the moment."

Georgie noticed the impact Elvis' words had on the estate agent. "It is a whole new world for us." She said. "I lived with my parents whilst on leave before we wed. Now Elvis and I are no longer being actively deployed so we can settle."

Chloe cleared her throat. "I understand. There is a lot to consider when buying your own home. Do you have the information on your lender?"

"Indeed. And our Solicitor as well." Elvis answered. Georgie smiled. Elvis was an accomplished planner. He was prepared and he was shrewd. The negotiations would be interesting.

"I will contact the sellers right now." Chloe said.

"Good." Elvis said. "I want to be 'ere for the survey so I need to know quick as ya can."

Chloe attempted to ring her client on her mobile and stepped away.

"Was the chimney OK?" Georgie asked moving closer to Elvis.

"Appears to be. The damper to the flue seems to be workin properly. I can only see a portion of the flue itself so the surveyor will provide more intel on the stability of the chimney stack."

"Anything really bothering ya?"

"They said there was a new boiler installed so I want to check the energy reports."

"So, if mostly everything is sound we can live with a few creaks yeah?" Georgie asked anxiously rubbing her arms.

"I'm doin my best babe." Elvis said giving her a wry smile.

"I know ya are. It is fairly clean and there are no _smells._" She said encouragingly,

"Roger 'at. I reckon the windows may need a redo. Some were a wee bit tight tryin to open."

Georgie chewed on her lips as she watched Elvis make further notations in his journal.

"Hartes! It is settled. The sellers agree to your stipulation on the survey." Chloe announced.

"At's wha' I wanted to hear. I'll move on scheduling the survey." Elvis said.

"Thank you Chloe." Georgie said extending her hand and grasping the young woman's for a firm shake.

"Here is the Home Information Pack. If you have any questions whatsoever, please ring me." Chloe said.

"Really good." Elvis said as he accepted the Pack.

Chloe watched as the Harte's left. She could hear them happily chattering as they made their way to the car. Elvis opened the door for Georgie. It took her a little longer than usual to pivot herself into the seat. He waited patiently and smiled. "I think the baby likes the place." He said as she settled herself in.

"You reckon? Why do ya say that?" Georgie asked looking up as he rested an arm above the door frame and leaned down.

"Because you felt him." Elvis said softly as he tilted her chin towards him.

Georgie beamed and touched her belly. "Her." She said playfully.

"I don't know about 'at George." Elvis responded pulling back to close the door.

"Well I do." She said with finality to her voice.

He heard her through the window and laughed as he rounded the car to his side. As he plopped down in his seat he looked at her. "Ya sure about 'at?"

She stared at him with a defiant look on her face.

"We can't_ really_ know for sure now can we?" He said playfully needling her.

"No we can't. Not at the moment. But next week. _Aha_!" She said poking him.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see him." Elvis said as he started the engine and could feel her eyes fixated on him. "Or her." He added and began to pull away from the cottage. Georgie smiled and reached over to pet his cheek and neck.

"I love you." She said.

Elvis pulled his mobile out, placed it in the cup holder and turned the speakers on. Soon they were singing along to their special song. Georgie gently rubbed her belly, she knew their baby would be able to hear sounds and she looked at Elvis and laughed. "She moves in _her _own way!" She sang out. He laughed out loud.

"Tryin to team up on me eh?"

"Time will tell…." She said as he placed a hand on her knee, tenderly rotating his thumb.

"I love you both." He said


	27. Chapter 27 Enemy at the Gate

**Greetings all !**

**Thank you readers for following **

**and thank you to those who have**

**left their lovely comments.**

**You are an inspiration! x**

**Chapter 27**

**Enemy at the Gate**

1100 – Hereford, UK SAS Garrison

"At's right Chloe. Monday 1300 hours. I will meet up with the Inspector on site. Pardon? …_One_ o'clock, 'at will be _one _o'clock….Really good…..We will see ya then….Right…..Thank you…..Bye."

Elvis' knee bounced up and down as he proceeded to text Georgie with the update. _"Yes?!"_ He bellowed in response to the knock at his door. Sergeant Roberts opened up and stood tall.

"Colonel Godfrey wishes to see you sir."

Elvis tapped his mobile on the desk. "His office?"

"Affirmative sir."

"Roger. Thanks Roberts."

"Sir."

Elvis scooted his chair back and stood. He had not received any dispatches from Dave Warner as yet this morning, so he was curious as to the nature of the summons by Godfrey. He walked briskly, smiling as he went, anticipating Georgie's response to his text. He entered Colonel Jonathan Godfrey's office and stood to attention. His eyes were focused straight ahead but he could see that someone else was in the room seated in front of his CO.

"Relax captain." Godfrey said.

Elvis did so and clasped his hands behind his back as his gaze fell upon the guest. He instantly noted the rank on the uniform and the answer to his question was solved once he saw the name badge. Well, well, well, so Colonel Wescott Jones indeed decided to pay a visit to the Garrison. Elvis' eyes slowly tracked to Jones' face, making direct eye contact, then he applied his full attention to his CO.

"Take a seat captain." Godfrey said.

"Sir." Elvis angled his chair so that he would have visual access to Jones as well.

"Elvis, this is Colonel Wescott Jones. Wes, Captain Elvis Harte."

"Ah yes. Captain Harte. I have been looking forward to meeting you." Jones said sniffing and extending a hand to the captain. _I bet ya 'ave_ Elvis thought to himself as he exchanged the obligatory handshake.

"Sir." Was all he offered in response, and _really_ wanted to wipe his hand clean on his trouser leg following the handsake. Elvis did not like the snide countenance on this man one bit. Jones eyed him, wondering why Harte did not question his introductory comment.

"As you know captain. I took issue with your…..how shall we say…._tactics_ with my nephew. However, I understand the SAS are picky bastards so I want to know more about what prompted your reservations about Adam."

Elvis lifted his chin. "Reservations sir?"

"Affirmative Harte. You voiced issues about one thing or another and now my nephew is in detention. So, I want to hear more."

"Beggin your pardon sir, but I never had a conversation with you about my reservations."

Jones paused and smirked. Godfrey sat up straighter and observed the stare down between Jones and Harte.

"Are you disrespecting me captain?!" Jones finally said.

"Negative sir. Just being factual."

"Fuck sake Wes! You're acting as though this is a Court Martial." Godfrey said.

"He interviewed Adam."

"As did Captain Pettigrew sir." Elvis said with a chilled calm.

"Cease wasting my time and tell me what I want to know!" Jones said sneering.

Elvis looked at him blandly.

"Stand down Wes. The _interview_ is history. Adam attempted Selection. Whatever happened to remove him from the process has nothing to do with the scrutiny he was placed under by Captain Harte."

"You have _someone_ here who harbors resentment and I want to get to the bottom of it dammit!" Jones blasted back. Elvis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_Resentment_? Over what?" Godfrey asked somewhat flabbergasted.

"All of a sudden my nephew is plucked by MPs during the middle of a military exercise, carted off like some common criminal and is now sitting in a detention facility! _Someone_ is responsible!"

"My advice to you Wes is that you speak to Adam." Godfrey said pointedly.

"Someone _here _is behind this." Jones went on. "I am certain of it!"

Elvis' eyes narrowed and slid to Jones. _Is he aware Toni is here_? If that is so, then he illegally obtained that information because the assignments at the SAS Garrison are considered classified. Colonel Wescott Jones does not have that level of security clearance. Elvis could count on one hand the individuals he had any conversation with regarding Adam Jones. Colonel Jones had garnered some sort of intel to think he could walk in Godfrey's office and lay blame on the SAS for his nephew's actions.

"Come on Wes! Fucking prove it! You are surely not indicating Harte here is to blame." Godfrey said. Jones looked Elvis up and down. The captain remained neutral.

"What do you know Harte?" Jones prodded.

"Respectfully, I 'ave no comment sir." Elvis responded smoothly.

"I _order_ you to tell me _what you know_!" Jones yelled, face becoming scarlet.

Elvis regarded him briefly, then looked at his CO.

"_That's it!"_ Godfrey equally shouted and slammed a hand down on his desk as he abruptly stood. "This is utter nonsense! Either you produce a legitimate allegation or this meeting is over!"

"He is covering for someone!" Jones roared, standing as well and inches from thrusting a finger in Elvis' face.

"And just _who_ would that be Wes?" Godfrey threw back.

Jones blinked furiously and glared down at Elvis, who slowly turned his head towards him with an expression that was unreadable, except for two dark eyes that bore into his accuser's face.

"Prove it!" Godfrey coaxed.

_Go on. Prove it. Say it. Say her name!"_ Elvis thought.

Jones was inches from hanging himself right now. Instead he became mute as he looked at both of them.

"No?!" Right. Captain you are dismissed." Godfrey said.

"Sir." Elvis responded and stood tall with his chin held high.

"I am _not_ finished here!" Jones snarled.

"You most certainly are." Godfrey countered. "In fact Wes, this entire exchange calls for a report to General Atkinson. He must be made aware of purported issues within the Garrison. It is my _duty,_ of course,to report such allegations. Is that not so?"

Jones' face reddened as Godfrey nodded towards Elvis to exit the room.

"Sir." Elvis acknowledged, turned sharply on his heel and advanced to the door.

Once outside of the office he could hear Jones say, "I do not think that is necessary Jon."

"It most certainly is." Godfrey replied. "You cannot come here and demand anything from my officers. I will not tolerate that. Not even from you."

Wescott Jones just accelerated his own demise. Elvis smiled grimly and pulled out his mobile. He needed to make contact with Dave Warner and knew Pettigrew would be watching him.

Xxxxx

1230 –

Georgie rang her mum for a face time chat as it appeared Elvis was not contacting her for a lunch meet up any time soon. He had not responded to her following his earlier text.

"Hello?!" Georgie!"

Georgie smiled as her mum's face came to life on the screen. "Heyyyyyy!"

"How's my girl?" Grace asked warmly, thoroughly pleased to see her daughter.

"Yeah, fine. We're all fine. I'm getting bigger and bigger mum!" She laughed as she tilted her mobile so Grace could see her bump.

"Ohhh my Georgie! _You are!_ Grace chuckled happily.

"Mum! _I felt the baby_! I can _feel_ it now!" Georgie gushed.

"Awwwwww, isn't it the most _wonderful_ feeling Georgie?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." She nodded happily. "I can't wait for Elvis to be able to feel it as well. He is so excited about everything mum. I have my second sonogram next week!"

Grace took in the joy on her daughter's face. "Georgie, there was a time when I thought Elvis would never make you happy. I was so wrong luv. This is the happiest you have ever been." She said leaning closer to the screen, wishing she could hug her daughter.

Georgie nodded with an unbridled smile. "I am _so_ happy mum. I have _always_ loved Elvis and we have the most amazing life together."

"I know honey. There are no doubts now."

"I have something else to tell ya!" Georgie said excitedly.

"What is it? _Tell me_!"

"We found a house!" Georgie said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my God Georgie! Have ya ?"

"Yeah. Well, it's a cottage really, but we love it!"

"You bought it?"

"Not as yet. We're having an inspection done on Monday and if all goes to plan we'll make an offer."

"Is it in Hereford?" Grace asked vainly hoping they would eventually move closer to Manchester.

"Yes mum. This is where we work, and we love it here. The garden is lovely. I just know you'll fancy it!"

"Georgie we could transplant some of the rose bushes from our garden for ya." Grace said.

"Awww yeah! _Mum that would mean loads to me_! I 'd always have a part of ya with me, remembering how we used to prune them together." Georgie said wistfully.

"I know you fancy the red ones." Grace said smiling warmly.

"We were hoping if we get the place that you wouldn't mind coming to help get things cleaned and sorted." Georgie said.

"Absolutely I will do that luv. You need to be careful and not be pulling and lifting things."

"Not to worry mum. The captain has already dispatched his orders. Half of the SAS will be helping." Georgie laughed.

Grace joined in the laughter. She knew how Elvis was. She also knew he loved her daughter. She was thrilled Georgie was happy. They were a fine couple together.

"Oh hey! Mum, _I gotta go_! I'm getting an incoming from Elvis. Talk to you later."

"OK Georgie. You two take care! Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye. Elvis? ….."


	28. Chapter 28 Poetic Justice

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews/comments.**

**Hope everyone is well and safe. xx**

**Chapter 28**

**Poetic Justice**

1245 - Hereford, UK SAS Garrison

"Elvis?!" Georgie said happily as she answered his call. "I was talkin to my mum when ya rang in. I was tellin her about the quickening and the cottage. She said…"

"Georgie." That was all he needed to say. The tone of his voice stopped her cold.

"Elvis. What is it?"

"Where are ya?"

"I'm at the MSU Training Center. Just got back from lunch….what?"

"Good. Listen in. Stay put. _Do not_ exit the building until I come for ya." He said, his voice hushed and deliberate.

"Fuck Elvis! _What_ is goin on?" She demanded as a hand splayed across her chest.

"Shits hittin the fan. You're safe with Peters. Target goin to the nick and there's someone I _do not_ trust. Read me?

"Yeah. Yes. Where are _you?_"

"Don't worry about me."

Georgie rolled her eyes dubiously, she hated when he said that. No matter how he tried to placate her…..she worried nonetheless.

"Sorry babe. I know yer given me the evils, but hold tight. I promise. I am just bein extra cautious. Trust me." Beneath his commanding voice she could read the heartfelt message he was sending her.

"Acknowledge." Georgie said. "But I _will _fuckin kick your arse Elvis if ya get so much as a _scratch_!"

As expected…..he chuckled. "Love you too." He said, adding, "Oi! Remember, watch yer mouth. The baby can hear ya."

She released a breathy laugh, gliding a hand over their precious little one. "Yeah, well, _you'll _have to build a whole new vocabulary!"

She could hear the grin in his voice. "Don't I know it!" He said.

"Elvis, couldn't ya just get a job in a library or something? Things would be so much more peaceful." She said tightly.

"Nah. I talk too much." He threw back. She loved his humor. It simply rolled off of him like a stream over smooth pebbles. Georgie could tell he was moving as he spoke, indicating he was walking to some destination.

"Seriously. Are ya armed?" She asked trying to elicit as much information as she could.

"Yes."

Her eyes pressed shut in an effort to force herself to relax.

"Listen Georgie." He said as his pace quickened. "Sorry I cut ya off earlier. How's yer mum?"

"She's fine. Excited about my bump and the prospect of our new home."

Elvis smiled at that but his eyes remained alert. His broad, self-assured strides bringing him closer to the intended location. The Glock 17 pistol strapped to his thigh moved along with him. His eyes began to narrow behind the dark sunglasses he wore. "I wanna hear more…but later babe…out!"

Just like that the call ended. Georgie understood, but her hand wanted to crush her mobile, or whoever it was that was pulling her husband away from her. She noticed Peters watching her. _You're safe with Peters. _

Xxxxx

Godfrey looked up as Jones busted through his office door. "Jon! What is this rubbish about transports being grounded dammit? I need to move on. I have an important engagement this evening."

Godfrey regarded him with disdain. "Orders from the top Wes. Perhaps you could arrange your own transportation. This is a military base, not London Heathrow."

Jones glared at him."Did you send a report to Atkinson?" He asked suspiciously.

Godfrey wearily looked up at him. He had lost all respect for this man but said, "Did I not say that I intended to do so?" Jones' mobile rang before he could respond. He looked at the caller ID and eyed Godfrey.

"Yes?!" There was a muffled voice on the other end. Jones unceremoniously ended the call and blanched. He looked at Godfrey and began to feel as though he was spiraling down a sink drain.

"Is there a problem?" Godfrey asked.

Jones smirked at him. "You tell me." He said and walked out of the office.

Xxxxx

Elvis' fit form, clad in camo trousers and black tee shirt came to a standstill as he adjusted the comms in his ear. He was like a perched hawk watching the MPs breach the secure gate and swiftly move through the Garrison.

Colonel Wescott Jones stomped down the hall and flung open a stairwell door. "What the _fuck_ is going on?" He growled into his mobile, voice echoing in the hollow space. The person chattering on the other end could seemingly say nothing to appease his panicked ire. "Pick me up this instant or I will have you stripped of your rank! Do you copy?"

Elvis watched as a side door of the Administration Building shot open and Jones appeared, looking around as if expecting something. Jones began to make another call when he heard traffic approaching behind him. He was expecting the pick up he desperately needed, so when he turned, the last thing he wanted to see was the red arm badges. He saw them straight away through the Jeep windshield. The shapes of two rigid soldiers seated side by side, completely focused on him.

Elvis engaged his comms. "Hello, this is Echo one. Eyes on target, confirm. Over."

"Sierra two. Roger boss, we have eyes on target, confirmed. Over."

Jones' eyes darted _everywhere_. Suddenly his environment felt surreal as the day to day operations of the 22 Special Air Service Regiment's Garrison carried on despite the impending collapse of his own. He could barely hear the words because of the white-hot adrenaline coursing through him.

"Colonel Wescott Jones." He stood mute as the MPs flanked him. "We have orders to take you under arrest on the charges of sexual assault and other crimes against the British Armed Forces."

Sergeant Toni Blythe watched through the window, her arms folded tightly across her chest. She watched as the man who assaulted her years past had his wrists forced behind his back and hand-cuffed. The suppressed panic on his face. The humiliation of being taken against his will. Her breaths became deeper and faster as her emotions collided within her. She wanted to scream, and laugh, and cry. Her perpetrator stumbled whilst getting into the prisoner transport vehicle. She could see him arguing with the MPs, no doubt pleading his innocence. The transport door slammed shut and she tasted justice for the first time. Her fiancé placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, however, her eyes never left the window until the two vehicles turned a corner and were out of sight. Then a single tear fell onto her cheek. She stoically blinked the rest away. Spanner's hand squeezed gently and she closed her eyes. They both heard.

"This is Echo one. Target suppressed. All is well in the world."

"Roger Echo one. Thank you Boss."

"Affirmative. Thank you Boss." Toni said as she turned into Spanner's embrace. She knew the process had only begun but she was no longer alone in the battle.

Xxxxx

1330 –

Georgie almost pitched forwards when her mobile buzzed her back pocket. She quickly grabbed for it, sucked in a breath and took a peek at the screen. "_Thank God!"_ She whispered. "Elvis?!"

"Hey."

"What's goin on?" She asked, discretely moving to her office and closing the door. Her hand held fast to the handle until he began to speak again.

"Target apprehended. Ya still need to wait out though."

"It would help if I knew what all the cloak and dagger shit is about!"

"Just tryin to be safe."

"From _what_ Elvis?" She attempted to wrestle from him. His silence unnerved her. "Elvis?"

"Someone's about to get his tits in a wringer. Ya can only imagine they'll be loads of squawkin and I'm concerned about the fall out."

Georgie's eyes were wide as she paced the floor of her office. "But the Jones twats are behind bars, yeah?"

"Affirmative. Ain't the Jones boys I'm concerned about."

"Who then?"

"…...Pettigrew."


	29. Chapter 29 Close Protection

**Thank you kind reviewers your**

**words are truly inspirations. x**

**Chapter 29**

**Close Protection**

1730 – Hereford, UK

Georgie looked up when she heard the tap at her office door. The familiar cadence causing her heart to flip flop. As she stood, the door opened and the instant she saw Elvis she rushed to him from behind the desk. He immediately reached for her, taking her in his arms for a quick hug, pressing his lips against her forehead. He knew things would begin to heat up on base once Wescott Jones was processed at Colchester and he had to be prepared.

"Are we good Elvis? Is everything OK?" Georgie asked, looking up at him as he rubbed the sides of her arms.

"Yeah. Clear to go. Anythin else ya need to be doin 'ere?"

"Nope. I was just catching up on some reports."

"Good deal George, then let's move. Lock it down and let's get ya home."

Georgie logged out of her computer and grabbed her handbag whilst Elvis waited for her. She noticed how he looked out into the classroom from the partially opened door. He was hypervigilant as if on patrol and that concerned her. She eyed the pistol strapped to his leg and the radio transmitter secured at his waist, the comms cable trailing up under his black tee shirt to his ear.

"I haven't been on close protection like this since the day I didn't marry Jamie." She said meeting Elvis at the door. His mouth quirked as he looked down at her.

"You were never gonna marry him." He said, positioning himself to move out in front of her, ignoring the reference to close protection.

"You sure about that?"

"Affirmative. Ya saved the dress George."

"You didn't know that then."

"I had a feelin ya wouldn't go through with it." He confidently shrugged.

"Did ya now?"

"Yeah. Ya were holdin out for me."

Georgie laughed and dramatically rolled her eyes. He grinned, but returned his attention to their departure. Elvis was carrying an aura of danger about him at the moment and it was unsettling to her.

"You're gonna tell me what's goin on, yeah?"

With a furrowed brow he answered …. "Eventually."

"Hmmmm. So, I reckon now is not a good time to ask how your day was." She quipped. He turned and smiled at her grimly as he led the way down the hallway.

"Wait till we get in the car. There's quite a bit ya need to know." He said, his voice deep and low.

Georgie was stunned. She expected the exact opposite from him. Now _her_ brow furrowed as she tried to sort what could possibly have him this engaged. When he ushered her out of the MSU Training Center she was surprised to find his car at curbside. Obviously he had not wanted her to make the trek to the car park. He unlocked the vehicle with his key fob and kept her close as he opened the passenger door. Georgie looked into his eyes and could see how switched on he was. His senses missed nothing. She was a well-trained combat medic and knew all about being focused and alert, but Elvis had taught her about surveillance and developing a keen sense of one's surroundings. Once Georgie was buckled into her seat he closed the door. She watched him speak to someone over comms as he walked past the bonnet to his side. Her heart began to thud inside her chest and her hands reflexively splayed over her belly, subconsciously protecting their unborn child. Elvis got in and settled into place, keeping his eyes vigilant.

"Who were ya talkin to?" She asked.

"Jackson."

_The sniper! _Georgie thought and her eyes began to scan the nearby buildings. Elvis noticed her reaction. "Just a precaution." He said.

She huffed a laugh and said. "Should we be checking for bugs?"

"Already did 'at." He said as he started the engine. Her heart skidded several beats.

"What the _fuck_ is goin on Elvis?!"

"Sorry babe. Truly I am. Both Jones' are in custody but Pettigrew is not and unfortunately he has become a key player."

"I thought you said he was a pawn." She said with a frustrated edge.

"Exactly. But now it seems he breached confidential information and we don't know the full extent of his involvement as yet."

"Involvement in what precisely?"

"They have already gone after a captain who was negligent in his duty during the Adam Jones bullshit. It's only a matter of _hours_ before they have further intel on Pettigrew."

What sort of intel?" She asked, rubbing her belly.

Elvis' eyes slid to her hands, then her face as he continued to visually scan their exit from the Garrison. "You two alright?" He asked with a measure of concern.

"Yeah. Fine. If it weren't for being placed on lock-down and _professionally_ escorted by my husband to our car, I would reckon _we _were having a fuckin smashing day!"

Any other time Elvis would have laughed at that response, but not today. His grave reaction caused her to blink and nibble her lower lip as she gave him a sidelong glance. Once the guard cleared them at the gate Elvis stepped on the gas pedal and quickly distanced them from the Garrison. He could feel Georgie's gaze on him.

"You and the baby are OK, eh?"

"Yes. When I feel movement I just want to touch back." She said smiling. She knew Elvis was worried about something and it was clear her safety was uppermost in his mind. He smiled back then.

"Ya gettin loads of action there?" He asked.

"Sometimes. It's just flutters." She said looking down at her belly and tenderly splaying her hand over top.

"Must be a boy George. He's already lookin for action."

"Don't get excited Elvis. I don't want to have to deal with your disappointment when they say it's a girl."

He laughed then. "Babe, I could _never_ be disappointed. I really just want you and our baby well and safe."

That touched her…deeply. "I know. I'm just playin with ya." She said tapping his thigh and looking out the window at the shop fronts along their route. She observed Elvis periodically checking the rear-view mirror. Did he honestly think they would be followed?

"So, you were going to tell me about intel on Pettigrew. I mean, why did you say in a matter of hours?"

"He and Colonel Jones communicated forwards and backwards via phone I am certain of it. Internal Affairs can easily extract that from phone records but findin _recent_ contact on Jone's mobile will add fuel to the fire."

"You reckon Pettigrew fed Jones confidential information?"

"Yes."

Georgie knew better than to dig deeper. Elvis would not disclose all that he knew. At least she understood why he was concerned about Pettigrew and it appeared there was more that could potentially be uncovered.

"Does Toni know Jones was arrested?"

"Yeah."

"Is she alright?" She asked with trepidation.

"Affirmative. She's with Spanner so she is safe."

"Good. Thank God." Georgie looked out the window at the folks walking along the sidewalks. It seemed like any other ordinary day but she knew it was no ordinary day for Toni Blythe. She could quite imagine what Toni must be feeling at the moment. Knowing her rapist was captured and would face his crime. Georgie's own memories began to churn inside of her. Flashes of moments she had suppressed long past. Abu had been executed. Wescott Jones would face a court martial and Toni would be required to testify as to the dishonorable actions of a commanding officer.

"Toni is in deep." Elvis said. "She's got her work cut out for her."

Georgie nodded. "She knows we are both here for her."

"Roger. She will need _your_ shoulder more than anyone's." Elvis said glancing at her.

Georgie agreed. The afternoon she and Toni were alone together whilst the boys were honing their skills on the pistol range was an emotional journey for both of them. It was the day Toni chose to confide in her about the rape. Georgie had listened intently to every word, felt the anguish in her voice and cried along with her as Toni clung to her within the comfort of a much needed, caring embrace. The Hartes were Toni's most trusted friends next to Spanner.

"Do ya reckon anyone else on base is part of their little clan?" Georgie asked.

"At's just it. Don't know yet. This was a new assignment for Pettigrew. He had been brought in whilst I was on mission in Afghanistan."

"He could never fill your boots Elvis. What were they thinking?"

"Good question. I don't reckon they were fancying to replace me. He's good at the administrative bullshit. I think they paired us when I got back because we each have different skill sets. He only saw two tours and bailed. Somethin about an injury but I'm not privy to the details."

"Do ya think he's got a barrister already?"

"If he's got more than rocks in his fuckin head he should."

Elvis turned the corner into their flat car park. Georgie sat up and eyed the area. Elvis always told her that one of the most important elements of self-defense is being aware of your surroundings.

"Hello, this is echo one. We are home base over." Georgie listened to Elvis relay their location over comms but could not hear the copy. "Thanks guys. Channel open. Out." He looked at Georgie. "Ready?"

"I reckon you're not gonna sleep tonight." She said tightly.

"At remains to be seen." He reached back and pulled a black ruck sack from behind Georgie's seat. Her eyes flared wide.

"What the fuck is that Elvis?"

"An insurance policy."


	30. Chapter 30 The Tip of the Iceberg

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews/comments.**

**Truly, sharing your thoughts means alot! xx **

**Chapter 30**

**Tip of the Iceberg**

1900 – Hereford, UK

Georgie watched Elvis line up the surveillance equipment on the kitchen table. His nimble fingers began to connect several pieces together. He was intensely focused and she wished all of this would just go away. She sat down on of the chairs he had pulled away from the table.

"My mum said she would love to come help us with the move."

Elvis carried on with his task but eventually looked up at her. After he snapped a video cable together he said, "Ya got her goin on the cottage. She's probably got her bags packed already."

"Yeah." She said with a sarcastic laugh. "I hope all this shit doesn't fuck it up for us Elvis."

He stilled his hands. "George. I am meetin with the inspector on Monday. If it flies we're gonna make an offer. "At's it."

"And are ya gonna turn up in an armored vehicle?" She retorted.

He gave her a steely look and she knew he meant business. "I do not like this anymore than you do, OK?"

"If you hadn't gotten your nose out of joint about Jones I wouldn't need to be worrying about you now!" She said through gritted teeth.

He hated causing her worry, especially with the pregnancy. "Look! I can't talk to ya about details. I just simply cannot. But I will keep you and our baby safe!"

She stared at him. He was dead serious. "Why all this Elvis? Huh?" She said gesturing at the military grade materials littering their kitchen table top.

"This is security."

"It looks like a fucking arsenal."

"Well it is actually. I got everythin 'ere I need."

"What has got ya wound up? Do you really think Pettigrew means to harm ya?"

He paused and looked at her. "Yeah."

"Dear God Elvis! What the hell have you stepped in?" She said feeling a cold shiver creep up her spine.

"Still tryin to sort it all out." He answered honestly. She looked away from him. "Georgie. Listen to me." He said placing a small camera aside. "Please. Come 'ere." He reached for her when she attempted to turn away from him and he lifted her up from the chair, gently grasping her shoulders. "I will make it all good." He said deeply, his voice rasping as he drank in the despair on her face. She looked into his eyes.

"We should have just left the army." She groaned.

"Don't think I haven't thought about 'at."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Can't do much about it now. Got to let this play out. At least we've got back-up."

She smiled then. Even in the midst of chaos he had a way of comforting her with his cool resilience. Elvis kissed her and placed a hand on her belly. "Has the little bloke weighed in on any of this?"

She lifted his hand away and kissed his fingers. "He's incommunicado at the moment."

Elvis grinned. "See. Got ya thinkin it's a boy as well."

"Shut up!"

He genuinely laughed then. The first time in the entire day. "I'm gonna connect a camera outside our door and one in the car park."

"Don't ya reckon the landlord will take issue with that?" She asked.

"Nah. High tech George. They'll never know they're there."

She moved to look over the other items on the table. "What's this?" She asked picking up what appeared to be a small bird.

"Drone."

"For real? This little thing?"

"Yep. Mad ain't it?"

"No wonder you're fascinated with these toys." She said examining the tiny drone even closer.

"Gets the job done."

Georgie looked at him. _I will keep you and our baby safe. _"Promise me you will not step in front of a bullet." She said gravely.

He fiddled with the camera and looked at her. "The only promise I can make Georgie is to keep ya safe." Her sad eyes bore into him.

"I cannot lose you Elvis. _We_ cannot lose you." She said placing her hands on their growing child. His gaze drifted down at her actions and she could see the anguish in his eyes.

"I an't goin anywhere George. We 'ave a whole life time to share together.

Xxxxx

2330 –

"Talk to me Dave. Wha' 'ave ya got?" Elvis said settling into his seat in front of his laptop. He had all of the surveillance equipment set up in the spare bedroom.

"It is just as you said Elvis. Jones and Pettigrew communicated. It appears Wes was trying to delete messages from his mobile directly before he was picked up, but of course we can retrieve those."

"Anythin on Adam and Pettigrew?" Elvis asked, tapping his hands on the table.

"Negative."

"Not believing 'at." Elvis said glowering. "I saw those two go at each other. There was definitely a familiarity about it."

"But you do not know what was being said."

"I do not."

"Adam is not talking. Mouth is shut as tight as a clam."

"Got quite a lot to hide I would imagine. Are ya sure all the contacts on Adam's mobile were scoured?"

"Not one hundred percent, no. The prosecutors were looking for obvious threads. What's on your mind?"

"Different accounts maybe. Used a fake persona?"

"I can have them relook at his cell records."

"Yeah. Good. I reckon 'at needs done. We're _missin_ somethin 'ere." Dave Warner nodded and jotted down notes. "Any action directed at Pettigrew yet?" Elvis asked.

"No evidence to formally go after him unfortunately. Just because he communicated with Wes does not mean he committed any crime. There is just speculation at this point." Warner said.

"But they will take him in for questioning?"

"That is expected, yes. Look, I know you are concerned Elvis, but we cannot tip our hand."

"Acknowledge, but I don't trust Pettigrew. I reckon when he gets backed into a corner he is gonna stike."

"His movements are being monitored. You have got yourself and Georgie on close protection. That is all we can do at the moment."

"Negative. Dave, there's too much at risk 'ere mate. Pettigrew knows I'm involved. If I don't like wha' I'm seein I am gonna 'ave Georgie concealed."

"Agreed. You have our complete support on that."

"Ya may be monitoring Pettigrew's movements but I guarantee it's business as usual for him. He's probably siphoning off evidence as we speak."

"Our hands are tied. We need more. You know that." Warner pleaded.

Elvis sat back and rubbed his eyes. "Right…OK…..so wha' about Adam's application. He had a grocery list of references and Pettigrew was hell bent on pushing him through. Any names strike yer fancy?"

"I know one caught _your_ eye." Warner said with a smirk, flipping through the files.

"Knots. How the hell does he turn up? He's like a fuckin rash ya can't quit scratchin." Elvis said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Warner laughed. "Must have thought it would look good to have a MoD staffer's name to back him up."

"I doubt Adam Jones ever stepped foot inside of Whitehall." Elvis snarked.

"True. The uncle probably tossed names around over cocktails. Quite frankly, I am surprised they didn't use Brad Evans." Warner said.

"Brad Evans…from Special Reconn?"

"The very same."

"Why do ya say 'at?" Elvis asked, leaning in closer to the screen, captivated by this disclosure.

"He was in Afghanistan the same time Pettigrew was on mission to track down Mukhtar."

Elvis stared at Warner, his mental wheels turning. "When was this?"

"Reckon about three months before you were sent over to do the job. Pettigrew could not get in deep enough and as you know, Evans lost two of his operatives."

"I thought Pettigrew had been injured?"

"Yeah, there was something about that. But after his mission failed, Pettigrew was sent to an FOB in Kabul Province. They were policing heroin traffickers and needed some undercover work. When he returned to the UK, Evans put the word in for him to be re-assigned at SAS Headquarters."

"Well, well, well. I wanna look back and see where Adam Jones was when all this kicked off. I am certain I recall he had a tour in Kabul Province." Elvis said as he began to rifle through Adam Jones' dossier. He relayed the dates and watched as Dave Warner tapped into his desktop computer.

"Son of a bitch!" Warner said incredulously.

"Wha? Wha' 'ave ya got?" Elvis asked wanting to launch himself through his laptop to see the other computer screen.

"Pettigrew staged his mission from the same FOB where Jones was stationed."

"Shit Dave! This is just the tip of the iceberg!" Elvis said. "We _gotta_ find a connection between Adam and Pettigrew."

"Affirmative. Once we retrieve all of Wes Jones' messages we will have more cause to bring Pettigrew in for questioning at the very least."

"I 'ave personal matters I need addressed in the comin week and I do not want that bastard interfering."

"Your back is covered Elvis. Get done what needs done and talk to Georgie about seclusion."

"Roger 'at."

"By morning more intel should be forthcoming. Wait out. Our operatives are in place. You know patience is key."

"Not my best virtue, but thanks Dave. I know the team is good."

Both ended their virtual call. Elvis sat back in his chair and extended his long legs out in an attempt to relax. His eyes scanned the video screens capturing the car park and threshold. He chewed on his lips. This was just a plaster at best he thought. He needed to get Georgie someplace really safe."


	31. Chapter 31 Knowledge Is Power

**What a great week for E & G stories on the site!**

**Thank you writers. xx**

**Thank you so much readers for your reveiws/comments.**

**Much love to you all!**

**Chapter 31**

**Knowledge Is Power**

0005 – Hereford, UK

Georgie padded to the doorway of the spare bedroom and saw Elvis hunched over his laptop keyboard typing away and squinting at the screen seeming to digest every piece of information he was viewing. She knew tonight would be like this. He would shun sleep and carry on with this mad investigation. She leaned against the door frame and smiled as their child tumbled inside of her. "Don't tell me you're gonna be just like your daddy." She said tenderly. Elvis heard that amid the soft key strokes and looked up.

"George. Everythin alright?" He asked sitting up, eyeing her all over.

"Yeah. Fine, yeah. I was hoping eventually ya would come and lie down with me though" She said waddling into the room. He watched her and smiled. She was petite and the blossoming bump was becoming awkward for her.

"Come 'ere." He said, quickly standing and began arranging the pillows on the bed so she could lie back comfortably. She looked at the video screens as she moved towards him. On the laptop screen she saw topographical maps. He extended a hand to her.

"I can get in the bed Elvis."

"Yeah I know. I can help ya too."

"If it makes ya feel better." She said waiting to lie back as he punched more pillows.

"How's 'at?" He asked, leaning over her to position one behind her head.

"I feel like a queen." She said regally, pulling him down for a kiss.

"What is your command your highness?"

She stroked the side of his face. "Get some rest."

He chuckled. "Soon babe. Just finishin something up 'ere. Can I get ya anythin? Havin a mad craving or 'at?"

"No. But you could tell this little one to settle down."

"Seriously? Gettin loads of action?"

"Constantly it seems tonight."

Elvis placed a hand on her belly hoping to finally share what she was feeling. He looked surprised and pressed down gently. His eyes shot to Georgie, then slowly closed. She watched as his face contorted into every emotion he was experiencing in response to feeling their baby for the _very first time_. A huge smile appeared when he finally opened his eyes saying, "I think he just said hello." Georgie felt a warm flush in her chest and placed her hand over top of Elvis' They both grinned. "It's a miracle Georgie innit? This little life that we made."

She nodded and blinked back heartfelt tears. This man who wreaked havoc in battle was so loving and a good father. "Awww Elvis. I love that you can feel it now." She said happily. He burst into a toothy grin.

"Yeah. Me too. Makes it even more real for me. He knows I'm 'ere as well."

Georgie's face crinkled with joy. "He's heard your voice for some time though."

Elvis smiled and leaned in close to her belly. "Oi! Little mate…..Let yer mum get some rest, eh?"

"Daddy should be telling _himself _that." Georgie said, reaching down and tousling her husband's hair.

"Soon." He said.

"What kinds of maps are ya looking at?" She asked as he moved away from her and returned to his laptop.

"Ya won't believe it."

"Elvis at this point _nothing_ would surprise me."

"Afghanistan."

She sat up. "You are fuckin kidding me !"

He chuckled, "No. No I'm not."

"I will personally pull out each and every one of your toe nails if you even joke that you're going back there!"

"I ain't goin back." He said with a breathy laugh.

She watched him type and zero in on a particular location. "Are you gonna throw me a crumb as to what's got ya interested?" She asked. He pondered her request for a moment, rubbing a finger across his lips. The future was unpredictable and she needed to be prepared, be informed.

"There was a cache of heroin reported missin from a base and I am tryin to sort potential extraction sites."

Georgie's eyes narrowed. "Heroin? How is that relevant to everything going on here?"

"At's wha' I'm trying to sort."

"Shit Elvis, do ya think Pettigrew knows about it?"

He laughed sardonically. "He may 'ave been the reason it's gone missin."

"_What?_!" Well how did you find out about it?"

"Intel George. It 'appened months ago. They ain't been able to locate it or establish how it may 'ave been diverted."

"How do ya reckon Pettigrew knows about it?"

He looked at her pointedly. "He was in Afghanistan the same time the cache disappeared…as was Adam Jones."

"Oh you have got to be shittin me!" He slowly wagged his head negatively. "OK. _You_ need to back out now! Let Dave Warner handle this!"

"I'm too involved now. Can't just close the door and expect that no one is gonna come knockin." Georgie swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "Which is why we need to talk." He added.

She blinked and held her head high." "Go on."

"I don't reckon it's safe for ya 'ere George."

"Elvis?! What the fuck are ya saying?"

"I'm sayin I want to conceal your whereabouts. Tuck ya away so Pettigrew can't find ya."

"What!?" I have nothing to do with Pettigrew or any of this bullshit!"

"I know. But I do unfortunately and from what we suspect now, when his actions are brought to light, he _will_ lash out. If he can't get to me physically, I guarantee he will try to do so through you."

Georgie felt her heart beat thud. She felt dizzy. She wanted to vomit. Elvis could see the pallor creeping over her. "Georgie!" He bolted from the chair and placed an arm behind her to help her lie back. "I'm 'ere babe. I gotcha." She fought the lightheadedness that threatened to overtake her and immediately began to take deep breaths, exhaling through pursed lips. "Georgie, are ya alright?" His voice sounded like an echo in her head. He leaned over her touching the side of her face, worried sick, willing her to answer him.

"Don't hover, get me a wet cloth will ya!" She said brushing him away and panting.

"On it!" He rushed out of the room. Georgie rolled onto her left side and continued the deep breaths. Elvis was back in an instant with wet wash cloths and planted one on her forehead, smoothing her hair away. "Please tell me yer OK!" He begged, his hands flitting over her.

"I'm…OK….better…..thanks. It was a panic attack. Ya shocked the shit out of me that's all." She said peevishly

"I'm sorry…..I am _truly_ sorry." He said and the pain in his voice made her squeeze her eyes shut. She wanted him to be honest with her, she just never expected things to become so dark for them. Elvis sat down on the bed and she slowly turned onto her back, adjusting the wet cloth on her forehead, peering at him from beneath the edges.

"I'm OK Elvis. I'm good."

"I'm gonna call the midwife." He said and she grabbed his hand.

"No. No, I'm fine. Really."

"Yer sure?"

She smiled and said. "Yeah." Squeezing his hand for reassurance.

He raked his hair back and blew out a relieved sigh. "Maybe I should call anyway." He said reaching for his mobile.

"No. I'm fine, the baby is fine…believe me, if I thought there was a problem I would have ya make the call."

"Alright. I'm buyin it for now, but if _anything_ changes I'm not listenin to ya."

She smiled wearily. "Deal. When do ya propose to move me out?"

He fiddled with his ear as he gauged whether she was up to further disclosure of his plan. "You 'ave the sonogram on Tuesday." He finally said.

"That's right."

"Directly following I will 'ave ya takin away."

"Where am I going? Not to some…."

"Hoddesdon."

"Hoddesdon?" She asked blinking her surprise at him.

"Affirmative. You will be safe with Nonna." He said confidently. "Most of my extended family is there and several have served. Pettigrew could _never_ get near ya."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me. He doesn't know about Hoddesdon. Marco will transport ya along with another cousin. After your exam you will go out a different exit with them 'at way if Pettigrew has eyes on us, I'll be the only one headin back to the Garrison."

"And when he wonders where I am?"

"You were admitted to hospital. You will be entering with baggage in tow. If he wants to go out of his way to pay ya a visit, Peters will be waitin for him dressed up in a wig."

She laughed then. "You're joking."

"Maybe I'm not. He always wanted to do undercover work. Don't _worry_, we 'ave a _good_ team."

Georgie chewed her lower lip. He had plotted this whole thing out. She knew Elvis would never separate them unless he felt it was absolutely necessary. "Since I have to do this, and I agree you are right, I'm glad that you told me what's going on. I want to _know_ what you're up against because that bastard will never draw another breath if anything happens to you."

Elvis' brow lifted as he smiled. He admired her tenacity. "Are ya ready for combat corporal?"

"I am ready to _protect_ _my family_."

He placed a hand on her belly. "Roger 'at babe. 'At makes two of us. The _three _of us are in this together." He said, gently gliding his hand over her bump. "All will be well, I promise ya 'at!"


	32. Chapter 32 A Work in Progress

**Thank you all! It so good to hear from you xx **

**Chapter 32**

**A Work in Progress**

1400 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

Captain Arnold Pettigrew glanced at his watch. Harte had left at approximately 1230 hours and his vehicle was still non visible in the car park. He was certain Georgie had not accompanied him. He saw her conversing with an MSU trainee half past one. He began to ponder the possibilities, when his mobile alerted him to a message, pulling him away from the window. He briskly swiped a finger to open it. A smug smile curled his lip as he read Major Brad Evans' text... He quickly responded:

"_Adam Jones shut down admirably. Not to worry."_

He sneered and laughed at Evan's come back and texted back:

"_Brad I do not give a fuck about Wes. He made his bed, so to say, and he can bloody well sleep in it! The fool should have kept his distance."_

That did not sit well with Evans and the major's counter message caused Pettigrew's nostrils to flare.

"_You're the senior officer Brad, you sort it out." _

After he sent the message back to Evans he threw his mobile onto the desk and looked out the window again…..still no sign of Harte.

Xxxxx

1500 –

Georgie was in the middle of a mock field rescue when her mobile vibrated in her back pocket. She reflexively grabbed it and simply answered, "This is Georgie."

"Georgieeeee!"

Ah, the sound of Elvis' voice lit up her world. "Heyyyy! How'd it go? I'm smack dab in the middle of an exercise."

"Roger. I'll be brief. Some minor issues which I reckon we can take care of, but, I want the sellers to replace the windows, or at least give us a credit. The roof and chimney are sound so I'm 'appy about 'at."

"Oh my God Elvis, are we making an offer?"

"Hell yeah we are! Take a day or two to get it sorted but Chelsea is on it as we speak."

Georgie could not hold back the thrilled smile on her face and she momentarily turned away from the trainees. "Ooooh Elvis I am _so _excited!" She gushed.

"Now don't go gettin yourself all wobbly-headed, I ain't there to catch ya!"

"Yeah, ya best get steppin and get back here ASAP then."

"Any problems?"

"Nope. Peters makes a good mother hen."

"He cares about ya George." Elvis said laughing.

"I know, but he's worse than my nan."

"Be glad he's on our side."

"I am. I watched him sharpen knives this morning."

"I can imagine. One of his specialties. He can strike like a cobra."

"You'll be back shortly?" She asked, eyeing the action in front of her.

"Yeah. Getting in my car as we speak."

"OK, see ya." She said.

"Bye. Love ya. Bye."

Xxxxx

1530 - Ministry of Defense – London, UK

"Sir we need eyes on Major Bradley Evans." Dave Warner said. He was flanked by Jason Speers from MI5 and Gordon Platt from MI6. Baxter's eyes moved between all three men seated in front of him.

"What have you uncovered?" Baxter inquired.

"We have reason to believe Evans and Captain Arnold Pettigrew developed a bond whilst in Afghanistan and we are concerned it is no small coincidence that the cache of heroin went missing within that time frame. Coupled with the fact that Adam Jones was deployed there as well.

"Go on." Baxter said.

"Captain Elvis Harte has been attempting to isolate possible extraction sites for the heroin, as he is familiar with the terrain. It is felt the perpetrator did not act alone and there may have been multiple routes to secretly move the amount that was taken."

"Is this theory credible?" Baxtor said, steepling his hands together.

"We believe it is sir." Gordon Platt said. "MI6's intelligence supports the speculation that someone had the ability to monitor the impoundment of heroin and how the containment could be breached."

"And you three believe it to be Pettigrew and Evans."

"Affirmative sir. Full stop. Those two are our focal suspects. The third being Lance Corporal Adam Jones." Warner said.

"What solid evidence do you have?" Baxter asked pointedly.

The three glanced at each other.

"It is primarily speculation at this stage sir." Warner said.

"We are pressuring Adam Jones and awaiting full disclosure on his cell phone records." Jason Speers said.

"Pettigrew has been monitoring Elvis Harte's activities. That leads us to believe he knows Harte is on to him. We have needed to take precautions to keep Harte's personal life protected sir." Warner said.

"I see. Needs must. You have authority to do what is in the best interest of this mission and the safety of it's key operatives." Baxter said.

Dave Warner, Jason Speers and Gordon Platt exchanged glances and nodded in agreement.

Xxxxx

Elvis just stepped inside of his office and tossed a briefcase onto a chair when Sergeant Roberts appeared directly behind him. "Sir!" Roberts said hurriedly.

"Alright. Wha' is it Roberts?"

"Lucky you sir, you're back. General Atkinson just rang for you."

Elvis huffed a laugh and nodded. "Expected 'at would be comin."

Roberts eyed him. "Sir?"

"Thanks. I reckon 'at's where I'm headed."

As he trekked down the long hallway of the Administration building Elvis texted Georgie, letting her know he had returned and was summoned to meet up with General Atkinson. After sending the message away he looked up and spied Arnie Pettigrew walking towards him from the opposite direction. Their eyes locked. Elvis' confident swagger never missed a beat as the two came face to face in front of the Senior Officer's Suites. Pettigrew smirked and said.

"I take it you received a summons as well."

"To see the Gen?" Elvis asked cooly. Pettigrew nodded curtly. "After you." Elvis said, gesturing a hand for him to take the lead. Pettigrew sniffed and swiped a finger across his nose, then proceeded inside. All the while Elvis Harte analyzed him, every single detail of his body language.

Xxxxx

Georgie's brow creased deeply as she read Elvis' text. She was certain this meet up had to do with Jones' antics in front of Godfrey. Elvis had told her this would be imminent. Tad Peters approached her, uncertain as to why she appeared troubled.

"Things not looking good on the survey?" He asked.

"Huh? Uh…no….the inspection went rather well actually. Elvis is in front of Atkinson at the moment." Georgie said almost vacantly, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Ooooo….that's Godfrey's doin." Peters said parking himself on the edge of a table.

Georgie looked at him. He really was caught up in all of this and Elvis obviously trusted him.

"It has to be done." He said.

"Yeah. That's what Elvis told me."

"The shit is gonna get deeper and smellier as this progresses, you must know that." Peters said.

Georgie laughed.

"Well said sir."

Xxxxx

Elvis glanced up when the door to Atkinson's private office opened. He had been responding to a message from their agent Chelsea and wanted to gauge Pettigrew's demeanor as he exited his encounter with the general. Elvis knew this meet up was in response to Wescott Jones' allegations against the Garrison. What is unbeknownst to Arnie Pettigrew is that Atkinson is privy to the Internal Affairs investigation. The general is a no nonsense leader. Few ever walk away from him feeling as though they were his new best mate.

"You're on pal." Pettigrew said as he arrogantly walked passed Elvis.

_Sorry he pissed on your cornflakes_. Elvis thought to himself with a mad twinkle in his eye.

"Harte! Let's move!" Came Atkinson's voice over his assistant's intercom. Elvis looked at the civilian administrative assistant as he got up and walked by her. She eyed him up and down and continued to do so until he closed the door behind him. Then she fanned herself with a folder.

Xxxxx

Do you reckon you'll get the cottage?" Peters asked, handing Georgie a bottle of cold water.

"Thank you. Here's hoping!" She said lifting the bottle up and then taking a hearty swallow.

"Elvis will get it for ya."

"I know he's doing his best. I just wish he didn't have to worry about this shit with Pettigrew."

"You're the only one he worries about Georgie. You're the only one that's ever gotten under that thick skin of his. Pettigrew is a _targe_t to him. That's how Elvis sees it. He's not _worried _about Pettigrew."

Georgie considered what Peters said and smiled hesitantly. She needed to sit down and put her feet up for a bit. The mock field exercise had kept her stepping and she felt fatigued now. Peters skidded another chair over for her to elevate her legs.

"Thank you." She said and sat back wearily.

"You miss him already." Peters said. She looked up and smiled, confirming he was right.

"What time is your sonogram?" He asked.

"0800 hours." She answered with a sigh. She took another sip of water and regarded Peters.

"Are you really going to pretend to be me?"

Peters cackled. "I could never fill yer knickers…..er, I mean boots!"

Georgie snorted a laugh as she pictured the stout man in knickers and wearing a wig. He was thinking the same thing and they both tore up with laughter. "Got your bags packed?" He asked.

"No. Doing that tonight. I'm not looking forward to it"

"Elvis is smart about where he's sendin ya."

Georgie agreed. She tried to relax. Elvis' plan was the right thing to do …but oh how she will miss him.

Xxxxx

"So Harte, you have gotten yourself in the mix of it haven't you?" General Atkinson said. His deep set eyes peering at the captain from beneath bushy gray brows.

"Yes. You could say that sir."

"Well I _am_ saying it dammit! I am _not _happy that the likes of Adam Jones was even permitted to initiate Selection, however, in hindsight I quite imagine it was a blessing. If Colonel Jones had not made a complete fucking arse of himself opening his mouth, none of this would have come to light. So, I commend you on your tenacity to make inquires."

"Thank you sir."

"I had a short briefing with Baxter earlier. MI6 whole heartedly agrees that sensitive intel related to the heroin cache had been compromised. They have eyes on Pettigrew and Brad Evans from Special Reconn now. Your back is covered as well as your wife's. I do not need to remind you that someone may get hurt in the process, but it _will_ end."

"Acknowledge sir."

"Right then. Crack on."

Elvis stood to attention. "Sir."

"Oh and one more thing Harte….get a haircut. You are not crawling around out in the field any longer."

"Yes sir." With that Elvis turned and left the room. As he closed the door behind him, he raked his hair back and an amused smile appeared. _It had grown a bit since his return._

Xxxxx

1800 –

Peters walked Georgie to the entrance of the MSU Training Center where Elvis was waiting for her. "Myself and the trainees will miss ya fair corporal." Peters said as Elvis approached them.

"Oddly I feel I'll miss you lot as well." She said grinning. The amusement faded from her face when she got a good look at Elvis. Her mouth fell open. He was sporting that inimitable Elvis smile and reached for her through the open door.

"Ready beautiful?"

"Just a second. What happened to you?" She asked as her gaze travelled all over his head.

"Wha'? Oh this?" He said as his eyes shot upward.

"Yes! _This_!" She said plucking at his har.

"This is a haircut." He glared at Peters who was in the background stifling a laugh.

"You decided today, this afternoon, to get yourself a haircut?" She said staring at him.

"It wasn't my idea I can assure ya." He answered dryly.

"Well I rather like it." She said flicking his shorter bangs.

"Do ya? I'd like to hear more babe, but right now, I got to get ya home." He said, tucking his arm around her, keeping her close. In his earpiece he could hear Jackson say, _"Good to go boss." _"Roger. Thanks fellas." Elvis said, warily helping Georgie get into the car. Peters watched. The entire team had their backs. It would be a difficult night. Their last night together for no one knew how long. Tomorrow they would see their tiny baby and finally discover if they were having a boy or girl. It will be a bittersweet morning for them and they both knew it.


	33. Chapter 33 A Glimpse of Happiness

**Thank you for your reviews/comments.**

**Much love! **

** Here we go... x **

**Chapter 33**

**A Glimpse of Happiness**

0700 – Hereford, UK

Georgie was sat on the sofa. She felt numb as she stared at the two bags she had packed, all the while her hand gently glided over her belly, her bump…..their child. In one hour she and Elvis would have a glimpse of this little one and that made her smile. She was so looking forward to the moment, but a pang of regret stabbed at her…..soon she and the baby would be separated from Elvis. He was finalizing the details and she watched him walk out of the spare bedroom.

"Yeah…yeah….'at's right Marco. We'll be headin out in ten. Ciao."

Georgie slowly stood and smoothed the floral printed maternity top around her belly. As Elvis ended the call he looked at her. Their eyes met, neither one wanting to separate, but knowing it was for the best. "Marco and Geno are on standby." He said moving towards her. She simply nodded. Elvis reached for her hands and lifted them to his lips, tenderly kissing each one. "I love you more than anything in this world Georgie. I need to keep you and the baby safe." She never took her eyes from his face. That handsome face that always made her heart lurch.

"I know. I love you _so_ much." She said breaking free of his hold and lifting her hands up to cradle his head, pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips lingered together. The intimate touch kindling the despair they felt in having to break apart.

"It will be _all_ good. Ya _must_ believe 'at George. I won't let ya down."

Her fingers pressed into the sides of his face. "I know. I love you." She felt as though she could never say _I love you_ enough to him. He kissed her forehead as though his lips would leave an impression on her skin. He simply wanted to melt right into her. He pulled back and lovingly gazed at her face, tucking strands of hair behind her ear as he so often did.

"Nonna is chuffed. She cannot wait to see ya." He said.

"Probably the best bit about all of this." She said with a halting smile.

"You'll be fine. My sister is close by, you will want for _nothing_, and ya know I am just a call away." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We're gonna kiss ya Elvis." She said taking his hand and placing it on her belly.

He fought to control his emotions. This was one of the most difficult decisions he ever had to make. He furiously blinked and his breath hitched as he pressed his hand down saying, "you take care of mummy little mate." Then he pulled Georgie close to him for their lips to meet. She groaned as they both deepened the kiss. Elvis broke away bolstering his composure and smiled at her. This was madness. "Ya 'ave everythin ya need?" He asked, moving towards the packed bags.

"I reckon. Yeah." She said. "You were too big to pack though."

He leaned down to pick up her things and chuckled. "I'll take these out and then come back for ya."

"I can walk out Elvis."

"Please Georgie. Every day Pettigrew's bollocks get a twist the more dangerous this becomes."

Georgie chewed her lower lip as she locked the door behind him, then turned and scanned the room. It was a lovely flat but hopefully they would soon be moving into the cottage…..if indeed they secure it. Georgie decided she would focus on the good things in their lives and frankly was looking forward to spending time with Nonna Sofia. Elvis rap pa tapped on the door and she unlocked it.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

They walked out with Elvis in front, vigilant of their surroundings. "Let's crack on and see our baby!" He said as he backed the car out and sped off to hospital.

Xxxxx

0740 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

Arnie Pettigrew stared at the vacant chair in the conference room. Elvis Harte should be sitting there. _Where the hell was he?_ He went missing a few hours yesterday and today he is _completely_ absent. He knew that meant Georgie was not on base either. General Atkinson had spewed his anger over Adam Jones being permitted to engage in Selection and queried Pettigrew on why Colonel Jones would make allegations against the Garrison. It was a rather textbook dressing down. Nothing to indicate he was under suspicion of any kind. But _Harte_? That bastard is too clever for his own good _and_ is friends with Toni Blythe. _That_ bitch. All she needed was a sympathetic ear and all hell rained down on the Jones'. Pettigrew knew Wes Jones' mobile was confiscated. Internal Affairs had to know that they communicated with each other. His quandary is that he does not know how much data had been retrieved, coupled with not knowing what Wes may have said during interrogation. Wes Jones was a pompous prick who acted heinously and covered his dirt with his rank and authority. He provided favors. That was the extent of his usefulness. Unfortunately Pettigrew had owed him and cleared the debt with intel on Blythe's whereabouts. Now he regretted the disclosure because Wes had to open his fucking mouth to Godfrey, _in front of Harte_ of all people. At least Adam was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Pettigrew smirked. It was no small feat that he was able to gain access to Adam's locker before the MPs had. He needs to keep an eye on Evans however, that one was starting to unravel. Pettigrew stared at the vacant chair….._where the fuck is Elvis Harte?_

Xxxxx

0810 – Hereford, UK

Georgie was comfortably lying on the exam table, although truthfully, she was anything but relaxed. Elvis was sat next to her crouched in a chair holding her hand as they awaited the sonographer and Amelia Clarke, Georgie's midwife.

"Won't be long babe, we'll get to see him." Elvis said grinning. Georgie rubbed her face with a hand, laughing at how convinced Elvis was that they were having a boy.

"You reckon. Ya have a name picked out already do ya?" She asked playfully.

He froze. "Nah. I do not as yet. Reckoned you'd want some input on 'at." He said.

"Well I've had _girl_ names floating in my head." She said.

"Better switch gears." He said laughing.

Georgie secretly hoped it would be a boy. She kept imagining a little Elvis running around following his daddy everywhere. But it was no fun telling Elvis that just yet. Right now it was anyone's guess. Both of their heads swiveled to the door as they heard a knock and the voices of the two women they were waiting for.

"Good morning Hartes!" Amelia said. "You remember Hilary?"

"Hi guys!" Hilary said positioning herself at the sonogram machine.

"Good morning! Yes we do." Georgie said and Elvis agreed.

"Are we ready to catch up with baby Harte?" Amelia asked.

"_Yes!"_ The couple responded eagerly.

"Well let's have a go. Georgie how have you been feeling?" Amelia asked.

"Great. I feel good. Fatigued at the end of the day, but fine otherwise." She answered with a smile. Elvis frowned.

"Hmmm….." He said and stood. "I think ya should know Georgie had an episode two nights past."

Amelia looked at Georgie. "Episode?"

"It was a panic attack. "I'm fine."

"Tell me more."

The couple exchanged glances. "I heard a bit of mad news and briefly felt faint. I did not pass out. I have had panic attacks before and I believe that is what it was."

"Your vital signs are stable and have been so far throughout the pregnancy." Amelia said reviewing the medical record.

"Yes. They have been." Georgie said looking up at Elvis.

"It happened just that once?" Amelia asked.

"Yes."

"She is doing everything proper." Elvis said.

"Right. I will inform Dr. Brown. He will be examining you following the sonogram. For now, let's see how things are looking." Amelia said and motioned for Hilary to begin. Georgie gave Elvis the eye.

"I had to say something." He whispered defensively.

"Of course ya did. I _was_ gonna mention it." Georgie said tightly.

"Of course ya were." He said interlacing his fingers with hers and smiling. She relaxed and gave him a little squeeze. It was the moment they had been waiting for.

"OK this may feel a wee bit cool." Hilary said as she squeezed a portion of gel onto Georgie's belly. All eyes were focused on the screen as the black and gray morphed into a hollow appearing space, then the image of the fetus began to take shape and became larger.

"_Oh my God!"_ Georgie whispered, happily squeezing Elvis' hand. "Look how _big_ now!"

He was fixated and swallowed hard. Hilary tapped buttons and typed as Amelia requested the measurements.

"Ah lovely. Just lovely. Growth and development are spot on." The midwife said.

Georgie looked up at Elvis. He winked at her.

"Right. If we could just get the little one to reposition ever so slightly we should be able to find out the gender. You both want to know correct?" Amelia said.

The couple nodded excitedly. "Indeed." Elvis said, taking Georgie's hand and kissing it.

Hilary glided the wand forwards and backwards across Georgie's belly, pressing down periodically. The fetus turned and Hilary was able to capture the answer to their curiosity. She tapped buttons to enlarge the image.

"Ah, _there_ we have it! Congratulations mummy and daddy….._you are having a son_!"

"_Yay!"_ Georgie gushed, squeezing Elvis' hand so hard she almost pulled him down on top of her.

"It's a _male_?!" Elvis asked stunned.

"Indeed it is." Amelia said smiling at the elated father, detailing the findings on the screen.

"That's our _son!_!" Elvis said excitedly, staring at the screen.

Georgie gazed at the wonder on his face and blinked back tears. "There's your boy." She said to him joyfully. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you babe." He said. Georgie grinned from ear to ear.

"Everything is looking great Georgie. Dr. Brown will be in shortly to examine you, probably order bloods and then you two can be on your way." Amelia said. Hilary printed off copies of the fetal images for the couple to take with them as Elvis snapped additional photos on his mobile.

"A _boy_ Georgie." Elvis said laughing.

"Now I'll have _two_ of ya, oh dear God!" She drawled, eagerly reaching for him. He chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you wanted a girl." He said.

"At first…..but we have a daughter, yeah?"

"Yeah." He said smiling into her hair. He loved that she referred to Laura as her daughter as well. Georgie was a good stepmother and Laura certainly loved her loads. They heard a tap at the door and saw the appearance of feet beneath the privacy curtain, followed be the robust voice of Doctor Edward Brown.

"Well good day Mrs. and Mr. Harte! Elvis I understand you have added a new recruit to the Regiment!" Brown said.

The couple laughed. "Wee bit undersized at the moment." Elvis said.

"Congratulations to you both! So Georgie, Amelia tells me you had a recent issue." Brown said pulling a wheeled stool over and sat next to the exam table.

"I did doctor but it was a panic attack. It did not last long and I am fine."

"Were you standing at the time?" Brown asked.

"No. I was reclined. I heard something unsettling and it frightened me quite honestly." She answered.

"Were you present?" Brown looked up at Elvis.

"Yes sir. It is as she says." Elvis said.

"Good." Let's have a look at you." Doctor Brown proceeded to examine Georgie. Amelia was there involved in the entire process. "I imagine being in the military presents various reasons for the appearance of panic attacks. You stated you have had them before?" Brown said.

"Yes. Not for some time, but I have." Georgie looked at Elvis who had respectfully moved to the other side of the room during the examination. She saw him turn and look at her. He felt bad. She could see it on his face. It was not his fault. Not really. He was trying to do the right thing and that is not always pleasant.

"It happened only once during the pregnancy?" Brown asked.

"Yes sir."

"You have not had any lightheadedness or dizziness otherwise?"

"No. None at all. This was an isolated thing." She said. As Georgie spoke, Doctor Brown began to playback the sonogram and studied the images.

"Uh huh….good….yes well your son looks healthy mum. Your exam in unremarkable. I would say you are both doing fine." Brown said.

Georgie smiled and looked at Elvis as relief washed over him and a smile curled the corners of his mouth.

"If it happens again Georgie I _need_ to know about it." Brown said.

"Absolutely." Georgie said.

"You 'ave our word doctor." Elvis said as he returned to his wife's side.

"Fine. After your bloods are taken you may leave. I will contact you with the results." Doctor Brown said and waved as he exited the room.

Xxxxx

0930 –

Georgie looked at the sonogram print outs as she and Elvis waited for her to have her blood sample taken. "He sleeps like you do." She said looking from one print to the other.

"Does he now?" Elvis said trying to take a gander as he fiddled with a strap on one of her travel bags.

She laughed. "Well you don't scrunch your face up as much."

He laughed and pulled his mobile out. " I'll send ya the ones I took, 'at way you'll 'ave them in your gallery."

"Yeah. Good. I'll send them off to our folks." She said, then her eyes became fixed. "_Shit_ Elvis!"

"Wha'? You OK?"

"Can we _please_ call my mum now?" She asked impatiently.

"Now? Ya mean right now?"

"Yes! I want us to be together when our families find out we're having a boy." She said touching his arm tenderly. That struck him. Of course. Once they left the hospital they would be separated.

"You're right. Good idea." He said looking at his watch, then swiping his mobile active. Georgie smiled brightly and wiggled closer to him as he pressed the speed dial for the Lane's.


	34. Chapter 34 Mission Nonna

**Thank you for following along.**

**Hope all are well and safe. x**

**Thank you for your generous comments. xx**

**Chapter 34**

**Mission Nonna**

0940 – Hereford, UK

"_Georgie!_! Luv, _what a surprise_!" Grace said wide-eyed seeing her daughter and son-in-law smiling back at her.

"Hi mum! Are you alone?" Georgie asked.

"Of course I am. Your father's at work and your sisters are gone for the day. It's just me pottering on in this house alone. How are things going?"

The couple looked at each other. "Well….I had my sonogram mum!" Georgie said with a huge grin.

"Oh _Georgie!_ Oh, do you _know_?! Do ya know what you're having luv?" Grace gushed happily. Georgie was almost trembling with excitement.

"_A boy_! We're having a little boy mum!"

"Ohhhh your father is gonna bust his buttons after three girls!" Grace squealed. "Elvis I reckon you are thrilled to bits!"

He laughed out loud. "I am Grace." Elvis felt like the happiest man alive. There was a time when the Lanes doubted him, liked him, then hated him. _Now_ they loved him. Georgie was happy and that made everything well in his world.

"Oh you two! I am just _sooo excited_! Awww Georgie now I can go shopping. I saw the cutest things in Lesters the other day." Grace said pleased as punch.

"Mum. What were ya doin there?" Georgie chided mischievously.

"Planning to spoil my grandchild that's what. You'll need furniture for the nursery."

"That's true. But the delivery mum!"

"Not to worry luv." Grace said beaming. "Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"No. Not yet…we….."

"It's the _hardest_ part I think." Grace said. "You weren't fancying Elvis Junior were ya?"

"_Mum!" _Georgie said tightly.

"Now 'at ya mention it Grace, It has a proper ring to it." Elvis said rubbing a hand over his chin.

Grace's eyes widened. "Of course ya weren't, you're _so funny_ Elvis."

"I don't know….wha' ya think Georgie?" He said.

She poked him. "We have not decided yet mum."

"Oh your dad can take him _fishing_!" Grace said her genuine smile was contagious.

"Yeah mum, he will." Georgie said smiling, then noticed a technician entering the waiting area.

"Mum, I'm sorry, we got to go. They may be calling me for bloods." Georgie said, blowing a kiss. "I'll talk to you later."

"OK. You two take care. Love you both….and our _grandson_!"

"Bye Grace. Love to all."

Georgie waited impatiently to hear her name called by the technician, but it turned out she was not the patient they were searching for. "_Shit_! False alarm. It wasn't me they were hunting for."

Elvis looked at his watch. 1000 hours. "They must be behind." He said.

"Godfrey knew you needed this time, yeah?"

"Affirmative. Don't worry. I'll send Marco a text so he's not wonderin wha's taken so long. Then we'll ring my mum."

"OK. I wish I could have told my mum where I was goin." Georgie said, picking at her nails.

Elvis abruptly stopped texting. "Can't do it George. We already talked about 'at." He said looking at her pointedly. "Listen in, only a _few_ of my family in Hoddesdon know. _My_ mum does not know and believe me 'at's no small accomplishment." She returned his gaze. "Nonna is tucked away in her own home with my Uncle Rocco. They are nonexistent to the army."

"Your sister knows."

"Yes. Elena knows because she helps Nonna since my aunt passed. She needs a little help now and then. For now, Marco and Geno will be staying there as well."

"Will Manny be there?" Georgie asked, hoping it would be so.

"Marco never goes anywhere without that dog." Elvis chuckled. "Added security to be sure."

"Ya say Nonna is unknown and so she is safe, but I'm worried about her being involved." Georgie said.

"Really? You 'ave never seen my Nonna with a rolling pin in her hand when she is fuckin miffed!" Elvis laughed.

Xxxxx

1005 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

"What do you know?" Pettigrew said as he answered his mobile. He looked around and continued walking.

"They went to hospital." Evans replied.

"Hospital? What the fuck for?"

"How in hell would I know? She's pregnant. Perhaps something happened. Harte carried baggage in with them."

"And where are they now?"

"Still in there."

Pettigrew chuckled. "Interesting. Good to know. I am headed back to my office. You are going to sit tight?"

"Yes. But they best get on here, I have a Joint Officer's meeting 1130 hours." Evans said.

"You are on surveillance now!" Pettigrew said.

"Might I remind you who is the senior officer here?!"

"Under the circumstances that does not mean shit to me Brad. This is about us, you and me and Adam."

"Adam is out of the mix now isn't he?" Evans barked.

"Just keep your eyes on Harte!" Pettigrew snapped back.

Brad Evans ended the call and snarled. "I am sick of your shit!" His eyes squinted at the hospital entrance…still no sign of Harte.

Xxxxx

1015 – Hereford, UK

"Ciao Mamma!" Elvis said robustly as Guilia Harte came to life on the screen.

"_Elvis!_ So good to see you son, and _Georgie!"_ She said peering closely at their images. "How have you been?"

"Bene mamma! We could not be better." Elvis said smiling.

"Hi Guilia!" Georgie said, happily waving her hand.

"Ma, I know Papa is workin but we've got somethin important to tell ya."

Guilia's eyes darted between the two. "What is it?"

"I had my follow-up sonogram today!" Georgie said excitedly.

"Yes?! You _know_ don't you?! Oh _tell_ me! Ragazzo or ragazza ?!"

"_Ragazzo _mamma! We are 'avin a _boy_!" Elvis blurted happily.

"Ahhhhhh! Meraviglioso! Wonderful!" Guilia cheered. "Oh I wish your papa was here! Oh Elvis have you told Laura or Nonna?"

"Nah. We just found out ma. Laura is still on holiday with Deb's parents."

"That's right…..the _honeymoon_. I forgot it was a _long_ one." She said. Georgie looked at Elvis and her gut wrenched. Would Pettigrew try to go after Laura? "It will be a surprise for her, she was anticipating a baby sister." Guilia went on.

Elvis laughed. "I know, but she'll deal with it." He wondered why Georgie looked pensive all of a sudden and gave her a questioning look.

"Will you tell Nonna or do you want me to?" Guilia asked.

"No…no….we'll tell her." Elvis said.

"Ok, Ok…..she will be _so thrilled_! Georgie you will have the _best_ son if he is anything like Elvis." Guilia said proudly.

Georgie smiled warmly. "Oh I am counting on it." She said. Elvis' chest swelled and that made her smile even broader.

"You need to move closer." Guilia ordered.

"Uh ma, 'at ain't gonna 'appen." Elvis said, evidently accustomed to this request.

"You think about it."

"Can't do it ma, 'at's it."

"Then you had best call more often so I can at least see my grandson!"

"We'll do our best." Georgie said.

"Listen ma, they're gonna be callin Georgie for some bloods." Elvis said.

"Bloods? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Just routine Guilia." Georgie said.

"Ok, good. You call me Elvis!"

"I will ma. Love you, give our love to papa."

"I will. Love you both. Take care of your little blessing." Guilia said tossing kisses to them.

"Ciao ma!" Elvis chuckled as he ended the call then looked at Georgie. He wondered why she had tensed up during the call. "Wha's goin on?"

"With what?" She answered surprised.

"You. Why were ya lookin at me funny earlier?"

She sighed. "What about Laura? Do you reckon Pettigrew will try to go after her?"

Elvis stared at her. "He might try, but she's safe. She is out of the country for another week."

"Jeez, she travels more than I do and I'm in the military." Georgie quipped.

"Yeah, well, you've since been grounded not goin on tour anymore. Look, nobody knows the ins and outs of what goes on with Laura. I 'ave kept that part of my life private. They would not know about Reggie and the new home in London or the marriage or any of 'at."

"Alright, if you're comfortable then I'm comfortable." Georgie said, trying to convince herself.

"Good. I _know_ this is for shit George, but _please_ try to relax."

"I _am_ trying." She said rubbing her palms together. She looked at her watch. Elvis massaged a hand over her upper back.

"At least the wait is keepin us together a little longer." He said.

She looked at him, then leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "That's true."

"I'm gonna miss ya." He whispered in her ear and rested his head against hers.

"Could we just stay like this…make it all go away?" She said softly.

"I am workin on it." He said, rubbing his head against hers.

"_Georgie Harte!"_

"Oh that's me! Be right back."

"Ok." Elvis looked at his watch 1045 hours. He texted Marco with another update then rang Spanner. "Mate, any shit goin down on yer end?"

"Negative boss. We have eyes on Pettigrew. He is on base. Presently in his office." Spanner replied.

"Yeah, well Spunks texted me earlier. Evans followed us 'ere. Got his arse planted in the car park, waitin my departure most likely."

"We got ya covered boss."

"Roger. Nothin unusual with Toni?"

"Negative. She has a meet up scheduled with the prosecutor this afternoon."

"Copy. I should be back within the hour." Elvis said keeping an eye out for Georgie.

"So boss…what _news_ do ya have?" Spanner asked coaxingly.

"Classified response of course." Elvis said.

"Acknowledge."

"Uncle Spans, I can't wait for ya to meet your …._nephew_!" Elvis said with a laugh.

"Really!? A boy? That's awesome Elvis!"

"Yeah. I am fuckin chuffed I won't lie. Georgie is pleased as well."

"Give her our best." Spanner said.

"Roger. Ok mate, gotta go. Out." Elvis ended the call as he saw Georgie leaving the draw station.

"Well, I am all plastered up here." She said pressing down on the edges of the adhesives.

It was time. Elvis stood. "Are ya ready? Need to go to the loo or 'at?"

"Nope. Took care of it thank you." She said, suddenly feeling awkward, knowing the plan had to move forward. "I wish you were by bodyguard."

"I am. It will just be by extension for a bit."

Her cheeks puffed as she blew out a dejected sigh, then mustered her military exterior. "I'm going out the through the delivery bay, yeah?"

Elvis nodded and smiled grimly. "Will look like any other delivery vehicle movin in and out."

"So I am being transported in Marco's red fiesta?"

Elvis laughed. "Fuck no! "At car _screams_ Marco! Need somethin a bit more _sedate._"

She studied him for a moment. "You have this all planned out." She said.

"It's wha' I do George." He said sincerely.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. He would always be an SAS commander. She sucked in a deep breath and swiped a cheek.

"Heyyyyy, come 'ere." Elvis said pulling her to him and resting his hands at the small of her back. Their fronts could not touch as they used to and he glanced down at her bump and smiled. "Come on, you're gonna get me goin in a minute." He said fingering the streak on her cheek. "You will be in good hands. Geno has the back of the van all set up for ya." He said. She nodded and smiled. "You 'ave the comms set up I gave ya?"

"Yes. I am fully equipped to reconn with ya if need be."

"Good." He kissed her forehead. Her hand slid from his forearm all the way down to a hand as he moved away to gather her belongings. He adjusted his comms transmitter and cable, fitting the ear piece securely into place. Her eyes bore into him. This _is _what he does best. Elvis turned and looked at her. "Evans followed us 'ere. Once you are safely gone I will exit to the car park and return to the Garrison. Evans will assume you were admitted."

"Understood." Georgie said calmly, confidently.

Elvis gazed at her. He felt that familiar feeling in his chest. The one he felt when she had first captured his heart. A smile crept across his lips. She was his army girl. For as much as he would worry about her, he knew she was a solid soldier. "Let's move." He said. They began to walk side by side. He lifted a hand and engaged the voice piece on his comms.

"Hello this is echo one. Movin out. All call signs copy over." Spunky, Marco and Geno responded. Georgie looked up at her husband. Peters was right. Pettigrew is a target to Elvis and the mission had just gone live.


	35. Chapter 35 Temperatures Rising

**Thank you readers!**

**Thank you for your reviews/comments,**

**Always a pleasure to hear from you. x**

**Chapter 35**

**Temperatures Rising**

1100 – Hereford, UK

Georgie settled into the back of the white van. Elvis was right. It looked like any other delivery vehicle from the outside. She would not be surprised if he had made certain it was bullet proof as well. Geno had a cot set up for her in case she wanted to lay down. There were snacks and beverages, everything she could possibly need for the journey. She rummaged through her handbag for her mobile, wanting to look at the photos Elvis had taken during the sonogram. She was unable to see him as Marco drove away, there were no windows in the back. She simply had the searing memory of their final kiss and hearing Elvis say _I love you. _

Her hand kept bumping against something in the bag. It seemed out of place. She began to empty contents onto the cot and was surprised to find a small box. A gift-wrapped box with a tiny bow. She sighed, knowing Elvis had stowed it there unbeknownst to her…..so typically Elvis. Georgie released a quick breath and began to unwrap the little treasure. It was a burgundy velvet case. She cradled it in her hands and smiled knowing Elvis had also touched it. She slowly opened it and gasped when she saw the golden necklace and charm. A reactive hand shot to her mouth. It was a simple golden heart with _Mom_ engraved in the center and a small diamond just below the lettering. Her fingers lovingly stroked the smooth metal. "Oh Elvis! I love it!" She whispered. She gently removed the charm and chain from the box, holding them up and admiring their simplistic beauty. She pulled her hair to one side and undid the clasp, placing the chain around her neck, wishing Elvis were there with her to do just that. Georgie grabbed her mobile and took a selfie then sat back to send Elvis a text with the attached photo. _It is perfect. I love it!_

Xxxxx

1120 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

Elvis shut down the engine and surveyed his surroundings. He knew Pettigrew's office location afforded him visual access of the car park. Evans had tailed him from the hospital trying to maintain a discrete distance between them, but Elvis laughed to himself, he was already keen to their agenda. Besides, Spunky had his back covered. He had heard his mobile sound when he passed through the Garrison gate and now opened the message. His face lit up when he saw the photo of Georgie wearing the necklace and the beautiful smile on her face. He responded: _I told ya, you always have my heart. Now you have two of us. Safe journey babe._

Xxxxx

1135 –

"I am in a _meeting_! Kindly refrain from interrupting me!" Evans strained out as he took his ire even further and completely shut his mobile off.

Arnie Pettigrew's nostrils flared. He had been summoned to Godfrey's office. No explanation, just show up now or risk being escorted. _Fuck!_ Someone just turned the heat up a notch. He flung his chair back. Harte had returned. He doubted this summons was a coincidence. As he slammed the door behind him, Pettigrew thought of all the ways he would like to stick a dagger into Elvis Harte.

Xxxxx

1145 –

"So she is off without a hitch?" Dave Warner asked.

"Affirmative. Anticipated to be uneventful." Elvis said cracking his thumb knuckles, staring at Warner on the laptop screen.

"Pity it must come to this." Warner said.

"Yeah. I ain't takin any chances."

"Agreed. The fact that Evans actually followed you two to hospital is concerning. They know you have returned alone. We have a presence at hospital so if either attempt to inquire about Georgie we will know." Warner said.

"It's only begun Dave." Elvis said grimly, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Roger that. Pettigrew has just been summoned to Godfrey's office."

Elvis' brow lifted in surprise.

"Formal questioning to occur in front of his CO. Wes Jones burped up information about Toni Blythe. He is trying desperately to minimize his sentence every possible way he can, but he is technically fucked. No matter which way he turns he has completely gotten his bollocks in the wringer."

Elvis laughed. "Ouch! Do ya reckon he knows about the heroin?"

"Doubtful. He was doing enough of his own dirty work."

"If Adam Jones' accuser succeeds then he's lookin at two years at least for assault." Elvis said.

"Yes. If we can link him to the cache of heroin, he's done."

"So, it's between Pettigrew and Evans to rat him out." Elvis said, frustratingly sitting back.

"Correct."

Elvis swiped a hand down his face. "I reckon Pettigrew is the leader."

"Agreed. Brad Evans has a weak spine." Warner said.

"I wonder just how far he can bend though." Elvis said tapping his foot on the floor again.

Xxxxx

1150 –

Captain Arnold Pettigrew was stood in front of his CO Colonel Jonathan Godfrey. Seated next to the colonel was MP Specialist Adrian Allen. Pettigrew was rigid and remained impassive as Godfrey explained the purpose of the specialist's presence and the proceeding about to unfold.

Xxxxx

1200 - Gloucester, UK

"So Georgie, life is good with Elvis?" Geno asked turning half way around in the front passenger seat. Marco laughed.

"La dolce vita!" Georgie responded to the utter amazement of the two cousins. Marco pounded on the steering wheel.

"More like la pazzo vita!" He choked out laughing.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Geno laughed.

"What does that mean?" Georgie asked suspiciously.

"_Pazzo_! _Crazy_!" Geno roared.

Georgie laughed. "Sometimes." She said.

"He's good to you though eh?" Marco asked sincerely.

"No question about that." She replied smiling.

"There's no husband like an Italian husband." Geno said boldly.

"Are you married?" Georgie asked. This was her first acquaintance with him.

"Yes I am." He answered proudly. "To my Gina for two years now."

"She's glad he's out of the house!" Marco said and Georgie burst out laughing. Yes. It was going to be a very interesting ride to Hoddesdon.

Xxxxx

1210 – SAS Garrison, Hereford, UK

Pettigrew stared straight ahead. Every time Specialist Allen opened his mouth his eyes slid to the MP.

"You communicated with Colonel Wescott Jones on numerous occasions Captain."

"That is correct." Pettigrew answered.

"Could you elaborate sir?"

"They were _private _conversations specialist."

"_Private_, captain, but involving Jones' nephew Adam Jones." Allen said bluntly.

"The colonel is a concerned family man, he was simply curious about his nephew's progress." Pettigrew said. Godfrey glared at him.

"Do you routinely discuss the SAS candidates with outsiders sir?"

"Well you see specialist, I felt Wes was _family_, not an _outsider_ as you say."

"The colonel has absolutely no attachment to the SAS."

"He does not." Pettigrew conceded.

Specialist Allen gave Godfrey a side long glance. "Did you have a conversation with Colonel Jones regarding Sergeant Toni Blythe sir?"

Pettigrew's face was stone. _What do they know? What did Jones tell them?_

"I do not understand your question." He answered slyly.

"Sergeant Blythe is an active member of the SAS Directing Staff." Allen said.

"I am aware of that."

Allen smirked. "Then it should come as no surprise to you, that Colonel Jones alleges that you informed him of Sergeant Blythe's whereabouts."

Pettigrew blinked. "Did the colonel also inform you that he intimidated me to do so?"

Godfrey cleared his throat in disgust. "So, you admit that you informed Colonel Jones of Sergeant Blythe's assignment, despite the fact, you are completely aware _that_ is classified information?" Allen said.

Pettigrew never flinched under Allen's direct stare. "He inquired."

"It was a breach of security."

"He is a colonel. He ordered me to do so."

"Why?" Allen said, his eye contact penetrating.

"Do _you_ question a superior officer specialist?" Pettigrew threw back.

"Answer the question!" Godfrey interjected.

Pettigrew's malicious gaze fell on Godfrey. "I do not know, sir."

Allen looked at Godfrey. "I believe that I am finished here for now sir. I will submit this report and await further orders." With that Specialist Allen stood, collected his note pad and laptop and formally exited the colonel's office.

Once Allen departed Godfrey zeroed in on Pettigrew. "You are aware that you are this close to a court martial!" He said indicating the measurement with his thumb and index finger.

"Begging the colonel's pardon sir, but I was _ordered_ to provide Colonel Jones with the requested information."

"Rubbish captain! You are expected to be aware of proper military code of conduct. You are a _captain_ for fuck sake! You are being placed on suspension whilst this investigation unfolds. Short of having you placed on lock down I am ordering you to relinquish your duties with the Directing Staff _immediately_!"

"Yes sir."

"Without pay of course."

"Understood sir."

"Additionally, I will formally request that your rank be reduced. Clearly you are not capable of exercising the duties of captain."

Pettigrew glared at his Commanding Officer.

"Dismissed."

Pettigrew turned and walked out. He was livid but his upper lip curled. _They will never make the connection. _

Xxxxx

1300 – Oxford, UK

"Do ya need a break Georgie?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. Could do to stretch my legs. Thank you."

"Right. I'll pull into the next rest area. We're almost there."

"Elvis said Manny will be with us." Georgie said.

"You bet. He's a good dog and can bring a grown man down if need be." Marco said.

"Nonna letting him inside?" Geno asked.

"Yeah. She likes him, but she's always chasing him off of the sofa. He stretches out and doesn't leave her any room."

Georgie laughed and leaned in between the two front seats.

"I'll make sure he does not jump on ya Georgie." Marco said.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you."

Once settled in the car park Geno opened the back door for Georgie. Fortunately, there were small steps so that she could easily get down from inside. He extended a hand to help her.

"Thanks."

"Prego." Geno said.

"You're welcome, yeah?" She said.

"Yes." Geno smiled.

It felt good to stand up and not have to hold on to something. Georgie took in a deep breath of fresh air. She looked down and saw the gold charm shining in the sunlight, a reminder of the treasure she was carrying inside of her.

The two cousins watched as she headed to the rest facility. Both following close behind her. There was no perceived threat but they were not taking any chances. Elvis would have their heads.

"Why can't I find a girl like Georgie?" Marco said.

"Maybe you should join the army." Geno said.

"Oh funny arsehole. You didn't meet Gina in the army."

"No, but she ain't like Georgie."

"Elvis is lucky." Marco said and decided to give Rocco an update as to their estimated time of arrival.

Xxxxx

1515 – Hodderson, UK

Marco backed the van into the driveway. Manny could be heard barking in the garden. Georgie was excited, anticipating the reunion with Nonna Sofia, especially now that she was pregnant and would be able to spend time with this lovely woman. She could hear Marco's voice, then the back doors opened. Georgie gathered her handbag and got out, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. When she turned, she saw Nonna and Elena standing on the back porch. The smile on Nonna's face lit up Georgie's world, it was so much like Elvis'.

"Nonna." Georgie said, extending her hands out as she neared. Sofia likewise extended her's welcoming Georgie into a warm embrace.

"Benvenuta nipotina!" Sofia said warmly.

"Ciao Nonna." Georgie said, her eyes closing as she held this small woman. When Sofia pulled back she gently patted Georgie's bump.

"Who do we have here?" She asked.

"Your great grandson." Georgie said happily.

"Ah! Pronipote! Elvis gives you a son!" Nonna said, her face radiating her sheer joy.

"Congratulations Georgie." Elena said smiling and moving to embrace her sister-in-law.

"Thank you so much!"

Marco carried Georgie's belongings into the house. "Vieni, come, you must be hungry. Let me get you something to eat." Nonna said taking Georgie by the hand and leading her inside.

The house smelled wonderful, the same as when Elvis made his homemade sauce. It was a large kitchen, just as Georgie remembered, when Elvis had brought her here to meet his Italian family.

Xxxxx

1745 - Hereford, UK

Elvis grabbed a beer from the fridge and ambled into the lounge. It felt eerie, vacant, not having Georgie here. He took a swallow and looked around. It was not that long ago when Laura was here. The small family together celebrating Easter. Now he was alone. The love of his life was tucked away in Hoddesdon, his daughter was enjoying herself in Spain and here he was, now staring at the box of pizza he had brought in. They were safe. That was all that mattered. Elvis flung the lid of the box open and slid a chair out. He lifted a slice up. "Cheers George!" He said toasting the air. She loved getting take away pizza. His mobile rang and he quickly wiped his hands on his trousers. When he saw that the caller was Georgie he grinned and instantly answered.

"Ciao beautiful!" He said, she looked gorgeous to him on the small screen.

"Hi! I'm here safe and sound." She said smiling broadly.

"Survived the cousins then?"

"Yeah, was a trip let me tell ya!"

"All is well?"

"Yes! Except I am going to weigh a ton when I leave here!"

He laughed. "Mangia! Mangia!"

"The problem is, it all tastes _so_ good!" She lamented.

"Best food you'll ever eat!" He said smiling.

"How are things there?" Georgie asked, wishing she could touch him.

"Things are developin. Pettigrew got suspended."

"Really!? What for?"

"Tellin Jones about Toni."

"Is he still on base?"

"He has his own place. I reckon he'll be there pretty much. Not to worry."

"Any other _developments_?" She asked.

"On the cottage? Not really. I'm still waitin to hear back from Chloe. She had gotten a call from the other interested party, so I guess we'll wait out."

"_Oh Elvis_! I hope we don't lose it!"

"Steady on babe, I reckon our offer was solid."

"Solid, but will it be enough?"

"Now don't go gettin yer knickers in a twist, we just 'ave to see how it plays out."

"You call me as soon as you hear _anything_! She said chewing her lower lip.

"Will do. I promise."

Georgie's eyes flitted all over the screen. It was so good to see him and their flat in the background. "What ya got there, pizza?" She asked.

"Indeed! Pepperoni…." Elvis tilted his mobile so she could take a good gander.

"So, you liked the necklace?" He asked huskily. He could see the light reflecting from the charm.

"Oh my God ! Yes! _I love it_ !" She said fingering it against her chest.

Elvis beamed. "Elvis Junior wanted ya to 'ave it." He chuckled.

"Stop it with the Elvis Junior."

They both laughed.

"I reckon we will have to get serious and think about a name." She said, smiling, wishing the call would not have to end.

"Affirmative. _So_ many options." He said.

"Let's think on it and share some ideas next time." She offered.

"Good plan." Elvis paused and gazed at her. "I love ya Georgie. I could say it a thousand times and it would never be enough."

She cradled her mobile as if it were his head and said, "I love you. Full stop. I miss ya terribly. _Please_ be safe."


	36. Chapter 36 Sharing Good News

**Chapter 36**

**Sharing Good News**

… **2 Days Later …**

0500 – Hereford, UK

Elvis was sat at the kitchen table nursing a brew, reading yesterday's newspaper. He missed chattering to Georgie in the morning. He knew it irritated her sometimes because she was by no means a morning person. It often amused him how she would glare at him from over the rim of her cup. Those sultry eyes just shy of squinting. He stared longingly at her vacant seat and wished she were looking at him right now. Whilst swallowing down the last of the tea, his mobile began to vibrate on the table top. _Bit early_. He thought, curiously picking it up and swiping the screen. A text message from an unknown caller? Elvis became motionless. It was as though all time stood still. The words taunting him just as the person who sent it: _Where is she?_

His jaw clenched and unclenched, breaths becoming deep and measured as he controlled his ire.

_Who it this?_ His thumbs punched back over the keyboard. Two minutes …..ten minutes…

No response … only the remnant of an unknown threat.

Xxxxx

0730 - SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

"You're thinking Pettigrew yeah, boss?" Spunky asked.

"I _know_ it's Pettigrew!" Elvis said briskly jamming a loaded magazine into his pistol.

"But Georgie is OK?" Jackson said.

"Affirmative. The fucker does not know where she is. He's just tryin to agitate me." Elvis said lifting the gun and rapidly firing off an entire magazine. His groupings were excellent.

Jackson and Spunky shared a concerned glance with each other. Elvis completely ignored them and proceeded to thumb bullets into another magazine. He was beyond agitated, but he was focused and in control. As he emptied a second round Jackson and Spunky watched Spanner approach, his strides pounding the hard-packed earth. He flung his ammo bag onto the bench.

"Someone piss on your leg?" Jackson quipped. Spanner Thompson's expression was cold. Elvis noticed the exchange and looked up. His lieutenant was not happy.

"Wha's goin on?" Elvis asked pointedly, setting his spent pistol down on the bench.

"Toni got a text."

"You are _fuckin_ kiddin me?! _When?_!" Elvis exclaimed. All three SF mates surrounded Spanner.

"Twenty minutes ago. Same …caller unknown." Spanner said.

"How would Pettigrew have her mobile number?" Jackson asked, looking at Elvis.

"Directing Staff roster." Elvis answered, staring at Spanner.

"Well what did it say?" Spunky asked.

"Bitch."

"That's it? Bitch?" Jackson said.

"That's right. Internal Affairs has now pulled her from the Garrison." Spanner said angrily.

"She _is _set to testify shortly in Colchester." Elvis said.

"Yeah. First against Adam fucking Jones, then her bloody rapist." Spanner said. "Now I can't even be with her."

"She needs to be on _closer_ protection. Even _more_ so now mate." Elvis said. "Unknown wha' those two wankers are up to. If Pettigrew hadn't fucked up tellin Jones about Toni, we would 'ave zero on him. Can't even prove the texts are from him."

"Who else would they be from?" Spanner asked sardonically as he unzippered his bag.

"Exactly. Adam's cell yielded _nothing_. No connection to Pettigrew _or_ Evans. Wes Jones only communicated with Pettigrew. The anonymous texts came from a fraudulent account." Elvis said.

"You reckon Pettigrew engineered the account boss?" Spanner asked.

"Could be any one of them." Elvis shrugged. "Adam ain't the one using it now though, he only has access to a landline."

"Do ya know who's name is on the account boss?" Spunky asked.

Elvis laughed. "Midge Drake."

The other three unanimously responded with toothy grins. "You fucking serious?" Jackson said.

"Affirmative."

"Does _Midge_ have an address?" Spunky asked.

"Yeah. A metro station in Bristol."

"Why don't they just have the carrier shut down the account?" Spanner said, palming a magazine into his pistol.

"Want to gather as much intel as possible." Elvis said. "Sooner or later he'll fuck up again."

"Ya don't think it's Evans?" Spanner asked.

"I do not. He's got too much to lose, family and all." Elvis said.

"Should have thought about that before he got involved in this shit." Jackson said.

"Well I for one do not trust him." Spanner said.

"Me neither but we 'ave nothin on him as yet, other than him followin me and Georgie."

"I can't believe they let Pettigrew loose." Spanner said with disgust.

"Same 'ere. The worst they could do was suspend him, _and _strip him of his rank. I reckon he is proper miffed at the moment." Elvis said lining his loaded magazines up neatly.

"What are ya gonna do boss?" Jackson asked.

"Give him enough fuckin rope to hang himself. It's his choice really." Elvis said picking up his pistol and firing, completely obliterating his intended target.

Xxxxx

1100 – Hoddesdon, UK

"Are you ready Georgiea?" Nonna asked as she watched Georgie don an apron.

"As soon as I get this around me." Georgie said amusingly trying to close the ties behind her.

Nonna laughed. "Come here nipotina, let me help you." She patted Georgie's bump as she moved behind her. "Your son will have long legs like his papa."

Georgie smiled. In her mind she could see the little one curled up inside of her on the sonogram images. She wondered who he would favor and could see a little toddler chasing after his father.

"There. You are ready now. Noi iniziamo, si? We begin." Nonna said.

"Si! I can't wait." Georgie said, eyeing all of the materials Nonna had prepared for her instruction. "Your cannoli taste like a little piece of heaven." She said and Nonna smiled warmly.

"You will surprise Elvis with your baking." She said cheerfully.

"I hope so. He always talks about your wonderful pastries."

"I bake con il mio cuore. With my heart. That is what makes everything so special."

Nonna Sofia began to instruct her on the ingredients for the dough and filling, demonstrating her techniques with gently authority. Georgie was enthralled.

Xxxxx

1600 –

Georgie was sat on the back porch with her legs propped up, wiggling her bare toes as she reveled in her baking accomplishment. She grinned. _Cannoli!_ In a million years she never thought she would develop a passion for baking. She could not wait to tell Elvis. He loved cannoli, especially with pistachios. Her mum will be delighted as well. Georgie had never shown an interest in kitchen duty, let alone baking. Of course, her tours preoccupied most of her time when she was active duty. It was anyone's guess as to what Elvis could be up to at the moment and she did not want to interrupt his work, so she scrolled through her gallery trying to decide which cannoli photo she would send him. Suddenly her mobile rang in her hands. "Shit!" She laughed to herself, startled. It was her heart's desire calling.

"Hey handsome! I can't see ya."

"Nah, a quick call babe. How are ya?"

"I have a surprise for you." She said with excitement in her voice.

"Do ya? I 'ave one for you as well." Elvis said amused.

"For me? ….. Is it the _cottage_? Go on!"

"Bit of a belated birthday gift but ….. _we got the cottage_!" Elvis said with zest.

"_Elvis!"_ Seriously?! _It's ours_?!"

"Aff…ir…ma…tive!"

"New windows and all?"

"Indeed!"

"Ohhhhhh I wish I could hug ya!" She said placing her feet on the ground, wanting to jump up with excitement.

"What, no kiss?" He joked.

"Yes! A kiss as well!" They both laughed.

"When did ya find out?" She asked

"As soon as I hung up with Chloe I rang ya."

"I am _so_ excited!"

"Knew ya would be. It's mad innit? It's like we're on civvy street." He chuckled.

"Yeah." She laughed. "Awww, now for your surprise!"

"Wha' is it?"

"Guess what I did today?"

"Don't know, please tell me though." He said.

"_I made cannoli!_ She gushed.

"You did _what!_!?"

"I made cannoli! Nonna taught me!"

"George. Seriously!?"

"Yes! They're pretty good if I must say."

"I'm sure they are. Wish I could 'ave one."

"Wish ya could as well. I'll send ya a photo." She said.

"Oh, gonna tease me then?"

"I can freeze some." She laughed.

"Good. Really good. Damn Georgie, cannoli?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know. I shocked myself. Hope this shit settles down so we can get on with our lives." She said.

Elvis pressed his lips together and looked at his watch. 1610. "Sorry, gonna 'ave to go babe, get finished up 'ere." He said, nodding to Spanner across the room.

"OK. Talk later?"

"Definitely. Oh hey, George." He said.

"What luv?"

"How about Gunner."

"Gunner?"

"Yeah. Got a nice ring to it don't ya reckon?"

"For a _name?!"_ She sputtered.

"Yeah."

"Keep thinking Elvis."


	37. Chapter 37 Fuel for the Fire

**Thank you everyone! xx**

**Hope all are well!**

**Chapter 37**

**Fuel for the Fire**

1612 – SAS Garrison Hereford, UK

Spanner approached his boss with a questioning expression as Elvis pulled a face.

"Georgie OK?" He asked.

"Yeah…fine…yeah."

"You're not I take it." Spanner observed.

"She didn't like the name."

"What name was that?"

"Gunner."

Spanner grinned and said. "Gunner Harte." Elvis' eyes challenged any further comment.

"I agree with Georgie." Was all Spanner said.

"Well I didn't ask ya did I?" Elvis said as his lieutenant laughed and moved to the desk.

Elvis shrugged. Two strikes against him. He shook off the disappointment and joined Spanner. Not to worry…he had other ideas.

"Look mate. I understand how ya feel not bein there for Toni." Elvis said.

"I'm sure you do Elvis. I just want it to be over for her. Having Adam Jones finally answer for his crime is sweet, but wanting to bring that raping bastard down has plagued her for years."

"It will 'appen." Elvis said pressing a hand onto Spanner's shoulder. "Let's start goin over Spunky's surveillance photos." He said as both soldiers plopped down at the desk. "Spunks had the feelin Evans was not happy sitting in that car park."

Xxxxx

**….. Five days later**

1030 – MoD – London, UK

Dave Warner stared at the email notification he just received on his laptop. It was from Major Brad Evans. He sat back and calmly opened it with two quick finger taps. As his eyes scanned the words he leaned forward, his eyes narrowed as he absorbed every word. The revelation contained in the memo surprised him.

Xxxxx

1530 - Hoddesdon, UK

"Georgieena." Nonna said softly entering the lounge.

Georgie was sitting comfortably on the sofa. She had just ended a call with her mum. Grace was ecstatic about the couple securing the cottage and had been back to Lesters twice to look at nursery furniture. Georgie looked up and smiled, then noticed a bundle of ecru lace in the older woman's arms. Nonna sat down next to her and patted Georgie's thigh.

"I have something for you Nipotina." She began to partially unfold the bundle in her hands. "I made this tablecloth many years ago." She said, and Georgie's eyes became as saucers. "I want you to have it."

"Oh Nonna! ….I …"

"It is my housewarming gift to you and Elvis."

Georgie reached a hand to touch the intricate lace. "This is absolutely beautiful. I have never seen anything this lovely."

"It will be nice for your first family meal in your new home."

"We will cherish it. Always." Georgie said, kissing Nonna's cheeks. "Thank you so much. Grazie mille."

Nonna smiled. "Prego. It was my husband Paolo's favorite." She said, her heartfelt memories evident in her voice.

"Aww Nonna, don't you want to keep it then?"

"No. Elvis was very close to his nonno. Paolo took him under his wing. Elvis was always getting up to something."

Georgie grinned. "I'm not surprised."

Nonna laughed. "He was a good ragazzo, but headstrong. When he wanted to join the army, Paolo encouraged him. Elvis made his nonno _very proud_." She said happily. "It meant so much to Paolo when he became a capitano."

"I'm sorry I never had the chance to meet him." Georgie said sincerely.

"Me too. He would have liked you, and he would be happy that you have this tablecloth. You and Elvis can always remember Paolo and me when you use it."

Georgie admired this woman. Family was so important to her. She reached a hand to touch the lace again, smiling at Nonna and wanting to know more about Elvis and his grandfather.

Xxxxx

1400 – Military Corrective Training Center = Colchester, UK

He never looked up, even though he knew someone was standing there. He arrogantly waited…

"Wake up Jones! You're appearance is being requested." Sergeant Hawkins barked as he motioned for the cell door to be unlocked. Adam Jones finally looked up, eyes first, then he lifted his head.

"Who is it?" He said roughly.

"Your nan for all I know. Get your arse moving!"

The guarded walk to the interrogation room did not take long. Soon Adam Jones found himself seated across from Colonel David Warner from Internal Affairs. He willed his gut not to wrench, wondering how it had come to pass that Warner was here.

"Lance Corporal Jones." Warner began.

"Yes…..sir."

"You have certainly established a reputation for yourself." Warner said.

"How so colonel?"

"You allegedly assaulted a fellow soldier and are …."

"That's _right!_!" _Alleged_. _Nothing_ has been proven yet." Jones interrupted brashly.

Warner would have none of his insolence. "And…..it has come to my attention that you know something about a missing cache of heroin."

Jones released a breathy laugh. "_What?!_ Who told you _that?!"_

Warner stared at him, holding back his response, gauging Jones' reaction. "Oh, I think you know."

"Do I now? That is total _rubbish! _ I don't know anything about any heroin…what did you call it? Cache was it?"

"I think you do…No, wait…..In fact, I _know_ you do." Warner said.

"You are full of shit! Have you gone through my solicitor to be here?" Jones spat.

"Do you need him here?"

"I thought not!" Jones skidded his chair back and stood. The MP guard uncrossed his arms and positioned to intercede. "I am _done_ talking! Go play detective somewhere else!" Jones shouted, pointing a finger at Warner.

"You are addressing a superior officer." Warner said calmly. "The more you open your mouth, the more charges will be filed against you. So much for someone who is _done talking_."

Adam Jones clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. "I want to talk to my solicitor."

"Fine. I can arrange that at this very moment." Warner countered.

"No! I want to make a phone call. I want a _private_ conversation with him."

"Very well." Warner nodded at the MP to escort Jones out of the room to make his call. Once Jones was gone, Dave Warner pulled out his mobile. "Hello, yes. I am requesting a warrant to access phone records at MCTC ASAP. Affirmative. All calls placed up to 1700 hours."

Xxxxx

1900 - Hereford, UK

Brad Evans was an impatient man. He snuffed out a cigarette and tossed back the remaining shot of whiskey, grimacing as the heated liquid seared his throat. He had his fill of Arnold Pettigrew. The bastard was making things far too complicated and dangerous. The cache of heroin had been dispersed. The three had their bank accounts nicely padded and then …..Wes Jones had to cock-up everything for them. How did he ever think he had any say in how the SAS conducted Selection? Evans tapped another cigarette on the table. _Where the hell was Pettigrew_? The meet up time was 1830. The Pub was becoming heavily populated. He hailed the server to bring him another round. That is what he wanted. Numb the anger before the prick showed up.

Arnold Pettigrew sauntered in. He arrogantly sniffed when he saw Evans hunched at a table coddling his drink. _The major had made his choice. He wants out. Well._ Pettigrew thought to himself. _Be careful what you wish for._ Evans looked up.

"_There _you are! What in fuck took you so long? You are _late_!" He hissed.

"Am I? I had a previous engagement." Pettigrew said, eyeing Evans as he sat down without a care in the world.

"Engagement?"

"Oh yes. She was lovely."

Evans huffed. "You had better wise up! Keep your head on straight! Any word on the court martials?"

"Now…..see….I am _out _of the loop Brad. You know the Garrison is off limits to me. Why don't you tell me what _you_ know?"

"I know I want this to be fucking over." Evans said finishing his drink and slamming the empty glass onto the table.

"Oh it will be. I can promise you that." Pettigrew said confidently sniffing and looking around.

"Harassing Harte was never part of this." Evans whispered hoarsely.

"But he made himself a part of it didn't he?"

"It was Wes Jones. He is so fucking delusional."

"Delusional or not. It's Harte who sent the dogs after us." Pettigrew said waving to the server to appear at their table. "What are you having?"

"Whisky…straight." Evans replied.

"Good man." When the server arrived, Pettigrew ordered the refill for Evans and a pint for himself.

"You keep messing with Harte and you _will_ be sorry." Evans said.

"So the wife is not in hospital." Pettigrew said.

"You do not know that for certain."

"I'm fairly confident."

After the server delivered their beverages Evans dug into his jacket pocket for his wallet and placed it on the table. "I'll get these." He said, almost slurring his words.

"That is kind of you."

Evans immediately took a sip and said. "I _insist_ we call it quits with Harte."

Pettigrew smirked and leaned in. "We should discuss this further…..in private."

"What do you suggest?" Evans asked.

"My place…..say tomorrow morning….0700. Better to discuss our closure then."

"Yeah, yeah, alright…..0700 it is." Evans downed the remainder of his drink. As Pettigrew pulled back he slid Evans' wallet away with him under a hand. Evans squinted at his watch.

"Right. I need to get home." He said and waved to the server for the tab. Pettigrew watched as he rifled through his pockets with increasing agitation. "Where the hell is it?!" Evans said with apparent embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Pettigrew asked, pretending to be concerned.

"My fucking wallet. I could swear I had it ….."

The server appeared. Evans was sat red faced. "Not to worry Brad. I got this." Pettigrew said and promptly paid the tab. Evans berated himself and lit a cigarette. "Those things will be the death of you." Pettigrew said finishing his pint.

"Fuck off." Evans said, skidding his chair back. He had to place a hand on the table to steady himself.

Xxxxx

**…..The following day**

0630 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

"Catchin me early sir." Elvis said to Dave Warner's image on the laptop.

"Critical intel just came it." Warner said.

"Go on."

"The call Adam made yesterday…."

"Yeah?"

"He did not ring his solicitor. It was to the Midge Drake account."

"You're shittin me?"

"Negative."

"Well, well, well." Elvis said sitting back as the corners of his mouth curled into a smile.


	38. Chapter 38 Be Careful What You Wish For

**Chapter 38**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

0645 – Hereford, UK

It was a pleasant morning. The sky promised a sunlit day and birds were chirping in nearby trees. Brad Evans was sat in his car surveying the exterior of Arnie Pettigrew's house. He had managed to shake the two assigned to his surveillance, obviously they did not know the lay of the land as well as he did. He rubbed his face, feeling the after effects of maybe one too many drinks last night. He checked the email on his mobile. Confirmation: video call with Dave Warner at half past ten. He knew his life would never be the same after he had made contact with Warner. But…..this had to end. Pettigrew was not right in the head. Innocent people did not need to be harmed in order to satisfy someone else's greed.

"Right. This is it." He muttered as he flung the car door open. He thought it odd that no on had eyes on Pettigrew. Surely they did not think _he_ sent the text messages. When Evans reached the front door, he looked around, then proceeded to knock. No answer. He knocked again, this time with more force. "Son of a bitch!" He muttered and tried the door handle. It was unlocked. He glanced around furtively and opened the door, slowly entering. "Pettigrew!" He shouted. No response. He looked in the kitchen and could see no activity in the back garden through the windows. He made his way down the hall to the bedroom and could hear the shower running behind the closed bathroom door. He began to feel lightheaded and headed back to the lounge and wait out. The wave of lightheadedness hit him again and he thought perhaps the alcohol had finally caught up with him. He took a gander out the front window and saw a tall man in a gray hoodie walking on the sidewalk. Evans felt that wave again and sat on the sofa rubbing his eyes. The man in the gray hoodie stopped in front of Evan's car, quickly running a coat hanger beneath the driver's side window. It was a matter of seconds and the car was gone.

"_Pettigrew! _ How filthy were ya? Get your arse moving!" Evans shouted looking at his watch. _"Pettigrew!" _He shouted again, pulling a pack of cigarettes out. It just took that instant _flick_ of the lighter and it was the last thing Brad Evans did.

Xxxxx

0730 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

The Garrison was on high alert after the explosion. Intel confirmed it took place in a residential area, one dwelling was completely destroyed, two adjacent ones had sustained minor to heavy damage. Elvis was sat in the briefing room along with all of the other officers. They awaited the arrival of General Atkinson who would provide further details related to the incident. It had been a crushing blast to be sure and concerning to have occurred so close to the SAS base.

"Attention!"

All officers rose to their feet.

"Relax." Atkinson said, placing his hands on his hips. "You are all aware than an explosion took place this morning at approximately 0705 hours. It has been deemed a domestic incident. Not an act of terrorism. We will proceed with normal operations on base. I do want you to know however, that the dwelling destroyed was the home of former Captain Arnold Pettigrew."

Exchanged glances abounded throughout the room. Elvis was stone faced.

"Sir, do we know the status of Pettigrew?" Captain Nigel Aimes inquired.

"We do not captain. The fire investigators are on scene as we speak. I am certain further intel will be forthcoming. For now we carry on." Elvis made eye contact with Colonel Godfrey.

Xxxxx

0900 – Hoddesdon, UK

Georgie stepped out of the shower and tousled her hair with a towel. She had never slept in this late and it was something of a treat. She slathered lotion all over her body, paying particular mind to her bump. "There, there little boy. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms." She said lovingly. "Your daddy is so happy as well. It won't be long and you'll get to meet him." She missed Elvis terribly. How much longer would this go on? Toni had gone to Colchester days ago to testify. There had to be some light at the end of this dark forsaken tunnel. The best bit was spending time with Nonna Sofia.

Her ears pricked when she heard a knock. "Georgie! Can you hear me?" It was Elena'a voice.

"Yeah I hear ya. What's going on?" Georgie said, grabbing her robe to cover herself, then pulled the door open. _What was Elena doing here at this hour?"_

"There was a house explosion in Hereford!" Elena hurriedly exclaimed.

"_What?!"_ Where?" Georgie asked, stunned.

"I just heard about it on the news." Elena said. "They are still trying to determine what happened."

Georgie made for her room and immediately grabbed her mobile. "Shit!" She said. Elvis had left a voice message ten minutes past. She looked up and quickly played back the message:

"_You'll probably hear about an explosion this morning. It was Pettigrew's house. Stay sharp." _

"What is it? What's wrong Georgie?" Elena asked moving closer to her sister-in-law.

"It was Elvis telling me about the explosion." Georgie said, biting her thumb nail. She quickly sent him a text: "_Got your message. You OK? xx" _

Xxxxx

1000 – SAS Garrison, Hereford, UK

"They found remains amidst the rubble." Godfrey said as Elvis sat down.

"He was in there then."

"Yes. The investigators will continue on site to determine the seat of the explosion." Godfrey said. "Never would have expected this."

"No." Elvis said, vacantly rubbing his chin. His mind analyzing the current intel. The two were awaiting the incoming video call from Dave Warner. Elvis pulled out his mobile and saw Georgie's text. He responded: _"I'm good babe. Do not worry. Investigation is underway. What are ya up to with Nonna today?"_ He wanted to keep her apprised of developments but knew she was concerned about him. He did not want her stressing. He looked up when he saw the video call coming in.

"Go on then." Godfrey said to Dave Warner as he angled his laptop so he and Elvis could to view the screen.

"Not so quiet morning it would seem." Warner said.

"Affirmative Dave. Unexpected would explain it better." Godfrey said.

"I understand Pettigrew is down." Warner said.

"There were remains found, presumably his." Godfrey agreed.

"Yes, well Evans gave surveillance the slip this morning." Warner said.

Elvis let out a breathy, sardonic laugh. "He is Special Reconn. Who'd they 'ave followin him?"

"Not Special Forces obviously. They have not located his whereabouts. Do you know if he checked in at the Garrison?" Warner said.

"Special Reconnaissance is the other side of the compound. I can check." Godfrey said. As he proceeded to make a call, Warner addressed Elvis.

"Evans and Pettigrew were seen at a Pub last night. Both returned to their homes."

"Anythin unusual seen 'appenin around Pettigrew's place this morning?" Elvis asked.

"Unfortunately they had pulled surveillance from Pettigrew."

"_What?!"_ Elvis exclaimed. He locked eyes with Godfrey who had just ended his call and was shocked when he overheard the exchange.

"I was never informed of that Dave." Godfrey said.

"Neither was I until this morning. Does not matter now I am afraid." Warner said.

"Beggin your pardon sir, but it bloody well does matter. You are tellin us no one had eyes on Pettigrew's dwellin this mornin. There could 'ave been loads of intel surrounding wha' 'appened!" Elvis said.

"Agreed Dave. _How_ could they pull surveillance?" Godfrey demanded.

"A misguided judgement. They felt with Pettigrew on suspension he was no longer a security threat." Warner said.

"What _imbecile_ put that reasoning together?" Godfrey said just about ready to jump out of his seat. "That makes him a security threat _even more so_! I am afraid we have quite the problem here Dave. Evans never checked in on base today." Godfrey said.

"Fuck sake. _I can't believe this_!" Elvis said raking a frustrated hand through his hair.

"This_ is_ concerning gentlemen. I was to have a virtual call with Evans at 1030 hours."

"You have his email containing allegations about the heroin, yes?" Elvis said.

"Indeed. But that will need backed up with sworn testimony. Without Evans there will be no testimony." Warner said.

"The email is a paper trail." Elvis said.

"That anyone could have sent." Warner said.

"Who just so happened to have access to his computer and password." Elvis countered without compromise.

Xxxxx

1100 –

"_Georgiee!_ Hey beautiful!" Elvis said smiling broadly. Unconsciously adding more spring to his steps.

"To what honor do I owe this phone call?" She answered playfully.

"I am headed to direct a training class. Just wanted to hear your voice." She could hear his measured breathing as he paced along.

"Is everything OK?" She could not help needing reassurance.

"Yeah. Fuckin mess though."

"Was Pettigrew injured?"

"Roger. He's dead actually."

"Oh Elvis. I guess I'm not surprised, the images looked brutal on the news."

"Yeah. Fortunately no one else was around."

"Do they know what happened?"

Negative. Still scouring the scene."

"Do you reckon I can come back home then?" She said and her words struck him in the chest. He paused and wanted desperately to say yes, but…

"Not just yet babe. I'm sorry. Need to sort developments with Evans. Now he's gone missin."

"Ya reckon he was with Pettigrew?"

"Nah. Only the remains of one was discovered. The thing is George, Evans was plannin to come forward and expose them all. He knew about the stolen heroin."

"How do you know that?"

"He sent Warner an email. Next thing we know, Adam Jones makes a phone call and the shit hits the fan."

"Who did he call?"

"Don't know. Call went to a fake account."

"Ah shit Elvis. Do ya reckon anyone else is involved?"

"Good question. But right now we 'ave to find Evans. 'At's it."

"I want this to be _over,_ OK? I want our life back. Let Warner handle this." She pleaded.

"I am done. I just need to make certain you are safe. _Please Georgie_."

"Alright. But I want you to know your son is getting rambunctious."

Elvis grinned. "Is he?"

"I reckon he may be a boxer. He has a pretty good punch." She said.

"Already takin after you." He said laughing.

"What?" Then she laughed, realizing what he was referring to.

They were both silent for a moment….

"I _really_ miss ya Elvis. I miss ya _so_ much." She finally said softly.

He was dying inside… "I miss you as well. More than I ever thought possible." He said.

She swallowed down her intense longing for him….. "Nonna gave us a housewarming gift."

"Did she?"

"Yes. A beautiful lace tablecloth she had made. Elvis, it is beyond lovely."

He was silent….

"Elvis? Are you still there?"

"Yeah….She, uh, made that tablecloth before she and my nonno wed. It was her gift to celebrate their new life together." He said.

That touched her heart deeply. "She told me it was your grandfather's favorite." She said.

"Indeed. He absolutely adored her and it meant a lot that she made that for them."

"She told me bits about him, and you. It sounds like you two were very much alike." She said smiling.

"He was my best mate when I was a kid George." Elvis cleared his throat. "Did ya save me any cannoli?" He asked, and she could tell he intentionally changed the subject, the memories of his grandfather obviously ran deep for him.

"Yes! I froze some just as I told ya. Elena thought they were good." She said.

"Jeez! Now I really can't wait. She criticizes everything."

Georgie laughed. "Yeah. That's what Nonna said."

They both laughed and it was music to each other's ears.

"_Today_ my culinary lesson will be wedding soup." She said with a flourish.

"Ah, will ya _stop_ already?"

"What? I am really enjoying this Elvis."

"I'm 'appy for ya. But I am jealous. Take away is startin to taste like rations."

Georgie's face scrunched as she wheezed out a laugh. She missed him so much.

"Oi! It ain't funny George. I'm wastin away 'ere." He moaned.

"You know how to cook."

He shook his head. "Not the same without ya sittin across from me." He said. His deep voice sending a ripple of delight through her.

"Ooooh, I know sweetie. I would give anything to be near ya right now." She cooed.

"Just a second. Did you just call me sweetie?" He said.

"I did. Yeah."

"Ya feelin OK George?"

She laughed. "I do have _some_ molecules of romance ya know."

Elvis laughed. He had to stop walking to his destination and bend over, he was thoroughly amused. It felt so good to talk to her and enjoy their banter. "Let's face time tonight babe." He finally said.

Are you asking me out on a date captain?"

"I am indeed corporal. But it's OK…we're married."


	39. Chapter 39 Making Plans for a Lifetime

**Hi everyone!**

**Hope all are well and safe!**

**Thank you for your kind reviews**

**and interest. Happy to have you following**

**along. Xx**

**Chapter 39**

**Making Plans for a Lifetime**

**2030 – Hereford, UK**

Elvis was propped against the headboard of their bed preparing for his face time date with Georgie. The room was lit by the lamps on each beside table. He was topless, wearing only a pair of track suit bottoms. He flexed his toes with anticipation as he rang the love of his life…

_There she is! _

"Hey beautiful!" He said as he burst into his gorgeous smile.

"Heyyyyy babe!" Her eyes lit up like twinkling stars at the sight of him.

They chuckled like two kiddies, so intoxicated were they at seeing each other.

"Remember this room?" Elvis asked, tilting the ipad around for her to take in their bedroom.

She giggled. "I do. Just remember, we have a little chaperone."

His unbridled delight stalled. "Who's in the room with ya?" He asked guardedly.

"Ya know I'm never alone now Elvis." She said, tilting her ipad towards her bump.

He crumbled into laughter. "How is Junior?" He asked.

"Oh, he's quiet now. Just as I am about to nod off he'll poke me…..like someone else I know."

Elvis grinned. "Bet you'd fancy me pokin ya right now, wouldn't cha?"

She gazed at his smiling, cheeky face. "Ahhh, ya know me so well." She said. Her eyes taking in _everything_ about him, from head to chest. "I see ya dressed for the occasion." She said approvingly.

"Yeah, well I didn't 'ave time to iron my glad rags." The dulcet tone of his voice made her breath hitch and she drew her lower lip in between her teeth as she grinned. He loved her smile. He loved making her laugh, breaking the reserved exterior of the combat medic.

"What did ya have for dinner?" She asked.

"Pizza."

"Jeez Elvis! I should have known. Is daily pizza allowed on an as SAS Operative's diet?"

"Daily? Negative, and I am _not_ eatin it _every_ day!" She gave him a look. "OK….every other day. But I change out the toppings."

She laughed. "Maybe we could build a brick oven in the back garden! You could make your own." She said.

Elvis nodded happily. "We could do 'at. Be fun. I like it….good idea. Oh, hey, my mum wants to help you get your vegetable garden sorted. She is known for her tomato plants."

"That would be _brilliant_! Oooooh, I cannot wait." She said running her fingers up and down the sides of the ipad.

"Closin in a fortnight. Contracts to be exchanged babe." He winked.

"Yeah…..two weeks, yeah, and where will I be?"

He chagrined. "I want ya home with me."

"Then make it happen Elvis."

"Just need to sort this shit with Evans."

"What can you do about it? They can't reckon it's your job to find him."

"Nah. But something just does not feel right. It doesn't add up."

"Maybe he changed his mind." She offered.

"Maybe someone _changed_ it for him. We do not know who Adam called exactly. He has since been found guilty of the assault charge, so he ain't goin anywhere and the good ole uncle is in the midst of his comeuppance."

"Yeah. Toni called me last night. Said testifying was a living nightmare, but she got through it. Said the colonel defiantly stared at her the entire time."

"No surprise there. Fuckin prick! He'll be starin at four walls for the foreseeable."

"So ya reckon someone else is involved? The one who got the phone call?"

"I am leanin towards negative." Elvis said shaking his head slowly.

"Why?"

"Gut feelin." His eyes took in everything about her, her lips, her hair, the glow of her cheeks. He found her absolutely beautiful, more beautiful than his memory allowed. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything would be O.K., but he was honestly searching for answers himself. "How was the soup?" He asked, wanting to steer them away from the madness.

She blushed. "Well….it turned out a wee bit too watery and had no flavor." She answered dejectedly.

"Ouch. Well, it was yer first go."

"Yeah. Was. But Nonna helped me doctor it up. It's like being in cooking boot camp." She said with a chuckle. "Nonna would have been a good drill sergeant." She went on. "But no yelling….she'd just give you that _look_."

Elvis laughed. "Yeah. The _look_!" He mimicked his grandmother's trademark expression. The resemblance struck Georgie. Their eyes and smiles were so similar.

"She has been a dear to me Elvis."

"I know. I am sure she considers these days with you very special as well. I'm 'appy you're gettin on well."

Georgie gazed at him tenderly. "I am enjoying my holiday, but I really want to be lying next to you in our bed right now. I miss our cuddles."

"Yeah." He agreed softly. "Your hair looks longer." He observed.

"Does it?" She said, taking a hand and flouncing the crown of her head. He wished he could run his fingers through her silken hair. She could read his reaction and wished he could do just that.

"Let's say one week, yeah? One week and I am coming home."

He sighed. "Let's wait out."

She stared at him. He stared back.

"Alright. One week seems reasonable." He conceded.

"Thank you…Look, if Evans was going to come clean I doubt he would be a threat to us now." She pleaded.

"Roger. I thought about 'at. But he did follow us to hospital."

"You don't reckon he had something to do with the explosion?"

"Thought about 'at as well." He sighed and swiped a hand down his face. "Enough of this George. This is our date night. All that shit will still be there in the mornin."

"Agreed."

Elvis looked at her and smiled faintly. "So ya miss me then?"

"Not at all. Just think about you every second or two. That's all."

He chuckled. "Ya were never a good bullshitter George."

"Ha! That's true…_ooooph!_" She uttered with a surprised look on her face, running a hand over her belly.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked with immediate concern.

"Your son. He woke up and decided to say hi!"

"_Hey little mate_…" Elvis said warmly but watched Georgie closely. The separation was killing him. "Wish I could feel him move again." He said longingly.

"Wait a second." Georgie said as she positioned herself onto her left side.

"You two OK?"

"Yeah. Maybe you'll be able to _see_ him move."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah….There….Let's see." She angled the ipad for him to have a close up of her bump.

Elvis was captivated. "Get ready…..he's starting to move." She said softly.

Elvis' eyes were fixated. He swallowed with anticipation. When the baby turned to reposition himself Elvis almost went through the screen. "Did ya see?" She chirped.

"Yeah! Oh my God Georgie! _I saw him move_! Can he do it again?" He said. She chuckled endearingly. Elvis' eyes opened wide. "He just poked ya!"

"Elbowed me is more like it."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not so much. A lot of the time it surprises me. He's his daddy all over."

Elvis smiled broadly then became subdued. "Reckon he settled down." He said watching intently. She nodded, touched by his delight in their baby's development.

"For now. Listen…I have an idea for a name…" She said.

"Do ya?"

"Yeah. Dylan."

"Dylan." Elvis repeated, mulling it over. "So I'd be callin him Dyl…..like a cucumber."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Jeez Elvis! Just call him Dylan. Who calls you El?"

He laughed. "OK, put it on the list." He said with equal drama.

"What list?"

"I 'ave another one."

"Oh no! Let me guess... Pistol." She said, afraid to hear what he was really going to say. He forced a serious expression and her eyes flared. He broke down and laughed.

"Nah….Zachary."

She was surprised in a good way. "I like it. I reckon you would be calling him Zack."

He smiled. "Yeah. Zack Harte…has a proper ring to it."

She smiled. "It does actually. OK, our list is growing."

"I sent Marco photos of the nursery and floor dimensions. He said he was gonna show ya some samples for the floor redo."

"When did ya do that?"

"Late this afternoon. He said he would probably go over them with ya tomorrow."

"OK. I'm leaning towards carpet. It will be soft and cushion noises."

"Whatever ya reckon is best."

"Do you care about colors?"

"Negative. I'm good with what ya choose. You 'ave good taste."

"You reckon."

"Absolutely. Ya married me." He cheeked.

She groaned and was delighted Elvis had not changed one bit. "Hey, my mum sent photos of furniture for the nursery, I'll forward those to ya. Let me know what ya reckon."

"I will." He nodded.

"She is so chuffed about it all. Once we get in there she'll be scrubbing the paint off of the walls."

"Give the place a proper spit polish." Elvis laughed.

"Uh huh. The windows have been changed out?"

"Yep. Ah _shit!_! I forgot to send ya those." He propped the ipad on the nightstand and picked up his mobile. "I nudged them to keep the rustic look of the place and they did, so I am 'appy about 'at. See wha' you reckon." He said and forwarded the photos.

"I will. There is _so much_ to do Elvis."

"Yeah, well, we can't get into the place until the contracts are finalized. I am tryin to get the tasks sorted. Pick something for the nursery and Marco will crack on. Won't take long to redo the floor."

"I was really hoping we could move in before the baby is born." She said disappointedly.

Elvis laid back on the bed and sighed. "I was hopin 'at as well, but I can't make any promises. Once we are handed the keys I will dispatch the platoon."

Georgie laughed. "Got a lot of recruits have ya?"

"Ya know…..the team…your mum…my family. It will get done George. Don't get yourself flustered."

"I am not flustered."

"Not even a wee bit?" He asked with arched brow.

"I am _not_ flustered Elvis." She said with mock disdain.

"Yer sure?

She gave him a look then broke out into a toothy grin. He did likewise.

"OK! So I am a bit flustered, and excited, and anxious. Two massive events coming up in our lives Elvis. Our baby and our own home." She said emphatically, then repeatedly stroked her bump. Elvis' eyes trailed to her hand.

"Give him a rub for me would ya?"

Georgie's eyes softened. He genuinely longed to be with her and the baby. She craved the same. She smiled. "This is from daddy." She said tenderly, splaying her hand wide and rubbing with a circular motion as Elvis blinked and swallowed down his deep emotion. "I reckon he's tired now." She said, trying to smother a yawn herself. Of course Elvis noticed and smiled lightly.

"Looks like mummy is as well." He said.

"No. No, I'm fine." She said as another yawn came over her. She smiled sheepishly. "Maybe you could read us a bedtime story." She said, simply wanting to prolong hearing his voice.

Elvis chuckled. "You would be out by the end of the first paragraph." She grinned at him because she could not deny it. "Get some kip babe. We'll talk more tomorrow." He said softly, deeply.

"I hate to say goodbye." She said.

"Then don't. I am gonna say….I love you Georgie." He said sincerely. "You and our little Junior."

She smiled at him with sleepy eyes. "We love you."

Xxxxx

…_**..The next day ….**_

1300 – Hoddesdon, UK

Georgie finished going over carpet samples with Marco. She was confident the neutral color would compliment various shades of wall paint. That would give her something else to do between cooking sessions with Nonna. It was a lovely afternoon and she ventured out into the back garden. As she walked around, she was drawn to the swing set, pausing and placing a hand on the metal frame, remembering….

_Elvis sitting on the swing, looking at her with such love in his eyes as he drew her to him. His fingers pinching the cuff of her leather jacket, coaxing her closer. She truly loved this man. She almost melted on his lap, then grasped the back of his head as they joined in a kiss. She had wanted him to kiss her all day. Finally, they had a private moment away from his family. No doubt there were curtain twitchers at a window….but Georgie did not care. Just being in his arms was all that mattered. She was so in love with him…..and dear God…she still loved him as much, if not more today_ …..

Now, in the present moment, she moved to sit on the swing, carefully as her center of gravity was displaced by her bump. She wrapped her small hands around the support chains and closed her eyes….remembering…..

_The feel of Elvis' soft lips on hers. How gently at first…and then both deepening their enjoyment of each other_. She almost groaned aloud …

….wishing he were with her right now. One week…she kept reminding herself…

One week.


	40. Chapter 40 Sunshine and Rain

**Thank you to the folks who have left**

**such lovely and encouraging comments.**

**I appreciate each and every one.**

**Thank you readers for following along x**

**Chapter 40**

**Sunshine and Rain**

1330 – Hoddesdon, UK

Nonna Sofia was on her tip toes looking out the kitchen window. She saw Georgie alone, siting on the swing. Her nipotina appeared sad and in deep thought. Perhaps she needed a gentle shoulder to lean on. The senior wiped her hands on her apron and headed out the back door. Georgie had one hand on a support chain, the other resting on her bump, inwardly focused on her memories when she noticed Nonna approaching.

"Do you need me Nonna?" She asked, wondering why she ventured out to her.

"It is the other way perhaps. Do you need me?" Nonna said, peering at her intently.

"I….." Georgie answered haltingly, not expecting to be read quite so easily. Nonna smiled, her wrinkled face displaying the depth of her caring. Georgie's eyes searched the older woman's in return.

"You miss him." Nonna answered for her.

Georgie pressed her lips together and nodded, replying "I do. I should be used to it though."

"You will never be used to being away from him. He is your life partner, your soul mate."

Georgie felt a mild constriction and warmth in her chest. Those words were so true. "You said this morning one more week Nipotina."

"I did. Yeah."

"At least you know that." Nonna came closer. "Look at all you can do in that _one week_."

Georgie rubbed her bump and looked at her, deeply considering what she was being told.

"You and Elvis have your whole life together ahead of you _and_ you are preparing a home for your bambino….so much to look forward to." Nonna said, reaching a hand to Georgie's cheek and patting gently. Georgie leaned into the kind touch.

"I have always been active, been involved. Lives depended on me Nonna. I feel like I should be there with Elvis."

"You are helping the two most important lives in your life Georgieea. Elvis and your bambino depend on you…more than you know." Georgie's eyes were fixed on the older woman's face.

"Elvis would not have had you come here if it were not necessary. He will _always_ protect you Nipotina. You mean everything to him. It is a special love that you share. Now you have a ragazzino together because of your love for each other. Such a beautiful gift after all you two have been through, si?"

Georgie's eyes began to well. Nonna embraced her, letting Georgie's head rest against her breasts.

"I'm worried about him Nonna….."

"Of course you are il mio piccolo. You love him. It is easy to worry about Elvis. His mama has cried many tears over the years worrying about him. Not knowing where the army sends him. But he always came back, came back home smiling….come uno scemo…like a fool."

Georgie smiled at that. Elvis was always a risk taker.

"I don't want them pulling him in any deeper. I just don't. I want to go home next week and I want our lives to be normal, but I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Georgie said.

"We never know what tomorrow will bring Georgieea. We must be thankful for _now_. My Paolo always said this to me."

Georgie physically pulled back and looked into Nonna's eyes. "Very wise words." She said, remembering Elvis often uttering the same philosophy. He was good at brushing disappointments aside and cracking on. She leaned in to kiss each of Nonna's cheeks. "Grazie Nonna. You always manage to help me feel better."

Nonna Sofia smiled. "I call you Nipotina because you are as a true granddaughter to me Georgieea. Never forget how important you are to our family and to me." She grasped Georgie's face, kissing her on the middle of her forehead.

Xxxxx

1500 – SAS Garrison - Hereford, UK

"Toni said the verdict should be announced by tomorrow." Spanner said. Elvis laid his dismantled pistol down and looked up.

"It's takin 'at long?"

Spanner shrugged.

"How's she holdin up?"

"Quite well actually. Not that I didn't reckon she would, but she had a lot of weight on her shoulders." Spanner said, adjusting the spring on his pistol slide.

"Acknowledge mate. I could see Georgie holdin her ground. She did not 'ave to face Abu in a court room, but she did go head to head with him in that auditorium."

"But you sent her in to distract him, eh?" Spanner said.

"Fuck no I did not! She did 'at herself. She approached one way and I was _essentially_ her back-up."

"You let her go after him?"

"I did not _let_ her go after him. Jeez, she is a trained soldier. She kept herself alive in that compound. She _knows_ what she is about!"

"Maybe a little bit of you rubbed off on her." Spanner said with a modest grin. Elvis gave him a look, which caused Spanner to grin wider. "A fiver ya almost shit when Abu grabbed her." He challenged.

"For a second…Actually I was relieved he didn't shoot her outright. I was proud of her Spans. She helped to save lives 'at day. Just like she always does."

Elvis resumed wiping down his pistol and seemingly had nothing further to say. Spanner continued re-assembling his weapon in silence, but periodically glanced at his boss. Elvis was certainly uncomfortable about something.

Xxxxx

1800 – Hoddesdon, UK

"Georgie Harte!" Marco bellowed along with equally loud barks from Manny. Both burst into the kitchen disrupting the after-dinner clean-up. Nonna snapped her drying towel in the air.

"Shut you mouth! What are you yelling for?" She exclaimed.

"I have the carpet Georgie wants in stock Nonna!" This is important!" He responded loudly.

"So was your zio's medical appointment. Where were you?!" Nonna said snapping the towel again.

Marco looked as though he was considering bolting out of the room. "I had a late job." He said, withering in his attempt to defend himself.

"You had a late trip to the Pub!" Nonna countered harshly.

Georgie had to turn away to keep her amusement hidden and was grateful there were dishes that needed placed in the cupboard. Geno was in the lounge, but appeared in the doorway to take in the exchange.

"I bought my lads a round for a job well done. It was like that." Marco said.

"With_ you_ it is always _like that_!" Nonna said raising her hands in the air. "You knew Rocco had doctor appointment. What's wrong with your head?!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time!"

"Pay attenzione! Good thing for you the dog was here! He has more sense than you!"

Red-faced and defeated, Marco asked, "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know what you are having." Nonna said.

Marco looked at Geno, who simply shrugged. "What did everyone else have?" Marco asked looking between Georgie and Geno.

"_We _had pappardelle all Bolognese. I do not know what you are having." Nonna said, raising her chin at him.

"It was good." Geno said, leaning against the doorframe. Georgie was biting the insides of her mouth as she turned towards the action.

"_Nonna!"_ Marco pleaded.

"_No!_ What you eat at the Pub?"

"Nothing."

"Make a sandwich." Nonna said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm sorry Nonna! I always treat the boys. It was a big job!"

"Next time you ring me! How do I know what job you have? You are the boss, you're not putting down the floors!"

Marco resigned himself as the loser in this match. Nonna was right. He should not have gone to the Pub. Thank God Geno did not pipe up about his responsibility to shield Georgie. His shoulders sagged as he pulled out a chair and sat at the kitchen table. Nonna uttered a "Humph" as she opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a plate of left overs for him, scrunching her nose at him.

"You smart uomo. Put it in the microwave." She said placing the plate onto the table. "I'm tired of your shit."

"Grazie Nonna." He said grasping her offering.

"I'm done." Nonna said and walked out of the kitchen, discarding her apron as she went. Georgie watched as Geno followed behind her and Marco proceeded to heat his plate of food.

"So you have the carpet in stock?" She finally said, sitting down at the table. Marco turned towards her.

"Yeah. It's got your name on it. Once Elvis gives the nod I will take care of it for you."

Georgie reached down and began to stroke Manny's sleek fur. Marco observed. "Bet you weren't late for dinner." He said to the dog.

Georgie chuckled. "Nonna's tough."

"Uh, did ya notice?" Marco said sarcastically. "She's right and I was wrong. Elvis said he wanted two males here. He shot orders at us like we were in the fucking army." He said grabbing utensils from a drawer.

"You offered." Georgie said.

"Yes I did. Look. It's fine. It won't happen again. I forgot about the appointment." Manny rested his head on Georgie's thigh. "The big guy there would have taken the bastard down for me." Marco said, pouring a generous glass of wine. "I'm sorry Georgie." He said taking a seat. "I would be singing soprano if Elvis found out." Her expression indicated she was inclined to agree. "He is one cugino I would not mess with." He said shoveling a fork full of pasta into his mouth.

"And of course there's Nonna….." Georgie had to add. Marco rolled his eyes dramatically as he chewed, needing to quickly wash it down with a gulp of wine. "Careful now, you're gonna choke." She said.

Marco wiped his mouth. "Thanks."

Georgie rested her arms on the table. "The cottage has hard wood floors. Did Elvis talk to ya about that?" She asked.

"He mentioned it."

"I reckon they just need cleaned up. I was fancying area rugs in some of the rooms."

"Sure…whatever you want Georgie."

Xxxxx

…**. The following day…..**

1030 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

Colonel Godfrey stopped at the doorway when he observed Elvis talking to a trainee in the front of the classroom. Elvis' keen eyesight caught the movement and he paused, noting the grim expression on his CO's face. Elvis promptly stood to attention as did the younger soldier when he noticed the captain's actions.

"Relax." Godfrey said making his entrance. "Finish up there captain."

"Yes sir." Elvis said turning back to his trainee. "You 'ave better clarity of the situation now corporal?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We can review again at 0900 hours." Elvis said.

The soldier gathered his belongings and saluted both officers before he left.

Elvis stared at his CO and watched him pace a bit. "Why do I get the feelin you are going to drop a bomb sir?" He said slowly enunciating each word. Godfrey perched himself on the edge of a desk.

"I received an inventory report this morning captain."

Elvis' eyes narrowed. "Inventory?"

"Indeed. There is a tank of propane missing from the Garrison armoury. A fucking _military grade_ tank of propane!" Godfrey said between clenched teeth.

"_Fuck!" _Elvis spat. "At's wha' he used for the explosion!" He rubbed both hands down his face. "Do the investigators know about the missin propane?"

"Affirmative. Explains why Pettigrew would not have noticed the odor. The supply in the armoury is pure." Godfrey acknowledged.

"Still no trace of Evans?"

"Nothing yet."

"He can't 'ave just fallen off the face of the earth." Elvis said shoving papers and folders into his briefcase.

"CCTV has picked up nothing." Godfrey said.

"Wha' about his wife? Wha' does she say?"

"She does not have a clue. She told Internal Affairs he left for the Garrison as usual that morning. Nothing peculiar was found in their home or garage."

"But they confiscated his computer, eh?"

"Yes."

"They are sure no other remains were found?" Elvis asked.

"Quite. It does not appear another vehicle was parked nearby either."

"Have they confirmed it was Pettigrew inside the dwellin?" Elvis asked, his mind relentless with possibilities.

"Negative. Dental records were dispatched, but that takes time." Godfrey said. "DNA takes even longer."

"Yeah." Elvis shoved his laptop into the briefcase, zippering it closed. "I can't wrap my head around why Evans would come forward and then do an about face…I mean, come on, I doubt Pettigrew was tryin to fuel his home with stolen propane."

"That is for the authorities and Internal Affairs to sort."

"Yes sir." Elvis said, waiting for his CO to make a move to the door.

"Have you gotten any more text message?" Godfrey asked.

"Negative."

"Then perhaps you were correct about Pettigrew being the source."

"Maybe." Elvis replied as both officers made way for the exit.

Xxxxx

…**Two days later …..**

1400 - SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

"Have ya seen the field range? Proper mud bath!" Spunky said, still shaking his wet jacket and flinging droplets all around.

"That's when you know you are good. When you can hit your target through the raindrops." Jackson said.

"Raindrops?!" Spunky exclaimed. "Mate that is a torrential downpour out there!"

"Wasn't when I came in." Jackson said. Spunky responded with a middle finger and flung his soaked gear into a stall.

"Forget your brolly?" Spanner asked and chuckled at his teammate's withering expression.

Elvis took in the exchange. It felt good to be with his team. He thought about the trainees out there trudging in the rain. Soon he would be joining them at the pistol range. An SAS operative's mission was not dependent on the weather. You showed up for your assignment. Wet or dry. He donned his rain jacket and as he approached the door, his mobile rang. "Good timin." He said to himself then answered, "Harte."

"Elvis. Dave Warner."

"Yes sir."

"I doubt this has hit the airwaves as yet, but we have developments in the disappearance of Brad Evans."

"Wha' kind of developments sir?" Elvis asked, pulling back from the door. His team watched closely, exchanging glances.

"Two fishermen notified the authorities that they discovered a jacket floating against some rocks along the River Wye."

Elvis froze, already concluding in his mind what Warner was about to further state.

"It contained a wallet with Brad Evan's ID and driver's license, a fair amount of cash. I understand the weather has been foul there. Terrible storm the other night."

Elvis rubbed his chin with a thumb and index finger, scratching the stubble on his face. Spanner looked at Jackson, who gestured quizzically. "Nothing else was found?" Elvis asked.

"Negative. Your local authorities said the river is quite turbulent following the storm. It could take days to search for a body."

"Right."

"I will keep you posted. The civil authorities will be investigating. Nothing further can be done on our end at this time." Warner said.

"Roger that. I will wait out for further intel." Elvis said, ending the call and staring into his thoughts.

"Boss?" Spanner ventured, concerned about Elvis' demeanor. He moved closer. "What is it?"

Elvis tucked his mobile into a pocket and eventually looked at his lieutenant. "It appears Evans drowned in the Wye."

"The shit you say!" Jackson said.

"Warner called?" Spanner asked.

Elvis nodded. "A couple of fishermen found a jacket with his wallet inside."

"Well that ends it then doesn't it?" Spunky said.

"It is an assumption at this point Spunks." Elvis said, pulling the hood of his rain jacket over his head and opening the door. It was still raining. Elvis walked out letting the cool wetness strike his face.


	41. Chapter 41 Dreams Create Memories

**Thank you readers!**

**Thank you dear reviewers x**

**Hope you had a wonderful weekend! **

**Chapter 41**

**Dreams Create Memories**

1345 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

Elvis savored the feel of the chilled rain on his face. It provided a relief for the heat he inwardly felt. Could all of the struggles finally be coming to an end? He wanted Georgie home. It pained him to see the longing in her eyes. If only he could shake that deep, nagging, gnawing feeling in his gut that kept taunting him that something was just _not right_. But he needed to focus now. He had trainees on the pistol range and they were depending on his expertise.

Xxxxx

1530 –

"Police discovered a car parked off road in a secluded area near the river bank. License number traced to Evans. Several bottles of whiskey were found beneath the front seat. Upholstery reeked of alcohol. Spouse confirmed he had been drinking heavily of late. She also confirmed the jacket did indeed belong to Evans. She stated he routinely kept it in the car."

As Dave Warner continued on with the update, Elvis sat staring at the laptop keyboard absorbing all of the details. Brad Evans should have been a strong swimmer, but against such a wild current and probably inebriated, it is no wonder he drowned. Finding the body may potentially be impossible. Elvis' eyes eventually tracked up to the screen as Warner said, "Well, there you have it."

"I honestly don't get it Dave….I mean…..did he fall in? Jump in? Wha?"

"Questions we may never have answers to Elvis."

"_Who_ did Adam Jones ring?" Elvis persisted.

"He has not asked to make any further calls." Warner answered.

"So….you're sayin, we _don't know_…..and why would he ask to make any more calls? The dirty work is already done."

Warner glared at him. Elvis did not stand down.

"That _one_ call, one call Dave, had a domino effect. Ever since then there has been madness."

Warner knew Elvis was right and swiped a hand around the corners of his mouth.

"Fuckin pity there was no mobile in those pockets." Elvis said. Warner sat back attempting to blink away Harte's assault of questions because he knew Elvis was no where near finished. "You said IT found nothin on his computer."

"Correct." Warner replied.

"Wha' about the email he sent ya? Wha' IP address did it come from?"

"It was from his laptop. The one the tech boys scoured."

"He must 'ave used a flash drive or an external hard drive. There has got to be data stored someplace. There has to be a bank account, something. Wha' did they do with the heroin?"

"I _told _you….._Nothing_ was found in the home or his office at the Garrison." Warner insisted. "He's gone Elvis. He probably lost the plot and cashed himself in."

"Georgie is comin home in a day or two Dave. I need to be _sure,_ one hundred percently, that there are no loose ends."

"You cannot chase after shadows. You know that."

"And you know me better than that Dave. I would not persist unless there was a damn good reason. Something _fuckin stinks_ 'ere." Elvis said, wagging his head slowly and deeply inhaling in through his nostrils.

Warner pressed his palms into his eyes, rubbing as he said. "On a classified note…..MI5 is looking into the stolen propane. They are concerned the entire tank may not have been used in the explosion."

Elvis shot out an exhaled, sardonic laugh. "So _they_ are chasin a ghost armed with residual propane…."

"They are simply being cautious."

"So am I Dave."

"Look. Either Pettigrew or Evans stole the propane. _Both_ are out of the picture. _That is it!"_

"Except we're worried about an inanimate tank of propane."

"Elvis…you need to get Georgie home and the two of you need to go on holiday. Get yourself away. You are done. Our team will handle this."

Elvis fiddled with his ear as Warner spoke….his mind whirling and processing all of the intel. He did not want a holiday. He wanted normal. "My wife and I are movin into a new home. We are _havin a baby_! I am worried about my family Dave. Wouldn't you be?"

Warner sighed empathetically. "Certainly."

Xxxxx

1645 - Hoddesdon, UK

"Yeah mum….yeah…we fancy the oak set."

"Awwww…luv, not the pine?"

"Noooo mum. Oak will be perfect." Georgie said, flexing and unflexing a fist.

"But why Georgie? The pine is so much brighter."

"Our choice matches everything else we're planning for the room."

"You mean _you're_ planning don't ya? I mean….Elvis isn't paying any mind to decorating." Grace said.

"Not exactly, but he fancies the oak set and so do I."

"Alright. _Oooooh_, this is so exciting Georgie! I wish I could see ya luv."

Georgie could hear the curiosity in her mum's voice as to why a phone call was made instead of face time. She felt bad hiding her whereabouts, but needs must. "I told ya mum. Bad connection here."

"Oh that's right. You've had some storms there aven't ya?"

Georgie smiled wistfully. She had been tracking _everything _about Hereford she possibly could.

"And what about that house explosion! Awful wasn't it?" Grace said as Georgie rubbed her forehead. Of course her mum did not know the finer details.

"Are you OK Georgie?" Grace asked when her daughter seemed to become distant.

"Fine. Yeah."

"It won't be long for ya! That little boy will want to see the world! Have you picked a name yet?"

"Nope. We are still wrestling with names." She answered, still amused by Elvis' suggestion of _Gunner._

"What about Jameson?" Grace offered.

"Jameson?"

"Yes! It is such a handsome name."

Georgie instantly knew how that would go over with Elvis. "So we'd be calling him _Jamie?_"

"Well…no….his name would be Jameson." Grace said, slowly realizing what Georgie was trying to say.

"I don't reckon mum." Georgie said, like it was a bad taste in her mouth. Another caller was ringing in and Georgie checked…squinting at her screen. "Mum….I gotta go. Elvis is ringin me. Might be something on the cottage."

"OK. Let me know when I can arrange the delivery, yeah?"

"I will. Love you mum, talk soon."

"Love ya too. Bye luv."

Georgie ended the call just in time to catch Elvis… _"Hello!...Elvis!"_

"Heyyyyy! Thought I'd be goin to voice mail."

"Sorry. I was talkin to my mum, given her our choice on the furniture."

"Good."

"What's goin on?" She began to twist a lock of hair between her fingers, delighted he had called.

"I'm gonna work on a plan to get ya home babe."

She felt a flare of excitement course through her. "Seriously?! When?"

He chuckled. "Still working out the details."

"What do ya need to work out Elvis? Just come and get me!"

"Nah. I can't do 'at."

"They could certainly give ya a day off for shit's sake." She said rolling her eyes.

"Look….Georgie…it appears Evans drowned in the Wye…and…."

"_What!?_ When? There has been nothing reported publicly."

"I know. Wha' I can tell ya is his identification was found in a piece of clothin amongst some rocks. His car was found further north. Appears that location is where he went in."

"What in hell was he doing near the river?" Georgie asked, trying to imagine how Evans would have landed in the water.

"Anyone's guess George. He was probably pissed. They found empty bottles in the car."

"I feel sorry for his family." She said.

"Yeah. Bit of a shocker for everyone. But, you're comin home babe!"

"I love the sound of that." She said, basking in the notion of their reunion. "So how am I getting home if my own husband will not come get me?"

"You are a task mistress ya know 'at?"

"It was your idea for me to spend time with Nonna."

"Great…my sweet Nonna has influenced ya." He teased.

Georgie laughed. "That's right. Sweet as she truly is ….. I have seen Nonna snap a mean dish towel."

Elvis laughed. "You are gonna miss her."

"Oh _yes_. I am. I love her to bits."

"Marco will bring ya back. He and Geno can work on the floors."

"But we haven't signed the contract yet."

"Three days…..get yer pen at the ready…..we will be signin the contract." Elvis said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really?!"

"I am bein serious 'ere George. I just talked to Chloe. The sellers 'ave drafted it, our solicitor feels it is sound. Once ya get 'ere, we both sign…..and 'at's it! Lucky for us the sellers had already vacated. When they hand over the keys…I am carrying ya over the threshold!"

Georgie grinned from ear to ear and shuddered with excitement. "Elvis! I cannot wait! Ya might need a crane to get me over the threshold though."

He laughed. "I reckon I can handle ya George."

"I want to see ya so bad. I miss ya holding me." She said.

He smiled and suddenly felt warm all over. He craved her as well. He just wished he could quell his doubts that all was well. But…..he must….their lives had to move forward. Maybe Dave Warner was right…he could not chase shadows and Georgie could not stay away forever. The Harte's dreams were taking shape.


	42. Chapter 42 The Comfort of Home

**Chapter 42**

**The Comfort of Home**

**0300 – Hereford, UK**

Elvis never gave a second thought to the fact that he had been up for twenty-four hours straight because he had to make certain _everything_ was in order. He rubbed the back of his neck however, walking into the spare bedroom, eyeing the monitors that seemed to beckon his scrutiny. It was 0300 hours on a Saturday morning. Whilst most of Hereford was asleep he was anticipating the arrival of his wife. The occasion was bitter sweet though. He could not wait to see her, but at the same time, desperately hoped that he had made the right decision in bringing her back home.

He was clad in dark jeans and black tee shirt with a loaded Glock 17 secured inside a shoulder holster. His eyes appeared darker in the dim light and promised absolutely no compromise. He was ready for action…but prayed it would not have to come to that. He sighed deeply, wondering if indeed he was being paranoid? Other than this new propane issue his superiors seemed to reckon it was time to move on. _If_ there was a surplus of the gas, where was it? No one mentioned any traces being found in Evan's car. Elvis made a mental note to inquire about that, but for now, he waited for Georgie to check in with her estimated arrival time. She, Marco and Geno were en route to Hereford. Elvis looked at his watch.

0330 -

Georgie anxiously peered out the van windshield. Everything she could see ahead of them was familiar. The welcoming sights made her heartbeat escalate…..she was almost home. She rapidly sent Elvis a text letting him know she was under ten minutes away.

"_Shake a leg will ya."_ He texted back and she laughed.

Elvis watched the car park surveillance video…..his breaths quickening as he anticipated the sight of the van. He felt like he won the Lotto Jackpot when he finally saw Marco pull in and maneuver the vehicle so that the rear was near the building entrance. Elvis donned a jacket to conceal his weapon and bolted out the door to greet them.

Georgie gathered her belongings and nibbled on her lower lip as she waited for the back door to open. Manny's senses detected the change in events and his tail drummed against her leg. She smiled and patted his back. "You be a good boy. Georgie has to go." She heard voices outside and then the back door opened…

_His smile_…..the one that always captured her heart was the first thing she saw. Her eyelids fluttered as her smile widened. _"Hi !"_ She said happily.

"_Hi!"_ Elvis said reaching in to help her down. Was it his imagination or was her bump larger?

"Careful." He said as she stepped down. Geno reached in to extract her belongings.

"Wait a second. Let me take that one." She said indicating a soft-sided cooler.

"Here." Elvis said gesturing to take it from her as he wrapped his other arm around her moving them forward. Manny began to whine and let out a forlorn bark which Marco quickly attempted to subdue. "Let's get inside." Elvis said and the threesome were soon from sight. Manny ambled to the front passenger seat and looked around as if he was now taking command.

"Geno's gonna chase you off." Marco said. The Doberman looked at him and began to pant heavily as if laughing at the notion he would be forced to vacate his position. Marco scratched him behind the ears. "Good dog." He said whilst checking the rear and side-view mirrors for anything amiss.

"I reckon that's everything." Geno said placing both of Georgie's bags on the floor.

"Thanks." Elvis said.

"Yes. Thank you Geno." Georgie said hugging her cousin-in-lase then taking the small cooler from Elvis and placing it on the kitchen table.

"It's all good Elvis?" Geno asked as Elvis stripped away his jacket revealing the intimidating holstered weapon.

"All is well cugino. I am indebted to you and Marco." He responded. "You blokes know where you're headed?"

"Yeah. Of course Marco found a pet friendly B & B."

Georgie grinned. "Well Manny needs a place to bunk down properly."

"That's right. The two persons are just along for shits and sunshine." Geno said lightly.

Georgie released an amused laugh as she gazed at Elvis. She wanted nothing more right now than for him to take her in his arms. The gold flecks in his brown eyes seemed to twinkle as their eyes met.

"I will give you boys a ring later this afternoon." Elvis said. Geno knew the couple wanted to be together and it had been a long ride for Georgie.

"Sounds good." Geno said.

"Thank you again. Grazie mille." Elvis said embracing him robustly.

"Prego. Famiglia, si?"

"Si."

Xxxxx

Georgie walked around the flat once Geno parted, taking everything in. It felt _so_ good to be home. She noticed Elvis watching her with an infatuated smile on his face and she extended her arms to him.

"I need one of your special hugs." She said and he easily obliged, wrapping his arms around her, careful not to press against her bump.

"Nothin in the world feels the same without you in it." He said softly, petting her long hair, inhaling her fragrant scent.

"I am so glad to be home." She said rubbing a cheek against his hard chest.

"Is 'at wha' I reckon it is?" He asked, eyeing the small cooler on the table.

Georgie grinned. "What? The cooler?"

"Yeah."

"Indeed it is." She said squeezing him lovingly.

"You are amazing George."

"They need to thaw."

"At's alright. I can wait out a bit longer. Ahh babe, we'll be signin the contract Monday." He said huskily, rubbing a cheek against her head.

She gripped him even tighter, the Glock pressing against her, reminding her of all the times they would steal away together whilst on active duty. Those encounters were minimal but well worth the risk they took just to share their passion with each other.

_Their frontal body armor maddingly separating them. Elvis' pistol and magazines pressing into her until they both ripped everything off and away. Georgie would unzip his top and snake her hands in around his middle as he peeled her top down off her shoulder, burying his face in the crook of her neck, migrating kisses to those special places that made her coo with delight….. _

Georgie now tilted her head back and reached up to pull his face down to her. They both shuddered as their mouths met. She believed nothing could separate them now. No one would destroy their happiness.

Xxxxx

1100 –

Elvis slowly turned the doorknob and hesitantly peeked in to find his Georgie asleep. It was as if she never moved since she took to the bed. He quietly pulled back and meticulously closed the door, wincing as the latch clicked. He walked away, briskly rubbing his face with both hands and rolling his shoulder in an attempted to relax. He was glad _she_ was resting. He should be as well. Instead, he chuckled to himself and plopped in his chair. It was quiet. The last time he checked the monitors there was nothing. He could hear neighbors going in and out of the building. It all seemed like any normal weekend activity. Was he really just being paranoid? As he stared into those thoughts his mobile rang. With a frustrated grunt he answered.

"Harte."

"Elvis! Dave Warner here."

Elvis slowly sat forwards. "Sir?"

"Thought you would want to know. Forensics discovered trace amounts of propane inside of Evan's vehicle."

Elvis wheezed out a laugh. "Dave, for fuck's sake I was wonderin about 'at earlier."

"No cylinders mind, but he must have been transporting it at some point. Authorities are scouring the area around the river bank. Perhaps he dumped the remainder in the river and that is how he went over."

"Then _he_ must 'ave blown Pettigrew to bits." Elvis said, running a hand through his hair.

"It would seem. Time for _you_ to relax and get on. Georgie make it home?"

"Yes sir. We're good. Thank you. Let me know if anything else turns up."

"There is not going to be anything else Elvis."

"No further activity on the Midge Drake…"

"Elvis! Have you gotten any texts?"

"Negative."

"Then drop it." Warner said punctuating each word.

"Yes sir."

"Get some rest. Spend time with your wife."

Elvis stared at his phone once the call ended, then he fell back against the cushioned back rest. He would never admit he was knackered….but he was. _Spend time with your wife_. He took in a long, deep breath and exhaled slowly, willing the tension away from him. Now he and Georgie could both unwind today and share Sunday together. Monday they would be taking a giant step in their lives. The cottage will be theirs. Elvis began to drift off, seeing the joy on Georgie's face when she had discovered he was looking at homes for them. As his relaxation deepened he saw the images of their unborn son and how real and active he is in Georgie's womb. He imagined hearing the tiny voice calling him papa for the very first time…..with a peaceful smile now curling his lips….Elvis fell sound asleep,


	43. Chapter 43 Favorite Things

**Hope all are well and safe.**

**Thank you for following along x**

**Thank you for the reviews and comments xx**

**Lot's more story to tell...let's go !**

**Chapter 43**

**Favorite Things**

1600 – Hereford, UK

Georgie finished brewing a fresh pot of tea and retrieved two mugs, moving at a leisurely pace, gently rubbing a hand over her bump as she went. Her smile was pleasant as she very quietly hummed a familiar lullaby. The two most beloved in her life were asleep. She lovingly plated her cannoli, wanting to surprise Elvis with his special treat when he awoke. She searched the cupboards for powdered sugar…

"_Shit!"_ she blurted out with a hearty chagrin. "Yeah….not something we used much of before." She muttered to herself, head bobbling. She placed everything on a wooden tray and ceremoniously carried her handmade treasures into the lounge. Elvis was still asleep. His head was lolled to one side, his breaths were deep and measured. Georgie was stood in front of him, reckoning that this was probably the first he had really slept since planning her return. She placed the tray onto the coffee table. "Daddy is still sleeping." She said softly as she began to sit on the sofa. She felt that endearing warmth ignite in her chest and infuse throughout her as she gazed at her husband. She _always_ loved this man. She stared at the naked cannoli, imagining Nonna's tut-tut at the absence of powdered sugar adorning her creations, but Georgie knew deep down, that Elvis would say he loved them anyway. He began to stir…his eyes slowly blinking open, then his head turned towards her.

"Georgieeee." he croaked out.

"Heyyy sleepy head." she responded, smiling at his sedate demeanor, maneuvering herself off the sofa to get close to him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his wrist watch, squinting against the glare coming in from the window. 1620 hours. He looked up at Georgie standing in front of him. A sleepy smile rolled across his lips.

"I ain't dreamin, am I?" He said hoarsely, clearing his dry throat.

Her smile became amused and kind. "No…no it is really me…..or I mean…..us." she said tapping her bump. He focused his gaze on her reference and grinned.

"I dreamt about you two." he said, finally pulling himself upright in the chair.

"Were ya enlightened with any names?" she asked, leaning down as he leaned forward to accept her lovely kiss.

"Nah. But I heard him call me papa."

Georgie laughed. "Mister split-decision maker can't come up with a name."

"Just a second….might I remind ya….ya 'aven't fancied my suggestions much."

"That is not entirely true. We have a growing list." she said grinning, cupping the side of his face.

"The proper one will come along. Probably when we least expect it." He said, leaning up to coax another sweet kiss. She gently raked her nails over his facial stubble. He gazed at her, placing his hands on her hips.

"Actually I do have a suggestion. Perhaps as a middle name." she said.

"Go on." He said, happily anticipating what was on her mind.

"Paolo." She watched his reaction.

Elvis was surprised, but Georgie could tell it touched him. His eyes expressed it all.

"My nonno's name." he finally said.

"Yes. I know you two were very close." She said, now caressing the side of his face. "I reckon it would be perfect."

"Thank you. I would love it as his middle name." he said, taking her hand and tenderly kissing the knuckles, holding it against his lips as he gazed at her. She was a remarkable woman and he wondered how he could ever live without her.

"I have something for you." She said lightly fingering his ear.

"Oh do ya?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

" …..Your cannoli…"

His eyes flared. "My _cannoli_?!...Let's 'ave at 'em."

Georgie grinned happily as she pulled away gesturing towards the coffee table. Elvis scooted out of the chair.

"George, they look _fantastic_!" he said as she handed him a plate of two. He picked one up and examined it, her eyes watching his every reaction. He smiled at her, then bit down on the pastry, his eyes closing with the enjoyment of his first taste. She bit her lip anticipating what he would say. "My God Georgie, this is _really_ good."

"Ya really reckon?" she asked, anxiously rubbing her hand together.

"Wait…ya know…maybe I betta take another taste…" He crunched another bite as the smooth filling spread onto his lips and he slowly licked it away. "Oh yeah…..this are _reeeaally_ good! Thank you babe." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"I have tea." She said completely thrilled as she licked the sweetness he had left on her lips.

He sat on the sofa whilst she poured their respective mugs.

"I'm sorry there was no powdered sugar." She confessed.

He grinned. "But…there _were _pistachios on them." They clinked their mugs together. "This is nice Georgieeee. I was just gonna get take away for us tonight."

"Like what?"

"Pizza…"

"Oh no you weren't!" she said poking his upper arm.

"Yeah, I was." He said, rubbing where she had poked and playfully poked her back.

"I saw sauce in the fridge." she said grabbing his finger.

"At's for tomorrow." His eyes teased her from the rim of the mug. "Ya 'aven any mad _cravins_ 'ere mama?"

"_Crisps! _I fancied some earlier and unfortunately we're out, much like the powdered sugar it seems."

Elvis tried not to grin but his eyes were full of merriment. "Sometimes ya just need to know where to look."

"What?" She watched as he got up and went to the hall closet, pulling out a grocery sack filled with packages of crisps. "_Ahhhhhhh!_!" she squealed and clapped as he brought the sack to her. She immediately dug into it looking at how many packages of cheesy onion crisps she could enjoy.

"Just promise me ya won't be up crunchin all night." Elvis said, amused at how thrilled she was.

"If I am….blame your little Junior here. I rarely ate crisps before, let alone cheesy onion ones." She said gleefully ripping a package open.

Xxxxx

2200 –

"Did ya stow any under the bed?" Elvis asked as he approached their bed.

"Can't. I haven't got any left." She said blithely.

He became still. Holding the duvet in the air, his expression one of complete astonishment. _"George!"_

"I am joking." She said. "Jeez Elvis. I had to save some for tomorrow at least."

He laughed then, leaning over to kiss her. She reached for his dog tags and pulled him in closer. "I missed this every night." She said looking up into his warm brown eyes.

"Me as well." He said brushing wisps of hair from her face.

"Ooooph." She uttered, exhaling through pursed lips.

"Wha' is it?"

"Junior."

Elvis pulled back and placed a hand on her bump. Sure enough the little one was busy changing positions. Elvis marveled at the movements, how this little one was becoming a unique little person and making himself known. "At has to feel strange." He said.

Georgie smiled and placed her hand over top of his. "It does. But it's _wonderful_ Elvis. I cannot wait for us to meet him."

He kissed her again, then her bump, reaching back to turn the night stand lamp off. Georgie rolled onto her left side as Elvis moved in close behind her…sliding an arm beneath her pillow and with the other, tucking her against him. His actions were exactly what she hoped for. He slept with his arm under her pillow, holding her safely. She reached to take hold of his hand protruding from the end of the pillow. It felt so good. It felt so right with him holding her like this. It was one of her most favorite things.


	44. Chapter 44 Planning the Move

**Thank you for following along.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews x**

**Chapter 44**

**Planning the Move**

0900 – Hereford, UK

Georgie was sat on the side of the bed in the spare bedroom unpacking her belongings. Elvis was in attendance, running back the video feed on the surveillance cameras. She glanced at him. He was absorbed in his task and she wondered how long this close protection would go on. At least he was not wearing the pistol today.

"Tell me again why you _insist_ on continuing this ….._scrutiny_, despite the fact you fucking _know_ Pettigrew and Evans are dead?" she asked flailing an arm in the air. Elvis responded with a congenial smirk.

"George. They could tell me the world would fuckin end tomorrow and I would _still_ 'ave to check."

She wheezed out a laugh. She knew that. She knew him. "You are not saying this is going on indefinitely….." she asked with a concerned edge. He turned completely around to look at her.

"Negative. Actually I am going to start to dismantle everythin."

She released a sigh of relief that would have been difficult to miss. Elvis' eyes locked on her.

"Babe, I'm sorry. It was for the best."

"I know it was. I just don't want to feel like I'm living on a Forward Operating Base, yeah."

He laughed breathily. "Best damn accommodations I've ever seen on a FOB."

"No argument there." she said grinning. When she resumed unpacking she noticed something out of place beneath a jumper. She looked up at Elvis but he had gone back to disconnecting the monitors. Georgie lifted a small cardboard box out and placed it on her lap. Her eyes shot to Elvis again….seems leaving surprises runs in the family. She lifted the lid and found a handwritten note from Nonna resting on top of the contents.

_My dearest Georgie. I know you will need these as Elvis probably already ate all of the cannoli. _

Georgie chuckled as a reactive hand shot to her mouth. She placed the note aside and lifted the wrapped contents out, unfolding a familiar patterned dish towel. "Awwwwww!" she sighed as she saw the cannoli tubes. Underneath was a handwritten copy of Nonna's recipe. "Sooooo sweet." she murmured softly, but Elvis heard her. Curious, he looked up at her from under the table.

"Wha's sweet George?"

Her smile captivated him. "Nonna….she sent me home with my very own cannoli tubes."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, and her recipe!"

Elvis crawled out from beneath the table. "Reckon we will 'ave to put powdered sugar on the grocery list."

"I reckon you'll have to run four extra kilometers if you continue to eat like that."

He laughed. "Roger 'at. This all 'at needs laundered?" he asked indicating the small pile of clothing she had created.

"Yeah. That's all of it."

Elvis leaned down to gather the items. She tousled his hair and he looked at her.

"It's growing back." she said.

"Shhhhhhh. Pretend I still look shorn."

She laughed. "It wasn't _that_ short."

"I felt bald."

"You are unreal." Oh how she had missed him she thought, as she stroked the side of his face. "What time are they comin?" she asked.

"1300 hours. I best get crackin."

Xxxxx

1445 –

"Georgie I got this." Toni said bringing the last of the dirty dishes to the sink.

"Most of it's goin in the washer." Georgie said.

"That's fine, but why don't you get off your feet."

Georgie looked down at her ankles. "Reckon they are a bit swollen."

"Sorry. More than a bit I would say. And you plan to continue working now." Toni said as she rinsed sauce from the plates.

"Yeah. I am, yeah." Georgie said pulling a second chair out to prop her feet up. "Classroom activity is not too bad. Peters helps considerably. I am glad they didn't count my time in Hoddesdon as _leave_ though."

"Fortunate there. But how could they?"

"Exactly. The SAS has been quite kind about all of this shit."

"Agreed. Atkinson is tough, but he looks out for the Regiment."

"Toni leave all this. I will take care of it." Elvis said as he strode in for more beers.

"I want to do it Elvis." Toni said, stacking items in the dishwasher.

He glanced back at Georgie as he opened the fridge. "You OK?"

She smiled and nodded. "Perfect."

"Can I get ya one Toni?" he asked waving a bottle of Guinness.

"Yeah pop me one."

"Water babe?"

"Please."

"Thanks boss." Toni said. "As always your pasta was fantastic!"

"Thank you for the vino."

"Cheers" Toni said, clinking her bottle against his, then they both clinked Georgie's water bottle. Elvis bent down to kiss the top of Georgie's head and grabbed several more bottles of beer before heading back into the lounge.

"He's chuffed now that everyone has their mission plotted out once we take ownership of the cottage."

"He'll always be a captain Georgie. Or a major, or …..whatever…"

"He always says he likes being a captain. He can still get in there with his lads and cause some shit."

Toni laughed. "Elvis does like to cause some shit."

Georgie took a sip of water and eyed Toni. "How are you holding up?"

"Me?"

"Yes _you_. Ya went through the wringer didn't ya?"

"I surely fucking did." Toni said gulping down a swallow of beer. "I am glad I did. The Judge declared the rulings as precedence. Abusive behavior will not be tolerated. Women advance the military far more than we are given credit for. I am looking forward to my advancement to staff sergeant. What about you? Could be Sergeant Georgie Harte."

Georgie laughed. "If I stay that long."

"If? Did I hear you say if?"

"Loud and clear. There was a time when I had _every_ intention of making the army my lifelong career."

"What happened?"

"Elvis Harte is what happened."

"He would never ask you to step away."

"I know. But Toni…a day will come when Elvis and I will both walk away. Proud that we served our country well."

Toni considered that and took a hearty swallow of beer. The two women grinned when they heard the raucous laughter and barking coming from the next room. Elvis, his lads, two cousins and a Doberman all in the same room. The cottage cleanup was going to be _something_ else and Georgie could not wait.

Xxxxx

2100 –

"It was nice to see the lads and Toni." Georgie said as Elvis plopped next to her on the sofa.

"Yeah."

"Toni said Adam Jones gave her the evils more than his uncle did."

"At's about all he can do."

"But he will be out in two years."

Elvis nodded as he rubbed his face. "And out of the army."

"I hope he leaves her alone." Georgie said chewing on a thumb nail.

"Why you say 'at?"

"He strikes me as someone who would hold a grudge." She blanched as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"Are you worried about us as well?" Elvis asked, leaning forward to make eye contact.

"I reckon the thought occurred to me."

"George. After spending two years in a military prison I doubt Jones is gonna want to be locked up again or worse if need be."

"Yeah. You're right. Yeah." She said smoothing her hair back.

"Tomorrow babe." He said with an encouraging lift of his brow.

"Tomorrow?"

"Contracts."

She burst into a grin and ran a hand along his back. "All is well in the world." He said planting a kiss on her cheek.

Xxxxx

_The following morning….._

0830 –

"If you both would please sign on this line the cottage will be yours." Chloe said handing a pen to Elvis. He tipped it to Georgie to sign first.

"Happy birthday." He said softly. She smiled and clicked the pen. He watched as she wrote her full name out in cursive. She looked up at him and smiled, holding the pen towards him. Elvis smiled and proceeded to sign his name. It appeared more as a scribble but there was no mistaking the elaborate E and H. ….The cottage is now theirs.


	45. Chapter 45 The Road to the Cottage

**Thank you readers!**

**Thank you for your kind reviews/comments. xx**

**To answer a Guest's comment - I plan to continue**

**writing about G & E as long as an interest remains.**

**They are still working on their happily ever after :)**

**Chapter 45**

**The Road to the Cottage**

1000 – SAS Garrison, Hereford, UK

"So you're home owners now." Peters said as Georgie settled in at her desk.

"That's right." she answered happily.

"I remember when me and the Mrs. bought our house. She kept jingling the keys like they was sleigh bells."

Georgie laughed. "We'll be jingling ours after work today. I can't wait to be honest."

"Happy times Georgie. I am glad you are back."

"Glad to be back sir."

"Did you miss me corporal?" Peters asked with his head cocked.

"I did actually. You are my favorite sergeant next to my former 2 Section leader." She said smiling as she sorted the piles of papers on her desk.

"That right?" Peters asked with a measure of surprise. "Who was the bloke?"

"Sam King. We call him Kingy."

"Yes. Yes. Good man that one." Peters said rubbing his jawline.

"You know him?" Georgie questioned with interest.

"I've never met him. But heard good things, yeah."

"I reckon 2 Section are still in Syria. But they should be due to return."

"Do you ever miss goin on tour?" Peters asked, eyeing her curiously.

Georgie became thoughtful for a moment. "There are times when I think about it, but honestly, they've become less and less. Once this little one is born, I don't reckon I would _ever_ want to be apart from him."

"You have a good career here Georgie. You score high marks with the trainees."

That felt good to hear. "Thank you sir." Her mobile intoned an incoming message, momentarily pulling her away. She swiped the screen…..Elvis had sent a picture of the cottage. She erupted into a toothy grin and texted back: _best birthday ever! _

Xxxxx

1100 –

A lorry pulled in next to the Killing House. Elvis would be training SAS operatives to breach and subdue a hostage situation. He knew the routine. The rubrics played over and over in his mind. He had been summoned to extract numerous hostages over the years but certainly the most critical in his memory was Georgie Lane. If he had not succeeded in extracting her…... he shook off the thought. Now he trained others to be formidable. These soldiers were the next generation. A lot of their success would be contingent upon his skill as an instructor. If he could no longer be active duty, he would make damn certain these operatives would get the job done. Elvis looked at the faces of each and every soldier sat in the lorry. Today would be grueling for them. Today would be brutal, and deep down, he relished the thought of action today.

Xxxxx

1230 –

"_Mum!_ Mum! _It's ours_! _We own the cottage_!" Georgie said ecstatically into her mobile.

"Oh Georgie! Good for you girl!"

"Elvis will have the lads dispatched this week to refurbish so I reckon by next week you can have the furniture delivered. You can come _now,_ yeah?" Georgie said clutching the phone close to her ear.

"I've been waiting for the word. I will be on the next rain there luv." Grace gushed.

"This is exciting mum!"

"I am so happy for you two!"

"It's just all coming together isn't it?" Georgie said, tenderly rubbing her bump, smiling from ear to ear.

"We can go _shopping_ Georgie. We have to get that boy some cute clothes."

"I have a few things, but yeah, I would _love_ to go shopping with ya mum."

"Can Elvis pick me up at the station?"

"Of course. No problem."

"Good. The girls put a little something together for their baby nephew."

"Awww. That is so sweet."

"Do ya have a name picked out yet?" Grace persisted.

"No mum! But his middle name will be Paolo…Paul. After Elvis' granddad."

"That's nice Georgie. I'm sure Elvis is proud."

"Yeah." She answered smiling. "Listen in. Let me know when ya can book a train. We're heading to the cottage after work today and hopefully ya can get a late arrival in a day or two. Elvis is involved in loads of training now so evening would be best." Georgie said walking about randomly in her office, periodically stretching her lower back.

"Ok luv. I'll work on it this afternoon."

"I'm lookin forward to seeing ya mum." Georgie said with a smile in her voice.

"Oh me too. Maybe I'll be there when the baby is born." Grace said hopefully.

"That would really be special. But I've still got a few week to go." she said, circling a hand over her bump.

"I know he'll want to meet his nan." Grace said fiddling with the collar on her top.

"Of course he will. All of his wonderful family."

Xxxxx

1300 –

"Sergeant Blaine. Your unit was compromised." Captain Elvis Harte said staring endlessly at the leader trainee."

"Yes staff." Blaine uttered stoically.

Elvis gravely nodded his head. "Care to explain _why?_"

Blaine swallowed hard. "They knew we were coming staff."

"Exactly. And exactly why your hostage would not make it out alive. The _hostage_ is your asset. Your primary. That is your focus Blaine."

The four man unit wore grim faces as they took in the captain's words of wisdom.

"Ya only get _one_ chance at the rescue. Speed and aggression sergeant. Once ya methodically work your way in ya 'ave to _move fast_!"

"Acknowledged staff."

"Regroup. Ya 'ave two minutes. Wha' ya gonna do?" Elvis set his stopwatch. "Prepare to move. _Move!_"

Xxxxx

1700 - Hereford, UK

"My mum is gonna call as soon as she has a train booked. You can pick her up at the station, yeah?"

"Yes. Ya told 'er it needs to be later in the day?" Elvis asked waiting for the traffic light to change.

"Yeah. I reckon she's bringin a ton of stuff with her." Georgie said watching a pedestrian cross in front of them.

Elvis' head swiveled towards her. "I only 'ave so much room in the car Georgieeeee. She can't be bringin half of Manchester with 'er."

Georgie laughed. "She said the girls put something together for the baby."

"Wha' ya reckon 'at is?" He asked as the light changed.

Georgie shrugged. "Some toys, tiny socks, baby stuff."

"Baby stuff." Elvis said succinctly.

"You know more about that than I do." she said tapping his arm.

He amusingly curled his lips at her.

"Well ya did take care of Laura." She said returning the curl.

"Indeed."

"Bob's your uncle." she said with a sniff and looked out the passenger window. Elvis chuckled and kept intermittently glancing at her with a playful, _I'm gonna get you back_ grin on his face. He loved these moments with her.

"I do hope we get loads of nappies though." She suddenly said as an afterthought.

"Oi! I'll let you take care of 'at." He said, pulling a face.

"Don't be scrunchin your nose at nappie drills!" she said folding her arms across her chest. Elvis laughed and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Don't forget about spit ups and hourly wake ups." he said playfully leaning into her.

"Watch the road!" she threw back.

"Best way to learn is to just _get in there_ Georgiieeee." He said trying to smother a silly grin.

"Right. Well I'll be sure to count on _your_ expertise to guide me." She said sticking her nose in the air. He really laughed then.

"It'll be fun George!"

"Oh yeah. _Loads_. As if contending with an infant isn't going to be enough. I'll have to contend with _you!_"

"I love ya. You are without a doubt, the brightest spot in my day!" he said, grinning like a cheshire cat. She laughed then, stealing a squeeze to his thigh. Caring for a newborn will be a whole new experience for her but she had no doubts Elvis would be actively involved, especially with her mum all the way in Manchester.

"I'm lookin forward to my mum comin." She said. "It's a good thing you cleaned up the spare room."

"Yeah, well, I woulda bunked in there if I had to." He said seriously.

"It's over though Elvis, yeah?" she had to ask. He seemed to still retain some edginess when the subject came up. He did not answer straight away but his eyes flashed sideways towards her. She hated when he hesitated. "Elvis?"

"Sure. Yeah." He actually turned his head to look at her as he slowed the car to a stop at a traffic light. Georgie pulled her lower lip in between her teeth hoping he would elaborate. "I reckon it is babe. I would just feel betta if there was complete closure."

"What does that mean?" she asked feeling a sense of dread should he choose to answer that.

"They still 'aven't found Evans' body and Forensics has not confirmed Pettigrew's identity."

"Fuck sake Elvis, who else would it be?"

"I know." He shrugged, in essence admitting he was perhaps reading too much into things. "I just can't shake this feelin." he said and she could see he was troubled.

"Have you had any headaches?"

"I aven't had time for headaches." He answered dismissively.

"That is _not _what I asked ya." The light changed and Elvis began to accelerate.

"George, there's nothin wrong with my head." he said irritated that she kept staring at him.

"I have my obstetrics follow-up in a couple days. I'll see if I can make an appointment with your doctor." she stated decisively.

"You will not." he said firmly.

"Do it for me, yeah?"

"Georgie, there is nothin wrong with my fuckin head, Ok? Listen in. Two men who were highly trained in covert ops became involved in some illegal shit. _Anythin_ is possible."

"You are the only one thinking like that." she said rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe I am. But I know how their minds work."

She rolled her eyes, feeling slightly defeated. Elvis did not want to keep this conversation going. The last thing he wanted to happed would be for Georgie to get upset to the point of another panic attack. "Georgie. We are on our way to the cottage. _Our_ cottage. My rumblins about _what ifs_ is just 'at. It has been weeks now and it's over."

"Keep telling yourself that because I'm beginning to worry about ya." she said drilling her gaze into him.

Now Elvis rolled his eyes. "I have not had any headaches, Ok?"

"You're not bull shitting me are ya?"

"Noooo!" he sing-songed.

"I'm gonna check the aspirins when we get home."

He chuckled wearily. "If I say I had a headache would ya rub my neck tonight?" he asked provocatively.

"You had me at no." she drawled.

"Good. Cause I left the aspirins at the Garrison."

"_Elvis!_ I am gonna send ya to the moon!" she sputtered.

"You already did George. The day I met ya."

She grinned at him. "Yeah. You're a space man alright."

He laughed. "Start gettinn those keys jinglin Mrs. Harte….we are almost there…"


	46. Chapter 46 Plans Begin to Hatch

**Chapter 46**

**Plans Begin to Hatch**

1730 – Hereford, UK

"Oh Elvis there it is!" Georgie gasped as she could see the roof of the cottage peeking through the tree tops. The corners of his mouth curled into a loving smile. He was thrilled she was so happy. For all the times his heart sank when she told him she could never by happy with him again, this precious moment seemed to erase all of that. _This _was their lives moving forward. He could barely contain a grin as he pulled into the driveway….._their_ driveway. Georgie immediately had her seat belt unbuckled and began jingling the house keys like a mad woman. Then she began to sort through the various keys on the ring.

"Wonder which one is the main door…."

"This one." Elvis said reaching over and pinching said key between two fingers. "We'll be changing the locks anyway." he added. She grinned widely and flung the car door open. "Don't ya wanta wait for me?" he called out.

"Best shake a leg." she answered and slowly began to swing her feet out of the car. Elvis easily got out and reached her before she was ready to stand up. He extended a hand to help her. The baby bump slowed her movements down but not her enthusiasm. He placed a hand at the small of her back as she leaned up to kiss him. They walked side by side to the front door. Georgie looked up at him, eyes dancing with delight.

"Go on." he encouraged with a smile. She worked the key into the lock and grinned up at him the moment they both heard the click. "Allow me." Elvis said huskily. He pressed the latch and pushed the door open, then slowly bent down, wrapping his arms around her legs and middle, hoisting her off of her feet. Georgie gasped, then remembered his intention, and flung her arms around his neck, giggling happily. "We're home Mrs. Harte." he announced, stepping them both over the threshold. Georgie tightened her grasp and kissed his cheek, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. He spun them around and they kissed before he set her on her feet. "Let's get some windows open." he said as Georgie walked from the entryway to the lounge. She immediately noticed the wicker basket near the fireplace.

"Elvis!" she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Look." She put an arm around him as he came back to her and led them both to the mantel.

"Wow…who's it from?" he asked as she reached for the gift card.

"_Congratulations on your new family home….Chloe." _she read aloud.

"At was thoughtful." he said as she handed him the card.

"Awwwww, she left a stuffed bear for the baby." Georgie uttered with childlike tenderness, fingering the soft fur.

They both looked through the items nestled in the small basket. Including the fluffy bear there were also two small champagne glasses and a bottle of sparkling apple juice. "We can toast without the alcohol." Georgie said examining the bottle before handing it to Elvis.

"Let's toast in the garden." he said.

"_Yeah! _It's a beaut evening."

She picked up the two glasses and they walked through the patio doors. Elvis watched Georgie's face light up as her eyes darted all over the landscape. Despite the overgrowth it was still a beautiful garden with so much potential, something they were both excited about. A stone birdbath was sat amongst some bushes and Georgie spied two birds flitting around the rim.

"Look!" she said grasping Elvis' arm, pointing at her discovery.

"We 'ave guests." he noted softly.

"We could put up some bird houses." she said.

Elvis popped the plastic topper from the juice. "Yeah, reckon we could do 'at." he agreed looking around. They both grinned as he poured the sparkling beverage. Georgie brought the glass to her lips, the effervescence tickled her nose.

"To new beginnings!" Elvis toasted.

"Cheers!" Georgie said. They sipped at the drink then he leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes glowed with joy as she gazed back at him.

"We can get started tomorrow. Geno and Marco will get the nursery done. Then start paintin some other rooms." he said swiping his lips with a finger.

"I am gonna need to start _packin_!" she said as the enormity of it all began to sink in.

"Maybe your mum can help with 'at straight away. We'll need to get boxes." he said pouring them each more apple juice.

"Would you believe Peters stored up quite a collection for me whilst I was away." she said.

"Serious?"

"Yeah. All the empty supply boxes and bubble wrap."

"To Peters!" Elvis said tapping his glass against Georgie's.

A familiar tune broke the moment and Georgie reached into her back pocket for her mobile.

"Oooh….it's my mum. Helloooo?!"

"_Georgie!_ I got a train that should reach Hereford by 6 PM tomorrow. I hope that will be alright!?"

Elvis smiled and nodded approvingly. He could hear Grace's voice loud and clear coming across the phone.

"That's perfect mum!" Georgie said ginning at Elvis. "We're at the cottage now, planning for tomorrow. Elvis' cousins will be working all day so maybe you could help me start packing stuff."

"We can bring the boxes home tomorrow." Elvis interjected with a sharp whisper. Georgie nodded.

"We have loads of help mum and it is going to be so much fun!"

"Elvis' mum is comin, yeah?" Grace asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah. We should be hearing from her shortly."

"Do I need to rent a trailer?" Elvis yelled out cheekily. Georgie tried to shush him.

"You'll have room." Grace shouted back over the phone. The couple laughed.

The Harte family home was beginning to take shape….

Xxxxx

…_..the following day…._

1820 – Hereford, UK

"_Elvis!_ Elvis lad!" Grace Lane called out as she saw his hand waving. As expected, she had a large baggage trolley packed with luggage and boxes. Elvis mentally calculated how he would get everything into his car. Maybe he should have gotten that trailer after all.

"Hi Grace." he said taking her in an embrace and kissing each of her cheeks. She laughed and patted his face, still not quite used to his easy affection since they became family. "Good trip?" he asked pushing the trolley as they went.

"Was not bad. I had a chance to catch up on a book I've been reading."

"Good."

Grace smiled, still somewhat unnerved by his reserved conversation habits. It took Elvis a good ten minutes to fill the boot and back seat of the car with everything Grace had brought with her. Even she had a moment's doubt he would accomplish the task and chewed on her lips as he finally worked the last box inside.

"Ya got enough room 'ere Grace?" Elvis quipped as she settled into the passenger seat, pleased as punch.

"Yeah. I do, yeah. You have a nice car Elvis. _Very_ clean." she said, running a hand across the dashboard, noting there was no dust.

He watched her with amused eyes. "Thank you."

"So I wanted to talk to ya about what the girls and I are planning." she said rubbing her hands together.

Elvis sported a wry smile. Georgie displayed similar behavior when she was hatching a plan.

"Go on." he said.

"I reckon with everyone apart and Georgie close to delivery, it would be nice to have a baby do whilst we're all here in Hereford."

Elvis lifted his brow. It was a smashing plan. "At's a _great_ idea Grace."

"I am so glad ya agree. I have a list." she said beaming, ready to get started.

"Who ya 'ave listed?"

Grace was enthralled. "Your mum, Marie, Lulu, your sister, your nan and Georgie's nan."

Elvis nodded with each revelation. "Ya might want to add two more." he said.

"Oh really….who else?" Grace was stunned she may have missed someone.

"Molly and Toni."

"Ohhhh, Molly! Yes. But who is Toni?"

"Toni Blythe. She's a member of the SAS Trainin Staff and a good mate."

"Then by all means. Can ya contact her?"

"Indeed. I'll send word to Molly as well." he said.

"Wonderful! Oh Elvis! I am so chuffed my girl is gonna have a baby!"

He smiled. "I am lovin it as well Grace."

She gave him a side long glance. "You're the reason for her happiness." she said.

"We are 'appy _together _and we really want this baby. He's a part of who we are and wha' we've been through."

Grace became silent and introspective. She never thought Georgie would ever be this happy with Elvis again. Now a part of her felt remorse for vilifying him. He is Georgie's one true love. She licked her dry lips and looked at her son-in-law. "I am happy for you both."

Xxxxx

Georgie paced around the flat anxious for her mum's arrival. Elvis had texted twenty minutes past that they were on the way. She had the boxes and bubble wrap all laid out and their china neatly lined up on the coffee table. She stared at the plates and cups, the lovely delicate pattern of flowers that bordered the pieces. Her nan gave them the set for their wedding gift. Georgie imagined setting a table with Nonna Sofia's beautiful lace tablecloth and her nan's china.

Xxxxx

"Any ideas for a venue Elvis?" Grace asked.

"For the do? Uh, ya got me 'ere Grace. Why not the cottage garden. Actually we should 'ave the cottage good to go in a week."

"Oh don't be silly. You're not even moved in yet."

"Won't take 'at long."

"Elvis you'll need movers!"

"We don't 'ave loads of stuff. My team can 'ave everythin sorted in short order. The nursery will be done tomorrow."

Grace's eyes widened. "Do ya reckon by the end of the week?"

"It is doable. My mum is comin tomorrow mornin. She'll be helpin with cleanin as well." He looked at Grace, who was staring at him with a dubious frown. "Gotta get the job done." he shrugged. His mother-in-law laughed then. She knew Elvis was accustomed to dishing out orders and expecting results. She pulled out her mobile and began to text Marie. Inwardly though, Elvis felt hell bent on keeping Georgie away from a public venue, especially with family and close friends in attendance. He still had that gnawing feeling deep in his gut that _something_ was not quite right. His team knew how he felt and exercised caution right along with him. As each day rolled on uneventfully he felt more relaxed, but knew how deadly the element of surprise could be. That is why Jackson volunteered, unbeknownst to Georgie, to have his back and watch out for her whilst he brought Grace to the flat.

Grace was soundly absorbed in texting her plans and oblivious to Elvis' concerns. "OK then, Marie has the complete list of attendees."

Elvis smiled. "Sounds good Grace."

"Do ya reckon Sunday? Georgie would be off work. Everyone could get here Friday night or Saturday…."

"We will make it work." he said confidently. "We ain't rennovatin so it should be textbook."

"Your cousins are here?" Grace asked, clearly interested in how he was planning to pull this off.

"Two of 'em, yeah. Marco runs a flooring company and Geno works in construction. So we 'ave solid workers all around."

"Well Georgie is not gonna be doin a lot of work." she said.

The corners of Elvis' eyes crinkled. "She's not expected to, but I tell ya Grace, she will be in there, doin wa'ever she can. She is used to building pre-fabs ya know." he said proudly.

"Elvis Harte! She is expecting!"

"Well aware Grace, but she's not incapacitated. Georgie ain't gonna be sittin back with a tea cup and saucer whilst her home is bein sorted."

"That's the military comin out of your gob." Grace said with a huff.

"Nah. It's actually just me knowin my wife."

Grace's eyes rolled sideways at him. Elvis half smirked to himself, he was used to Grace's evils. "It will be _fine._" he said attempting to defuse the conversation.

"Oh bloody hell!" Grace burst out as she tugged at the seat belt crossing her chest. "You're right. Can't tell that girl anything once she's set her mind to something."

"Roger 'at! We 'ave our hands full there, eh Grace?" he playfully mocked.

"Oh dear God….the _two of ya_ together!" she moaned, rolling her eyes up into her head.

Xxxxx

1900-

"_Mum!"_ Oh it's so good to see ya! Georgie exclaimed as Grace rushed through the door, her arms extended wide to greet her daughter.

"Georgie! You are _huge!_! My word luv!"

Whilst Georgie leaned in for a partial hug, she looked up at Elvis stood in the doorway laden with as many bags and bits he could possibly carry at the moment. "Thanks mum." she said wryly. Elvis glared comically as he dropped everything onto the floor.

"Well…ya know what I meant! It's a good sign Georgie. No doubts that's a boy in the oven!" Grace said happily.

Elvis blew away the dark fringe that laced his lashes as Georgie eyeballed him. She grasped her mother's hands, pulling her further into the flat. "How was the trip?"

"Fine….just fine….Oh Elvis! Leave that _one _item be would ya luv?" Grace said with a wink.

He bent down to line up all of the incoming along the wall. "Roger. Will do."

"What's that mum?" Georgie asked looking between the two.

"Something for later dear."

"Well come on then. Let me get ya something to drink." Georgie said.

"Oh not just yet. I need the loo at the moment." Grace said hurrying in that direction.

Elvis laughed.

"What's funny?" Georgie asked with a puzzled chuckle.

"Like mother, like daughter."

"Shut up you! She probably didn't stop at the station."

"Just sayin." he said, dramatically holding his hands up defensively. "I get it."

"Is that everything?" she asked scanning the stacked items.

"Not yet. Just need to bring the rest of Manchester City Centre in." he joked, lacing his fingers together and boldly cracking his knuckles.

"Oh come on!"

"George, the fuckin back end of the car was draggin."

"You are so full of shit!" she laughed. "You've not even broken a sweat."

Elvis regally adjusted his posture. "Special Forces babe."

"Then get your Special Forces arse out there and finish the job." She sweetly said, patting his cheek. He threw his head back and laughed. "You know my mum only brought the essentials."

Elvis' eyes widened as though he would never be able to close them again. "Erm…yeah." he finally uttered. "I best crack on then."

Georgie chuckled and rested her hands on her bump, enjoying his cheekiness. "I love youuuuu!" She called out as he headed down the hall.

"Love you Georgieeeeeeee…." She heard him reply as his voice faded away out into the car park.


	47. Chapter 47 Cottage Sorted

**Chapter 47**

**Cottage Sorted**

2030 – Hereford, UK

Elvis had slipped into the bedroom whilst Georgie and Grace chattered away, packing non-essential kitchen items. His mum was due to arrive at 0800 hours tomorrow. Marco would intercept her at the station, then he and the two women would meet up with Geno at the cottage.

"Thanks for keepin eyes on Georgie." Elvis said into his mobile, pressing it against his ear as he pulled the curtain aside to take a gander out the window.

"No problem boss, you know that." Jackson said.

"Roger. Listen in." Elvis said moving from the window. "Wha' ya up to Sunday mate?"

"Clean slate as far as I reckon, ya need me?"

"Affirmative. The birds are plannin a baby do for Georgie. Lookin to 'ave it at the cottage, but her mum is takin her shoppin to get 'er out of the house. Could ya tail them for me?"

"Absolutely boss."

"We can get into some shit whilst they party, work on the front garden and such." Elvis said, walking forwards and backwards like he was planning a mission.

"Beer on hand?"

"For you lot? _Oh yeah_! Toni is on the invite list, so Spanner will be comin."

"Spunks and Tina are goin on holiday for the weekend." Jackson said.

"Affirmative. He told me about 'at last week."

"If the do is this Sunday... we need to get crackin on that back garden boss."

"Yeah. I reckon we'll finish 'at up Saturday and clean-up the conservatory. This is all classified. Georgie don't know about it."

"Roger that."

"Thanks again. Talk later mate." As he ended the call Elvis heard a loud cackle of laughter. It was nice that Georgie and her mum could spend this time together. They had not been in each other's company since the early stages of the pregnancy. He comically scowled at the thought of a house full of hens, then laughed knowing Georgie will shit when she sees everyone. He scrolled through his mobile for Molly's number and activated the call, rubbing a thumb across his forehead, waiting for her to answer.

"Well Elvis Harte!" He heard and smirked. "Molly James is it?"

"Yeah, it's me Elvis, ya know 'at. You made the call." Molly answered cheekily.

"How ya been?"

"Literally up to my eyeballs in shit with a busy little bloke, and you? No, no, put that down….mummy said no. Sorry Elvis. He's always into somethin." Elvis could hear the little one squealing in the background. "Wait! Oi! Reckon G. is about ready to drop!"

He chuckled. "Indeed. "At's why I'm callin."

"Is she OK?"

"Affirmative Molls. Her mum and sisters are 'avin a baby do for her 'ere. Can ya fancy makin it? I know she'd love to see ya."

"When is it?"

"Plannin for _this_ Sunday. Now I know it is a bit of a late notice, but Grace and my mum will be 'ere this week. Georgie and I bought a cottage."

"Yeah, _I know_, she sent me photos. Looks really nice Elvis. Georgie is _thrilled_ about it."

"Thanks. Can ya come ya reckon?"

"Yeah. I would _love_ to."

"Good. Comin Saturday or Sunday?" Elvis asked clearly delighted the plan was coming together.

"Oh would 'ave to be Sunday Elvis. I can get a sitter for little Charles then."

"Wha? Ya mean I won't get to see my godson?"

"Sorry mate, nah. Not this time. He's 'ad some sniffles I think it best for him to stay home."

"Gotcha. Alright. See when ya can get a train and I'll have ya picked up at the station."

"Fine, but I may want to drive. I'll let ya know, yeah?"

"Right."

"Anythin Georgie and you really need for the baby?"

"George keeps talkin about nappies."

Molly laughed. "I'll try to get a size to fit ya Elvis."

He wheezed out a laugh. "Fuck sake, ya ain't changed one bit. I 'ave been through this before ya know. I can manage wipin a baby's arse."

"Yeah…yeah, I do know…..and ya are a good dad. That little boy is damn lucky to be 'aven ya two as his parents."

"Thanks Molls. Oi! 'Ave ya 'eard from Charlie boy?" Elvis asked now pacing again.

"I did actually, we face-timed last night. They were due back next week and nothing has changed so I'm looking forward to seeing my husband."

"Good. Section intact then?"

"Yeah. Didn't 'ear otherwise."

"Really good. Ok then. Let me know which way you're comin, lookin forward to seein ya."

"I take it this is a surprise." Molly said excited about the unexpected get-together.

"_Completely_ classified."

"My lips are sealed. See ya Elvis."

Xxxxx

0930 – SAS Garrison, Herefored, UK

Elvis paused to read the latest text from Marco. Both he and the mothers were on their way to the cottage in the van loaded with cleaning products and boxes. Elvis sniffed out an amused laugh. It took Marco twenty minutes to pack everything inside the van. There was constant chatter as to what should go where and Elvis could quite imagine the words his cousin was mumbling under his breath. He thought about his mum and Grace trying to pack their kits for boot camp and massively grinned as he pocketed his mobile. He wondered why he had been summoned to Colonel Godfrey's office. He was due to oversee training at the pistol range at 1000 hours. His gut twisted at the notion there may be new intel on Evans or any other related developments. He boldly knocked on the door.

"Harte?!" came Godfrey's booming voice through the wood.

Elvis opened the door. "Affirmative sir."

"Get in here and close the door I have something to discuss with you."

"Sir." Elvis complied and was stood in front of his CO's desk, hands clasped behind his back. Godfrey looked up at him.

"I received a communication this morning." He began. Elvis gazed down at the document folder lying on the desk beneath Godfrey's hands. It looked almost too official and Elvis' gaze returned to his CO's face. Godfrey opened the folder.

"Captain Elvis Harte. It is my pleasure and honor to inform you, that you have been commended to receive the Victoria Cross for your conspicuous bravery whilst commanding a covert operation in Afghanistan. You were commended to receive this Honor by Colonel David Warner of the British Armed Forces in collaboration with Colonel Hudson Fletcher of the U.S. Armed Forces.

Elvis felt a simultaneous jolt of shock and pride at the unexpected revelation. He had received commendations and medals in the past, but _this_ was beyond anything he had ever dreamed.

"Your exceptional sense of duty has finally been rewarded captain."

Elvis swallowed. "Thank you sir."

"The Investiture is scheduled to take place next week."

"Next _week_ sir?" Elvis replied rather stunned.

"Affirmative. Here is your personal notification. I realize that Investitures do not typically occur this rapidly, but as you are SAS, the Honor Ceremony will be private. Due to the nature of your operation the public will not be informed. Elvis' cheeks puffed as he exhaled a quick breath. "Additionally, you are ordered to refrain from disclosing this to family at this time. The operation is sealed from the public sector. Only your wife may attend as she is military and is obviously aware of your engagement with the enemy. Your team will be informed, under classified restrictions as well."

"Understood sir." Elvis said with a curt nod. He looked down at the folder containing his Appointment, thoughtfully fingering the embossed Royal Seal.

Xxxxx

2000 – Hereford, UK

The Harte's cottage platoon detail was in full swing. By day the two cousins and mothers cleaned and painted. In the evenings they were joined by Special Forces. The nursery furniture had been delivered Thursday, much to Grace's delight and now, this Friday evening, the lads had most of the items moved from the flat.

"This is _incredible_ Georgie. I never thought it would be possible, but this is all coming together." Grace said. They were both stood in the lounge eyeing the arrangement of furniture.

"The place had been well kept but…yeah, never underestimate Elvis when he has a plan." Georgie said proudly, happily. Toni carried two lamps into the room. "Those will go here." Georgie said, walking towards the end tables. "Thank you so much." she added, reaching for the shades to place on each one.

"This is the perfect home for you two." Toni said watching her place the shades.

"Yeah. I love it! Even more now that our stuff is here."

"It's a bit sparse though Georgie." Grace said close to her ear.

"Well we didn't have loads of room in the flat, at least we have the essentials. Now we can take our time and add the other things we fancy." Georgie said, rubbing her hands together, looking around.

"The nursery turned out really well Mrs. Lane." Toni said.

Grace beamed. "Aww, ya reckon?"

"Yeah. It did mum. Thank you so much. The furniture is _perfect_." The three women heard a loud pounding overhead, then raucous male laughter. "What in hell is goin on up there?!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Spanner fell on his arse!" Elvis shouted back.

"Good Lord, he's always ending up on his arse!" Toni playfully lamented.

"What was _that?_!" Guilia exclaimed, hurrying into the lounge.

"A roomful of lads." Georgie quipped.

"I hope no one got hurt." Guilia said.

"Just their pride." Toni said dryly.

"What are they doin up there?" Grace asked, sharing a look with Guilia.

"Puttin the beds together." Georgie answered. Then the women became wide-eyed when they heard….a _loud_ solo male voice…

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie…"

"At's Amore!" came the rousing group response from above.

All four women burst into laughter. "Oi! You're gonna get the neighbor's dogs goin!" Georgie shouted up the stairs.

"Full moon out 'ere George! Take a gander!" Elvis replied, suddenly sliding down the banister. She chuckled at his playfulness. "Come on babe…..let's 'ave a look." he said, taking her hand and affectionately kissing her forehead. Both mother's looked at each other and smiled. The couple walked through the conservatory with fingers intertwined as they gazed up through the glass rooftop at the white moon glowing overhead.

"This is awesome!" Georgie said leaning into him. "It's lighting up the entire garden."

"Indeed it is." Elvis said kissing her temple. "We got things pretty well sorted Georgiiiee."

"I knew you would." she said rubbing a hand up and down his back, then slipping an arm around him. "I am _so_ proud of you Elvis. You so deserve that medal."

He looked down at her. Her words meant the world to him. The mission had been classified and would remain as such. "Are ya certain ya can make the trip babe?" he asked softly.

"Serious?"

"I would not be askin otherwise."

"Elvis. I will _not_ miss seeing you honored for your work in Afghan. Let alone the fact that you were commended to receive the Victoria Cross." she said peering deeply into his eyes, those eyes that made her heart stutter. He shared a world of emotions with those eyes. "Ya can't tell your folks right now, as much as they would love to be there for ya. But _I can_ be there and I _will_ be there." she said in hushed tones. Elvis took in everything she was saying to him. He gazed at her, his eyes flitting all over her face.

"I love you." he whispered hoarsely.

Her hands reached up, fondling the sides of his face. "I love Elvis. I love ya to bits." she said. They kissed, long and lingering. Unbeknownst to them however…..eyes were on them…..

"_That's amore! _ Came Marco and Geno's voices in musical unison as their heads and arms hung out a first floor window. The couple grinned against each other's lips.


	48. Chapter 48 The Shower Scene

**Hi everyone,**

**Thank you for your interest and reviews. x**

**Spent some lovely time with my family. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 48**

**The Shower Scene**

1000 – Hereford, UK

"Georgie…are ya sure you'll be OK drivin luv?" Grace anxiously asked, checking to make certain she had everything she needed in her handbag.

"_Mum_ ….. yes!" Georgie drawled as she slowly walked down the stairs. Elvis was stood in the doorway from the kitchen sipping a brew, trying to conceal his amusement. "Do ya want to drive?" Georgie asked Grace as she reached ground level.

"Elvis' car? Absolutely not! Besides, I don't know my way around." Grace said zipping her handbag closed.

"Do ya fancy I drive you ladies?" Elvis asked, sauntering into the lounge.

"It's girl's day out luv." Georgie said cheerily picking up the car keys.

"Ahhh…..at's right. No sense me tailin along." he teased.

"You have work to do here." Guilia said entering the room, tying an apron behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Georgie asked as her mouth fell open.

"Getting some things done in the kitchen,"

"I put the dishes in the washer, ya really should come with us." Georgie said.

Guilia smiled warmly and approached her daughter-in-law, kissing her on the cheek "You need some special time with your mama. This means loads to her." Georgie smiled and returned the kiss. "Besides, someone has to watch out for this one." Guilia said tilting her head towards Elvis. His brows instantly shot up.

"Not fair play ma. I am outnumbered 'ere."

"Let that be a lesson to ya." Grace said, and the women laughed.

"I was always a quick learner." Elvis smoothly responded, eliciting a groan from Georgie to which he chuckled into his mug of tea.

"If it's any consolation, you will be missed." Georgie said tipping up on her toes to kiss him.

"Love ya." he said leaning into her lips. "Be safe."

"Always." she said. "I really wish you would come." she turned and looked at Giulia.

"It's fine Georgie. Really. I want to make lasagna, have something special for dinner today."

"Smells like something is in the oven already." Georgie said sniffing the air with satisfaction.

"Oi! 'At's me, thank you. I threw somethin together for the boys." Elvis said.

"Hmmmm… well whatever it is, save some would ya, yeah?" Georgie said.

"Anythin for you darlin." he said, kissing her again. "Go on, 'ave fun."

She grinned and shouldered her handbag strap. "Ready mum?"

"Right behind ya Georgie." Grace said, eyeing Elvis and Guilia, then winking as she followed Georgie out the front door.

Elvis and his mum could hear the two chattering on their way to the car. He looked at his watch. "All guests should be 'ere by half past."

"I'm going to finish the lasagna, then get the decorations out." Guilia said excitedly and hurried into the kitchen.

Elvis downed the remainder of his brew and walked through the patio doors out into the conservatory. It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear and blue. He knew this day would mean a lot to Georgie and so meant a lot to him as well. He was pleased to be able to have friends and family together in their new home and he was looking forward to seeing Nonna.

Xxxxx

1230 –

Georgie turned a corner and spied a dark blue sedan making the turn as well, two cars back. Was that not the same car she saw when they left the baby shop? She squinted her eyes at the rear view mirror hoping to make out the face of the driver.

"Georgie? Are you OK?" Grace asked, watching her daughter intently.

"Yeah mum."

Grace looked at the passenger side view mirror wondering what Georgie was seemingly concerned about. "Is there a problem Georgie?"

"No. No problem mum, why?"

"You're acting like someone is following us." Grace said, hoping her words were not true.

"I thought I saw someone I know, but I'm mistaken. It's nothin mum."

Grace sighed as her phone pinged a message. She swiped the screen and smiled, trying to downplay her reaction.

"Who is it mum?" Georgie asked looking at her, then into the mirror again.

"Oh it's your father wanting to know how things are going." Grace lied. Actually it was Marie texting that everyone was at the cottage and awaiting their arrival. Grace texted back they would be there by one o'clock.

"Mum, I just want to stop here to pick up a greeting card." Georgie said turning her signal light on and watching to see of the blue car did as well.

"Alright Georgie, but then let's get home, I'm getting hungry."

"Hungry? Ya fancy stopping for a bite?" Georgie asked.

"I'd rather fancy whatever it was Elvis was makin." Grace said sheepishly.

Georgie laughed. "It did smell good didn't it?"

Xxxxx

"They will be here around one." Marie announced, beaming and pacing through the conservatory.

"I can't believe we're pulling this off." Lulu said.

"Is she comin then? Nan Audrey said. "_Where is she_?"

"They will be here in twenty minutes Nan." Marie said soothingly.

"I love the nappie cake Molly." Elena said gently touching a blue flower intermingled between the diapers.

Molly laughed. "Elvis said Georgie wanted nappies."

"It is a practical request." Nonna Sofia said joining the two.

"And that would be Georgie." Molly said.

"The house smells _wonderful_!" Toni said with her nose in the air.

"I hope you enjoy." Guilia said, smiling.

"If Elvis took after you, I am certain I will. His pasta is to die for." Toni said.

Nonna Sofia's smile erupted a myriad of wrinkles on her face. "My Guilia is a good cook, but Elvis takes after his Nonno. My Paolo taught him the sauce."

"If Elvis ever decides to leave the army he could sell it." Toni said.

"Georgie wants to grow tomatoes. Perhaps he will can some. He has that shed now." Guilia said.

"Si…si! He could do that. Our men used to can in the garage. That is how Elvis learned. It was our tradition." Nonna said.

"I for one will be waiting in the driveway." Toni said.

"Maybe I could get Charles down here….." Molly said thoughtfully.

"And Frankie." Marie chimed in.

"What's this all about?" Nan Audrey asked, looking at Marie.

"Jarring tomatoes Nan."

With an air of pride Audrey said, "I have done jams and the like."

"What berries do you put up best?" Nonna asked as both elders proceeded to find a seat inside the conservatory.

"Thank you for renting the chairs Toni. It was a massive help." Marie said.

"My pleasure ma'am."

"So how do you know Georgie and Elvis?" Marie asked.

"I have been in Hereford for some time as marital arts and close combat instructor. I had met Elvis following his injury in Manchester when he was assigned here to assist with canine training. Once he formally transferred to SAS training we became mates and when Georgie came on board, well that's it."

"So you work at the Garrison?" Marie dug further.

"Affirmative." Tonie replied.

"Do ya recall a Frank Stiles?" Marie asked, fidgeting with a lock of hair.

Toni studied her. "Why do you ask?"

"He's my boyfriend and he attempted Selection." Marie said.

"I see." Was all Toni offered.

"He's in Syria at the moment, but due home next week." Marie went on as both women walked side by side through the garden.

"Are you married Toni?" Marie asked.

"Not yet." Toni chuckled. "I am engaged however, to Spanner."

"One of Elvis' lads."

"That's right."

"Georgie always told me not to go out with a soldier." Marie said with a smirk, wondering what this Toni's thoughts were.

"She was just trying to protect you. Some blokes have a girl in every port, so to say…..and there's the risk of losing them. That has to be the ultimate risk you accept."

Marie slowly nodded her understanding. She witnessed what Georgie went through with Elvis and knew her sister and Elvis' love was unshakeable. Marie knew deep in her heart if Fingers ever proposed to her, she would say yes. Her phone pinged and Toni took note.

"Is it your mum?"

Marie swiped the screen. "Yeah. They're on the way. Elena! They're comin!"

The women scrambled into the conservatory to await the guest of honor's arrival.

Xxxxx

1310 –

"It's such a beautiful day Georgie." Grace said, almost unable to sit still.

"It is. I love that we got to spend time together."

"Ahhhh, me as well luv! Remember when ya would come home on leave and us girls would spend a day in the shops?"

"And have lunch!" Georgie added happily. "I love that baby jumper ya bought."

"It is precious isn't it?" Grace said.

As Georgie turned into the driveway she noticed an SUV that looked familiar but she could not see the license plates. Spanner's car was there and Marco's white van. She assumed Elvis had recruited someone else from the Forces to help. As she was about to exit the car, that blue sedan rolled by and she froze, tracking it with her eyes. The driver parked nearby and Georgie wiggled herself out of the car and abruptly turned to take a hard gander. She blew out a relieved sigh when she saw Jackson emerge.

"Georgie are you alright?" Grace asked, moving around to the driver's side.

"Yeah mum."

"Hey Georgie! Mrs. Lane." Jackson said as he walked up the driveway. Georgie gave him a hard look.

"New car?" she asked.

He never took his eyes from her. "Affirmative. Picked it up yesterday. What do ya reckon?"

"It's nice, yeah. Elvis didn't mention ya got a new one."

"Why would he?"

"Yeah, you're right, yeah." _Elvis had her tailed_ she thought to herself.

"Need some help?" Jackson asked waiting at the boot.

"That would be nice, thank you." Georgie replied. At the moment she absolutely wanted an explanation from Elvis.

"_We're home!_" She called out as she, Grace and Jackson entered the cottage. Elvis walked out of his study to greet them.

"Good shoppin?" he asked as he took Georgie into his arms for a kiss.

"Hmmmm." she murmured, deciding to put her concern on the back burner for now. "We had a lovely time." she said instead.

"Just put those over here." Grace instructed Jackson.

"Yes ma'am."

"Aren't ya thirsty Georgie? I'll get us something cold to drink." Grace said, slipping away into the kitchen.

"Glad ya could make it mate, the lads are down in the cellar setting up some shelving. Next plan is the front garden." Elvis said.

"Sounds good." Jackson said as Elvis pressed a hand on his shoulder, silently thanking him for looking our for Georgie. She noticed and bit down on her lower lip. She was about to pipe up and say something to Elvis until her mum appeared, ushering her into the kitchen. Elvis followed, diverting her path to the conservatory. Georgie gasped when she saw the room full of people….her family and friends.

"_Surprise!"_ Came the crushing blare of female voices. Georgie startled and leaned back against Elvis.

"Oh my God! she stuttered, a hand covering her gaping mouth. "What is this?" she exclaimed.

"_Your baby shower Georgie_!" Grace said, taking her by an arm and leading her into the center of activity. She furtively glanced back at Elvis and grinned. This is what it was about. Georgie's smile was infectious and everyone in the room was affected. Nonna Sofia approached her and placed her hands on each side of her face, kissing her cheeks.

"My Nipotina." she said lovingly.

"Heyyy G!" Molly said, moving in to hug her mate.

"Mollyyyyy!" Oh my God!" Georgie exclaimed.

Marie and Lulu surrounded her, each taking a turn to hug and kiss their sister. "You surely have a boy in there." Lulu observed without censure.

"Think so?" Georgie laughed.

"I am so excited for ya Georgie." Marie said sincerely.

"Thank you." Georgie said, kissing her sister's cheeks. "Elena!" Georgie gasped as her sister-in-law approached.

"So good to see you …._again_." Elena whispered in her ear.

Grace walked Nan Audrey over. "Georgie! There's my girl!" Audrey said, reaching to hug her.

"Nan! Oh, so good to see you!" Georgie happily pointed an accusing finger at her mother. Grace immediately hugged her close to her side. "You planned this." Georgie said.

"I did, as well as your sisters. Were ya surprised?" Grace asked, squeezing her closer still.

"Almost weed my knickers mum." Georgie answered, wiping a joyful tear from her eye. They both laughed.

"Oh_ you_!" Grace gushed.

"That's why Guilia stayed back." Georgie whispered to her.

"That's right luv, but she did make lasagna." Grace said rubbing her hands together and cueing Marie.

The middle Lane walked self-assuredly up to Georgie and faced the guests. "Welcome everyone and thank you for making this a special day for Georgie. Not only is she my big sister, but she is my best friend." she glanced back, hoping Georgie felt the same. The past was the past and despite the heartache that surrounded Marie's actions following the failed first wedding to Elvis, there was harmony between the two sister now. All was well. Georgie smiled and the kindness in that smile reassured Marie. "I have a little nephew on the way and we want to welcome him with loads of love." Marie went on.

"And gifts!" Nan Audrey shouted.

"That too Nan." Marie said, wide-eyed, and the group chuckled.

Georgie caught Elvis' eye as he briefly was stood near the patio doors. He tossed her a subtle kiss and she touched her cheek to indicate it found it's mark. He flashed her a grin and quietly walked away. No one else noticed.

Xxxxx

Georgie's eyes took in the entire room. "Awwww." she murmured when she saw the blue metallic balloons that spelled out _oh baby_. It impressed her that this all came together unbeknownst to her. Marie grabbed her arm and led her to the table scape. Georgie barked out a laugh when she spied the nappie cake. "It's almost too nice to dismantle." she said.

"That's from Molly." Marie informed.

"_I love it!_"

The sight of the baby boy napkins on the table caused a reflexive hand to clutch her chest. It was all coming together and it was coming together quickly. She saw the apple pie that Nan Audrey surely made and the Italian pastries from Nonna Sofia. It was a celebration of family and Georgie tucked hair behind her ears as she noticed her mum and Guilia bringing large pans of food in from the kitchen. The aroma was enticing. She watched as Guilia placed serving utensils alongside the foil-covered pans.

"It wasn't for the lads was it?" Georgie asked, coming up beside her.

"Of course it wasn't." Guilia answered with a smile reminding Georgie so much of Elvis.

"Thank you so much." Georgie said leaning in for a hug.

"Alright. We are ready to serve the luncheon ladies. Following we will commence with some games and gifting." Marie announced.

Toni tilted her beer bottle back for a hefty swig. She had never attended a baby shower before and was thoroughly intrigued. She and Molly partnered up for conversation foremost being all the of the activities that were about to take place.

Xxxxx

"You could set up a proper wine cellar down here." Jackson said.

"Yeah. I thought about 'at." Elvis said. "Need to check out the temperature ranges."

They both looked at each other as they heard a muffled din exploding above them.

"What in bloody hell goes on during a baby shower?" Spanner asked.

Elvis gave him a deadpan stare. "Ya expect me to answer 'at?"

"They play games." Geno said.

"Games?" The three men asked in unison.

"Yeah, Gena hosted one for her sister."

"Ah hell, why don't they just go to the Pub and throw darts?" Jackson said.

"You 'ave any darts Elvis?" Spanner asked.

"Not at the moment."

"I can smell your mama's lasagna…" Marco moaned.

"There's chianti up there as well." Geno said.

"Females first." Elvis ordered.

"Cugino! What if there's nothing left?" Geno bleated.

Elvis' mouth gaped incredulously. "Er's _two_ pans of lasagna mate."

"Yeah….but they may be hungry." Geno replied.

All of the men laid eyes on Elvis.

"Reckon we should do recon?" Spanner asked with a grin.

Xxxxx

1930 –

"Wow George. Ya got loads of stuff!" Elvis said appraising the conservatory with hands on his hips.

"I know! Everyone was so generous."

"Ya got one of those stroller/pram things."

"Uh, huh, that's from my mum and sisters."

Elvis moved in to study it closer. "Really nice. It can convert into wha'ever ya need."

"Exactly. Elvis, look at these tiny booties." she said holding them up in front of her face. He had dealt with such thing before and smiled warmly at Georgie's excitement. "We have a wash tub and little towels." she added. Elvis' smile became broader as he reached for a stuffed rabbit and began to toy with it's ears. "Can I ask ya something?" Georgie said, placing the booties aside.

"Of course." he answered, tilting the ears like an insect's antennae.

"Did you have Jackson follow me?"

Elvis' hands abruptly stopped as his eyes met hers. "Indeed."

"And why did you?"

"Close protection."

"Close protection!?" she fired back. "Why? I thought we already discussed this."

"We did discuss it." Elvis said approaching her with slow strides, still holding the toy rabbit.

"And the discussion simply went out the window, yeah?"

"Nah. 'At's not it at all." he said, making the rabbit wave at her. Georgie's eyes darted from the toy to Elvis' face.

"Go on." she said.

"Once Forensics closes the file, I will as well. It ain't 'appened yet."

"Is this something I need to be worrying about?" she asked, her eyes almost pleading with him.

"Let me worry about it. You just need to be aware."

"Yeah. I am aware my husband is mad." She said with subtle sarcasm.

"At's right! I am madly in love with you. Listen in, we will be takin a little trip next week…..you and me." He said, kissing her temple.

"You, me, and your _surveillance_ team." she said, looking up at him with a lop-sided smile. The feathery breath of Elvis' exhaled laugh tickled against her skin as he pulled her closer.

"They are bein acknowledged as well." He said.

"I know they are, but not like you." She said as he moved in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and inhaling the fragrant scent of her hair. Georgie leaned back against him as both sets of hands came to rest on her bump.

"Before ya know it, our little boy will be runnin out there chasin puppies." Elvis said as they both gazed through the conservatory windows.

"It's the perfect garden for our family." She said thoughtfully, enjoying the warmth of his body behind her. "You'll be out there chasing right alongside him." She said interlacing her fingers with his.

"Yeah, ya may be right 'ere." He said, rubbing his chin along the top of her head. "He given ya any indication he's ready yet?"

"Nope….not yet….." she answered with a smile filled with love. "It he's anything like you, he'll make sure it's a surprise."


	49. Chapter 49 The Haunting

**Chapter 49**

**The Haunting**

0900 – MoD – London, UK

Major Ollie Knots tossed his posts onto his desk and swiveled the chair as he sat, sipping coffee from a styrofoam cup. He picked up one envelope in particular, ripping it open with a finger, then leaned back to plant his feet up on the desk. Smugly taking another sip he snapped the folded paper open. It was a monthly bank statement and he sighed contentedly as he perused the contents…..until his blood ran cold.

He pitched forwards pulling his feet from the desk, almost drenching himself with coffee. He was wild-eyed as he stared at the statement. "What the fuck is this?!" he cried through clenched teeth. He examined the entire document. Surely this had to be an error. He felt a rush of panic. This was not an error. It was real and he could feel the walls closing in on him.

Xxxxx

0930 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

"All is in order boss, Colonel Godfrey has secured your transport for Wednesday at 0700 hours." Sergeant Roberts said handing Elvis the itinerary.

"Thank you. Appreciate your efforts." the captain said, still amazed he would be traveling to London to be awarded a medal by the Queen. Georgie had already hung his dress uniform in the spare bedroom. Tonight he would press and polish and surely make a stunning impression. It was almost surreal. He never expected to receive the Victoria Cross and he was deeply honored and humbled.

Xxxxx

1000 – MoD – London, UK

Knots punched the bank phone number into his mobile, he was almost blinded by fear and rage. When the bank attendant confirmed there was a substantial withdrawal on the account Knots sputtered, "No such thing happened!"

"Sir. Indeed. Miss Drake's nephew presented here with documentation verifying he was Power of Attorney and that she had requested monies be withdrawn for charitable concerns."

"Absolutely not! _I _am her POA. I made _no_ such request on her behalf!"

"Your name sir?"

"Oliver T. Knots." Knots' neck veins throbbed as he heard keystrokes being plucked on the other end of the phone.

"Oliver Thomas Knots?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"O course. Sir, one moment please sir."

"_I do not_ have a _moment_! This is an _outrage!_! I _demand_ to speak to the manager!" Knots bellowed, red-faced, spittle flying.

"Precisely sir, that is why I must place you on a brief hold."

Knots flung himself from his chair. "Be quick about it dammit!" he felt like his skin was crawling he was so completely beside himself and the ridiculous music that played whilst he was on hold fueled his impatience.

"Mr. Knots?"

"Major Oliver T. Knots. Thank you very much." Knots spat.

"My apologies major."

"Who in hell are you now?"

"I sir, am the manager. I do believe you requested to speak to me."

Knots huffed balefully. "Indeed. Your name sir?"

"Jeremy Withers."

"Well Jeremy Withers, we have a massive problem here." Knots snarled. "You see, _your people_ allowed a complete stranger to withdraw a significant amount of money from my dear aunt's account and I _demand_ to know what will be done about it!"

"Sir, in all due respect, you are simply a voice over the phone. You will need to present yourself to this bank with evidence supporting your allegations."

"I am contacting the authorities!" Knots sputtered. "I have been _robbed_!"

"Perhaps, and I am certain Miss Drake will feel the same." Withers said in a subtle, sarcastic manner.

"No one cares for a smart arse Mr. Withers."

"Of course not sir."

"I will be there shortly with documentation in hand," Knots said.

"Very good sir, we shall anticipate your arrival."

"Fine!" Knots snapped and ended the call. He immediately went to his file cabinet. Tucked in the back of the top drawer was a locked metal box in which he kept various documents including his passport. The metal clanged against the desk top as he threw the box down, reaching into his pocket for the key. He scowled and tried to calm himself as he experienced unexpected difficulty turning the key.

"What the bloody hell!" he hissed and worked the key a second time. "_Oh come on!"_ A third attempt and the lock released. His hands were shaking as he opened the box. Knots was certain his heart stopped beating….everything seemed to stop, except that his heart beat was pounding and blaring in his ears. His passport was gone. His hands frantically dug through the papers. _"Fuck!"_ The Power of Attorney document was not there. "This cannot be!" he cried, going through the papers once again.

Who knew about this box? His mind whirled with possibilities. _Evans_! Brad Evans had known about it. The last time he was in the office was when he had brought that Adam Jones in to request a recommendation. The brat wanted to join Special Forces. He was involved in Pettigrew's scheme to divert heroin. Knots felt the urge to retch thinking he was stupid enough to involve himself in their crime, but he was tasked with controlling the money and greed ultimately sealed his fate. He grabbed the bank statement and stared at the withdrawal date then blanched and fell into his chair. "Impossible…" he uttered in disbelief. Fear crept up his spine like a trickle of ice water.

Xzxxxx

1015 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

_Transport sorted. Early Wednesday call babe_. Georgie smiled at Elvis' message. She knew how chuffed he was and deservedly so. He was delighted his team would be honored with the Military Cross. They had all executed their duty and the country was safer as a result. To be honored was exactly what the entire team deserved, even if the public would never know. Elvis and Spanner had been injured during the operation and Georgie considered that for a moment. Losing Elvis was always a risk that hung over her like a dark cloud and she prayed he would not ever be called up again. Their family was far too precious now. If only he would let go of his paranoia over Pettigrew and Evans. Georgie knew despite Elvis' cheekiness, he never took anything lightly, so this obsession of his concerned her. Hopefully they could enjoy the brief holiday in London, even if it were only for one day.

Xxxxx

1130 – London, UK

Major Oliver Thomas Knots walked into the bank with self-assured strides. He had to. Inwardly he was crumbling. Fortunately he had a copy of the Power of Attorney at his home, fictitious though it was. He saw his entire career flash before him as he approached an attendant.

"I have an important meeting with Mr. Withers." Knots stated as confidently as he could possibly muster.

"Your name sir?"

"Oliver Knots."

"Very good sir. One moment." The attendant eyed him. At least that is what Knots' perception was and suddenly his collar felt too tight. He could feel the bile rising in his throat.

"Major Knots." Jeremy Withers stated as he approached, startling the already anxiety-riddled major.

"Yes sir." Knots answered swallowing hard.

"This way sir, if you please."

Knots followed, thrusting his nose in the air as if harboring a slight to his honor. All the while the actions were being recorded on the bank's close circuit video system.

Xxxxx

1145 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

Elvis rang Georgie…."Heyyyyy"

"Hey you! Got your message." She said, loving the sound of his voice. "Ya reckon you'll sleep the next two nights?" she teased.

"Funny George." He murmured.

"I probably wouldn't to be honest." She confessed.

"It means loads you'll be there with me." he said and she could feel his heartfelt sentiment.

"I will always be by your side. I'll have to wear civies though. Can't fit in my kit anymore."

Elvis chucked. "You'll be beautiful no matter wha' ya wear."

"You reckon." she said, looking down and rubbing her bump.

"I mean it! Come on!"

"I just feel huge!"

"You're carryin our baby boy Georgieeee."

"I know.."

"You are gonna be the best mum!" he said and her face scrunched with mirth. The days were beginning to close in and she was ready. Perhaps when they returned from London.

"Have ya made contact with Debbie?" she asked.

"Negative. Got her voice mail." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Are they off on another holiday?" Georgie asked, rolling her eyes.

"It's before the school year, maybe they did. I can't tell Laura about the medal anyway but it would be nice to see her."

"Reckon Debs will call ya back."

"Yeah."

Xxxxx

1200 – London, UK

Knots presented his copy of the Power of Attorney. Withers scrutinized it thoroughly. The hesitation in the process made the major painfully uncomfortable. Wither's eyes slowly locked on him.

"Do you have further identification major?"

"Excuse me?"

"Further identification." Withers repeated. Knots stared at him. Was this legal document not sufficient? "We require your passport to confirm identity." Knots' throat tightened as did his chest. It became a staring contest of sorts.

"My passport was stolen." Knots admitted awkwardly.

Withers blinked as his brow furrowed. He glanced at his assistant. "Contact the authorities." he said.

"Now see here! My passport was indeed stolen." Knots sputtered.

"And you notified the authorities of this?" Withers said.

"Not as yet. I have not. I only discovered it missing this morning."

Wither's eyes narrowed and Knots felt that eerie chill roll up his spine again.


	50. Chapter 50 By Your Side

**Thank you for following along with Elvis and Georgie.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews x**

**Chapter 50**

**By Your Side**

0600 – Hereford, UK

Georgie was stood in the doorway watching Elvis close the final button at his neckline. _He looks magnificently handsome in his dress uniform_, she mused. He eyed himself in the mirror and smiled when he noticed Georgie's reflection and her seeming approval.

"Reminds me of our wedding day." she said entering and going to him. She reached up and fingered the existing medals and ribbons that were meticulously pinned sided by side at his left breast. "I am _so_ very proud of you captain." she said. He looked down at her. Their eyes melted into each other.

"Thank you Georgie." he simply said with a humble smile.

"Honestly it is hard keepin my mouth shut! I want to tell _everyone_!" she said.

He chuckled. "Can't do it George."

"I know that, yeah. But who _is_ privy?"

"Baxter's clan, advisors and such, Dave Warner, you get the gist."

"Too bad Toni and Tina can't attend."

"Yeah, well, I am a _very_ lucky man." he grinned.

"You most certainly are." she agreed, tilting up to seal her comment with a kiss. Elvis tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful babe." he said admiringly.

"Thank you. I bought this dress when I went shoppin with my mum." she said smoothing the fabric over her bump. The burgundy maternity dress with draped chiffon top fit her perfectly. He gazed at her from head to toe. "Ya reckon these flats look alright?" she asked stepping this way and that.

"They look fine Georgie. They're practical. You will be glad ya wore something comfortable."

"That's true." she moved alongside of him and they looked in the mirror together.

"I love you Mrs. Harte." he said. She hugged his arm and addressed his reflection.

"I love you as well." Elvis reached for his mobile and snapped a selfie of their reflection.

"That's a good one." she said. He looked at his watch.

"0615 hours, we best move." he said.

"Right, let me run to the loo then we can go." She said, waddling out of the room.

Elvis shook his head and grinned as he positioned the beige beret on his head. This was a day he would never forget and was grateful Georgie would be by his side.

Xxxxx

0645 – SAS Garrison – Hereford, UK

Elvis stood with his section before they entered the tarmac. Georgie snapped several photos of them. They were an impressive lot dressed in their finest. "I will get these messaged out to you lads." she said.

"What if I say something stupid?" Spunky said, tugging at the cuffs of his uniform.

"Keep your gob shut, then you won't have to worry about it." Jackson offered. The team chuckled.

"Let's move fellas." Elvis said, offering his arm to Georgie and slinging their garment bag over a shoulder. Georgie huddled close to Elvis, trying to keep her dress hem from flapping up due to the whirlwind of the blades. He helped her board the helo, lifting her up as Spanner steadied her embarkation from inside.

"Thank you very much." she said finding her seat as Elvis settled in bedside her. Once strapped into place the pilot called for wheels up. Soon Elvis and his team were bound for London. Georgie opened her handbag and withdrew a blue envelope. She looked up at her husband.

"Elvis. This is for you." she said softly, handing him the envelope. Surprise caused him to hesitate but he smiled his acceptance.

"Wha's this?"

"Open it and find out." she said, anxious for him to do just that. He turned the envelope over and began to open it carefully. He glanced at her with a half-smile then pulled the card from inside.

The front was a lovely picture of the countryside, when he opened the card he smiled seeing that the sentiment was written in her hand:

_My dearest Elvis. Don't be shocked that I am giving you a greeting card. I just want you to know that I am thrilled for you and look forward to seeing you honored for your service. No soldier deserves it more than you. I am proud to stand by your side today and always. With all my love, Georgie._

Elvis cleared his throat when he finished reading it. She felt like a child waiting for a response.

"This is really special. Thank you babe." he said, kissing her tenderly on the temple. "Was a bit shocked actually." he added leaning against her playfully.

"You're rubbing off on me." she joked. He laughed and kissed her again.

"Mind holdin on to it for me?"

"I can do that. I brought a big enough bag to hold everything." She said patting it on her lap.

"We getting choppered back to base boss?" Spunky asked.

"Affirmative, but won't be until late." Elvis responded. "Gives us a wee chance to celebrate. Ya brought a change of clothin eh?"

"Yes sir. Tina packed some rags for me."

Everyone chuckled.

"What's funny then?" Spunky asked. Everyone just looked at him. "It's not funny. She goes on about my sense of style."

"I reckon ya look fine when we see ya." Georgie said.

"That's cause Tina pust it together." Spanner said.

"Fuck off." Spunky said and added a hand gesture for good measure.

"She has a good eye for fashion." Georgie winked. "At least you're not kitted out in blacks and blues all the time." she added with eyes darting towards Elvis.

"Oi! Don't be talkin about me. I fancy keepin it simple." Elvis said.

Georgie chuckled. "You always look fit."

"Won't argue with 'at." he said with a toothy grin and Georgie groaned.

Xxxxx

0900 – M15 – London, UK

The Metropolitan Police contacted M15 to report a call placed by a local bank regarding suspicious activity on an account. Jason Spears accepted the incoming call.

"So Detective Collins, a substantial amount was withdrawn what concern is that to our investigation?" Spears said.

"I think you will find the name on the account rather striking." Collins answered.

"And that would be?" Spears said, hoping it would be a tangible development.

"Margaret Drake."

Spears' eyes locked on air as he emitted utter silence.

"Thought it a bit coincidental to _Midge_ Drake." Collins added.

Spears pinched the bridge of his nose. "You stated a nephew is alleging robbery."

"That is correct. Thing is Jason, he is a military bloke."

"Name?" Spears deadpanned, now wiping a hand over his mouth.

"Oliver Thomas Knots." Spears eyes squeezed shut when he heard the name. "It would appear he is a major working out of the MoD. Made a point of throwing his title out there." Collins added.

Spears head bobbed as he sucked in a deep breath. "Have you spoken to Knots as yet?" he asked.

"Yes. After the call came in from the bank superintendent. Knots is alleging his passport was stolen as well. That is how the alleged imposter was able to execute the withdrawal, along with a copy of the POA." Collins advised.

"Thoughts on the allegations?" Spears pressed.

"He was well and fully upset about it. Maybe a bit too nervy for my liking. Seemed like a twit, but clearly something is amiss here I'm afraid." Collins said.

"Right. Allow me to get my team together. I will include Dave Warner on this." Spears said.

"Very well Jason. Let me know your intentions." Collins said.

Xxxxx

1000 – MoD – London, UK

"It's nice they gave us that room for a rendezvous." Georgie said.

"Roger 'at. We can change up later and meet the boys." Elvis said as they walked down the hall to engage their ground transportation. "Just a second." Elvis said as he noticed a lone soldier in the middle of the hall. A huge grin erupted on his face as they grew closer and he hastened his steps. "Well knock me down with a feather." He exclaimed as he approached the man. Charles James knew that voice and abruptly turned to acknowledge his best mate.

"Well if it isn't Elvis Harte!" he said happily.

"Indeed mate, how ya been?" Elvis said reaching to clasp his mate's hand.

"Just got back from tour." Charlie said, now noticing Georgie and surprised by the formal attire.

"Syria was it?" Elvis asked.

"Yes. Glad to be back home."

"Roger 'at." Elvis said glancing at Georgie.

"How are you Georgie?" Charlie asked, somewhat taken aback at the sight of her pregnancy.

"Yeah good, yeah. Nice to see ya back safe." she said smiling.

"Understand you had a baby shower recently." Charlie said, having been updated by Molly.

"It was _brilliant_!, yeah." she said.

"What are you doing in full dress captain?" Charlie asked eying both of them.

"Classified mate." Elvis said with a playful smirk.

"Ah, investiture?" Charlie quietly surmised. Elvis lifted his brows.

"I gotcha. Congratulations mate. Well deserved." Charlie said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks. Oi! Ya headin to Bath anytime soon?" Elvis asked.

"Can't get a transport until later, why do you ask?"

"Team is 'ere, we're celebratin afterwards." Elvis said.

"Yes! Please join us!" Georgie said.

"Arnold's Pub mate. Keepin things close. I'll text ya with the time. Talk soon eh?" Elvis said.

"Right. Lines open." Charlie said as Elvis and Georgie made their way further down the hall. A creeping shadow lurked near a stairwell exit. Ollie Knots had perfected the craft of being a sneak. It galled him that Elvis Harte was receiving a medal. He was incensed when Baxter had made the private announcement. Knots' entire world was crumbling and Elvis Harte was going to Buckingham Palace.

Xxxxx

1030 -

When Ollie Knots returned to his office he paced about, then sat wishing he had answers. Who came in here and stole his passport along with the POA document? The possibilities frightened him. He was tried to relax when his assistant announced a guest at his door.

"Yes, fine. Let them in." he barked. When the door opened, he wanted to propel himself out the window.

"Major Knots." Dave Warner said as he entered, followed by Jason Spears.

Knots was so stunned he could barely remember his solicitor's name. "Have a seat gentlemen." he managed to say. "What can I do for you?"

"Better question major, what can you _tell _us." Warner said.

"I…I do not follow." Knots said looking between the two.

"You reported your passport stolen and concerns related to activity on a bank account." Spears said getting directly to the point.

Knots swallowed. "I did indeed sir."

"We would like to know more about that." Warner said pulling his laptop from a case."

Knots stared at them….."Of course."


	51. Chapter 51 We Do Our Duty

**Thank you readers and reviewers!**

**I am always interested in your thoughts x **

**Chapter 51**

**We Do Our Duty**

1015 – MoD – London, UK

The stares directed at Ollie Knots were merciless. He gulped, awaiting the assault of questions, but had the bollocks to say,

"I do not see any police presence. Am I under arrest?"

"Should you be?" Warner queried without emotion.

"Well no, of course not, do not be silly sir." Knots said blinking uncontrollably.

"You have already spoken to the Met. You have not however, spoken to us." Spears said.

Knots disliked Jason Spears. Brad Evans had hoped to join M15 but Spears shot him down. The treatment of his mate left a bad taste in Knots' mouth.

"Your passport was stolen." Warner stated.

"Yes. It was."

"That is a military concern as well Knots. It is your duty to report such things. Why have you not reported it to Baxter?" Warner asked.

Knots' mouth was dry as sand. "Understand colonel, I had every intention. The shock of the account breach set me back a bit."

"I can quite imagine." Warner said. "Tell us about that."

Knots felt his stomach twist. "I have this ailing aunt you see….."

"Her name." Warner interrupted.

"Margaret Drake."

"And you have power of attorney do you?"

"That is correct." Knots answered.

"Where does she reside?" Warner pressed.

Knots swallowed hard. "She resides in a care home in Bristol."

Warner's eyes bore into him. "Name of the care home….?"

"Now see, I believe that is personal information, shall we say, _confidential_ information sir."

"Are you declining to answer the questions major?" Spears asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I have not had the opportunity to inform her of the breach. I dare say it should come as quite a shock to her."

Spears looked at Warner. "We would not want that to happen now would we?" Warner said. Knots exhaled a sigh of relief. "You allege you had a document stolen as well." Warner went on putting Knots right back in the hot seat.

"Yes. The POA copy I kept here at the office." Knots answered as his heart began to thud.

"Why would you do that? Keep such a document here?" Warner asked.

"In the event I would be required to execute some manner of transaction sir. I cannot be running home at a whim's notice."

Warner looked at Spears and said, "no of course not. Pity you were required to do so today major." Knots blinked. He was imminently ready to cave from the pressure. "I reckon we are done here." Warner said. Jason Spears blankly stared at Knots.

"One more question if I may major." Spears said. Knots focused his attention on the M15 agent as his heart beat escalated. "Does your aunt have a mobile account?" Spears asked.

Knots' eyes flared open subtly, but just enough for the two trained interrogators in front of him to notice. Seconds ticked by…. "She used to. It serves no real purpose now I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Want to make certain _that_ was not somehow breached as well." Spears said. "But you say it is not active."

"Negative. Not to my knowledge." Knots said.

"Well thank you major. I agree we are finished here…..at the moment." Spears said. Dave Warner packed up his laptop. The zippered closure of the case seemed to echo in Knots' ears.

Xxxxx

1030 – Buckingham Palace – London, UK

"You will enter here and await the announcement of your name." The Lord Chamberlain instructed as he made certain the recipients had the medal attachments pinned to their uniforms. Georgie could discern Elvis deep breathing. He was willing himself to relax. To look at him he was the picture of calm and control. He set a fine example for his section. They were escorted into a secluded room. Only the four man unit and Georgie were inside along with the Investiture attendants. She brushed at the buttons on Elvis' shoulders that signified his rank as captain.

"You are so handsome." she said softly, her tone revealing the depth of her love and admiration. A smile curled the corners of his mouth reminding her of when they were secretly dating and would catch each other's eye. The SAS commander would steel his emotions, except for that subtle smile. An attendant approached to usher Georgie to her seat in front of the proclamation ambo. Her eyes flitted all over the opulent room. Her Majesty would soon be entering and Georgie looked over at Elvis standing formally with his section behind him. She could see the velvet tray which held the Insignia prepared for presentation and rubbed her bump as the baby swirled from one side to the other. "Daddy's getting a medal." she whispered, thinking how wonderful that their baby boy would be with them for the occasion.

The Queen entered with her guards. Georgie smiled at her as the National Anthem was played. Despite the private venue tradition was maintained. Every soldier in the room, including Georgie, felt proud to serve their country and stood tall. She watched Lord Chamberlain approach the ambo and begin the ceremony.

"The Victoria Cross. To be decorated, Captain Elvis Harte, 22nd Special Air Service Regiment, for his exceptional valour and self-sacrifice in the face of the enemy."

Elvis drew in a deep breath and walked to the center of the room then turned and bowed to his Queen before he approached her. Georgie was certain his heart beat was thudding just as her own as she watched an attendant carry a black velvet cushion containing the Victoria Cross to Her Majesty. Elvis' back was straight as an arrow and his dark hair glistened in the light. Georgie's chest swelled as she watched her pick up the medal and reach to attach it to Elvis' chest. Georgie could see the Queen smile and engage him in a short conversation. In her mind she could hear what Elvis had once said to her: _we serve our country…..we do our duty….it's what makes us._

Elvis graciously smiled as his Queen expressed her gratitude and praise for his service. She extended her arm as officer and Queen shook hands. Elvis stepped back, bowed once again then proceeded to the other side of the room. Georgie watched his every step as he turned to witness his section receive their individual medals. The crimson ribbon of the Victoria Cross shown brightly against his dark dress uniform. He glanced at Georgie and she smiled as he winked at her.


	52. Chapter 52 The Wings of Love

**Chapter 52**

**The Wings of Love**

1145 – Buckingham Palace, London, UK

The Hartes and Elvis' section walked down the long opulent hall together. Their spirits were high and Spunky mentioned he wanted to cartwheel the rest of the way.

"Probably not the best idea." Elvis said. "At least not until ya get outside." Everyone laughed.

"We'll regroup at the Pub?" Spanner asked, never lifting his eyes from the text he was sending Toni.

"Affirmative. Reckon we can relax, get a bite and raise a few before we head back." Elvis said.

"I wish we could have stayed overnight." Georgie said. Elvis paused to look at her.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, well, it would have been nice." Elvis studied her for a bit longer as he wondered if the travel and all had fatigued her. She noticed. "Stop worrying. I'm fine."

"OK, well, I was just checkin." he said taking her hand in his.

"I know." she said, swinging their arms. She was so happy for him. "Come here." she said pulling him to a stop. "Congratulations my love." she murmured and they stole a quick kiss.

"Did you say Captain James may join us?" Jackson asked.

"I did. Section just got back from Syria." As Elvis spoke, his mobile vibrated in his pocket. Georgie watched him swipe the screen, wondering who would be contacting him now. "Colonel…" he said answering with a smile.

"Congratulations Elvis! I imagine you have been properly decorated." Dave Warner said.

"Indeed. Seems you had a say in the recommendation sir."

"You deserved it. What you did was unprecedented."

"Thank you sir."

"Are you staying in London or heading back?" Warner asked.

"Transport planned for 1700 hours. We are going to change out and meet up at Arnold's Pub if ya fancy stopping in." Elvis said.

"I just might do that. Spears and I are working on something at the moment but would definitely fancy a toast with you lot."

"Really good." Elvis said with a wide smile. "See ya then."

"Dave Warner?" Georgie asked, wrapping her hands around his upper arm.

"Yeah."

"It would be brilliant if he joined us." she said.

The couple walked out of Buckingham Palace with happy steps. Elvis donned his ballistic sunglasses as soon as the light hit his face. Georgie dug into her handbag for her own shades and they proceeded to the waiting ground transportation.

"Let's shake a leg you two!" Spanner said holding a passenger door open for them.

"Stand down lieutenant. We 'ave extra cargo 'ere." Elvis said.

Georgie chuckled. "Yeah! That is _exactly_ how I'm starting to feel."

"Ya fancy resting a bit in the room?" Elvis asked.

"Not at all. I'll be sitting at the Pub. I'm good."

"Just say the word George." Elvis said as she settled into her seat and he moved in beside her.

"I know." she said squeezing his thigh.

"Congratulations fellas! Well deserved!" Elvis said as the black SUV pulled away.

Xxxxx

MoD – London, UK

Ollie Knots spent the better part of the past hour playing back in his mind the encounter he had with Warner and Spears. _Did they suspect anything? Will they go to Bristol? Why did Spears ask about a mobile account?_ The final thought gnawed at him. It became so painful that he reached for his phone and simply stared at it. _It serves no purpose now I suppose._ Fuck! Why did he say that to Spears? Out of sheer anxious dismay Knots thumbed in the numbers. The call began to ring…_it rang_! No automated message saying the number was no longer in service….._This makes no sense_! he thought. It continued to ring….

"Good afternoon."

Knots almost tossed his mobile across the room when he heard the voice.

"Why are you calling me Ollie?" said the voice.

Knots felt as though he incinerated and his body fell to ashes on the chair. There was no mistaking _that_ voice, but his mind would not accept it. "Who is this!?" he demanded with weak bravado.

"Oh I think you know."

Knots felt his entire body begin to tremble as that icy chill rolled down his back again. "You are supposed to be _dead!_" he blurted, then tried to compose himself.

"Am I? Funny thing that. I don't feel dead. I have never felt more alive."

"You stole the money!" Knots squeezed out through gritted teeth.

"Negative Ollie. I simply withdrew _my_ money."

"You bastard! We had equal shares!"

"That is a concept only in your mind."

"Where the fuck are you!?"

"Closer than you realize."

With that Knots involuntarily went to the window and peeked out between the blinds. "You will _never_ get away with this!" he said, anxiously surveying the street below.

"And I suppose _you_ will? See…Ollie…your problem is that you ran to the authorities about the account. Now they will look into _everything_!"

"I will tell them the truth!" Knots snarled.

"Knowing you…you have already built a massive wall of lies around yourself. Unfortunately it has as much protection as sand in a wind storm."

"You…are…a…_disgrace_! Knots sneered defiantly.

"And you are the model? You know…..that arrogant bastard Harte called me a disgrace once."

"He may be an arrogant bastard but _he_ was just decorated this morning." Knots sniffed.

"_Decorated!?"_

"Yes Arnie. _You_ never amounted to much in Special Forces and Harte….."

"Shut the fuck up! _You_ never even made it through…so who are _you_ to preach to me you sniveling little shit! I just have to say the word and Adam will sing like a canary!"

"Don't be absurd. That would cause you to expose yourself."

"No….no not really. You see Ollie…I plan much better than you. It will look as though _you _orchestrated everything. Even your poor mate Evans' demise."

The tone of the words terrified Knots. He began to sweat profusely and wanted to retch. "What do you want from me?" he cried.

"Well let me see now….hmmmmm….I would like to know if Harte is still in London."

Knots paled. He knew exactly where Elvis Harte was and where he was planning to meet up with his mates. "How should I know?"

"Because you would make a point of knowing. You cannot stand him Ollie. You constantly whined about him getting ahead of you."

"Leave him alone Arnie!"

"Ah…..so he _is_ still in London. Tell me more."

Knots' eyes squeezed shut. Could he for once just keep his mouth shut!? "Leave him be I tell you! His wife is with him."

"This just gets better and better!"

The ominous response sent another chill down Knots' spine that he actually shivered.

"You make a damn fine informant Ollie. Just missing that small detail as to _where he is_!"

"What are your intentions?" Knots asked now feeling the room closing in on him.

"Not your concern Ollie….now _where is he_? I am not asking a third time!"

Ollie Knots' hand reflexively went to his throat. He had no way out of this. Pettigrew would kill him if chose to remain silent. _That_ he was absolutely certain of. "They were going to Arnold's Pub." He finally blurted out.

Xxxxx

1245 – London, UK

"We won't exactly be missing the lunch crowd." Georgie said as Elvis swung the Pub door open wide for her to enter.

"Nah. But hopefully we will find you a seat at least."

She looked around and was pleased to discover the establishment was not overly crowded. "Have you been here before?" she asked turning to look up at Elvis.

"Once or twice. The food is good." he answered as he moved them along. She enjoyed the warmth of his hand at the small of her back. The bar area was completely covered with patrons who payed no mind to the newcomers as they passed by, except for one set of eyes in a gray hoodie tucked between two burly men. Elvis located a table and whistled to his team when he turned and noticed that they had arrived. All had dressed down to civies and approached the couple with huge grins.

"Seems like old times eh boss?" Spunky said.

"Reckon it does." Elvis said with a cheeky laugh.

Georgie looked at her husband as he pulled a chair out for her. "Do I want to know?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Probably not." he answered with a grin. The team laughed.

"We probably have time for a few stories." Jackson said, purposely ignoring the mischievous glare from his captain.

"I'd love to hear them." Georgie said tapping her hands on the wooden tabletop. Spanner meanwhile hailed a server and soon the party was toasting their merits. A cheer erupted when Charlie James made an appearance.

"Wasn't such a lengthy debrief then?" Elvis asked his mate, shoving a Guinness his way.

"Finished that whilst you were otherwise occupied." Charlie said.

"Where's the rest of the section?" Elvis asked.

"Yeah! I would love to see them!" Georgie added.

"A few should be along. I know they are anxious to see you Georgie. Fingers fed them updates from your sister." Charlie said.

"Fingers has got a gob on him, yeah. They haven't seen me pregnant."

"Do you have any names picked out?" Charlie asked.

Elvis shook his head. "Nah."

"So it's not going to be Elvis Junior?"

Georgie spit water back into her glass. "Do not encourage him!"

"Oi! He has Little Charlie!" Elvis said with mock defensiveness.

"Look. I am already having dreams of Little Elvis running around…" she said rolling her eyes. Both men looked at each other and laughed.

"It's getting close mate. You had best come up with something." Charlie said.

"Yeah….yeah… we will." Elvis said sipping at his beer.

"Well with ideas like 'Gunner' we should be good to go." Georgie said.

Charlie gave Elvis a look. "You didn't?" Elvis responded with a sheepish grin and smothered his laugh by taking another sip.

"He did." Georgie said dryly.

"I feel your pain Lane." Charlie said, still not able to shake referring to her as Lane.

"Thanks mate." Elvis said pithily.

"Molly says your new home is quite nice." Charlie said.

"_It is_!" Georgie said with a smile that mirrored her sentiment.

"Lookin forward to ya comin for a visit Charlie. Ya know we want you and Molly as godparents." Elvis said.

"Indeed. Yes. We are looking forward to that honor mate." Charlie said pressing a hand down on Elvis's shoulder. He took a hard look at his best mate. Life was so different for Georgie and Elvis now. Back when Elvis learned he had fathered Laura he made difficult choices. Now he was finally married to his soulmate and would become the father of two children. Charlie watched the couple…the smiles they exchanged with each other…..the subtle touches….the joy that radiated from them when they were in each other's presence. The Pub jukebox played out the lyrics to "On the Wings of Love." Charlie would not be surprised if Elvis had made the selection…..

…._Just smile for me and let the day begin_

_You are the sunshine that lights my heart within_

_And I'm sure that you're an angel in disguise_

_Come take my hand and together we will rise_

_On the wings of love_…

Xxxxx

1330 – MoD – London, UK

Jason Spears just about went through Dave Warner's office door after a quick knock. "Good! You're still here!" Spears said slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck is going on?" Warner barked trying to shrug into his jacket.

"Just received word there was an interception on the Midge Drake phone account."

Warner briskly adjusted the jacket around him saying, "Who's our mark?"

"One…Oliver Knots."

"Son of a bitch!" Warner exclaimed. "Well it didn't take him long to send up a flare. Location on Drake?"

"Would you believe London?" Spears said. "Bridge Street to be precise."

"That is too close." Warner said with a measure of concern.

Spears nodded in agreement. "Have you spoken to Harte?"

"Not about Knots. I was just heading out for a meet up with him actually, but this changes everything. We need to pay another visit to the major. This time with Detective Dillon along for the ride." Warner said.

Spears thumbed the speed dial on his mobile and within seconds was requesting the presence of the Metro Police detective for a formal interrogation. Meanwhile Warner texted Elvis to inform him he would be delayed but would be in touch. As the two men hurried to the lift Warner received a call from the Forensic Unit.

"Dave Warner. Affirmative. What do you have for me?"

Jason Spears became acutely concerned when he saw a chalky pallor veil over Warner's face.

"What is it?" he asked as the lift door closed.

**A/N: Lyric excerpt from the song "On the Wings of Love" - Songwriters - Jeffrey Osborne and Peter Schless.**


	53. Chapter 53 Living on a Prayer Part One

**Hope all are well in our world today. xx**

**Cautionary note on this chapter: violence**

**The theme song is "Livin' on a Prayer"**

**by Bon Jovi. Good driving beat for the**

**action...and some of the lyrics.**

**Chapter 53**

**Living on a Prayer Part One**

1430- London, UK

"How's the bangers?" Georgie asked leaning into Elvis.

"Really good. Fancy a taste?" he responded sliding his plate towards her.

"I would. Thank you." she said reaching over with her fork. She had two scotch eggs in front of her.

"Those eggs ain't too runny are they?" Elvis observed.

"_No_…They are just right for me. They _are _cooked dad, so stop worrying."

_Dad._ Elvis chuckled at her choice in name calling. He supposed he was over protective at times but it was his way of participating in the pregnancy. All he could really do was wait out until she announced: _it's time, _and hope he would remember what to do next. He experienced nothing like this with Debbie obviously. Laura simply appeared in his life.

"Yeah, those are good." Georgie said dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "Want to taste these?" she asked pointing at her plate.

"May I?" he answered reaching his fork over.

"Of course. It will satisfy your curiosity." she said playfully. He gave her a look and dug in.

He chewed thoughtfully. "Not bad, however I never really fancied them much." he said.

"Awwww, I _love_ them. Me and my mum used to order these all the time." She said. Elvis sat back and enjoyed watching her take a bite and savor the flavor in her mouth. His gaze was momentarily distracted to the bar area when he noticed a patron studying the screen of his mobile as though it were a mirror. The problem was….it was angled towards their table. Elvis' eyes narrowed as they locked on the man holding the device. Jeans and over-sized gray hoodie pulled up over his head. Was it Elvis' imagination or did the bloke turn away when he was spotted? Elvis slowly pushed his chair back and stood, never taking his gaze away from this person of interest. Georgie looked up at him, as did Charlie.

"See someone you know?" Charlie asked as Georgie frowned. She could sense her husband's tension.

"Aven't decided yet." Elvis said backing away from the table. The hooded man threw money down on the bar and quickly got up. His form was partially obscured when another patron rushed in to take over his vacant stool. Elvis followed, watching the gray hood weaving through the small crowd. He saw the front door open as a new influx of patrons entered. The man exited but Elvis continued to watch from a side window. The man walked away, down the street. Elvis looked back at the table. Georgie was laughing at something Charlie had just said. He inhaled a deep breath and took comfort feeling the pressure from his pistol nestled in the concealed shoulder holster. Whilst he scanned the outside perimeter once again his mobile rang. It was Dave Warner. Elvis smirked as he pressed the phone against his ear, he was actually planning to make a call himself.

"Dave.."

"Elvis! Listen in….I have a bit of mad news." Warner hurriedly said.

Elvis' eyes narrowed. Something _was_ off. "Go on."

"Just had a ring from the Forensic Unit. The body that was found after the explosion…..was not Pettigrew."

"_Fuck_! Who was it?!" Elvis exclaimed trying to keep his volume contained.

"DNA evidence confirms it was Brad Evans."

"You are _fucking kiddin me!"_ Elvis hissed through clenched teeth. He looked up and saw that Georgie was not seated at the table. He barreled through the crowd as he heard Warner say, "There's more…"

"Where's Georgie?!" Elvis abruptly asked Charlie as his eyes scanned the entire room.

"She went to the loo mate."

Dave Warner heard the conversation and said, "We think Pettigrew is here, in London. Spears and I are …."

"He is!" Elvis said as his attention focused on the rear of the Pub.

Xxxxx

Georgie was stood at the sink washing her hands. She assumed she was alone until she reached for the paper towels. Her eyes caught movement in the mirror and she became mesmerized. Was it her imagination? Very slowly a stall door began to open…seated on the commode was a man in jeans and gray hoodie. Her heart began to thud. He pulled the head covering back and she felt the instant stab of regret that she had not reacted sooner. The maniacal grin on his face forced her into action but he struck like a serpent. Georgie swung her hand bag at his head and bolted to the door. He was more powerful and pressed himself against it to prevent her from opening it. Her eyes bore into him as she heard the lock click. She recognized his face. The man Elvis was so certain was a threat.

"Back up!" he ordered as he pressed the barrel of a pistol into her side. Georgie took her time complying. She knew the longer he kept her in the restroom the chances of someone trying to get in would work to her advantage. So, the bastard was not dead. Elvis was right all along. She watched as Pettigrew ransacked through her hand bag, becoming more agitated as he went.

"Where is your phone?" he barked.

"I left it at the table."

"Sure you did. Come here!" he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, swinging her around to pat down her pockets. He discovered nothing. Georgie prayed he would not find it tucked into the back of her jeans. The blousy peplum top gave her good coverage. He grabbed her upper arm. "Get moving!"

"Where am I going?" she stalled.

As he unlocked the door he growled, "Go to the right. If you make one sound, it will be the last thing you will ever do." Pettigrew said pressing the pistol into her side. Georgie's eyes darted everywhere as she made the turn. She desperately tried to look back.

"He's not there. Move!"

"Elvis _is_ coming." she said.

"He will never find you."

"He will find me and he will find _you."_ Georgie said so confidently Pettigrew tried to pretend he did not feel a jolt of self-doubt. He pushed her out an emergency exit into the back alley. Her main concern was staying alive and protecting the baby. Her mind was open to any possible means of escape.

Xxxxx

Charlie was taken aback when he discovered Elvis banging on the door to the ladies restroom. When his shout of "Georgie" yielded no response, Elvis flung the door open startling a woman about to exit. She looked him up and down.

"I'm not Georgie luv." She said indignantly.

Elvis ignored her and rushed inside slamming each stall door open. His stomach wrenched when he saw Georgie's handbag lying next to the trash bin.

"Elvis! What in bloody hell are you up to?" Charlie said as his mate flew out of the restroom.

"Boss?" Spanner said as Spunky and Jackson joined them.

"Pettigrew has Georgie!" was all Elvis said as he shoved her handbag into Spanner's hands and disappeared out the emergency exit.

Once in the alley way Elvis took quick breaths to control his focus. This particular alley had only one pathway to the main street. He sprinted to the curb, his mind trying to narrow down in which direction Pettigrew took her. His phone pinged a message. The caller was in his contact list…..Midge Drake. His jaw tightened whilst he opened the message.

_I found her….. _

_Massive mistake pal_ Elvis texted back, his heart beating like a drum.

_On the contrary…she is quite beautiful_

_Let her go. It's me you want_.

_Come and get her_

Elvis had a sense Pettigrew had eyes on him. He was twisted enough to want to see Elvis' reaction. Elvis texted,

_Let me talk to her_

_Clever Harte. A picture instead. They speak a thousand words don't they?_

"Come here!" Pettigrew snarled at Georgie. "Look at me!"

Georgie turned her face away from him. She knew he was communicating with Elvis and was watching him from the window. When he distracted himself with switching the phone to camera mode she took every ounce of strength she had and punched him in the face. When he reeled from the unexpected attack she began to pound on the window and attempt to open it. Pettigrew grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close to him.

"You bitch!" he spat and slapped her across the face. She steadied herself against the window sill. When she lifted her head her tongue dabbed at the fine trickle of blood on her lower lip.

"Elvis will kill you for that." she muttered hatefully.

"I bloody well hope he tries. I am _so_ looking forward to it." Pettigrew said as he took a picture of her. Georgie pressed her eyes shut, certain Elvis will explode when he sees it. She became further incensed as she realized that is exactly what Pettigrew wanted. Seconds ticked by and her captor chose to ring Elvis and put the call on speaker. They both heard,

"I will put a bullet in your fucking _skull_!" Elvis snarled as soon as he answered.

Pettigrew laughed. "You should not make idle threats Harte."

"Oh I never make idle threats pal. Just like a never miss."

Pettigrew rapidly blinked at that response and Georgie saw it. Elvis struck a nerve and she smirked from beneath the veil of hair partially covering her face,

"I'm alright Elvis!" she cried out.

Before Pettigrew could close down the call, Elvis shouted "Daniel Day Lewis!"

Georgie clung to those words. They gave her hope, they gave her resolve… He had once said to her following her rescue in Kenya...

_Stay alive…..no matter what occurs I will find you…..no matter how far…no matter how long it takes…..I will find you." _


	54. Chapter 54 Living on a Prayer Part Two

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**

**Your thoughts really mean a lot xx **

**Thank you all for following along!**

**Chapter warning: violence.**

**Chapter 54**

**Living on a Prayer Part Two**

1520 – London, UK

Pettigrew stared menacingly at Georgie. "What the fuck was that suppose to mean?" he growled. She remained silent and returned the stare, casually flicking hair away from her face. Her cheek and lip throbbed but she would not give him the satisfaction. He watched her closely then stole a peek out the window. When his eyes flared and his head shot forward, as if to get a better view of the street, Georgie knew Elvis was no longer there. He was already planning her rescue.

"He will never find you." Pettigrew said, turning quickly, tossing loaded magazines into a ruck sack.

"You keep tellin yourself that." Georgie said with a calm edge. Inside she was quaking. She knew this bastard meant her husband harm and he somehow was forgetting that she was a trained soldier.

Xxxxx

The SAS commander had pulled back into the alley. He reasoned that Pettigrew made the call because he could see his reaction to the texted photo of Georgie. The bastard would take enjoyment from seeing his anger and anguish. That meant Pettigrew was headed south and was at least first floor or higher level from the street. Elvis had to think and move fast. It was only a matter of time before Pettigrew would take her to his safe house. That deeply concerned Elvis. Georgie's pregnancy was full on. If anything happened to her or the baby…..Elvis dragged a heavy hand down his face, forcing the negatives from his mind. He could hear his best mate's words echoing in his mind…

_It can't be you Elvis…you're too involved… _

_Well it has to be me…._

"It has to be me." Elvis repeated out loud. He looked at his watch. Twenty minutes had elapsed since she went missing. Spanner and Dave Warner shot out from the rear entrance of the Pub, followed by Jackson, Spunky and Charlie. Elvis walked right up to Warner. "I need comms and fully kitted out ASAP Dave!"

"Elvis…"

"Do not try to stop me! We are already twenty-_two_ minutes out." Elvis said as he lifted his wrist up next to Warner's head and glanced at his watch. "He went south, currently in a close by building."

"How could you possibly know that?" Warner asked wagging his head incredulously.

"Because he sent me a photo of Georgie with bruises on her face. He wanted to see my reaction." Elvis retorted. The team and Charlie exchanged glances.

"Elvis, the authorities will handle this situation." Warner said.

"_Situation?!_ This is more than a fucking _situation_ Dave! This is my wife and unborn child taken by a fucking lunatic! I would lay down my life, 'ere, right now for them!" Elvis shouted, repeatedly thrusting an index finger towards the ground. Charlie slowly began to approach closer as Elvis went on. "Pettigrew wants _me. _If you attempt to play around he _will _kill her! The _only _way you can stop me is if you try to arrest me and I don't reckon you will do that….sir!"

Charlie respected Elvis' position and simply looked between his mate and the colonel. Warner glared hard as he swallowed Elvis' dressing down. How could he not comply? Harte had told them over and over that something was off, but they merely denounced him as paranoid. Warner promptly got on the horn to Baxter and Jason Spears. The Metro police were already on scene questioning witnesses and awaiting further orders. Elvis looked at Charlie and walked away studying his mobile as he engaged the tracking app.

"Who's Pettigrew?" Charlie asked, following him.

"A rogue operative who lost his fucking mind over power and money." Elvis answered as he tapped in Georgie's mobile number.

"He probably discarded her phone." Charlie said somberly.

"Maybe, maybe not." The grid map rotated on his screen and…..bingo! There she was, or at least her phone was. "Fuck sake mate…." Elvis said darting back to the end of the alley and peering to the left. "She is in one of these buildings! Spunks! Get over 'ere!" Elvis yelled. "You 'ave the app?"

"Yeah boss."

"Punch this number in…"

"Who is this then?" Spunky asked as he rapidly thumbed the number.

"Fuckin Midge Drake." Elvis dead-panned.

Dave Warner approached, watching Elvis' actions. "You have a lock on her?"

"Affirmative. I need to move Dave. Pettigrew will be takin her away." Elvis said, eyes boring into Spunky, anxious to see his results.

"We are live boss." Spunky said, tilting his mobile screen for a clear view.

"Well, well, well. They are side by side." Elvis said looking from his mobile to Spunky's.

Spanner appeared and handed Elvis a black flack jacket laden with a spare magazine. "Ya just 'appen to be carryin one of these around?" Elvis joked as he swiftly discarded his jacket and velcroed the body armor around himself. Jackson gave him a comms set.

"We'll be right behind you." Spanner said.

"Roger." Elvis said as he unwound the comms cable and imbedded the audio piece into his ear.

"Spears will take up monitoring their location with your man Spunky." Warner said.

"Roger. You know this is too easy eh?" Elvis said, shrugging back into his jacket.

"He's laying a trap." Spanner said.

Elvis nodded coldly. "For himself."

Xxxxx

1540 –

"Go down." Pettigrew ordered, motioning at the stairs. Georgie turned her head to look at him.

"You heard me!"

She placed a hand on the railing and gripped until her knuckles turned white. "Where are we going?" she asked. The snide laugh she heard made her stomach turn.

"As if I would tell you. Now _move_!"

She began to descend, one foot at a time, anything to stall their progress.

"I said _move!"_ Pettigrew shouted, poking her hard with a pistol barrel.

"Gobshite" she muttered under her breath, then said out loud, "I am pregnant you know. It will take me a little longer."

"Shut your mouth!"

Once Georgie stepped onto ground level her head spun in every direction. They were completely alone. "Go to the rear." Pettigrew ordered. The hallway was dark and smelled of human urine.

"Open the door."

Georgie looked back at her captor. "Open the fucking door!" She pushed the lever and Pettigrew brusquely came up along side of her and pushed the door open. The sight of a car parked outside made Georgie nauseous. "Move your arse!"

She could hear traffic in the distance, but she saw no one. No one she could call out to for help. She refused to feel despair however, knowing that is exactly what Pettigrew wanted. He pushed her into the passenger side and once seated he grabbed her wrist and closed a metal hand cuff around it then secured the other cuff to the grab bar on the door frame. She prayed Elvis was trying to track her. Her mobile was pressing into her lower back and she welcomed the slight discomfort. It was her life line. Georgie gave Pettigrew a side glance. He had left his mobile inside of the building. Had he rigged it somehow thinking Elvis would take the bait?

Xxxxx

1545 –

Elvis' team was finally fully kitted out and in process of surrounding the target. Metro counter-terrorism was also deployed to seal off the perimeter and under passages.

"Boss, primary signal is in motion." Spunky reported over comms.

Elvis darted amongst pedestrians on the sidewalk. "Copy….and target?"

"Target is stationary."

"We need eyes up." Elvis said into comms panting as he sprinted to the target location. "He's moving her."

"Command this is two alpha requesting air surveillance over." Spunky relayed.

"All call signs do not breach building, repeat, do not breach. Anticipate target planning explosion. Need all eyes on exits. Over." Elvis ordered into comms.

"Copy boss." Spanner and Jackson responded.

Elvis had a gut feeling the transfer would occur from the rear. There was no way Pettigrew would keep her close and in fact risked exposure by taunting Elvis. What troubled the SAS commander was the still unaccounted for propane. Had Pettigrew planned to bring down the building once breached by the SAS team? The bomb disposal unit was ordered on standby.

Warner and Spears monitored CCTV and the audio feed from the SAS unit's comms. "Metro is monitoring all nearby access." Warner announced tapping peaked fingers against his lips.

Elvis moved stealthily down a narrow passage between the target building and another. "Talk to me Spunks." He said engaging comms.

"Only movement is primay's device boss."

"Copy 'at. He does not know she has it. All call signs I am rear of location. Spanner, need back up ASAP, over."

"Copy boss, enroute."

There was a rickety wooden fence separating Elvis from his destination. His adrenaline shot to mammoth proportions when he saw Pettigrew getting inside a vehicle and Georgie in the passenger seat. "This is zero alpha, eyes on target. _Contact!_" Elvis forcefully kicked at the wood, splintered pieces flew out in multiple directions. He burst through firing a single shot purposely striking the driver's side view mirror.

"Son of a bitch!" A shocked Pettigrew uttered whilst in the throes of keying the engine. He quickly flicked glass shards and blood from his face. Georgie elbowed him in the side of the head, but he back-handed her and fired a salvo back at Elvis. Elvis threw himself behind a trash bin as the bullets sparked off of the metal. He hunkered close to the fortified cover and peeked around the corner as Pettigrew stomped his foot down on the gas pedal. Georgie lurched and was dazed but able to turn around just in time to see Elvis palming his pistol. She immediately ducked her head and placed her free arm over her bump. Pettigrew saw him as well and drove haphazardly this way and that to get away, slamming the front and back fenders into trash bins.

Elvis made the painful decision to not pull the trigger. _"Fuck!"_ He knew he could shoot out the tires and even worse but did not want to jeopardize Georgie in any way whilst she was in that vehicle. Instead he broke into a run, pounding the concrete with his feet, the rhythm one of absolute aggression. "Call signs and command this is zero alpha." He panted into comms. "In pursuit of silver Astra, number plate lima echo two zero bravo bravo sierra. Primary and target in sitch." He proceeded to relay the location and coordinates. Spanner was thirty seconds from the initial breach.

"This is alpha one, I've got your six boss."

Pettigrew maneuvered his way from the alley onto a main street and the car bounced as the tires rolled over the rim of the sidewalk. Georgie eyed the alleyway as they made the turn. She could see Elvis approaching. Elvis sped at a frenetic pace darting around the fallen bins and debris. He noted his target's direction and moved himself onto a bus route to gain speed and shorten the distance. Pettigrew however, was thwarted by traffic and cursed as it only seemed to become more dense. Georgie watched her husband's advancement in the side mirror, heart microns from jumping out of her chest. She clutched the grab bar harder and wished she could pull it right off of the door frame and use it as a weapon. She vigilantly kept eyes on Pettigrew as well, ready to strike again if the opportunity presented itself.

A sudden jolt surprised her as the car glanced off of another vehicle which ultimately swerved, causing a collision behind them. Pettigrew laughed and Georgie immediately looked in the mirror, worried that Elvis may have been affected.

"He'll never catch up!" Pettigrew taunted.

"Fuck you." she responded as her eyes tracked Elvis in the mirror.

"You're a proper spitfire bitch aren't you?"

Everything she wanted to say to him would never come close to what she would do to him if he harmed Elvis. Georgie willed herself to stay calm for the baby's sake, as absurd as that seemed given the bumpy ride she was forced to endure. She and Pettigrew heard the helicopter above them, following them, just like Elvis was.

"He _will_ catch up." Georgie said mockingly.

"Then he will die."

It was Georgie's turn to laugh. "You could _never_ fill Elvis' boots!" she said.

"_You shut your fucking mouth!"_ Pettigrew shouted as they encountered yet another obstacle. He blared the horn and tried to maneuver around. The helicopter seemed louder and more oppressive and now that din was accompanied by the oscillating wail of Metro sirens. Georgie could see the arrogant bravado in her captor was weakening. Pettigrew took a hard right and bypassed two cars, almost clipping a pedestrian on the side walk. Georgie lost sight of Elvis. There appeared to be a caravan of buses behind them now and she wanted to chew on her lower lip but it hurt like bloody hell.

She noticed Pettigrew eyeing the Tube Station up ahead. "_Oh dear God….if he takes me underground.."_ she thought. She saw her captor searching for Elvis in the rear view mirror, smirking that the SAS commander was no where to be seen.

"I told you he would never catch up." He tormented.

"Then you don't Elvis." Georgie simply said. _Daniel Day Lewis_. She could still hear her love's voice…._No matter how far…..no matter how long it takes….._

"I have just about had it with you!" Pettigrew barked, reaching into the door pocket to brandish his pistol at her. In the instant he was not paying attention, suddenly a lorry backed out of a side street. Pettigrew reacted just in time to brake hard and serve but the lorry kept moving, the back up caution alarm blaring in tandem with the Metro sirens. "Fuck!" Pettigrew shouted. Grinding the clutch of his stalled vehicle. His head turned violently to the right when he heard….

"How does this feel pal?" Elvis punched a savage fist through the open window, crushing Pettigrew's nose and snapping his head back. The powerful impact and blinding pain rendered Pettigrew helpless as Elvis reached in to grab the back of his head. With a fist full of hair Elvis repeatedly rammed Pettigrew's face into the steering wheel. "That's for Georgie you fuck!" Elvis snarled, satisfied that his target was well and fully subdued. He looked over at Georgie.

"Hold on babe, I'm almost there."

"Elvis! Oh thank God!" She cried, exhaling her relief. In seconds he was at her side and carefully opened the door to unlock the cuff from the grab bar, then he opened the door wide, leaning down to her.

"Take my hand." he said.

She slowly turned, pivoting her legs out, grasping Elvis' hand as he steadied her into a standing position. She felt lightheaded from the stress and relief of her rescue. She cradled her bump and moved slowly with Elvis as he hugged her close, kissing her head as he gently lowered her to the ground. He eased her to lay back against him as he sat with her. "We made it babe."

Spanner poked at Pettigrew to confirm he was no imminent threat. Jackson guarded the rear to keep onlookers at bay. Metro personnel began to swarm to the scene.

"This is zero alpha. Primary recovered. Need medical support on site ASAP!"

"Copy zero alpha. Status on target?" Warner answered over comms.

"Target is subdued." Elvis responded.

Georgie's hands were trembling slightly and she clutched Elvis' thigh. He took hold of her wrist and scowled at the bruise beneath the metal cuff, quickly unlocking and tossing it aside. He rubbed his thumb tenderly over the vivid redness. "All is well babe…all is well." He said, holding her as if he would never let go.

"I knew you would find me." She said tilting her head to look up at him. The baby chose that moment to send out a swift kick, once, twice…Georgie smiled and patted back. "That's right. Your daddy is a hero." Elvis smiled grimly and looked up as the ambulance sirens drew nearer. He could see the flashing lights. He stood and waved the medics to their direction. Two teams paired off, one to Georgie the other to Pettigrew. Spanner kept watch as the EMT assessed the seemingly unconscious man. Elvis backed away as Georgie received attention. He noted everything they were doing and how Georgie was responding. He tapped a fist against his chin, the only outward indication of his concern for her and the baby, other than his eyes that were pleading a prayer that all really was well.

Pettigrew began to stir and had full use of his arms and legs. His face was swollen and bloody but he had complete control of his wits. The EMT secured an orthopedic collar around his neck and with the help of a Metro officer, helped Pettigrew get out of the car. Elvis watched as his target stood, the two locked eyes on each other.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping, assault and reckless endangerment…" an officer stated as Pettigrew was led to a gurney.

Elvis glanced down at Georgie. Her gaze was riveted on Pettigrew. She had to witness him being taken away. It all happened in a flash…Pettigrew pretended to stumble but actually pulled back to grab the pistol from the Metro officer's side.

"Elvis!" Georgie cried out as Pettigrew swung the weapon up towards the couple. It was over in an instant. The target was now neutralized. Elvis was true to his word…_I never miss._


End file.
